New Lagoon
by WolfGear
Summary: The year is 2013 Dutch the last orginal member of Lagoon is Dead. Now a New crew and new boss is setting up shop, but can they work together or will they kill each other first? Find out as Rooker Kane and Sheila Okajima start up where Dutch left off.
1. Chapter 1

WolfGear Presents: New Lagoon

Pairings: Rock x Revy, Benny x Jane, OC's x Oc's

Chapter 1: Prolong

I don't own Black Lagoon

Oc's: Rooker Kane, Sheila, Jamie, Mai Chang, Victor, Punk, Hans, Celty, Tai

**2013 Roanapur **

In the city of Roanapur crime is the major in and export. Various criminals from the infamous Russian mob to the Chinese, and all the way to the Americas and beyond are located here. Dealing in weapons, drugs, and money, but as big as these organizations are they still need someone to ship their merchandise and that someone or some ones are the lagoon Company. Currently they were in what some would call a cluster fuck.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Dutch yelled from the diver's chair of the Lagoon. Their latest job, which was supposed to be a simple snatch and go, turned into a real shit fest as the Taiwanese coast guard was hot on their asses. "Sheila! Get these fuckers of us!"

"You got it, Uncle Dutch," Replied the black haired eighteen years old. Sheila also known as "two hands jr" is the daughter of Revy 'two hands' and to everyone's surprise Rock. The resemblance between mother and daughter was uncanny. The only defiance was the color of their hair and their choice of leg wear. Sheila preferred to wear full length jean instead of cut offs. Saying that she didn't want to look alike an easy whore. Her mother gave her a good smack for that one.

RPG in hand the young pirate fired at the 'sea pigs' hitting the closest vessel dead on causing the small speed boat to explode into a splinters.

"Fuck yeah!" Sheila celebrated.

Dutch rolled his eyes at the girl's antics. He really wondered if there was any part of Rock other than his hair color in that girl.

"Don't get head of yourself we still go two more! Jamie how soon till we reach the cut of line?"

"About another ten clicks," the blond computer geek reported. Jamie is the son of Benny and Greenback Jane. His distinctive coffee brown skin and blond hair was a dead giveaway to who his parents where, but was even more incriminating were his insane hacking skills. Already he was on the FBI's most wanted list for stealing over 4.5 million in government funds from the United States.

Dutch tightly griped the controls of the boat. The engines were already to the point of overheating, but it would be well worth the risk if they could make into Roanapur's waters. No law enforcement was dumb enough to cross the line without an army of some sort with them. The two small boats for four didn't count as an army in his book.

"Stop now or we will open fire!" One of the costal guards yelled over the mike. Dutch grabbed hold the throttle and rammed it all the way up to the red. The lagoon bucked tossing anything that wasn't strapped down.

"WHOOHO, Yeah baby!" Sheila screamed excited. Grabbing hold of the AK 47 nearby, she opened fire on their pursuers. Prompting them to drag out the 50 cal. "Oh shit," She yelled driving under the deck just at the bullets whizzed past, cutting the tip of her pony tail.

"Damn the fuckers!" Sheila complained examining her hair. Do you know how long it took it get this long!

"Calm down, Sheila. No need to blow a gasket." Dutch told the girl. There were more important things to worry about. Like about the fact that the Fuckers were literally ripping his ship apart! They had fucken armor piecing rounds loaded and they were making a few too many holes to be comfily with.

Dutch grimaced as another bullet pierced through the walls of the lagoon. "We need to do something. Their aim is getting better." He chuckled. That last one almost took his head off! (BANGBANGBANG!) "FUCK!" Dutch screamed.

"What happened?" Sheila asks turning around to inspect the damage. It wasn't good. A bullet had literally blown Dutch's right hand to mush, spattering it all over the controls and destroying the throttle. The boat began to lose speed just as a RPG rocket launched by the coast guard hit them dead on!

Her ears were ringing, her vision was disoriented. Dutch was yelling for her to do something, but she couldn't make out what it was. He was in bad shape, but he somehow managed to make his way over to her and with his remaining hand drag her with him. From there they gathered up Jamie, who was in his father computer room. He hadn't suffered any injuries yet, and could still stand up straight which was more then she could say for her and Dutch.

They were dragging her now. Something must have hit her on the head, because blood started to dip into her vision. Suddenly the sun shined in her eyes, blinding her, and then it felt like she was floating in the air and landed on something rubbery. Just what the hell was going on?

While Sheila was suffering from her blow to the head, Dutch was instructing Jamie on what to do. "You two get in the Zodiac and get the fuck out of here!" Dutch ordered the computer geek while pushing the small boat way from the lagoon.

Jamie hesitated. "What about you Dutch?"

He stared down at his stubbed hand. "It don't matter now go!"

"But…"

Dutch pulled his pistol and pointed at the geeks head. "I said go!" And he went.

The coast guard boarded the lagoon. They saw the smaller boat leave, but they didn't bother with it; it was just a pair of kids not worth any bounty. But this guy bleeding on the deck, he was worth a lot! They approach with caution the man could just be playing possum.

"You know," Dutch said pulling a cigarette out of pocket. It was his last one, how fitting. "I started doing this years ago, and my first job involved a kid. Funny how my last job ends with kids, right?" He laughed lighting the smoke. "Too bad for you, none of us are going to see tomorrow." He choked out as his the life left his eyes. It was then that the guards took notice of the gas covering the deck. Too little too late, Dutch's cigarette landed in a pool of it and ignited the deck! Burning the guards in a fire storm of flame, they tried to the jump into the water, but the flame had reached the torpedoes which Dutch had rigged with to blow about… now.

Jamie looked back that fierily inferno that was once their boat. He was sure glad Sheila was knocked out. She loved Dutch like he was real family. It would probably be too much for the guntress, no matter how much she was like her mother.

Slowly the blonde made his way to the harbor where their clients, Hotel Moscow were waiting. He handed over the disc that they stole to the Russian mobster took their payment and brought Sheila to the hospital.

When Sheila opened her eyes she was blinded by a bright light. At first she thought she had died and gone up stairs, but figured that couldn't be right. The only place people from Roanapur go is down not up, so she must be somewhere else.

Looking around she saw white wall all around her. The only place with walls this clean other than aunt Balalaika's or uncle Chang's was the hospital. Seeing how there weren't any Russian or Chinese goons or artistry hanging around she guessed she was in the third place.

"Hey you awake." A voice said from the doorway. It was a nurse with blood stains all over her white nurse's outfit. This wasn't uncommon. "Do you know who you are?" The nursed asked.

Sheila rolled her eyes at the question. Of course she knew who she was!

"I'll take that as a yes. Revy did the same thing every time she was brought in for a head injury." The nurse said suppressing a giggle. It wasn't good to laugh. Sometimes you could actually get killed over that because some gangster thought you were mocking them.

"What happened? Where are Jamie and Dutch?" Sheila asked concerned. She had feeling in her gut that she didn't like. Something… something was wrong.

The nurse looked through her notes, flipping through several pages before finding what she was looking for. "Let's see Jamie, blonde hair, tanned skin?"

"Yes that's him!"

"He left two days ago. He told us to give this message. I'm going stay with my folks for a while. Sorry to leave you, but I just can't stay here anymore." The nurse said taking a few steps back. Sheila was gripping the rails of her bed so hard it looked like she was going to bend them!

"Where is Dutch?" She asked quietly. The nurse didn't answer, so she said it again louder. "Where is Dutch?" Still no response. "WHERE THE FUCK IS DUTCH! WHO KNOW BIG BLACK GUY WERES SHADES ALL THE TIME! NOW TELL ME WHERE IS HE!"

Startled the nurse fell to the floor. Sheila pulled the IV from her arm and jumped on top of the frighten woman and began screaming Where is Dutch over and over again till her throat was raw.

Wearily the nurse place her arms around the eighteen year old and patted her on the back saying, "Sorry" over again over.

She knew what she meant. She might have known already. Dutch was dead, Jamie had left, and she was all alone in the city of criminals.

Author's note

The first Chapter is always short. Any way's what do you guys think? I know Sheila seems a little emotional, but she didn't have to go through all the things Revy went through, plus Rock is her father. But she is not crying! That would bring shame to the name of Black lagoon. But give her a break She's eighteen, parents aren't around, (With I will explain in the next chapter) her best friend left and her non blood related Uncle is dead. How would you feel?

1 November 1955[A 1] – 30 April 1975 (19 years, 180 days) Vietnam

December 24, 1979 February 15, 1989

1991 fall of comunisum in Russia


	2. Chapter 2

WolfGear Presents: New Lagoon

Pairings: Rock x Revy, Benny x Jane, OC's x Oc's

Chapter 2: Dutch's recommendation

I don't own Black Lagoon

Oc's: Rooker Kane, Sheila, Jamie, Mai Chang, Victor, Punk, Hans, Celty, Tai

It's been two weeks since Dutch's fierily death, and things continued as normal for the people of Roanapur, at least for most people. Balalaika leader of Russian mob Hotel Moscow angry threw the papers she had been looking at across the room. The morons she hired to deliver a shipment of guns had tried to sell the weapons off for themselves and then they got caught by the authorities and tried to sell her out. Now she had to have had her men kill the basterds and clean up this fucking mess. Something she believed was a waste of their highly honed skills.

"Oh, I never realized how spoiled I was with Dutch." Balalaika moaned. Any smugglers she hired paled in comparison to the lagoon company. Even after Rebecca and Rock landed themselves a twenty year sentence in the states, and Benny had gone to work with that woman of his Jane, leaving only their off springs to help with the smuggling. Someone knocked on the door interrupting her rant.

"Come in." She drawled. It was her new LT Victor Lenin AKA her son and leader of the Second Vozdushno-Desantnye Vojska, a second group of highly train Soviets troops made up of the first ones children. This happed about eighteen to twenty years ago. After Balalaika cut loose for the first time in years she found herself knocked up with who knows whose baby (She suspected Chang). This lead to the Idea that if she would raise the child just as her grandfather had her, into an unstoppable killing machine. As it happens the rest of the unit decided to follow their captain and pretty soon every trooper had his legacy insured.

At first many of the other Mobs made fun of them for this Calling then Moscow daycare, and other childish names. That stopped after the soviet child grew up into harden killing machines that their parents where. Traveling the world as mercenaries they gained the combat experience need to start and win world war III.

Victor stood straight and saluted his superior officer. "Pardon my intruding, but there is a letter for you."

Balalaika raised an eyebrow. "I am I supposed to guess from who or are you going to tell me?"

Victor snapped too and hurried across the office. He was so focus not to call his captain mother that he zoned out; a very embarrassing habit. He quickly laid the document on the desk and stood at attention.

Not one to dawdle Balalaika cut open the brown folder with the knife she keep on her at all times and spilled the contents on her desk. There were two things: One was a thick folder with Classified stamped in red on the cover, and the other was a note signed by Dutch! She read the note first.

_Dutch's Note _

_Dear Ms. Balalaika _

_If you are reading this then I am dead. That sucks. But it must suck more for you because you still have a business to run. So I have one last business deal for you. In the folder that came with this letter is the profile of the one who is to be my replacement. Trust me when I say you'll love having this guy around. Hell he may finally start that war you've been itching for all these years. He should be arriving in town at any time, so be sure to give him a warm welcome if you know what I mean. _

_Dutch_

_End of Note_

That is indeed interesting, she thought opening the folder. For a moment her mouth dropped, and then turned into the most insane grin you've ever seen. Then something rare happened. She laughed, a high pitch cackling laugh, she laughed so hard that she had trouble catching her breath!

Nervously Victor looked on as his superior/mother literally laughed her head off. This was new to him. He desperately wanted to see what his mother, his cold as the fiercest Russian winter mother, was laughing about, but alas he could not see the document.

Finally Balalaika regained control of herself, but there was still an underlining edge saying she knew something you didn't.

"Victor, I want you to go find what's left of Dutch's boat and bring to the lagoon harbor. Let no one stand in your way. I want every piece of that ship returned!" She ordered.

"Yes captain!" Victor saluted and then proceeds to follow his orders without question just as he'd been trained.

Meanwhile at the yellow flag another woman was busy dealing Dutch's death in her own way, by drinking herself under the table just like her parents.

"Dammit Sheila! Either pay up or go home! You're stinking up the joint!" Bao complained holding the front of his shirt over his nose. "When was the last time you took a fucking shower?"

Sheila looked up from her glass, shrugged and then asked for another round.

"Fine, but this is the last one, if I don't see some green in my hand next time." Bao moaned, but really he was feeling slightly bad for the kid. She's been like this since Dutch's death. He hoped someone would snap her out of this depression she was in.

Suddenly the front door opened and everyone tensed up. Some guy with long brown hair, dressed in military style clothing was standing at the door carrying a large chest with steel plating on the outside. Everyone took a moment to observe the newcomer before going to back to what they were doing.

Steadily the newcomer made his way to the bar. His heavy boots clumped on the hardwood floor, his eyes concealed by his hair and Australian slouch hat, made the old bartender wearily. If weren't for the fact it was the high light of the night he would have closed right here right now, because he could tell trouble was coming.

_Oh please God don't let them blew up my bar again! _Bao prayed as the man took a seat next to Sheila. Already this was looking like a shit fest waiting to start.

"Some vodka, please." The newcomer said throwing couple of bills on the table. They were real American. Bao placed a bottle and a glass and took the cash and held it up to the light. Yup they were defiantly real.

"Hey Bao give me another!" Sheila slurred. Bao glared at the woman.

"No not till you pay of your fucking tab!" Two hundreds found their way into his hand. They were from the new comer.

"Let the woman drink old man." He said taking a swig of his own drink. "And there could be some more if you give me some info."

"HEYYYY," Sheila drunkenly swayed leaning on the newcomer. "You pretty nice. How about you be my new best friend? Mr… uh what's your name?"

"Kane, Rooker Kane." He said tilling hat.

"Name's Sheila Okajima," She saluted. "And you Rooker you have a really funny name! And you hair too I've never seen a guy with hair down to his ass!" Sheila burst out laughing.

Rooker grinned as he poured himself another glass. "Yes, well I didn't have much time to cut it. I came all the way here from Laos to visit a friend's grave."

Sheila dropped her smile. "Really who was he?"

"His name was-

"Hey you gringo!" One of the Columbian gangsters shouted from the doorway pointing at Rooker. "Yeah you with the long hair and stupid hat! I'm talking to you. Don't you know you go to pay the toll when you enter our city?" Rooker ignored him.

"Relax, Eduardo," A calm voice said. It was Juan the head of Rancho cartel's son, along with over a dozen other members who acted as his bodyguards, a very dangerous and underhanded individual, he also thinks that Sheila's his woman. "I'm sure our new friend here just doesn't know the rules. Like the one not to sit next to my girl!"

"Is he really your boyfriend?" Rooker asked Sheila. The look on her face made it seem like he had just said the most disgusting thing in the world.

"Fuck no that little dickhead ain't my boyfriend!" She spat. Rooker just shrugged, it wasn't his business.

"Yo chica. No need to be so cold. You know without lagoon you ain't got no cash flow and without cash. You'll be working Rowan's like your mother once did." Juan smirked, he would be looking forward to that show.

Sheila sieved. "Leave my mother out of this you fucking asshole!" Bao took this opportunity to hide behind the bar. He knew were this was heading.

"I'm trying to be nice babe, so just come over here and be my woman like you're supposed to. That independent shit is a very big turn off."

"I think it's time you leave the woman alone. It's clear you're not man enough for her. " Rooker said dangerously. Carefully he flipped open the latches to his case. He was going to need what's inside very soon.

Juan nearly burst a blood vessel at the interruption. "This is none of your business gringo, so go fuck yourself." He shouted. Everyone began reaching for their gun. This Gringo was going to become one dead motherfucker.

Rooker reached into the case, and wrapped one arm around Sheila. "That is where you're wrong, dickless. Anything to do with Lagoon is my business. "

The sight of Sheila in another man's arms was too much for Juan, so he did the only thing any idiot would do. "Kill him!" A dozens hands reached under their coats and pulled a gun and fired at the stranger, who had already hide behind the steel case, dragging Sheila with him.

"Where the fuck is my gun?" Sheila screamed. Scrambling through her hazy memories, she remembered Bao taking them from her after her four or five round. "Dammit, Bao give me back my guns!"

"The fuck I'm doing that! I don't want to get shot!" The bartender yelled from his position. Fucking assholes where shooting up his place again and he just reinstalled the French mirror behind the bar from the last gun battle!

Something cold touched the back her neck. Sheila turned to see Rooker with a CZ75 in his hand. It was then she noticed the large case he had been carrying was loaded with a fuck load of weapons! He had a Framas, M16, and Ak47 assault rifle, a Spaz-12 shotgun, and a PS1 sniper rifle with infrared on one side, on the other he had five grenades, five flash bangs, and three tomahawks. As well as two .45 python revolvers, another CZ75, two 1911's, and two silver 9mm Berettas her favorite.

"Take your pick." He smirked taking hold of flash bang. Sheila smiled like a kid in a candy store and removed the Berettas from the case.

"Let's do this baby!"

The gangster continued to fire at the steel pated case, but all they were doing were bouncing bullets back at themselves! Already two of their guys were taken out be friendly fire. So they stopped firing decided to rush the case. This was a mistake as it gave Rooker the perfect opportunity to chuck the flash bang over the case. The steel canister rolled across the floor and stopped right in front of the gangsters, who blinked at it, before going blind.

Hearing the screams of outrage, and complains of not being able to see. Rooker and Sheila peeked out from their barrier and opened fire on the gangsters. Both unloaded their clips 50 bullets filled the air and found their mark in the blind gangsters, who were looking like a bunch of chickens with their head cut off, and then they were all just bodies cooling on the floor as the blood drained out of them.

"Been here only an hour and I already kill someone… yeah that about normal I guess." Rooker said scratching his head. Well better mark the Columbians of the customers list. Speaking of which, "Hey Sheila…" Great she pasted out.

"Hey bartender where does this girl live," Rooker asked pointing to Sheila.

Looking from under the bar Bao wasn't too happy about the blood stains on his new wood floor, but if it would get rid of those to plague bringers. "She lives in the lagoon building down by the docks. Now get out of here!"

"Sure no problem," Rooker smiled at the barkeep, throwing a few hundreds on the bar for the damages. Picking up the pasted out woman, and then his case, the newcomer left.

The next morning Sheila awake with a nasty headache, and blurred vision of last night's events. Speaking of last night, how in the hell did she get home? And was that bacon? She smelt.

Stumbling out of bed, she noticed that she still had her jeans on, which mean that she hadn't slept around at least. Thank God, she praised. No way was she getting knocked up. She would shoot herself before that, especially if it was Juan. The mere thought of that sleaze ball touching her gave the shivers.

Walking into the kitchen she got a real good look at her would be house guest in his pants and undershirt. He was certainly making himself comfortable, she thought storming up to him.

"Listen here, I grateful for what you did last night, but that doesn't mean you can just come into my house and do whatever you want."

Rooker just turned and handed her a plate full of bacon. Food was one of her greatest weakness, and she was fucking hungry!

He chuckled as he watched the scrawny girl tear into the food he made. It looked like she hadn't been eating properly. He would have to fix that if she was going to be any use later on.

"You like it?"

Sheila nodded her head, a strip of bacon still lodged between her teeth. "Good, eat up because we got a lot of work to do."

"We?" She questioned pointing between him and her. What the hell was he talking about?

"Yes we as in you and me, and this isn't your house, it's mine. And according to Dutch's will I am now the owner of Lagoon Company. That means you are working for me now."

"WHAT!" Sheila yelled spitting chunks of bacon on to Rooker's face. The new boss of lagoon calmly wiped the slobber from his face, and smirked.

"Don't do that again if you don't want a pay cut."

Author's note

Wow this chapter got done fast then I thought it would. So what do you think of Rooker? And what do you think made Balalaika laugh like that? How is Sheila going to deal with her new boss? You'll find out eventually.

Anyways I would like to inform you that Victor looks just like the male version of balalaika from the Omake, and if you've ever seen Hellsing, Rooker dresses the same as Pip does.


	3. Chapter 3

WolfGear Presents: New Lagoon

Pairings: Rock x Revy, Benny x Jane, OC's x Oc's

Chapter 3: The Lagoon mark II

I don't own Black Lagoon

Oc's: Rooker Kane, Sheila, Jamie, Mei Chang, Victor, Punk, Hans, Celty, Tai

It's been three weeks since Rooker Kane took over as owner of the Lagoon office, and Sheila was hatting it! Once again she was awakened by the noise of grinding metal, and hammering. After the lagoon had mysteriously reappeared in their harbor, Rooker had made it his personal mission to restore the burnt boat to working order. It wasn't that Sheila didn't want the boat fixed, but all the noise twenty four seven was really grinding on her nerves, so much so that she even started to drink less so that her hangovers in the next morning wouldn't be as bad.

Stopping down the stairs in clod in nothing but a black undershirt and jeans, Sheila was prepared to give her new boss a furrow ass chewing. As she approaches the door though the noise stops and then the steel door swings open revealing filth covered Rooker with a big grin on his face.

"Done!" He chimed walking past his first mate. He was hungry as hell. What did they have for food anymore? They were getting pretty down to the crumb, but with all the money going to the boat and no money coming in, there was no choice.

Sheila watches him go and then peeks around the corner of the door and sees the lagoon. She walks down the deck for a closer look. There were weld marks very were and a bunch of patch jobs, but it would float, and he had the engine installed and gassed up and ready to go.

"It's not much now, but after we take her out and stretch her legs you'll see she has more to offer then before." Rooker said returning from his breakfast run. He hands Sheila a donut, her boots and then her guns, as well as a RPG. "Come on we got a job to do." He said climbing onto the boat.

"For who?" Sheila asks following him to the cabin.

"For us we still need some stuff before we get in to business," Rooker replies starting the engine. It groaned and moaned for a moment but after that it purred like a cat. "Alright let's move." He slams her into reverse, pulls a one eights just as they clear the dock and rums her to full throttle.

Sheila stumbles back from the force, and falls on her ass. "What the fucking rush!"

"We only got thirty minutes to get to the target so buckle up. It's going to be bumpy ride!"

Thirty minute off the coast of Roanapur, a cargo ship was trying to make up for last time, by taking the less traveled route, even at the risk of pirates. The captain was not worried though he was assured by his Columbian contact that no one would dare take this ship as long as they flew their mark on the mast.

"Captain, there's a fast approaching vessel coming in from the north! Their ignoring our warning, what should we do?" The radar man panicked. It was pirates, he just knew it, and they were going to end up being this mouths ransom!

"Calm yourself, we under the cartels banner they won't dare touch us!" The captain reassures the man, but in truth he was having his own doubts.

Their fears were confirmed when two rockets exploded of the port side! "Hell you basterds surrender now or will sink ya here and now!" A female voice demanded over a microphone. "And just so you know this is a torpedo boat, so would suggest you think very carefully."

Sheila shut of the microphone and readied her guns. Usually there were a few braves that need to be made an example of. Right on cue, five crew men with gun ran to the railing and opened fire.

Calmly Sheila reloaded her RPG, took aim and fires, killing the five and ensuring the crew continued corporation.

In twenty minutes the duo had the crew hog tied and a ship full of cargo to themselves. Rooker looks through the list of cargo well fiddling with the crane.

"Let's see, section c row 5. Well at least it's almost to the top." Grabbing hold of cargo C-6 he drops the steel container into the ocean and picks the one he wants. "Alright the XZT 9000 turbo engine, and Nos generator (I'm making this up). Oh they also have a twin barrel 50 cal., and 30mm cannon. Great I'll take that too." He said grinning like a kid in a candy store as he placed the cargo on the transport barge he acquired from Dutch's secret island hide away. It was used to hall container much too heavy to put on the lagoon itself.

"Alright we go what we want." Rooker said hopping down from the crane. He and Sheila slide down the robe hanging over the side of the boat and took off. Leaving the ship and its crew tied and disabled.

"Yahoooo, alright, we're back babe! Lagoon Company is back and badass as ever." Sheila screamed in the cabin. She grabs hold of Rooker's face and gives him a long deep kiss with plenty of tongue, which He replies in full, by aggressively attacking the inside of her mouth with his own tongue. It was stir of the moment that quickly turned to passion, which quickly lead to them realizing no one was driving the boat!

"Shit!" They both screamed breaking the kiss, a string of saliva held them together before breaking apart as Rooker retook the controls swerving to keep the boat on coarse, sending Sheila flying on her ass, again.

"Whoa girl you sure now how to pick a time for a thank you kiss, and a pretty dam good one too," Rooker said grinning as he repotted their coarse. Traveling at sea was just like traveling by air, one degree of and suddenly you're in the middle of nowhere. Still even as he was doing this his mind wandered elsewhere, mainly the sexy girl lying on the floor. What was that? He knew what kiss was of course but he was under impression that the gun oh girl wasn't very fond of him. Oh well they would have plenty of time to work this out once they got to the island.

Finally recovering from both her sore ass, and confusion as to why she kissed the asshole before her, Sheila took note they were not heading towards Roanapur.

"Where the hell are you going? Roanapur's that way." She indicated with her finger pointing northwest.

"Yeah I know," Rooker replied.

"Then where the fuck are we going?" This was really man was really starting to irk her and to think she kissed him! There must be a fucking gas leak in this tub, making her all loopy.

Rooker smiled coyly. "Well you call it Dutch's secret island or our little love nest, because that where we'll be till we get these parts installed. Also we need to lay low for a way anyways, I'm pretty sure the German company will want to try and retrieve their stuff before long."

Sheila face palmed. "Great we just get the boat fixed and we're already knee deep in shit."

Two hours later they arrive at the island; it wasn't much, a hidden dock with a shed covered by camouflage and a small hut deeper into the trees. The island itself was only a three miles in radius.

"Well, how the fuck are we supposed to fix the boat on this primitive shit hole?" She said sarcastically to her boss, who was shuffling through a pile of old tools.

"No problem, Sheila. There's a generator in the shed and plenty of gas to get the job done. Now I suggest you stop yapping' and start helping' if you want to get off this island within the next week." Rooker said as he began to dismantle the engine.

Sheila brow frowned in anger. "Yeah, well what's stopping me from shooting you and going home?" Rooker popped up from under the deck already covered in grease and grim.

"You could do that, I guess. Tell me though do you know how to install an engine? Time it, connect it the boat, and make sure it doesn't exploded?" He inquired. Sheila dug her foot into the ground.

"Well hum… no."

Rooker grinned in victory. "That's what I thought, and since I just disabled the old engine and smashed the pistons to shit, I suggest you drop your guns and grab a wrench." Blamefully Sheila complained and soon enough both members of the lagoon crew were working together (Ouch! Son of bitch!) for the most part.

Six days later after working all day and all night the two finally replaced the engine, and installed the turbo, as well as two additional propellers to handle the new horse power, and since Sheila had been such a good girl, Rooker decided she deserved a present. In other words a new twin barrel 50 Caliber machine gun attached to the crow nest with 360 degree turning capability; the perfect defense against air and sea, especially with incendiary rounds. To top it all off the words Lagoon MK II painted in big red letters across the side of the boat.

"Holy shit man this is sweet!" Sheila exclaims as she tests out her new toy on the local vegetation, she loved it so much that she forgot all about killing Rooker for practically kidnapping her. It was then she had a sudden realization. Everything Rooker did was so the lagoon company could be rebuilt in just three weeks, after Dutch had died; he had resorted the boat, and nabbed a cargo ship full of sweet parts to upgrade the boat. That was a lot more then she had done, in fact now that she thought about it she hadn't done anything after Dutch died. Without him around, she just gave up; her mother would have kicked her ass if she could have seen how pathetic she looked.

Then she had another realization. Despite having spent three weeks living with the new comer she knew nothing about him. That was dangerous. What's more she even kissed him! That could lead to something even more dangerous, if she wasn't careful.

"I guess since we're all the way out here we might as well do some bonding or trust building skills… na that's bull crap." Sheila scoffed, but none the less, she still propped a seat on the sand next to him. Rooker raised his eyebrow at the gun girl's strange behavior.

Sheila nervously shifted in the sand from Rooker's staring. "I'm sorry. I mean for being such a useless pile of shit. It's obvious why Dutch picked you to be in charge, I guess I am just a dumb bitch who only knows how to use a gun." Suddenly Rooker reached out and whapped her hard in the head!

"Ouch! What the fuck was that for?" Sheila seethed, but a sheet of white paper was shoved in her face.

Rooker smiled. "I was told to give you this." He said simply. Sheila turned the paper over and saw it was letter, a letter from Dutch.

_Dutch's letter to Sheila _

_ Dear Sheila _

_ If you are reading this then that means I'm dead and Rooker made it to Roanapur. If you want you and Rooker will be the co-owners of Lagoon. This is my gift to you. Also if you wondering why you didn't get this letter right away it's because I wanted to make sure you and Rooker could get along, so be nice and watch out for each other you too are the closest thing to children I ever had. _

_ Dutch_

Sheila blinked in surprise. "I don't believe this I'm an owner of lagoon?" She asked looking at the man beside her, Rooker nods and hands her a cold can of beer from the cooler.

"Yep, we're partners 50/50 half and half and all that crap." He said popping the tab of his own beer and jugged half of it down in on gulp.

"Really," Sheila said amused, "I thought you had to know and trust each other to be partners. So far I know little about you."

Rooker smiled, "Same here girlie, so ask me some questions. I promise to be truthful."

"Alright, first question how old are you?"

"Twenty five," Rooker said taking another swig.

"No way your seven years older than me?" Sheila sputtered. He looked so much younger; he didn't seem much older than nineteen! Course it was hard to tell age when his hair cover his face most of the time. "Ok, next question, where were you born?"

"Does that really matter?" Rooker asked.

Sheila grinned. "No not really, but I want to know."

Rooker sighed, he did promise to tell the truth. "I don't know; somewhere off the Pakistan/Indiana coast land." At least that's what he was told.

Sheila looked at him curiously. "What about your parents? Dutch must have told you about mine, right?"

"Yeah, he mentioned Revy and Rock in his letters. As far as I'm concerned the mercenaries Pip and Seras Bernadotte are my parents. They raised me as their own and taught me how to fight." Rooker reached into his breast pocket and retrieved a torn old picture of a man and a woman. The man had the same long brown hair as Rooker and the woman was blonde with should length hair.

"Bernadotte?" Sheila muttered. She heard the name before, but couldn't place it. Then it hit her! "You were raised with the Wild Geese mercenaries? How the hell did that happen?" Seriously who would ever hand their kid over to a bunch of mercs?

Rooker chuckled. "Dutch happened," He said pulling another picture out. This one was of the whole group and mixed in with then was none other than Dutch holding much smaller version of the man sitting next to her.

"Whoa, Dutch was part of the Wild Geese? I never knew that." Sheila said amazed. Those guys were known as the best! That was till they were wiped out. No one ever did figure what happened to them.

"Yes well, it's not something you brag about, you get a lot of enemies when you're that famous." Rooker replied placing the pictures safely back into his pocket. "Dutch told me once that my birth father turned up one day carrying me. The Taliban was hot on his trail at the time for destroying some of their hideouts. He didn't say who my mother was or anything, he just said that I was his son, and to take me to Pip and Seras. After that he ran back and got himself killed. No one was ever sure why he went back."

Sheila shook her head. That story was too crazy not to be real, plus there would be no point to lie about something like that. It did however perk her interest in the man a bit more.

"Well that's enough of Q and A for now. Let's go get some sleep and then get the fuck home, before someone robs the place." Sheila said getting up swinging her hips as she made her way to the boat. Rooker watched her go before finally getting up and following himself, he could tell things were going to get really interesting around here.

Meanwhile back in Roanapur a certain man dressed in shades and a black business suit and trench coat looked over the documents before him, and then the disk lying on his desk.

"This thing is nothing but trouble, Mei!" The man yelled to the young woman standing by the door dressed in a similar fashion to him. Quickly she complied and took a knee in front of his desk.

"Yes Sir, Chang-Appa" the raven haired woman replied from her position.

"Fetch me Tai Xing and find someone to deliver this." He said bored waving the disk in the air.

"At once sirs I already have someone in mind, a personal recommendation from Ms. Balalaika herself." Mei said to the Chinese mob boss, who raised an eyebrow. Getting a recommendation from Balalaika was not something easy obtained.

"They will do, who are they?" Better get some info on these guys.

"The New Lagoon Company."

Author's note

So we have some of Rooker's past revealed, I would like to mention that he is Caucasian, as is his father and mother for those of you who are trying to guess that. I know Sheila was a little sappy or something like that this chapter, but remember she is similar to Revy, but there will be some differences. Anyways looks like the New lagoon is about to get there first job and from Chang no less! What's on the disk and can you guess who Mei and Tai Xing are?


	4. Chapter 4

WolfGear Presents: New Lagoon

Pairings: Rock x Revy, Benny x Jane, OC's x Oc's

Chapter 4: Rock syndrome

I don't own Black Lagoon

Oc's: Rooker Kane, Sheila, Jamie, Mei Chang, Victor, Punk, Hans, Celty, Talia "Tai" Xing

Rooker smiles as he saw the docks of the lagoon company draw closer and closer. This new engine was amazing! The throttle was only at half and they were already traveling faster than the old engine's top speed! Gotta love those Germans, they sure do know how to build and engine!

"You sure seem happy," A female voice purrs. It was none other than Sheila, Rooker's partner and co-owner of Lagoon Company. Currently she was clad in only her black t-shirt and panties, meaning she just woke up.

Idling down the engine, Rooker maneuvers the Lagoon MK II in the docks, and grins at his companion. "Who wouldn't be happy with you walking around like that?" He teased, causing the gun girl to roll her eyes. Seriously he had the worse lines, but that was part of the package, she guessed, planting a kiss on his head. She didn't know what they were or what they meant to each other, but she was happy for the first time in a long time.

"Yeah, well don't want to give the neighbors the wrong impression." Sheila said pulling in her jeans, and gun belts. "So what's on the agenda?" She asks tying her boots.

Rooker raises an eyebrow and wondered the same thing. Sure they had the boat repaired, but even with the contacts Dutch left him that doesn't mean someone will be sitting on the office couch with a high yielding job ready and waiting, he thought opening the back door. Not even noticing the people crowding the leaving room as he plopped down on the second couch and turned on the TV. It took a full minute for it to sink in.

"Holy shit!" He yells flipping over the coach and pulling the Ak-74 hidden beneath it on his uninvited guests. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" He was pretty sure that those locks he put on the doors were unpick able. Seeing how he replaced all the wooden doors with reinforced steel and latches. Just then Sheila walks in.

"Mei Chang, long times no see!" Sheila greets her fellow Chinese. "How's Boss Chang doing?"

The black haired woman with shades and an over coat sitting one the coach across from Rooker nods. "Chang-Appa is fine, more importantly we have business to discuss, so please lower your weapon." Mei said with authority. Rooker placed the gun back in its spot beneath the couch, but kept his pistol close, this woman was dangerous.

Sheila sighs at the display, and with a little hint of jealous at how easy Rooker obeyed the raven's command. So she decides to have a little fun to cheer her up.

"Chang-Appa? Why can't you call him Dad? That's what he is your father, right? You are Mei CHANG." Sheila teased the raven. Mei was always so uptight and by the book that it was hard to believe Chang and her were related or even father and daughter for that matter.

Mei silently seethed at her former classmate. She and Sheila attended the same school here in Roanapur and have been at odds since grade school. She simply couldn't stand the woman's bullheaded attitude.

"Well at least I can take pride in myself. Unlike yourself, who's only talent is pulling a trigger, which is nothing, but a rip off of my father's Gun Fu style, something that one such as you will never master." Mei retorted, making Sheila boil over in anger.

"Oh yeah bitch!" Sheila growled savagely, drawing her guns "Let's settle this once and for all who's the better shot!"

Mei drew her own gun in a blink of an eye and aimed for Sheila's head. "That is something I too wish to settle." She said, but before the situation could develop any farther, both of the girls' guns were shot out their hands, sending both the dragon, and Jolly Roger engraved pistol flying against the wall. All eyes turned to Rooker, who had his own wolf engraved 9mm Beretta drawn and smoking.

"That is quite enough." He said in a dangerous tone that made everyone shirk back in fear. "You came here for business, so do business or get out."

Humbled by the newcomers skills, Mei once again reached into her coat and pulled out a disk and laid it on the coffee table.

"This is what we want you to deliver."

Rooker picked up the disc and inspected it, and then placed back on the table. "So what is it, your smut film?"

Mei blushed, weather from anger or embarrassment no one knew, but she tried to maintain a business like demur.

"Not exactly, that disc contains content of some certain Uncle Sam senators having relations with girls far below their age, but that's not all. The real juice stuff is the backdoor dealing with large companies and certain domestic terrorist groups. So as you see Mr. Kane this is one very valuable smut film." Rooker and Sheila look at each other. Something like this was worth a fortune in blackmail and a mountain of bodies too.

"Ok, as per our policy I won't ask where or how you got this thing, but what I do need to know is where you want it, who to give it too, and how much were getting paid, and if we can be expecting trouble on our way to the drop off. You know plan ahead." Rooker said leaning back. He could see right through Mei's poker face, there was more to this story then she was telling, but like he said before, it wasn't his business. "So where are we taking this award winning Oscar?"

Pulling a map from her coat, Mei placed on the table and pointed. "The U.S embassy in Singapore, there you will make sure the disk 'Falls' into the hands of rival senator John Kenny, from there is the natural process of politics."

"Wait one fucking second! How in the fucking hell are we supposed to get close to the guy? There will be a whole fucking army guarding him!" Sheila protested. This was fucking stupid. Getting involved with Uncle Sam was never a good idea. Especially when it came to senators, fuckers were always working the backdoor for leverage, and usually they fucked you over.

"You think we don't know that? It's not like you're going to walk up the Senator Kenny, and hand him the disc in board daylight. We have someone on the inside, who will plant the disc, and then you and they will be on your way back before you know it." Mei injected. For a company that said they don't ask questions, they sure do ask a lot of them.

Sheila gritted her teeth. She knew the raven was mocking her, just like in high school. Bitch would pay, she vowed.

Seeing that Sheila was about to blow her top again. Not that he wouldn't mind seeing her topless. Rooker decided to settle the score well he was ahead.

"Just tell us how much, and we'll be on our way Miss Chang." Rooker said politely, while covering Sheila's mouth with his hand. A long string of muffed curses was heard as Sheila struggled to free herself from his grip, eventually her face started to turn purple, but the others took no notice.

"Half a million up front, and then another when the jobs complete." Mei said amused as Sheila flailed her arm about trying to draw breath. Either Rooker was ignoring her, or he oblivious to the fact that he was suffocating his partner to death.

Rooker whistled as he let go of Sheila, dropping her to the ground gasping for air. "One million dollars for the first job, now that's what I call a deal," Looks down, "Sheila, be a dear and go gas up the boat." Sheila glares. "Fine, please go fill the boat, and sorry for almost choking you, but you must remember the most important rule of customer service… Don't fuck up a million dollar deal!" He exclaimed waving his arms dramatically for effect.

Despite herself, Sheila found herself forgiving the knuckle head for his grievances, till she heard another set of giggles, that were not her own. Standing on her feet she marched out the door to the docks, but not before waving good bye to Mei with one finger in the air.

Scratching the back of his head, Rooker wondered how to apologize to his employer, when she suddenly burst into a fit a laugher making her seem like a normal eighteen year old girl, the complete opposite of the mob woman from before.

"I'm sorry," Mei said wiping a tear from her eye, "I'm just happy that Sheila back to normal. She's been in such a funk since Dutch died that it was getting boring around here, which no one to have fun with."

"That was fun?" Rooker questioned out loud. Truly the sociality of women was still a mystery, especially Roanapur women.

"Yes," Mei said almost bubbly. She was really starting to freak him out. What did she have multi personalities? "You see I consider Sheila my sister? No, more like my cousin twice removed. I guess simply putting it a friend. Anyways I'm glad you came to Roanapur Mr. Kane. That's what I'm trying to say, now back to business, before you go. If someone asks you when does the tiger draw blood? You reply when the red moon is full, ok."

He nods. He knew Chang was famous for his spy clichés, so he wasn't too surprised, when Mei passed him a note with no doubt the real passphrase written on it.

"Good, I'll see you later then." Mei finishes handing him the disc. "May Buddha, Ala, or Jesus be with you," She chirped taking her leave, body guards falling in beside her with an unseen command.

For two days the lagoon company flew across the Thailand Gulf. They were making good time so far, and had yet to encounter any of the cargo's 'interest groups' as Sheila branded the mercs that would sooner or later turn up on behave of the companies, and senators to retrieve the disc. It kind of reminded her of how her mother and father met. Life is funny like that. The only thing that would make this even more ironic is if one of them got captured… which would not be her! Just because Dad was prone to kidnapping does not mean she was….Right?

She didn't have time to ponder the chances of her inheriting Rock's "Easy hostage Gene" when the radar started beeping at them. Surprisingly Rooker response was to pound on it with his fist yelling of it to shout up.

Sheila sweat dropped. "We have so got to get a tech guy or something." She mused watching Rooker try to figure out the more delicate and technical equipment. In her terms it was the stuff that Jamie did and a never let her touch.

"Sheila, what the fuck is thing screaming about!" Rooker yelled frustrated. He was never good with this computer gismo junk. The most he ever used the computer for was solitaire, and excel. Even that though was pushing it.

Just then a stream of bullets, 25mm from the sound of it, Rooker mused, riddled the armor plating of the deck. Grabbing Sheila by the waist and pulling her into his lap, Rooker rammed the throttle full forward, propelling the boat into to air by the sudden burst of speed before rocketing off like a bullet from a gun.

"Dammit, isn't there something in that pile of tech shit that could have warned us!" Rooker complained taking evasive action. Streams of 25mm rounds cut through the air as he randomly jerked the boat left or right dodging the bullets on instinct.

Uncomfortable, and feeling something real hard poking her in the ass, Sheila exploded!

"That's what the fucking radar was beeping about you fucking moronic basterd! How can you rebuild the whole damn ship and not know how to work any of it!" She ranted, while trying to get out of Rooker's lap, so she could man the 50 cal., but his arms were in the way, so she had to crawl under them, but the boat jerked making her face fall right in front of Rooker crotch. Her face turned beat red.

Awkwardly Rooker tried to move, but that just got them more tangled, and oh yeah they were still being shot at! "Sheila! Stop staring at my crotch and get to the fucking gun! We'll settle this later when were not about to die!" He ordered as another round skirted across the deck.

"Shut up I know!" She retorted angrily. She was almost out.

"Don't forget that (Smack!)…we're going over 317 mph." He cringed watching Sheila rub her head. Turns out that his chair was the only thing keeping her from flying away, Rooker was starting to think that Sheila was accident prone, due to the fact that was the third time something like this happened.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! It hurts!" Sheila moaned. Despite the nagging pain in her head, she managed to climb the ladder that lead straight to the crow's nest, right were her new shiny twin barreled 50 Cal was waiting to be released.

"Oh yeah, time to pop you cherry baby!" She cried manning the turret, "And what a thing to pop it with a Mi-24 hind Gunship. This is going to be exciting!"

With her finger one the trigger Sheila let loose a volley of anti-aircraft rounds! An array of sparks jumped across the Hind's armor plating making the pilot take a sharp turn to the right, but Sheila was a pro and knew what to do. Holding her fire a spit second she readjusted her aim ahead of the moving aircraft and resumed firing leading the Gunship right back into the line of fire again! Only this time the bullets were hitting the bullet resistant glass of the cockpit, keep in mind there is a difference between bullet proof and bullet resistant, but that doesn't matter if you have armor piercing bullets handy.

The window of cockpit shattered! The pilot fearful of his life and blinded by the eye watering force of the wind crouched against the joy stick and turned the aircraft board side by mistake. Giving Sheila the perfect shot at his tail router, another burst from the 50 Cal and the router was blown to shitsville! And without the tail router to stabilize them the pilot and co-pilot crashed into the open sea.

"Fuck yeah! Take that bitches!" Sheila celebrated flicking off the rising cloud of black smoke. Victory was short lived as a more bullet riddled the haul of the Lagoon Mk II. Throwing on a pair of binoculars, Sheila saw a three incoming torpedo boats! Oh the irony.

"Rooker, get the torpedoes ready! We got three bogies off the port side!" She screamed over the radio. The plan was simple take then out before they did. One little snag though.

"We don't have any torpedoes!" Rooker replied.

Her jaw unhinged. "What kind of torpedo boat doesn't have any fucking torpedoes?" She screamed firing the 50 Cal again.

Rooker grits his teeth, no reason to yell at him, wasn't his fucking fault they didn't have time to get more torpedoes, plus they were expensive. It wasn't like he knew they were going to need them! Dutch never did! And the one time he did it was to take down a helicopter! That's why he got those LAW rockets… wait a second. That's it!

"Sheila uses these!" Rooker called kicking the bazooka across the floor to the base of the ladder. Sheila positioned her feet at the top and bent down grabbing the tube and then returning to the top in one single movement. Rooker whistled, who knew she was so flexible.

Cackling like a manic, Sheila readied the bazooka at the nearest ship and locked on. "Say goodbye baby."

The rocket exploded out of the tube! The ship tried to maneuver out of the way, but the rocket followed it and hit the torpedo tubes on the sides! Sheila watched in contentment as flames engulfed the sinking ship. But the sights of the burning ship caused her to zone out and think of the day Dutch met his fiery death.

"Sheila, what the fuck are you doing shoot them!" Rooker cinched pulling a sharp turn the G force tearing him apart! "Sheila!" There was still no response and the ships were now within firing range, they were fucked! Then a bold yet crazy idea struck. Why not see who was ready to die today?

Pulling a one-eighty turn Rooker rammed the Lagoon full throttle towards the approaching boats, time to see who has the bigger balls.

"Whoa man this guy is crazy! He's heading straight for us!" The pilot of the boat screamed.

"Na he'll chicken out Rick. Don't worry pirate like these guys are nothing but cowards."

The now named Rick wasn't so sure, "Fuck you man!" Rick screamed bolting the boat to the right missing the lagoon by mere inches! "See I knew I was right Len! That fucker is crazy!"

"Shut up!" Len yelled back at his comrade. He would have continued to rant, but the sneering hot lead of a 50 Cal bullet shut him up for good. Rick stared dazed as he watched the blood spill out of his friends headless body, the remainder of said head was splattered across the controls. Then hears it another burst of the twin barreled 50 Cal tearing through the air, and its target his torpedoes.

"Oh fuck…"

"Yahoo, good shootin' Sheila glad to have you back from Lala land." Rooker jibbed. He didn't know why she blanked out but man was he happy that she woke up! "Now let's finish these basterds and get on our way."

"Look out!" Sheila warned over the radio.

"What?" He replied there was static in the coms. The enemy must be using a jammer, he concluded. Just then a hail of gun fire shattered the window, making Rooker throw himself the ground landing on the shards of glass! What more the boat was still going 317 mph, so the G force knocked him back against the shelf were some equipment had their straps loosed from all the commotion, and him hitting the shelf was the straw that broke the camel's back as case of heavy electric equipment and ironically the first aid box fell on his head!

The Lagoon MK II's speed deceased rapidly because of the fail safe wired in the seat, if there was no pressure on it the throttle would automatically disengage, leaving the two pirates at the mercy of their attackers.

"Fuck that shit! I'm gonna blow you shitheads to bits!" Sheila declared taking up the 50 Cal again. Only this time instead of a roaring boom, all she got was a "Click, click, click" meaning she was out of ammo. "Oh crap." She cursed reaching for her cutlass pistols only to find them not in their holsters! Looking down the man hole she saw them lying on the floor of cockpit! They must have fallen out when she grabbed the bazooka!

"Oh looks like your all out of tricks little lady," A voice said. Standing on the deck of the lagoon was the crew of the other boat and apparently their leader. A tall wolfish looking man with black hair and a piecing stare that cut her like knife.

"You lot search the boat for the disc. I'll handle this little missy here." The man said cracking his knuckles.

Sheila scoffed jumping to the deck. "Bring it old man," She taunted. She wasn't the best at hand to hand, but she could dish out an ass whooping when she needs too. The man stood in his own stance, amused at the girl's pathetic posture. She was nothing more than a street brawler.

"The young should respect their elders. Just at the weak should fear the strong." He said causally watching Sheila burn with anger, just like he wanted.

"Fear this shithead!" Sheila rushed forward fist cocked, left, and right she threw punches and kicks, but the man simply dodged each one. Then a vice like grip fell on her wrist. The man bashed his knee into her stomach, knocking the air right out of her! But he wasn't done yet, grabbing hold of her face he lifted her into the air with one hand and smashed her into the steel deck of the lagoon, and then switched his grip to her neck. Blood dripped down from the wounds on her head. She was dizzy from being knocked around, but still conscious.

"Tough one aren't you? Well the boss loves girls like you, and I think you owe us for killing so many of our friends. Good thing you're so good looking." The man said brushing away the stray hairs covering Sheila's bleeding face. Then as if he was throwing a simple doll he tossed her to one of his man on their boat, who let out a loud "Ulf" when he caught her. "Take her to the brig." The man ordered. At the same time the others returned with the disc in hand.

"Here go Dirk, the disc." The henchman said handing the disc over. Dirk gave wolfish grin examining the disc.

"Good work any others?"

The henchman shrugged. "Yeah this one guy but he was lying on the floor with a big puddle of blood around his head, so we assumed he's dead."

Dirk narrowed his eyes. "Go back and put a bullet in his head to be sure, and then take this boat back to base. We need something to cover our losses today." He said jumping to the other boat. "Now go and be quick about it."

"Yes sir." The henchmen groaned as he watched the boat get smaller and smaller in the distance. "Alright boys let's put a bullet in the dead guy's head and dump him the sea."

"Um sir…" one of the henchmen quivered.

"What?"

"The dead guys body… its… (glup) gone!" The henchmen's eyes widened as a knife ripped through his comrade's throat and then piece him in the shoulder!

"AAAHHH FUCK!" He screamed as a shadow fell over him. The bloody form of one piss off Rooker Kane hovered over him, his hand clenching the neck of another one of his dying comrades.

"I think it's time we have a nice painful talk. First question: Where's Sheila!"

Author's note

Ok four chapter done! Sheila kidnapped! Who saw that coming? I mean Rock got kidnapped all the time so I figured having Sheila accident prone and kidnaping prone wasn't too far out there. Also Miss Chang she quite the character, I wanted her to be the opposite of her dad, but then decided that she could be both a deadly serious assassin and a bubbly girl, personally I think that makes her even more scary because you don't know what's she going to do.

Also I have pictures of Sheila and Talia up on my Deviant page. Go to the Wolfmanjake link on my profile and it will take you right there.

One more thing I'm thinking of starting a little Omake called Rap Sheet at the end of each chapter with a new criminal, you knew tell more about the character and what not. I would do one this chapter, but its 1:41 am and I'm tired. Good night… or morning.


	5. Chapter 5

WolfGear Presents: New Lagoon

Pairings: Rock x Revy, Benny x Jane, OC's x Oc's

Chapter 5: Assassin for hire

I don't own Black Lagoon

Oc's: Rooker Kane, Sheila, Jamie, Mei Chang, Victor, Punk, Hans, Celty, Talia "Tai" Xing

In a bar call the Dai ling located on the eastern side of Singapore a woman sat at the bar nursing a bloody marry. She was a stunning sight. Long lushes black hair with silver streaks, lightly tanned skin of Taiwanese descent, and lovely black eyes. Now some wonder why such a woman would be sitting alone. The answer: the last one to try and approach her got his hand cut off! For this woman was Talia Tai Xing or otherwise known as The Witch.

Talia sighed bored out of her mind. When she agreed to take this job she thought there would be some excitement, but no! She had to walk around with some American Senator Prick cock sucker and let him pinch and grope her ass; well he attended his meetings and charity events! It was sickening! Oh how she wanted to cut of his ball and ram them down his throat and those fucking mercenaries too! Telling her, her, a professional assassin who's killed more men with a needle and her fingernail then more of them ever will in their entire life time, to quit the killing job and become some cheap whore! This is why she hated undercover jobs. Pretending to be some dumb Asian mistress to some dirty Politian was not what she spent years training and toning her body and mind to do!

Just then the front doors of the bar flew, scratch that broke open, and a man with long brown hair stood in the entrance holding a three bloody head in his hands.

Talia quirked an eyebrow, this wasn't part of the plan, but he matched the description; long hair, blue eyes, and white with muscles. And what fine muscles, she thought sweetly, she wouldn't mind his company.

"The tiger roars in the east," She said.

"The wolf howls in the west," The man replied, marching across the hard wooden floor, blood dripping from his trophies. He took the seat next to her and asked for vodka. The bartender quickly replied and left the whole bottle on the counter before running out the back.

"So where is the disc?" Talia asked. She didn't know why she felt like things were about to get complicated, and like her mother said that means things are going to get fun.

The man slammed the bottle on the counter and looked at her with the eyes of the man who was about to do something crazy, and oh man it was really turning her on.

"Change of plans, Time for plan B." The man said finishing his drink. Talia smiled as she flipped the blades on her gauntlets forward and sliced the bottle clean in half!

"Oh I like plan B," She said licking her lips, "Wait there's a plan B?"

Meanwhile in the embassy Dirk rubbed the sweat from his brow as he approached the boss's office. That girl he brought back was turning out to be a real pain in the ass. When she regained consciousness and found the "Welcoming crew". Meaning the four guy that were to soften her up, before the boss had his go, she somehow escaped her binding, and proceeded to crush the men's balls with her fee till they bled red. After that she tried to escape and killed two more men, before he arrived on scene to subdue her again. Only this time she left her mark, a nice long scratch mark across his face! He was ready to kill her there and now, but then the boss called, and told him to come to the office and leave the girl alone, even after he told him about what she just did. Now he stood in front of the door, faintly he could hear the sound of some sort of music being played, but it wasn't the kind that the boss usually listened too.

"Um hello Tanner you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Dirk, tell me what do you see one the screen in front of you?" The now named Tanner said directing Dirk's attention to the plasma screen on the wall.

Dirk looked that image of a music video with a bald black guy dancing to "Party rock anthem". "Um…"

"I'll tell you. This is the disc you gave me when you got back, and so far I haven't seen a thing that is supposed to be on it. Now do you know why that is?" Tanner said dangerously.

"We got the wrong disc?" Dirk replied. Oh shit this wasn't good, but they still had the boat that was carrying the real disc under their control. It would be a simple matter of calling the men aboard and having them search it, even though they should have been here hours ago… oh crap!

"I can tell by the look on your face that you don't have any good news for me."

Dirk nervously shuffled his feet. "Well you see boss I had some of our men take control of boat the girl was on, but they haven't shown up yet, and they told me about a guy that looked dead on floor, and I gave orders for them to make sure that was so"

"And did you stay to confirm the kill?"

"No…"

"Well then I guess we know what happened to our men, and the disc." Tanner said grimly. Years of work down the drain because of some has-been pirate, John wasn't going to like this. Then an idea struck him. "Bring me that girl's cell phone, if her partner is still a live he may want her back. Nothing else we can still trace the call and find him and kill him."

"Yes, sir!" Dirk saluted dialing his cell phone for one of their men to bring the girl's phone. Also for Peter the one man who saw the "Dead man".

In a few minutes the phone and Peter were in Tanner's office. Scrolling through her contacts, Tanner found that Sheila marked each name with a picture making it much easier for them to find the right one. No need to alert any of her other friends.

"Peter what did the man on the floor look like?" Tanner questioned his lackey.

Peter tapped his finger against his skull. He really didn't get a good look at the guys face, being that it was covered by all that hair.

"He had really long hair boss, brown, and it was all the way down his back, if I remember right." Peter said with confidence. Tanner scrolled down the list looking at each picture to find a match. When he finally reached the R's he found the person he was looking for, only he wished he didn't.

"Fuck no, not him!" He screamed smashing his fist into his desk knocking over the famed picture of him and his old Wild geese buddies. Standing in the front next to Captain Pip was Rooker. Tanner was sweating now. If that girl in their holding cell means anything to Rooker, then for sure he would be coming for her. There was only one thing to do. Call Rooker, trick him into a deal and kill him, that's the only way.

Tanner hesitated, but pushed the call button and waited for Rooker to pick up.

"Hello is this dick weed the one who took my partner?" Rooker said through the phone.

Tanner twitched nervously. "Yes, we have the girl and you have the disc. How about a trade off?"

Rooker laughed.

"What's so funny?" Tanner demanded. The little shit was still scary as hell. You never knew what he was going to do. He looked to Dirk who was still tracing the call.

"Nothing," Rooker replied calmly, "But the thing is we were going to hand over the disc, why the sudden change? Oh I know you and John decided to join up with the companies and your politic rival to gain a leg up. In return for this, you have to get the disc back. Am I close?"

"How… how do you know that? How do you know who we are?" Tanner panicked.

"You should really get more faithful help Tanner. I only had to cut of those three's legs and throw them in shark infested water with an enough fish guts to attract every shark in the area. It was a shame that they got chewed up before I could work up the motivation to save them. Well to be frank I did save them, or at least their heads."

"You're insane Rooker. Do you think you can intimate us? We are political figures! Royalty by all rights of the states, you can't touch us anymore, we not your expendable soldiers anymore!" Tanner spat through the speaker. He wouldn't lose, not to his kid. But his bravo quickly dispersed when Rooker started to laugh, not a nice little chuckle, no a full blown insanely evil laugh that made his skin crawl.

"You're funny Tanner. Come down to dock twenty and let's see how untouchable you are, and how much those boys in black back in the state really care, about your State Royalty." Rooker said hanging up. Tanner looked to Dirk who nodded.

"He's at dock twenty just like he said. What do you want us to do?" Dirk asked his boss. He's never seen Tanner this upset. How dangerous was this Rooker Kane guy?

Folding his hand together Tanner thought hard, it would cause a lot of fuss, but he had no choice. Rooker wasn't just some merc with a gun; he was cunning, crafty, and motivated. No doubt he already had a plan set in motion. Their only hope was to launch a full scale assault. He may succeed in killing 10, 20, or even 50 of his men, but it would be worth it to put him down for good.

"Dirk… take all of our men, arm them to the teeth and go kill that basterd." Tanner ordered solemnly. Not even Rooker could take on 75 heavy armed soldiers by himself. This was too important to allow any mistakes.

Dirk saluted and went about his orders.

Ten minutes later three army trucks filled with soldiers roared out of the embassy. The guards watched in awe at they roared by, but two figure in the alley way across the street smirked. The fools had fallen for it.

"It seems he had taken the bait." Talia said watching the trucks drive away. Now the only security left in the embassy were the regulars under the government's payroll. Any additional forces were now gone to meet the reaper. She couldn't believe Rooker's cell phone trick had worked. Once they figured out he was alive, and would seek to contact him with Sheila's phone. Rooker set his phone to answer at the docks and then call her phone, so Tanner couldn't track it to where they really were.

Rooker grunted. This was the easy part, the next part was much harder, not in actual difficultly, but more of a manner of pride.

"You don't seem happy? Isn't this what you wanted?" Talia said trying and failing to hold back her laughter. Oh boy this was going to be good.

Rooker gave her a death glare. "Shut up and let's go." He growled.

"Whatever you say milady," She giggled.

"Fuck off!" He yelled walking out of the alley.

"Oh but you look so pretty in a dress!" It was true. Rooker was wearing a long baggy like dress that hid most of his manly figures. The plan was too seek in using Talia's high standing with the senator, find Sheila and in twenty minutes.

"Hello Miss Talia, how are you doing today?" The guard asked politely. He took notice of the taller figure behind the escort. "Who is this?"

Smiling Sweetly Talia drew close to the guard letting him get a close up look at her open cleave dress. "Oh this is a friend. She's new to the business and I thought I would help her out by letting her help me take care of the senator tonight, so will you let her pass, pretty please with sugar?" She teased wrapping her finger around the guard's neck tie, and blowing kiss.

"I don't know. We kind went into lock down. What with all the mercs leaving," The guard stuttered. "But if you and your friend help me, I'll help you." He said pointing his eyes down. He always got hard on when Miss Talia was around, now maybe his only chance to score!

Talia shrugged. "Sure why not, but you'll have to find us a nice quiet place." She whispered into his ear.

"I have the key to the storage room next to the armory. We can go there." The guards said so memorized that he didn't even thing about how bad of an idea that was. Leading the way the guard opened the side door of complex unseen. He was still in Gettingsomeville when they entered the storage room. "So how are we going to do-GAHHA"

With a the use of his powerful hands Rooker grabbed the guard by the throat and strangled him till drew his final breath, and for good measure he slammed his head on the tile floor and stomped on it with his boot till his skull was mush.

Talia whistled, "Wow, you're strong, but you don't have style." She said flicking her wrist blades forward and stabbing the door killing the portal man, who came to inspect the noise.

Rooker shakes his head as he approaches the armory door, it was rigged digital key pad, time to call in the other member of their rescue team.

"Jamie do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Mr. Kane what do you need?" The blonde spoke over the radio from his safe house in Bangkok. After Rooker called and told him that Sheila got kidnapped, which he found surprising to say the least, he whole heartedly agreed to hack into the embassy's security system and give Rooker a helping hand. His motivation was the fact that Sheila was his friend and he left her when he shouldn't have, also there was the $100,000 reward that Rooker was paying him.

"Just Rooker will be fine. Now I need to too release the locks to armory number two, and well you're at tap into their communication lines." The number pad on the door flashed through a bunch of random numbers, and then flashed green releasing the lock.

Inside the armory was well an armory. Guns stacked against the walls, tons of ammunition stocked and stored, as well as spare clothing, which was good, because Rooker needed a change of clothes, no fucking way he was going to go prancing about in a dress all day, Sheila would never let him live it down if she saw him.

"Let's see if they have me size." Rooker said inspecting the racks of clothes. It was generic army garb, but he wasn't picky.

"Hey, not that I mind the show, but do you think you could give a girl a little warning when you're going to start striping?" Talia complained turning red in the face and turn away from the merc, who just shrugged her off, she then took another quick peek over her shoulder, but Rooker was already done changing. He picked out a pair of cameo pants with a lot of pockets, and a flank jacket to go over his undershirt. "Now let's see what they got for weapons. P99, yeah I can go for that, this one too, been awhile since I used an AK-47, Oh and a couple of Frags for the road." He finished stuffing his pockets with enough ammo for a small war.

"Blah all those guns useless," Talia spat flicking her blades out, "cold steel last forever."

Rooker grinned, "You got a point sister, that's why I'm taken these." He said pulling two trench knives from the rack, flinging them around his fingers with expert ease.

"Oh I like," Talia said sweetly. A fellow blade user, she liked this man more and more.

"Let's roll out."

Author's note

Here's chapter five! Not as exciting as the last one, but you can guess how the next one's going to be, think of it like Revy and the Nazi's, but with a nice twist. Also what do you think of Talia? Also Talia's weapons are like x-23's claws except they don't come out of her hand. And there is a picture of her on my Deviant page, GO to the wolfmanjake link if you want to see it.

I also apologies in advance for the quality of this chapter, it's been a hard week. Well not hard, but distracting, so I didn't have lot of good material for this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

WolfGear Presents: New Lagoon

Pairings: Rock x Revy, Benny x Jane, OC's x Oc's

Chapter 6: Lone stone high of blood

I don't own Black Lagoon

Oc's: Rooker Kane, Sheila, Jamie, Mei Chang, Victor, Punk, Hans, Celty, Talia "Tai" Xing

Ben Tress one of the many security guards of the embassy when about his normal rounds like every other day. It was a really boring job, but it paid high. Sure he had to do some grunt work like getting the senator his mail or a drink. That was the price you pay for forty bucks an hour. Best of all there was little chance of any attack to happen. Maybe if Vietnam was still going on, but with all the fighting in the mid-east, he was confident that any terrorist attack from some Arab was highly unlikely, which is why when Miss Talia came strutting around the corner wearing tight pants and shirt with bladed gauntlets on her arms, he didn't connect the dots about what was going to happen next.

"Miss Talia what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be in this area. Who's that man behind you? What are doing with that? Please stop! Help someone help! (Gaa!)" The razor sharp steel of Talia's wrist blades ripped through the poor man's throat splattering his blood along the white painted walls of the embassy.

"Ben, Ben what's wrong?" a voice chatted over the radio. Rooker ripped open the man's shirt revealing LMS or Life monitor system. A new technology that monitored a person's vital signs and reported them to a computer, they were used to detect missing personal, after all the movies and real life depictions of guards being killed and dragged away unnoticed someone developed this system to detect such a problem beforehand. Surprisingly the person who come up with this got the idea from watching Dead Space.

Smiling Talia picked up the radio and showed why Hollywood wanted her, "This is Talia; there is an intruder in the embassy. Hallway 23, level 2, he's killed Mr. Tress! Please help me!" She screamed dramatically. A hail of voices was heard shouting for all nearby units to scramble to her recuse. Stupid men didn't suspect a thing.

"Now we wait for the lambs to come to us." She smirked wiping the blood off her blades in the dead man's suit. Really this was going to be too easy. She could hear the men getting closer, which was good for them because there was only one way into this hallway, and it was very narrow. Also because of the little rumor about how she would love any man that saved her life, all the guard would be thinking with their smaller brains between their legs then the ones in their skulls.

Rooker applauded the assassin's cleverness. This would be like shooting fish in a barrel. Checking his weapon Rooker jammed in an extended mag and chambered a round and then waited and listened for the rushing footsteps of the embassy guards. He heard them thirty feet around the corner, twenty five feet, twenty feet, fifteen feet, ten feet, and five feet.

"Suck on this!" Chucking a frag around the corner the men scampered back at the sight of the steel explosive tripping over one other in a fit of confusing and fear as eight seconds swept by in the blink of an eye. Shrapnel ripped through five of the men tearing them apart and making them part of the décor. The other five shell shocked at the sight of their fellow guards internal organs threw up at the sight. This was their first experience of combat and they just made the biggest mistake ever, dropping their guard in front of them enemy. Rooker rounded the corner and opened fire with his AK shredding four of the five with quick bursts, till he emptied his clip. Pulling out one of the P99's he slugged through the carnage to the final guard and fired one in the head and in the heart, and then proceeds to do the same to the rest. Even if they were already dead, he wanted to be through.

After the final shot was fired Talia peaked around the corner gasped at the sight. Now because of the gore, but because the score was 10 to 1, she had too caught up.

"Next time I get the next group." Talia said wading through the blood soaked floor. She could have done the same thing, only quitter.

Rooker smiles at the assassin's antics. Earlier she had made a bet that if she could kill more people before they recused Sheila then he has to do anything she requests, and if he wins she has to do anything he says.

"Yeah fine, but I got a solid lead, so you better caught up quick." He taunted. Talia was about to counter when she noticed something.

"Hey why aren't they screaming over the radio like last time?" She wanted to do the damsel in distress ploy again to get more free kills.

Rooker ripped open some of the soldiers' shirts and found more LMS's. Looks like they just go smarter, they weren't going to fall for Talia's siren song again, and they cut the radios; time to call in his trump card.

"Jamie did you get their communications lines?" Rooker asked the hacker.

"Yeah, looks like their finally starting to catch on to you guys. They set things up so if the soldier's LMS goes flat line all their radio equipment gets fried, their also coordinating their search, and setting up blockades." The Blond hacker reported. Really all the confusion benefits him because everyone so focused on the real life battle that they forget about the cyber battle. Thanks to the LMS he had the location of every soldier inside the compound, including the location where they were holding Sheila.

"Good, direct us too were Sheila is and mix their radio commands so we get a clear path. I don't want them to know what we're here for. Let them assume it's for the senator." Rooker smirked. That was the problem with these political security guards they always thought you were going to the Politic and nothing else.

Talia was practically crying when she heard there wouldn't be much action head. That means she's going to lose the bet! DAMN IT!

Meanwhile at dock twenty Dirk and his men were waiting for Rooker to show his face. They arrived ten minutes ago and did a through sweep of the area and found no trace of anyone, which really made him think.

"This dock is never empty, not like this, it's like a ghost town." The merc observed. He had a bad feeling in gut. This smelt too much like a trap not to be one. They should pack up and head back before some stupid happens. Suddenly his cell phone started ringing and on impulse he answered it.

"Hello?" he asked but the line was already dead. That's it, he thought, their heading back now!

"Sir look!" One of men yelled pointing at the three crates in front of them. He didn't think too much about it till he heard the swirling sound of a 25mm sentry gun winding up!

"Everybody take cover!" Dirk ordered ducking behind a set of crates just as the sentry guns opened fired shredding the three men he was stand by to pieces! "Fuck this couldn't get any worse!"

And to prove him wrong Murphy's Law kicked into overdrive as several of the crates, cars, and building exploded! Mostly in the areas were his remaining men had taken cover.

"Dammit, it is a trap and we fell for it!" Dirk cursed, he had to call the boss quick and warn him. He was about to press the call button when some cold touched his skull.

"Freeze or die," A voice commanded. Dirk looked around and saw U.S soldiers running around and capturing his men.

"What are you doing here? Don't you know we're part of Senator's Kelly security?" The Soldier slammed the hilt of his pistol into Dirk head, drawing blood and knocking the merc to the ground.

"Be silent. Senator Kelly is charged with treason and suspicion of dealing with terrorists. Just now you were trying to destroy the evidence." The soldier smirked as his men hand cuffed the merc. "Have a nice day."

"Major Punk, good job on rounding up these terrorist for us." A man with shades and a black suit said approaching the scene. "Jason Smith, CIA, we thank you and your men for your help. Now we just need Tanner Brice and John Kelly and you can receive your payment."

"Nothing to it mate, my friend is cleaning up that little mess already." Punk said lighting up a smoke. Man he loved these CIA jobs especially when they come from Rooker, he was surprised to find out Tanner and John where here, but that doesn't matter they had what's coming to them.

"Yes, Rooker Kane, he was the one who tipped us off about the senator's dealing and the companies Telstar, and Rage in illegal arms and drugs." Jason leaned in closer and handed the Major a brown envelop. "Here's your pay, we look forward to the next job. Be sure to tell Rooker not to do this kind of shit again without a little heads up, and also tell him were even now for Barcelona."

"Sure can do." Punk said waving the CIA agent good bye. He turned to his second and said, "Get our shit picked up and out of here. And deliver half of this to the boat docked at dock one, and be sure to leave a note." Punk ordered. The man saluted and left to full fill his mission, while his boss continued to smoke. "The fuck I'm sticking around to talk to that son of bitch. He might remember that I owe him double I'm giving him."

Back at the embassy Sheila was getting antes. There was a big commotion going on out there and it seemed she had been dubbed not important enough to keep watch over. Well that was fine with her, because now she could get out of this shit hole and show those assholes some real havoc!

Taking a running start Sheila rushed the door and smashed her body against the hardwood making a sickening crack when her shoulder connected. "Fuck that hurt! Ok, ok stop being a pussy and get that fucken door open!" She motivated herself charging the door again. This time it cracked. With the motivation of success Sheila charged the door one more time and completely smashed through it and right into Rooker who was standing in front of the doorway about to open it. Both members of Lagoon Company smashed into the wall behind them with a hard smack!

"Dammit Sheila you couldn't wait one more second for me to open the damn door!" Rooker yelled in the gun girl's ears, but still wrapped her in a bone crushing hug and kissed her deeply. He was glad to have her back, nothing could ruin this moment.

"This is your girlfriend, Twinkle?" Talia complained watching the two make out on the floor. "I am much better than that whore!"

Breaking Rooker's hold on her lips Sheila retaliated, "Why the fuck is Chinglish here?"

"Chinglish? I speak perfect English. Unlike you who never paid attention in class," Talia retorted flicking her blades forward. She was the same as in high school. Always annoying her with her ingrate remarks! "I'll teach you to take back to your seniors!"

"Bring it hag!" Sheila beckoned pulling one of the P99's from Rooker's holster, time to finish this bitch off for good.

A vain popped out of her forehead. "I'm only two years older you dumb bitch!" Talia scream bringing her blade to bear on Sheila's neck, only for a flash of steel to stop it and the gun to disappear from her victim's hand.

"Ok that's enough of that," Rooker said calmly disarming the two. This was fucking insane! He knows most men kill to have woman fighting over them, but he would rather have them both alive after the fact. "You two have had you fun now it's time to finish our little job."

"Job?" Both questioned.

Rooker sighed. "Yes, as of right now we are on an official black op for the CIA. I called in some favors and had Tanner and John's men taken care off. Now all we got to do is take out those two and get out of here before the locals get involved. Doesn't matter how we do it, just make sure their dead." It would be good to finally bury those to in the ground; best of all get paid for doing it.

"So can we put aside our differences?"

Talia smiled, "For a chance to kill that pervert? No problem. Just remember to give me my cut."

"Same here, I want revenge for what those basterds tried to do to me. I'll fucking tack their balls on the wall!" Sheila declared. Rooker swore he saw flames appear around her.

"Well then you'll need this." Rooker said handing Sheila a MP5 submachine gun. He took it off some guard he killed. He figured she would need it. As a bonus he also found a tactical CS-9, it wasn't a Beretta, but it would do for now.

"Thanks," Sheila said taking the guns. Rooker was so sweet to do this for her. It also provided how much he knew her. First she would fuck up those basterds in the suits and then Chinglish over there. "Let's do this shit."

Meanwhile in Tanner's office, he and John were having a very serious discussion, "Dammit Tanner! Why didn't you tell me about this! We could have avoided this, now all of our accounts are frozen, and have you seen the news on the net? Their saying we're terrorists! Worse of all they said we're already dead, that means some special ops team is already on their way here to kill us! Even the embassy guards have stopped updating us on those intruders, and with all of our men dead or captured were defenseless." John panicked smashing up Tanner's office. Making the other man just at angry for questioning his military skill, after all he joined the wild geese long before John, who from the very beginning always thought he was more important than any of the other members.

Tanner swallowed his anger and focused on what they really should be talking about, "Listen John, it doesn't matter what did or didn't happen, what we need to focus on now is getting out of here alive. Dwelling on how we should have responded will only get us killed."

"Your right Tanner, too bad you were always a slow thinker." Rooker said entering the room. The two former wild geese members trembled at the sight of their ex superior and the two women that flanked him. All of them covered with blood. "Now I think it's time I cash in on my promise. Sheila, Talia if you would please"

"Wait Rooker, we can talk this out!" John screamed as the two advanced, but his pleads fell on deaths ears as Talia ripped through his throat with one blade and sliced his balls into fours with the other. Tanner was more reserved as Sheila thrust the barrel of her gun into his forehead and pulled the trigger splattering his brains on the back wall.

"Well that was easy," Talia said disappointed at the lack of excitement of her kill. She likes to fight someone worth killing, not these crying little bitches.

Sheila nodded in agreement. "Yeah I'm with Chinglish, no sport."

Rooker shook his head at the two. Of course they would complain about a job being too easy, and then too hard. But it didn't matter to him, because he came out on top like always.

"Whatever let's get out of here," He said leading them out of the embassy. Getting to the dock where the Lagoon MK II was docked wasn't overly difficult. The cops were too busy dealing with the mess at dock 20 and the embassy to worry about anything else.

"So, Talia I believe the score was 25 to 24, that means you have to do as I say." Rooker said stepping on to the deck. The look of shock on the assassin face was brilliant, he could tell that she was hoping he had forgotten about that, but he was not one to forget.

"Yeah so what do you want? It better not be some sick." She huffed watching the man closely she may have taken a liking to him but she wasn't going to let thing go too far without her consent.

Rooker waved her off. "Nothing of the sort, I would like you to consider working with me and Sheila at Lagoon." He said seriously. Now it was Sheila turn to go wide eyed.

"You can't be serious you're going to let Chinglish join us?" She barked angry. She respected the woman's killing skill, but that was it, she didn't thing she could stand being around her twenty four seven!

"Relax, she still has to say if-"

"I'll join," Talia interrupted, "It's better than the lame jobs I'm doing now, and plus I get to tease Twinkle over here as much as I want." Sheila had fire in her eyes as she glares at both Rooker and her new coworker.

"That's great, now one question before we go, why do you call her twinkle?" Rooker asked curiously.

Talia smirked evilly, "Oh it's just a little name she picked up at our first grade play when she played the Tinker bell. Only she miss pronounced her name Twinkle bell and that's what we called her from then on."

"I'll kill you!" Sheila screamed as Rooker held her back, he could tell things were going to be a lot more interesting from now on at the office.

"Oh do you have an extra room I can stay in? My apartment was handled by Mr. Chang, but since I'm not working for him anymore, you know…"

"Yeah we got a room." Rooker sighed. Yes it was going to be a lot more interesting.

Author's note

There chapter six! And I am much happier with how this one turned out. We also got another look at a new character Major Punk! Care to guess about his back story? Anyways Talia joining Lagoon and it looks like she has the hot's for Rooker too. Looks like Sheila will have to step up her game to stay number one on the list. Now as I said before I'm starting a little chapter ending project called rap sheet so here's the first one and it's none other than Rooker, the new guy on the block.

Rap Sheet

Name: Rooker Kane

Date of birth: Jan, 4, 1988

Place of birth: unknown

Birth parents: unknown

Occupation: Pirate mercenary

Affiliations: Wild Geese mercenaries, Lagoon Company, CIA (Off the book helper) Sun Yee Tirade, and Hotel Moscow.

Misc. data: Rooker Kane raised by Pip and Seras Bernadotte of the Wild Geese Mercenaries. Skilled in both armed and Hand to hand combat he quickly gained a reputation in the mercenary community at the young age of sixteen. He has completed several Black OP mission for the CIA and several other counties. After the death of his foster parents he fell of the grid for three years, till resurfacing in Roanapur, where he runs a business called Lagoon Company.


	7. Chapter 7

WolfGear Presents: New Lagoon

Pairings: Rock x Revy, Benny x Jane, OC's x Oc's

Chapter 7: Irish dance of a fair maiden in black

I don't own Black Lagoon

Oc's: Rooker Kane, Sheila, Jamie, Mei Chang, Victor, Punk, Hans, Kelti, Talia "Tai" Xing

In the hills of Ireland a black figure speed down the winding road at speeds many thought unsafe on a motorcycle. A closer look at the speeding blur one could see its curvy figure and mounts clearly against the light of the moon, making it clear the figure was female. A tops her head was a strange cat eared design helmet colored orange, and black cat suit to match the theme.

The rider looked head and saw the old runes where she was to meet her clients. A huge wave a relief fell over her; finally she could get rid of this thing strapped on her back. Pulling up to the fallen stone walls the rider dismounted and presented the package to the red breaded man before her, who took the pack with an evil gain in his eye.

"So this is the one lassie?" The man said inspecting the bag. A dark stain soaked the bottom covering his hand in red.

She nods. "Yes, Kilt McLane's head as requested, now the matter of my payment." The rider motioned to the brief case by the man's feet.

"Yes of course, but who do I owe thanks of ridding me of my longtime rival? And would you feel about another job?" The man asked in a tone that suggested he best not be turned down.

"Kelti, and I don't have time for another job I'm afraid. I have business elsewhere." The now named Kelti said turning her bike away from the man.

Disappointed but not one to waste a talent such as hers the man waved the rider off, but not without one final question. "Where are ye going lassie?"

"I'm going to Roanapur to find my brother." She said revering her engine and storming off into the night. The man shook his head at the sight; poor girl didn't know that her brother was probably already dead. Only the strong survive in that city.

Meanwhile in Roanapur the lagoon crew was having a rare lazy day. A mouth has pasted since the incident in Singapore and they have taken on many jobs running them ragged for weeks, and with the addition of their new crew mate, Talia Xing the assassin, things have been even more hectic. The mornings have been a battle field as both women strut around in their sexist underwear fighting for the attention of the company's boss and captain; Rooker Kane. Who has been trying to ignore the holes in his walls every time the two got into one of their cat fights, which is why their weapons are locked in his gun safe.

"I'll kill you, you whore!" Sheila screamed flying across the room with her tooth brush with the end filed down to a point. Another thing her mother taught her.

"Being it twinkle bell!" Talia mocked dodging the young woman's attempt to shank her. However in doing so Sheila ended up smashing through the window overlooking the docks dropping the gun ho girl into the water below. Talia watched in amusement as her rival pulled herself out of the water, rushed up the stairs and then reappeared in the living room.

"Round two bitch!" Sheila declared charging the assassin like a boar on the rampage. And like an animal on the charge, she developed tunnel vision, so once again Talia side stepped making her fly out the window again! Only this time she felt a strong grip on the back of her T-shirt. She floated in midair for a moment then a violent jerk and she was back in the room and thrown onto the couch like a ragdoll, looking one very pissed off Rooker in the face.

"That is enough! Both of you go work out your differences!" Rooker ordered pointing at the door. "And don't bother coming back till you can least act civil around each other. Oh one more thing the bill for repairing the window and the holes in the wall are coming out of your pay checks."

"But…" They pleaded, but Rooker would not have any of it and sent them out the door. They both looked at one another and said "Yellow Flag?"

"First one to pass out loses?" Sheila said grinning.

"And the winner gets first dibs on Rooker with no interruptions." Talia finished, sealing the deal with a hand shake. That was problem solving in Roanapur, developed by Rock and Revy, got a problem drink it away in rum!

Elsewhere someone else was struggling with their own problems with Rooker Kane. Victor son of the infamous Balalaika was for the lack of the better word obsessed on finding out what it was about Rooker that made his cold hearted mother laugh. The matter was mind bugling to him. Even with orders not to pursue the issue, he still tried to dig up as much as he could on the man. So far he has found nothing but the same; Rooker Kane was a mercenary for the wild geese and was raised by the group's commanding officers. He did find it interesting that is was Dutch who brought Rooker to the group as an infant in 1988.

"Hmm perhaps there is a clue in the file that Dutch left to mother, but it will be almost impossible to retrieve it from her office." It wasn't that it was difficult to get into Balalaika's office. No it was the matter that Victor was an honorable son, even if he betrayed his orders not to investigate; he would not take it so far as to sneak into his mother's office.

"Perhaps a different approach is required." Yes if he couldn't find what he needed on paper, then he would have to find it in people.

At the Yellow Flag Sheila and Talia were on their way to smashedville. Empty bottles of booze littered the area around them, both of them dazed and confused and thinking it's their birthday was the sight that Kelti walked in on.

"Wow, that's a lot of alcohol." The rider looked on in amazement. This has to be the third largest pile of bottles she's ever seen. This city certainly had some strange characters.

"Oh that's nothing. Just wait for when they really get into to it." A voice said from behind. Kelti turned and saw a middle aged Blonde woman, wearing very suggestive clothing and purple shades. Kind of like a cougar, she thought. "And you are?"

"Eda," The woman introduced shaking the rider's hand. "Mother superior Eda to be exact, I'm the head of the rip off church here in the city. I'm guessing your new here?"

"What gave me away?"

"Well, people here tend to know everybody, and the orange cat helmet is kind of a giveaway." Eda pointed to the rider's head accessory. Even with the helmet shielding the stranger's face Eda could feel that she was blushing underneath.

"Sorry, I'm a little insecure about my looks. That's why I wear this were ever I go." Kelti said nervously pointing her fingers together. Everybody always stared at her when her helmet was off, it was really creepy.

Eda shook her head. That would not do at all. Carefully she reached towards the helmet, grabbed hold of it and pulled it right of Kelti's head, revealing a ginger head of hair with creamy white skin, a complete contrast to her black cat suit.

"Wow, you look like an angel." Eda muttered quietly. Everyone in the bar stopped what they were doing and looked to see what all the fuss was about and got an eye full of something beautiful.

Kelti turned pink, and she shrunk back feeling the eyes of the patrons on her. She hated being the center of attention.

"Stop looking at me!" A flash of steel and two scythe like knifes appeared in her hands and with deadly skill and accurately she through them randomly into the air. The knives flew like a boomerang spinning one way and cutting everything in its path, liquor bottles, tables, chair and a few fingers here and there.

"Holy shit not again!" Bao screamed ducking behind the bar, the blades nearly clipping off the rest of his hair. It seemed that the flying terror would fly forever when the front door swung open, and in walked in Victor. For those that could see him from their hiding places this was a strange sight, Victor or any one form hotel Moscow ever came here.

"What out!" Everybody panicked, if Victor got killed, Balalaika would hunt the down, skin them, and send them through a wood chipper! They knew because that what happened to the last guy to killed one of her men.

Luckily for them Victor wasn't drunk off his ass and had three concussions, so when the spinning blades of death approached from both sides he casually caught both of them with his bare hands, making everyone gap in awe.

"Now I see why captain doesn't come here," Victor muttered inspecting the bar for the first time. This place is truly a dump by all standards, but this is Roanapur so it fit perfectly. Now to come get what he came for. Victor began to make his way to the across the bar, but an angelic face stopped him right in his tracks.

"That was cool! I didn't think anyone other than my brother could catch my knives like that, you're lucky, everybody else lost their head." Kelti praised, patting Victor on the shoulder. Everyone else, minus Sheila and Talia; who were to out of it to notice what the hell was going on, cowered at the stranger's casual manner with Victor, it was like a seal swimming up to a great white shark.

Victor looked curiously at the strange girl. She was obviously new to the city. That much he was certain, seeing how she wasn't doing what everyone else was doing, which was cowering like a bunch of fools. He had to wonder was he really that bad? That was beside the point. This woman she intrigued him. So much so that he would but of his interrogation- he means talk with the two lagoon girls, they looked too drunk to say anything sensible anyways.

"Pardon me, but what is an angelic beauty such as ours doing in this city?" Victor said taking Kelti's hand and kissing it like a gentleman of old. Many wanted to laugh at the site, but listened to their brains and stayed quite.

Kelti blushed at the gesture, and then remembered she didn't know this man's name nor did he know hers. "Sorry, I am being rude. My name is Kelti."

"Victor."

"Nice meet you Victor. Sorry about almost killing you. I get a little worked up when people see my face." Kelti blushed reaching for her helmet on the floor, but reframed from putting it on, it would be rude to try and hide her face now, and Victor wasn't like the others who made her nervous with their stares.

"It's no problem, common thing in this town. You say your brother can do the same? Catch your knives I mean." Victor asked wondering, who could process skill on his level, it made finding out more about this angel in the devil's playground worthwhile.

"Oh yeah he can! Easily too," Kelti sighed. He was always so talented. She on the other hand was something else, sure she could throw knives and shoot a gun, but compared to him she was amateur. Oh well at least she had her driving skills over him, land, air, or sea, she can drive it. Also she knows how to work computers way better than he ever will.

"Um Kelti," Victor said waving his hand in front of her eyes, and received no response. This was a really strange girl. Suddenly she jumped and then blinked.

"Ops looks like I zoned out again, sorry about that. My brother always told me that would get me killed one day, so I'm trying to working on not doing that. Now what was your question?" She chirped merrily.

Victor felt like face palming, but he was too pride full to do that, so he did the next best thing, he rolled with it. "Yes, I was asking what your brother's name is."

Kelti blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry about that he has a lot of enemies so I try to be careful where I say his name, but you remind me a lot of him, and you kind of look like him minus the blonde hair. Sorry getting of track, his name is…"

"Hey you lass over there," A thick Irish accent interrupted from the front door of the bar, five other muscled red breaded red heads stood behind the front man armed with 12 shotguns and a baseball bat. "That's you! We come to punish you for what you done to our kin Kilt! No one mess with the McLane's and gets away with it!"

"Oh crap time to go." Kelti grabbed hold of her helmet and tossed at the man in the front whacking him hard on the head knocking him over! "Come on!" she yelled grabbing Victor's hand with a surprising strong grip, and headed towards the back door just at the men readied themselves and opened fire, missing them by inches!

"Dammit! Stop shooting up my bar!" Bao yelled firing his own 12 gauge at the Irishmen. "Fifty percent off on all drinks for the rest of the night if you help get rid of these motherfuckers!" He offered, and suddenly everyone had a gun in their hand and sighted in on the McLane Clan.

"Time for a hasty retreat lads," The leader yelled ducking out the front door as a hailstorm of bullets and knives ripped through the hardwood destroying most of the entrance. Surprisingly not of the Irish died.

"Good ridden," Bao spat. Two empty glasses slammed themselves on the bar table, Talia and Sheila the owners.

"Fill'em up fifty percent off right?" Sheila slurred with her arm hooked around Talia. The two looked strangely friendly right now. "Rook and I here are going all night long!"

"Yeah what Rook said," Talia agreed, though it explained why they were being so friendly, both of them thought they were with Rooker! Bao thought it was kind of funny at first, then they started making out on the bar, which although very sexy to watch, was also hazardous. That is why when the two girls really started to get into he pick up the phone called Rooker down to pick them up. God help anyone that's around when they come back to reality.

Back at the lagoon office Rooker was enjoying his alone time, by fixing all the holes in the walls and replacing the window that Sheila broke earlier. Oh yeah it was a real blast, and subtracting the cost from their pay checks was even more enjoyable because he lost his calculator, so that took another couple hours to figure out. So when the work was finally done and a cool bottle of rum in his hand, Rooker was about to start enjoying the remaining minutes of this day, when the phone rang.

"Fuck," He cursed picking up the phone. "What do you want?"

"I want you to get your damned employees out of here before they destroy my bar!" Bao yelled through the phone making Rooker hold the receiver away from his ear.

"What the hell are they doing?" Earlier when he kicked the girls out, he knew there was no chance of them getting along. He just wanted to avoid more property damage; turns out he may have just signed himself a bigger repair bill. There was something strange though, instead of a raging cat fight he heard something that sounded like a lot like someone making out or something, and the cat calls in the background were discerning as well, maybe the girls up stairs had come down to put on a show.

Bao began to sweat as he watched the two girls undress themselves. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you; just get down here before they realize what they're doing." He said hanging up the phone.

"That cannot be good." Rooker sighed hanging up. Looks like the rum would have to wait.

In record time Rooker raced the Roadrunner down the busy streets of Roanapur with only a few extra scratches. He parked in front of the Yellow Flag and took notice of the new door design: bullet holes. His thoughts on the design were that Talia and Sheila better not be the designers.

"Rooker thank God you're here!" Bao exclaimed from behind the bar. He must have just closed shop there was nobody here, Rooker thought looking around the place. He did see any sign of his two female employees, but he did take notice of the orange cat eared biker helmet on the bar.

"Let me guess Sheila and Talia did that?" Rooker said pointing to the door. He surprised when the barkeep shook his head no.

"Nya that was some Irish freaks coming after this girl that showed up. This is her helmet here on the bar. Didn't catch her name, but she took off with Victor from Hotel Moscow. Eda told me that she was looking for her brother." Bao said cleaning the last dirty shot glass. Now he could go to sleep. "The girls are up stairs. I would be careful if I were you." He warned tossing Rooker the room key.

Rooker shrugged catching the key and went to see what all the fuss was about and climbed the stairs to the second story of the bar which doubled as both a cheap hotel and a whore house.

"Ok room one. Time to see what making everyone shit bricks." He muttered unlocking the door. What he saw was something that could have come out of Ronny's porn shop. Both Sheila and Talia stripped naked and cover with sweat with the smell of sex lingering in the air. The two were cuddled up breast to breast and looking very content.

"Well… I did say get along, but event his might be a bit extreme." Rooker sighed taking a picture with his cell phone. Maybe this could work to his advantage, he thought rolling both girls into a blanket along with their clothes. They looked a gaint human cigar. With a grunt he hoisted the two over his shoulder and carried them down to the car and placed them in the back seat. From the back he could hear each of the girls muttering in their sleep, the most he could make out was his name and a soft moan here and there.

"That's it. I'm actually going to have to address this little… situation." He told himself pulling up to the Lagoon Company office. Carrying the girls to his room because he was too tired to carry each of them to their own he placed them on one side of the bed and then plopped himself down in between them not caring about what the morning would bring.

Author's note

Ok chapter 7 there for ya and a little prelude to Rooker and the girls' relationship. I've been playing with the idea of adding a lemon. Not sure if I should because I never tried writing a lemon. Anyways not important right now, what is, who is Kelti and who is her brother? Can you guess? I'm sure you can. Also this was kind of Victor chapter, it's wrong to make Balalaika have a child and not use him right? See ya later!

This chapter's rap sheet is… Mei Chang!

Rap Sheet

Name: Mei Bai li Chang

Date of birth: November 1, 1995

Place of birth: Thailand, Roanapur

Birth parents: (Father) Bai Ji-Shin Chang (Mother) unknown

Occupation: Enforcer for the Sun Yee On Traid

Affiliations: Sun Yee On Traid and The thirteen assassins of the zodiac

Misc. Mei Chang is the eighteen year old daughter of Boss Chang of the Chinese mob. She is a known most for her two side coin personality one a bubby kind girl and the other a serious emotionless assassin. Her skills in Gun Fu are said to be on par with her father's making her even more deadly than the legendary two hands and has been known to challenge members of Hotel Moscow (such as Victor) to shooting competitions with her usually being the winner. She is also claims to be good friends with Sheila Okajima, even though the feeling doesn't seem to be mutual.


	8. Chapter 8

WolfGear Presents: New Lagoon

Pairings: Rock x Revy, Benny x Jane, OC's x Oc's

Chapter 8: better than two French maids.

I don't own Black Lagoon

Oc's: Rooker Kane, Sheila, Jamie, Mei Chang, Victor, Punk, Hans, Kelti Bernadotte, Talia "Tai" Xing

Sheila awoke to the bright rays of the sun blaring in her eyes, which was strange because her room was on the west side of the house, meaning she didn't see the sun till at least ten a.m., but the clock, clearly not her own, said that it was seven a.m. The warmth radiating next to her was also new in fact it was something that she wanted to happen for almost a month now, but wished she could remember just HOW she and Rooker got into the same bed and with him still fully clothed and her naked as the day she was born.

"What fuck happened last night?" She moaned sitting up. It was then she saw something horrifying, Talia also naked cuddled up the other side of Rooker. The world seemed to pause for a moment before she released a blood curling scream that woke her bed mates and everyone else within a block.

"Well this is a start a good day." Rooker said sarcastically. Really this day probably would be anything but good, but you can still hold on to hope right? No, no, it was stupid to even consider that. Maybe he should have worked up the effort to place them in their own rooms last night, but it was too late to do that so now might be the best time to work out this little problem.

"So, now that we all took a nice deep breath are we ready to sit down and talk about what's bothering us?" Rooker asked charmingly holding both Talia and Sheila as they tried to claw each other eyes out. Another cat fight was already under way, and Rooker was sick of it! He put up with this crap for a mouth already; it was time to put his foot down!

"Shut up!" Rooker ordered giving both girls breasts a good squeeze making them moan in pleasure. He released his hold on them and moved to the front of the bed and stood to his feet. It was awkward trying to lecture them with both of them lying naked beside him. Not that this was much better. "Now I've been patient with you two for over a mouth now, and I'm sick and tired of you fighting and destroying the office! What the fuck is the problem?" Rooker asked, he knew or had a feeling about was causing all the tension, but they hated each other before then so there was something else too.

Both girls sat silently, glaring at the other, but then the faded memories of last night resurfaced along with a killer headache. Seeing their pain Rooker left to mix them up a hangover solution that Dutch taught him. Before leaving though he warned he would throw them out on to the streets as they were if they fought.

"Damn this is your fault." Sheila growled. "If you haven't come here then things with me and Rooker would be fine!" She didn't strike out. She wanted too, but she knew that would just get her in more trouble. It wasn't fair that just when she and Rooker had finally starting getting along and were on the verge of becoming something, this little bitch had to butt in and ruin things!

Talia scoffed, it wasn't her fault Rooker invited her to join the crew. Perhaps though she did miss understand his intentions. There was no doubt in her mind that Rooker recruited her for her skills, and she loved that, it made her want to make him hers. So far the feelings have not been returned. Then a clever idea crept into her mind.

"What if we share?"

"What?" Sheila asked sharply. She had feeling she wouldn't like where this was going.

Talia smiled, sometimes Sheila was such an air head it was cute. "I said we can share him, Rooker I mean. You know like two wives to one husband. At least for a little while, you like him, I like him, and he likes both of us, though I hate to say it, but he likes you more. So let's just jump on the train a see where it takes us."

"You're serious? You'd actually consider a threesome and option? What about our hatred for each other! This will never work!" Sheila protested.

"From what I remember last night, you didn't have any problems stripping me down and getting freaky, and besides I bet it's our mothers' influence is the only reason we don't get along, and the fact that you are a bit of block headed bitch."

"Yeah maybe mom did have a hand, but that doesn't mean you're not a Chinglish bitch either. I've heard you talk on the phone with your mom. I do good yeah?" Sheila retorted.

Both of them gave a hearty laugh as they crawled off the bed and began gathering their clothes off the floor. They really weren't that different now that they thought about it, but each of their mothers always complained about the other they each developed a hatred for each other without every meeting. And when they did finally meet in school for the first time, they just started to hate each other, but like their mothers' before them, they could overcome this. Like when Revy call Shenhua for help against Roberta, they weren't what you were called friends, more like rivals with unsaid respect.

"So truce," Talia said pulling her shirt on. Sheila nodded in agreement.

"Truce for now, remember I will want Rooker for myself, so be ready." Sheila agreed with a hand shake, one that would break a normal person's hand in two.

In the kitchen Rooker had just finished making Dutch's special hangover medicine; egg, tabasco, mayo, orange juice, coffee, and ninth level hell BBQ sauce. The result was a brownish looking brew that looked, smelt, and tasted literally like shit. But it should nock the girls' hangovers right out of them! He followed Dutch's directions exactly.

_Dutch's directions for making hangover medicine out of homemade foods_

_ Step one: Throw the worst tasting, hottest looking thing together with whatever and serve._

"I really starting to think this isn't legit," Rooker said sniffing the brew, it really did smell like shit. Suddenly a cold shiver ran up his spine, looking behind him he saw Sheila and Talia with a pair a mischievous grins. Now there were few things wrong with that, it could mean they worked things out, but he wasn't actually expecting that to happen, but on that chance it did he was sure they would reach some crazy conclusion that went against most of the world's ethics and morals. Not that he actually gave a crap about most of those anyways, so might as well find out why they were smiling.

"Ok, what did you do?" Both of them swaggered toward him and hatched on to an arm.

"We decided to share." Talia purred in his ear. He had a pretty good idea what they were talking about, but he would play dumb a little longer.

"Oh, and what did you decide to share?"

"You," Sheila replied smashing her lips to his. This was the first kiss they had in a little while, so it was a nice long and deep one. Sheila wanted it to last longer, but the need for air won out in the end, but Rooker who only a moment to regain his breath was viciously attacked by Talia.

Rooker thrust his tongue against Talia's, she had a different taste then Sheila, she had a kind of a fruitier taste like strawberries or something, while Sheila was more of a caramel, course there was also the mix of smoke and alcohol, but it only added to the favor.

Finally the two broke the kiss, each panting for breath, "This is not what I was expecting when I said figure things out."

"Oh and I thought it was everyman's dream to have sex with two hot women at the same time?" Sheila said playfully. She yelped surprised when Rooker suddenly lifted her off the ground, she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and shivered when he whispered in her ear.

"Mostly, but I'm glad you're one of them." He said husky. Sheila couldn't help, but blush for a second she was lost to the world when suddenly the sound of tearing fabric screamed through her ears.

"What are you doing? These are my favorite jean!" Talia had taken one of her many knives and cut Sheila's jean around her leg near her V spot and then cut out the back allowing the tore fabric to fall to the floor leaving Sheila's legs still clothed, but her ass and pussy exposed.

"You take too long! Too much talking time for sex," Talia said impatiently spreading Sheila's butt cheeks. Sheila's eyes widen when she felt the moist sensation of Talia tongue swirling in her ass hole!

"Looks like you get to be the first to be screwed." Rooker joked sticking his pointer finger in Sheila's entrance. The gun ho girl let out moan of pleasure as the finger dug deeper and deeper and then a second finger was added, and then a third! Tilling finally Rooker could feel Sheila's walls tighten on his finger and hot juice poured out! "Seems like your wet enough now." Rooker said sampling Sheila's cum. There was always a difference in taste some were sweet and some bitter. Turns out she's sweet.

Rooker began to position himself at Sheila's entrance, her leg still wrapped around his waist, some time when he was fingering her he lost he shirt and she hers, and somehow they crossed room and along the way he lost his pants and boxers. Oh and Talia was gone too.

"Hey don't start without me!" Talia call emerging from her bedroom with a big purple strap on. "I think Sheila would enjoy a little double penetration." She snickered taking up position at Sheila's asshole. She was lubed up and ready as she slow placed the tip in the hole.

"Now hold on you MOTHERFUCKERS!" Sheila screamed as both Rooker and Talia thrust into her at the same time. Her bulged as both began to thrust in fast and hard. She had never before experience anything quite like this it, it felt… amazing! Fuck yeah she could get used to this, she screamed mentally reaching her limit as did Rooker ejecting his hot semen in to her pussy, good thing she was taking birth control, she sighed in relief as Rooker and Talia pulled out of her. "Haaaa, that was great."

"Oh little twinkle like it in the ass," Talia said playfully. She was surprised when Sheila tripped her to her knees, detached her strap on, and place on herself in one swift motion. "I didn't know you could move that fast."

"There a lot you don't know about me, but now we're going to finding out more about you, like do you like in front or in the back when you're cleaning a cock?" Sheila smirked positioning herself behind Talia.

"What?" Talia exclaimed suddenly as Sheila began lubing her ass with cum form her pussy. She turned forward again to face Rooker's dripping member.

"Sorry love, but it's your turn to be played with," Rooker said.

"Oh fine, I guess," Talia conceded taking the tip of Rooker's cock in her mouth. She could taste Rooker's and Sheila's juices mixed together, a sweet and bitter mix that left her wanting more. Suppressing her gag reflex Talia began deep throating Rooker just as Sheila plunged into her ass with the dildo and fingering her pussy at the same time. Things began to speed up rather quickly as Sheila and Rooker began to pound her fast in hard. Never before would Talia had though she would skullfucked and doing anal at the same time, course this was the first time she had been in three way, anyways the point was she was freaking loving it! The heat was filling her up, when suddenly something cold was shoved into her pussy, making her shiver.

"You like that?" Sheila asked cutely. She had grabbed the .60 caliber shell that was lying on the table and thought of something devilishly clever. The bullet would reach much farther than her fingers so with childlike curiously Sheila rammed the shell up into Talia's pussy and watched with amusement as the assassin shiver from the cool metal touch. Gleefully she began to work the bullet in out well continuing to thrust into her ass.

The feeling that they were all feeling was exsiccating, but eventually everything must reach its peak. With a finally thrust Rooker released his load in Talia's mouth which she struggled to swallow as her own orgasm rocked her body pushing the bullet that imbedded her pussy out on to the floor.

"That was fun!" Sheila cried wiping the sweat from her forehead away." Who knew sex could be this exhausting?

"Yeah," Talia agreed, "But I could do without the bullet being shoved up my pussy!" Of all the things to pick of coarse the gun ho girl would pick a bullet.

"What did you want me to shove a knife up there?" Sheila retorted. The stupefied look on Talia face was historical! It wasn't often she got to outwit her rival.

"Yeah that was pretty good, in fact if was even better than that time Paris with those to maids." Rooker said joining the conversation. Talia and Sheila frowned at him. "What how do you think I got so good? I still have a bunch of really kinky stuff tucked away for later."

"Really what kind of kinky stuff," Sheila asked straddling his waist, Talia right beside her.

"The kinds that need another round if you catch my drift," Rooker said foxily.

Talia and Sheila grinned at one another, "I think we got a few more in us." They said and like that they were gone again!

Meanwhile another man was having a lucky time with a woman, though not quite as lucky as Rooker. Victor leaned casually against the wall of his room, watching the calm even breaths Kelti breathed in her sleep. Kelti had to have the best luck in the world after dragging him through just about every back alley through the entire city she somehow managed to wind up at the front doorsteps of hotel Moscow. It was mind boggling.

But there were other matters to attend to right now, several to be exact. The first was how to explain her presence here. Mostly like the conclusion must would draw up would be that she was a whore he picked up or something and his honor could allow her to be branded something she wasn't under circumstance. Next there was her relation to Rooker Kane, by what he had dug up on the man already, he was an only child, but the Bernadotte's, Rooker's Foster parents were rumored to have had a child themselves around the same time Rooker was introduced to them. More than likely Kelti was that child, which would explain why she referred to Rooker as her brother in their earlier conversation on the way home.

Flashback!

"_So you brother is Rooker Kane?" Victor asked in surprise. He as Ms. Chang would put it, hit the jackpot. To think he would get an inside source on the mysterious Rooker, but he told himself, even Kelti might be in the dark on the connection between Rooker and his mother's interest in him._

"_Yup! The one and only, he's the best! He beat mom in sniping, Dad in quick draw, and Kata in knife throwing!" Kelti burst out proudly. They may not be blood, but she was proud to call him her brother. _

"_Kata?" Victor wondered aloud. The name sounded familiar, but it was difficult to discern where he had heard it before._

"_Yeah Kata Wolfina, she was the third in command of the wild geese. She's a feather Indian and she was the best with a knife! She even taught me and Rooker all her tribe's techniques." Kelti demonstrated this by throwing her knife at random bystander chewing on an apple. The scythe knife curved through the air and snatched the apple right out of the man's hand bounced of a lamp post and returned to Kelti. _

_Victor applauds, "Impressive. So why do you think Rooker is in Roanapur, If you don't mind my asking." He asked._

"_Oh yeah, there was this guy name Dutch that owned a business of sorts here, and I overheard one night he was talking to dad that he would going to leave it to Rooker. It's not too surprising that he would do that he was the one to bring Rooker to my parents in the first place, and naturally I figured I would come by and pay him a visit for Christmas." Kelti explained, and then sighed. "Only I don't know where the business is located or the name of it. I feel stupid for not asking more about earlier. Now only have ten days to find or I'll miss my chance to spend Christmas with him." _

_Victor frowned. This was the first time Kelti had stopped her cheerily persona, and for some reason it sadden him a bit. Which is why he was surprised when he said "I will help you find Rooker. In the meantime stay with me at Hotel Moscow."_

"_That would great thank you!" _

_End of flash back_

And that brought Victor to this dilemma. How was he going to keep his promise to find Rooker, without revealing the fact that he knows actually where he is… then it came to him, he would tell Kelti that he found him, but encourage her to stay with him till the twenty fifth and have her arrival as a surprise? Yeah he could see her going with that, and in the meantime he will see about extracting the information he wants, which bagged further questioning. What else did he want to know?

This question rattled his brain. He didn't just want to know more about Rooker, he wanted to know more about her. This feeling was something he hadn't felt since those two French maids he did in Paris, but this was something deeper. Could he have fallen for this woman? In only a few hours none the less, damn looks like he lost that bet.

Author's note

Chapter eight for ya! So what you think of the lemon? It's the first time I've written one so yay, it's what you get. I have considered just putting a "Use your imagination" thing up like some people do, but I decided nothing ventured nothing gained. Also the next chapter will double as a Christmas special. Won't that be fun Christmas in Roanapur? Wonder how that would work out? And won't it be interesting when Victor and Kelti drop by for a visit? Find out next chapter!

This chapter's rap sheet is… Victor!

Rap Sheet

Name: Victor Cheskovik Lenin

Date of birth: August, 4, 1995

Place of birth: Roanapur, Thailand

Birth parents: (mother) Vladilena/Balalaika (Father) unknown

Occupation: Lieutenant of Hotel Moscow, leader of the Second Vozdushno-Desantnye Vojska

Affiliations: Hotel Moscow, Second Vozdushno-Desantnye Vojska

Misc. Victor is the only child of Balalaika. He is a respectful communist loyalist, meaning do as he saw and that's it. As a young child he was train along with the other child of the Vojska to be an unstoppable killing machine! For the majority of the time He and his unit are busy fighting every war, conflict and armed intervention available. When not at war he's busy making sure no one interferes with his mother's authority. As it stands Victor is one of the deadest men in Roanapur, he has an adept skill for sniping like his mother, and is just as deadly in close courters. Despite the rumors he is not Mr. Chang's son, or so he tells everyone, but to be on the safe side he and Mei keep their distance from each other.


	9. Chapter 9

WolfGear Presents: New Lagoon

Pairings: Rock x Revy, Benny x Jane, OC's x Oc's

Chapter 9: Merry fricken Christmas!

I don't own Black Lagoon

Oc's: Rooker Kane, Sheila, Jamie, Mei Chang, Victor, Punk, Hans, Kelti Bernadotte, Talia "Tai" Xing

Rooker Kane wondered the busy streets of Roanapur on a mission. A mission to find a Christmas gift for his employees/roommates/girlfriends that's right girlfriends, Talia and Sheila, he was a lucky man to have two beautiful women by his side, even if it would only be temporary.

Shaking his head off those complicated thoughts, Rooker resumed his search for a suitable gift for the girls. Now the obvious choice was to get Sheila a gun and Talia something sharp, but he wanted to give them something else, something that would really mean something, but what? It was times like these he wished he had someone to ask for help. No matter what though he would have to find something today, if of all because it was the twenty fourth of December and this was the only day in Roanapur that all the Black Market dealers brought out the high quality merchandise. Such as guns that don't jam or are defective, real silk clothing, and etc.

Finally something caught his eye. A Japanese sword and female battle kimono, it would be the perfect gift for Talia, she loved swords and there was no higher quality of blade then a Japanese, and that skimpy kimono would fit her nicely.

"Excuse me, how much for the sword and kimono." Rooker asked the vender. He was older man of Japanese descent, no real surprise he was selling Japanese stuff, a thin set of glass rested on the man's nose, wrinkles and wart spots decorated his face giving him a kindly old man appearance. In this city that meant he was a cunning sells man.

"I see you have an eye for good merchandise young sir. I could part with these rare items for the low price of $50,000." The old man said quickly. Rooker raised an eyebrow, he knew the price would be high but $50,000 was a bit much.

"Ok I'll bite what makes those things so special?"

"Oh I'm so glad you asked! You see this Kimono was taken off a display at the national museum in japan it is said to have been worn by a great swordswoman during the Edo period. The sword is something of a modern miracle. Before I worked under a master swords smith back in the war making swords for the soldiers, one day General Takahata requested my master forge a blade with the lava rocks from the island of Hawaii and diamonds. The General wanted to see if the curse of the lava rocks and the ultimate endurance of diamond could be mixed with our steel. It took my master many years to discover this process and finally he crafted this sword you see before you, unfortunately by that time the war was over and the general dead, so I relieved him of it and the formula."

"So you're telling me this thing is cursed?" Rooker said skeptically. He knew there were some strange things in this world but curses? And mixing Diamond, lava rock and steel shouldn't be possible they were too different material wise to make anything.

The vender nodded. "Yes as cursed as the legendary Muramasa blades of old, but I see you are not one for such things. So how about a demonstration? If you would be so kind as to offer me one of your knives I will show you the truth of my words."

"How'd you know I had a knife?" Rooker asked drawing his trench knife form under his coat, and handed it to the vendor. Who had unsheathed the sword, the words "Death bringer" were craved in gold kanji character on the black blade.

The vendor smiled. "I was once yakuza as well. Also who doesn't carry a knife in this city?"

"Point taken," Rooker said watching the old man. He laid his knife on the table and held the katana over the trench knife and then with a quick down stroke Rooker watched his tempered steel knife get cut in half like it was butter!

The old man cocked an eyebrow. "Well young man what do you think?"

"I think I'll be taking that sword off your hands for ya." Rooker said reaching for the sword, but the old man pulled it away.

"Now I don't you think a sword like this worth a bit more than $50,000? Plus how am I to know that my master's work is going to worthy owner? I maybe a peddler but I have my honor still." The vendor proclaimed. Rooker nodded in understanding. The old man spoke truth the sword was worth more, but lucky for him knew of a way get it for much cheaper.

"I understand you concern so how about a bet?" Rooker offered.

"A bet you say?" The venter asked intrigued. What sort of bet was this man willing to make he wondered.

"You've heard of the swordsmen's fate test correct? I throw the sword up into the air and if it cuts off my arm I'll pay triple the original price, but if the blade misses and I'm able to catch in its sheath then I only pay $15,000. How about it old man? Is it a deal?" The vender pondered his options, he knew of this test and chances are that the young man wouldn't be able to do it, but his master always a true warrior can do anything, but triple price! That was too good to pass up.

"You got a deal." The vender agreed shaking Rooker's hand.

With the agreement of the bet sealed the street was quickly cleared off bystanders who also took bets on whether or not Rooker would lose his arm or his life, so far the odds was 1 to 100 with Rooker betting on himself.

Rooker stood in the center of the circle the crowd had formed around him taking deep breaths he touched the hilt of the sword. The crowd waited on baited breath and then quicker than the eye could see Rooker drew the blade from its sheath and threw it high into the air with looking where it was going!

All eyes were on the piece of razor steel as it spiraled down to earth hurling towards Rooker! Time seemed to stop, the world slowed down as all watched the impossible happen. The tip of the sword was a mere inch from piercing Rooker's flesh when suddenly he pulled his arm back without looking causing the blade to miss and allow him to grab hold of the hilt as it continued to fall, and in one swift motion he sheathed the sword. The crowd was silent.

Rooker began to chuckle. "Man, I should have asked if I could have it for free instead, because I have no fucking clue how I did that." He said rubbing the back of his head. Everybody face faulted and then handed over the bets to Rooker and went about their business. "Wow that's a lot of cash. I think that will cover the $15,000 don't you old man?"

The old vender couldn't help but laugh. He thought he was one doing the tricking, but this young man, well he was wittier then a eighty year old one and luckier than any other. Oh well at least his master craft will be in good hands.

"Aye this should cover it. As a bonus I'll forge you a knife to replace the broken one for half price. Now shove off I imagine you have better things to do then talk with an old man." The vender cackled shoeing Rooker away.

"Man I hope I don't have to play Russian roulette to get Sheila's gift." Rooker said nervously. The length he goes to for that girl.

Meanwhile in another part of town Victor was once again being dragged by around by Kelti who insisted she get Rooker's crewmates a present after he had told her how the lagoon company was doing.

"I can't believe Rooker already has two crew members and both girls! It's so exciting! I've always wanted sisters!" Kelti cried moving from booth to booth. She already had Rooker's present being shipped over, so he was covered, but she also wanted to get one for Victor and hopefully he would give her a clue about what he liked while they were out. "So what kind of stuff do these two like?"

Victor scratches his head, he really didn't know the two very well, but he would have to say: "Guns and knives most likely."

Kelti blinked. "Ok, but I'm sure Rooker is already taking care of that, so I'll need to get them something different… oh I know I'll get them same thing I'm getting Rooker!"

"And what is that?" Victor asked with interest.

"A motorcycle," Kelti pointed excitedly at the garage called Sherry Motors where a Latina woman was tending to one of the several motorcycles parked in the lot beside the garage. Victor felt like slapping himself. He was the one who ordered to have Kelti's motorcycle brought to the Hotel Moscow garage.

"Come on let's go!" Kelti called dragging Victor along with her. She instantly started chatting with the woman in Spanish, a language which Victor wasn't so fluent in, so he only was able to understand half of the conversation.

For what seemed like an eternity to Victor, Kelti finally finished her conversation with the woman, both looking extremely happy about the exchange. Once again Kelti happily dragged Victor by the hand.

"You're going to buy brand new motorcycles for two people you haven't even met yet?" Victor asked his companion. This was a strange act of kindness, especially for Roanapur, the only thing people around here give you for free is a bullet in the gut.

Kelti halted and turned to face Victor with a bright smile. "Yeah why not, money isn't that important; when I die it doesn't matter if I have it with me or not does it? Besides I still have a lot of cash left over from my numerous jobs that I did to by my passage here, so it's no problem. After I met up with Rooker I'll just work with him. He said he would need a good driver anyways."

"So you're planning to go work for Rooker?" Victor said dejected. He didn't know why the thought of Kelti going to stay with Rooker made him so… so angry, it's not like they were lovers or anything, but then again they weren't related, either. Perhaps Kelti as… no, no he couldn't assume things like that. The best thing to do would be to wait and see how the too act together first.

"Hey Victor come on you falling behind!" Kelti called. Victor shook his head and gave a rare smile.

"I'll be right there."

Meanwhile on the street parallel to Victor and Kelti, Rooker was busy looking for Sheila's gift. He had decided on a gun after extensive searching, but what kind of gun? He had considered a M4 assault rifle with a grenade launcher, and red dot sight, but remembered she already had one, then he thought a china lake grenade launcher, but he could see where that would lead if Sheila and Talia started fighting again, so in the end he settled on a .44 magnum revolver. It wasn't Sheila's favorite gun, but there were times when you needed a little more knock down power, plus they could share ammo, since he already had a set of .44's, now he just needed to find an outfit like he did for Talia. Rooker then saw something out of the corner of his eye, yes, he thought that would do nicely; it was sexy but not whorish. Without a second thought he marched over to the female vender and started bargaining, and this time he didn't need to nearly cripple himself. As he made his way back to the office, Rooker wondered how the two where handling the decorations

At the Lagoon office a closed for the holiday's sign hung in the front door with a message that read "All jobs paying less than one billion will be turned down." Not like anyone actually ever paid them that much but it was a good deterrent. Even Roanapur had to take a break from work, legal or not, and Christmas was the best accuse to do that, also this was the only day were the murder rate was lowered by 200%, but everything else stayed the same.

"So what did you get Rooker for Christmas Talia? A knife I guess?" Sheila questioned the assassin as she hung the riffs on the door. Ok, they had put up the tree, which they did not steal from the store across the street, and decorated with empty bullet casing because of the lack of bulbs.

"No, I got him boots with knives inside them. See, you flip this switch thing with your toe and the blades from out from the sides and form at the toe." Talia demonstrated, and then resumed wrapping the boots. She once again thought she would ever be doing something like this, she was Tao after all, but Rooker said that didn't matter as long as they fun, so she guessed it was ok, course she would have to be one to explain to her mother on New Year's what she was doing.

"So what did you get Rooker, A gun?" Talia teased, it was only fair since she was the one who started this little game. The red flush of color on the gun tress's face told the truth.

"While it's in the category, I got him a 40mm M203 Launcher." Talia blinked as Sheila sighed, she should have known the assassin wouldn't know what that was. "It's a gun that fires a really big bullet."

"Oh why didn't you say so, guns are so confusing, and why can't you give them a simple name?"

"You mean like watashi, Katana, nodachi and tanto?" Sheila asked naming off some of the sword types Talia always drawled on about. Short, long, medium what difference did they make they were all just sharpened pieces of steel in the end right?

"Don't you think I don't know what you're thinking twinkle. I know you just mocked my precious blades." Talia accused getting right up in the gun gal's face, throwing knife in each hand. Sheila her 9mms, but before either one could make the next move there was a knock at the door.

"Excuse me, this is Lagoon Company right? Could you please let me in?" The person at the door said. The voice was female. Both Sheila and Talia looked at each other, if it this thing with Rooker turned in to a four way God help him.

"Can't you read the sign? We're not taking any jobs!" Sheila yelled readying her guns; she motioned for Talia to move closer to the door. There was a good chance this person could be some with a gorge against Rooker, he had told them a few stories where he pissed off the wrong people.

"I know but this more personal business. Am I to guess by your tone that Rooker isn't back yet?" The voice asked, when neither girls replied, she knew she had it right. "Would be alright if we wait here for him?"

"And just who the hell are "we" how many of you are there?" Sheila barked fiercely.

"Just two," A male voice said this time, bursting through the door. Talia pounced like a cat on the intruders, but found herself floating in midair as the male intruder held both her hands above her head with one of his.

Talia waited for Sheila's classic barrage of lead, but the other Lagoon girl just stood there stupefied. "What the fuck are you waiting for shoot them?" She yelled trying to kick the intruder with her foot, but stopped when she got a face to face look at him.

"Victor?" Both girls questioned aloud. What was the son of one the biggest crime bosses in the city doing here, and who was that girl standing next to him?

"Hi there! I'm Kelti, you must be Rooker's crewmates it's nice to meet you! I'm Rooker's little sister just so you know." Kelti waved from behind Victor's imposing frame. The two lagoon girls looked at her with blank stares. "I'm guessing he forgot to mention me didn't he," She sighed. This made her so mad! Rooker did this all the time!

Before Kelti could finish her rant through her warning instincts and she quickly tackled Victor who was still holding Talia to the ground and yelled for Sheila to hit the deck right as a storm of bullets riddled the wall behind them. Luckily Rooker had the walls reinforced so the bullets didn't go into the main building.

"Come out lassie!" The Irish McLane ordered from below the street. He had been tracking Kelti for a while now, but couldn't act because of the high security of Hotel Moscow, but now he had her and her boyfriend trapped at last!

Back inside Kelti finished explaining why a bunch of Irishmen what to kill her. Sheila and Talia glared angrily at the brunette as more bullets bounded of the walls, though they were impressed that a small girl like Kelti could nearly wipe out a whole family of Irish Rebels by herself in a single night. There was still on question that needed answered though.

"Why didn't you make sure you killed them all?" Talia and Sheila demanded. One of the most important rules for mercenary work was not to leave any loose ends!

Kelti scratched the back of her head embarrassed, she knew she messed up, and the fact that Rooker had drilled that very same lesson into her head made it all the more embarrassing, but what could she do? It wasn't her fault that the asshole's father forgot to turn in his son's birth certificate.

"So who's going to be the one to go out there to end this shit?" Sheila asked. She would do it, but all her ammo was in her room, and right now she didn't feel like getting up on count high lead count above her head. Talia wouldn't be of any use do to the fact that there was no way she could get in close without them spotting her and with no cover to duck behind she was a sitting duck. Meaning there was only one person left who could win in this no win situation.

"I will rid of us these vermin." Victor declared, picking himself up off the floor, and calmly made his way down the stairs to the front door. McLane saw Victor's shadow and ordered his men to hold their fire; he wanted to see who had the balls to come face to face with him.

"Oi you the hell are you?" It was the blonde man, the one who was always with girl he was after, he didn't know who he was, but from the reactions of the locals when he passed by he must be someone with a reputation.

Victor smiled with mirth. These fools didn't know who they were messing with. "I'm Victor Lenin. I am second in command of Hotel Moscow. The fact that you don't know this shows your ignorance."

McLane boiled with anger. "Shut up you Russian basterd! I don't give a damn who you are, I'll kill ya all the same with me bare hands!"

"Really, do you think you can back that up? As you can see I am unarmed." Victor revealed opening his trench coat. Really that wasn't true, he always had some form of weapon on him, but he knew he could take these punks.

McLane bowed his head in thought. The smart thing to do would be to cap this asshole and get the girl, but his forefather's wouldn't approve of such cowardly tactics. The McLane code was fight on par with your enemy, so if this man wanted a fist fight, they would fist fight.

"Drop ye guns boys, we'll pound this asshole into the dirt the man's way. Darrel, Jeb, show him how the Irish fight." McLane ordered the two hulking red breads. The two men advanced on Victor, who was a very well-muscled man, but these two where giants compared to him, it almost made the three girls looking on nervous, if not for the two who knew what he was really capable off.

Darrel and Jeb look down on Victor as he causally placed a cigar in his mouth and stuck match to light it. He looked at the two like he was looking right through them and it scared them, that look in his eye, the look of man who knew that he couldn't be beat, It was as if he was mocking them to try.

"Well are you pups going to fight or stand there and shit yourselves?" Darrel was the first to react to the taunt, pulling his massive arm back he swung at Victor with all his might. Victor laughed at the speed of the attack and casually tilted his head to the side and watched the massive fist fly by. "My turn" He said grabbing his cigar and jabbing it into Darrel's eye! The big man let out a painful cry and fell to his knees well trying to clear the ash from his eye, and while he was doing this Victor swung his fist into the man's massive jaw and knocked on to the hard pavement shattering the Irishman's jaw and with the opportunity at hand Victor quickly slipped his shoe knife out and kicked the man right in the head effectively killing him. He then turned to the man's friend Jeb, who was so shocked at how quickly his friend was taken down that he was frozen where he stood, which made it all the easier for Victor to flip out his shoe knife again and high kick the basterd right in this jugular!

Cracking his neck Victor stared the remaining Irishmen, "Who is next?" He asked in amusement as McLane's remaining two lackeys made a mad dash for their lives only to meet with owner of the shop they just shot up. The two Irishmen came to halt in front of Rooker, who carried a large sack filled with what Victor assumed where Christmas presents, and he didn't look too jolly about seeing bullet holes in his shop.

"What in the fucking hell is going on?" Rooker demanded. Suddenly Kelti popped her head out the window and waved at him.

"Hi Rooker, these Irish guys are kind of trying to kill me, so can we deal with them first and then explain later?" Kelti asked her brother. Really she just wanted to buy more time, so she could think of a way that didn't tell him that it was her fault that his place got shot up.

Rooker's eyes burned with rage as he dropped his load on to the ground and pulled his trench knife from its sheath and in one motion cut both Irishmen almost clean in half! How dare these basterds even consider harming his sister! With a flick of his wrist he chucked his knife at the remaining Irishman, the blade pieced the man's heart just as Victor's shoe knife pieced the man's skull, a perfect kill.

Rooker pulled his knife from the cooling body and looked at the man before him, he had heard of him, but his would be the first time they met face to face. "Victor of hotel Moscow yes," Rooker greet in Russian, while offering his hand.

"Yes, and you are Rooker Kane, I have heard much about you." Victor replied in Russian taking hold of Rooker's hand. From a distance it looked like a friendly handshake, but up close you could see both men's arm veils as they tried to crush the others hand, and when it became clear that they were equal in strength, they broke apart and reached for their guns and drew so fast that no one watching could tell which one won.

Rooker smiled as he holstered his gun. "You're good. I assume you're the one who's been taking care of Kelti. That deserves a drink, come inside its time to celebrate!" Rooker proclaimed walking up the stairs. Leaving Victor standing alone in the street, the Russian turned an followed, but with a slight shake in his hand, he could have died just then, it wasn't by much maybe only a one thousandth of second, but Rooker was faster.

Inside the Lagoon office everyone held a liter beer mug filled with egg nog and vodka in their hand. Kelti handed Victor his as he took his place next to her on the couch. Standing with his mug raised Rooker began to speak: "May we have a good days work done, till we finally walk on down to the gallows to our fate, amen. MERRY FRICKEN CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY"

"MERRY FRICKEN CHRISTMAS!" Everyone yelled and began to chug their drink. They partied long into the night. Rooker gave his gifts to Talia and Sheila, both of which loved them, and vice versa, Rooker had even picked up a gift for Kelti, a new set of clothes more suitable to the heat then her black leather cat suit. Kelti happy announced that she was joining the crew as their driver and had gotten everyone including Victor a motorcycle. As they continued to drink themselves silly, Victor couldn't help but wonder how the party at Hotel Moscow was going, probably about the same here he guessed.

Back at Hotel Moscow Balalaika stared out the window overlooking three gravestones, one was Dutch's, the other's Boris her loyal comrade and Victor's father, and the third one was marked Yankee, the only man other man other than Chang to defeat her.

"Tell me Second Lieutenant Asta, where is third Lieutenant Victor?" Balalaika asked her third in command. The blonde and red haired woman saluted her superior and mentally cursed Victor for leaving her like this, without him here she and first lieutenant Seth had to run things, and even with the both of them they still struggled.

"Lieutenant Victor has not returned from escorting Ms. Kelti to Lagoon. Do you wish for me to send for him captain?" Asta asked. She was surprised though when Balalaika shook her head no.

"That will not be necessary Asta. Besides its good that Victor spends some time with them, call it a mother's hunch. " Balalaika said mysteriously. Asta didn't know if she should be asking, but what was the worst that could happen?

"Do you mean Ms. Kelti?"

Balalaika smiled again, this was really starting to creep her out! "Yes, some time with her will be good too. Now run along and enjoy the party Asta." Balalaika ordered. The third in command gave one last salute and marched out the door leaving Balalaika to her memories of those past.

Author's note

Alright Christmas in Roanapur, not much detail on the Christmas part, but I tried. Anyway Kelti joining Lagoon! And Boris is Victor's Father, though Balalaika likes to keep it a secret for certain reasons, and who is Yankee? Who does Balalaika want Victor spend time with? How many more questions I'm I going to ask? None. Merry Christmas!

P.S. No rap sheet this chapter

P.S.S. I don't know if I got the ranking in the right order, but Victor is second in command, Asta is third and Seth is forth, will see a little more of them latter.


	10. Chapter 10

WolfGear Presents: New Lagoon

Pairings: Rock x Revy, Benny x Jane, OC's x Oc's

Chapter 10: El butler

I don't own Black Lagoon

Oc's: Rooker Kane, Sheila, Jamie, Mei Chang, Victor, Punk, Hans, Kelti Bernadotte, Talia "Tai" Xing

Author's note its 2014 in the story

Eda, current mother of the rip off church looked down at the black haired Columbian girl before her, earlier this morning before the dawn some assholes dropped her off bonded and gagged on their front steps with a note saying to find someone to smuggle this girl to the city of Raitide several hundred miles up the coast to the Columbian mob there. Well to say the least Eda hadn't done that yet. First of all this wasn't a charity, she wasn't going to do whatever some idiot mobster asked. Second she dealt with weapons and drugs not human trafficking that kind of work was too messy for her tastes. Finally the look of this girl, she seemed familiar just looking at her face gave her the shivers.

"Rico, ask this girl who she is," Eda ordered the Latino priest (if you can call any of the people in this church clergymen), who quickly complied and quickly began speaking Spanish. After a lengthy one sided conversation the girl finally answered.

"Gloria Lovelace," The mere name itself was enough to make Eda shiver in fear. Lovelace was the name of the family that psycho maid worked for, everyone in this city would be wise to never utter the name out of fear, and a third visit from the maid just might destroy this city.

"Alright, alright, its ok, I can fix this." Eda told herself, there was still time to fix this. "Ok kid listen up we're going to send you home and you make sure to tell that maid of yours that weren't the one who took you got that?" She said cutting the ropes that held the girl. The girls rubbed her wrist and looked at the nun confused.

"Maid, no maid only butler," Gloria spoke in broken English, and she snapped her fingers. "You must mean mama! She was Maid before marriage."

The blood drained from Edna's face. She knew there was a reason she recognized that face. The fucking maid's kid! Dammit! This whole thing just got a lot more dangerous.

"Rico, call Hotel Moscow and ask them to confirm this, and one of you get down to Lagoon Company! I want this girl gift wrapped and not a scratch on her!" Eda barked. When no one moved she pulled her gun and fired at their feet. "I said move for God's sake!"

Meanwhile a cargo ship was entering the harbor and on the bow stood a man dress as a butler. The crew of the ship kept their distance, the last time they brought someone like this to the city a lot of shit went down. The only thing that stopped him from throwing the man of the ship was the large amount of money he was paid and the fact that if the butler was another maid then there was no way they could hope to kill him.

"I thank you. I know that way from here." The butler bowed to the captain, and picked up the obo case by his feet. His eyes seemed to glow with fire as he looked out on to the city. "I never thought I would come back here. Not since my time with the Wild geese. I wonder if Bao is still in business."

Back at the Rip off church Eda had finally gotten through to Hotel Moscow. Not having done many business transactions mean they weren't on Balalaika's speed dial, which was fine by her, she wanted to talk to Victor. No reason to give Balalaika an excuse to call in the troops.

"This is Victor. What can we do for you Mother Eda?" The blonde Russian asked getting straight to business. He raised his eyebrow at just what the nun wanted. "Could you repeat that?"

"I said do you have any information on the maid? What she's doing and all that? There is no way Balalaika wouldn't keep tabs on someone like her." Eda said biting her lip. There was no way Victor wouldn't figure out what was going on, but he would at least listen to her before arming up.

Victor pulled open the file listed as people of interest and looked for one Roberta Lovelace. "Yes Captain has been keeping tabs on her. After her last visit here, she had her right leg and arm amputated because of infection from her injuries, but recently the Lovelace family had started backing a prostatic limb company called Rockbell in hopes of restoring her body, it is also reported that she is missing her right eye. She married Garcia Lovelace in 2007 and they had a child named Gloria Lovelace. Who is currently seven years old, reports have also shown that she is currently pregnant with their second child. There is also a news article about Gloria being abducted, but so far no groups have claimed responsibility. Tell me Eda is this what you wanted to know about?" Victor asked the nun. When she didn't response he knew that is was. "I see, is there anything else you would like to know? I'll have you know I'm not doing this for free, so the longer you-

"A butler, do they have a butler?" Eda burst out. She didn't know why this was important, especially with that other maid, but she had to know.

"Yes they did hire a butler named Roberto, and he had just recently in fact booked passage on a cargo ship to Roanapur. That however is where our information ends."

"Ok thank you I'll pay you back and Victor I would be really grateful if you didn't tell this to Balalaika… right away at least." Eda bagged. She knew it might be pointless but she didn't want another shit fest like last time to break out.

"I give my word I will not tell captain for at least five hours." Victor swore to the nun, and his word was his life. Eda gave one last word of thanks and hung up the phone. Victor turned in his chair and looked to Asta. "Go report this to Captain and start looking into this Roberto; I think like the maid before him he is much more than a simple house servant."

"Yes sir, but I thought you told Miss Eda that you weren't going to tell Captain?" Asta inquired.

Victor nodded, "Yes I did say that, but she never said anything about you telling her, yes? Now go we have work to do."

"Sir!" Asta saluted.

Meanwhile at Lagoon Company the Lagoon crew sat exhausted from weeks of constant jobs. Four weeks since Kelti had joined them and they were glad to have her aboard, especially Rooker since that meant he didn't have to drive the boat all the time. That was another good thing, because this last job was especially tough. Eight other pirate crews had tried to rob them of their cargo that was bond for Hong Kong. Apparently the package Chang gave them was an heirloom from one of the main Tirade families with a reward so great that the other bosses of the Tirade got involved. The Lagoon MK II was literally painted red with blood and it stunk to high hell of rotting organs and other shit. So when Rico knocked on the door he didn't get the best welcome.

"Hey I have a job for you guys it's really important so…"

"Fuck NO!" They all yelled at the same time forcing the clergyman to cover his ears. Just then Mei Chang walked in with a brief case in her hands.

"Hey guys I have your payment ready, and I'm also taking you out for some drinks at the Yellow Flag my treat!" Mei said and before you could blink your eyes Talia and Sheila had grabbed the Chinese woman by the arm and dragged her to the car as Rooker and Kelti escorted Rico to the docks with a mop and wash bucket.

"Clean this up and we'll take about that job later and I want this boat spot less by the time we wake up from our hangovers tomorrow so hurry." Rooker said shamming the door of the dock shed close. The sound of the lock clicking shut echoed in the metal building and there Rico stood confused and wondering how he got stuck cleaning up that mess! There was no way he could clean that up by morning and so being the simple man that he was he picked up his cell and called the church for help, but not the right kind.

"Yeah how many orphans do we have? Hmm ok send them down to Lagoon Company with cleaning supplies. No I'm no kidding. Look I'll explain later right now I have to do this or they won't take the job. Where they went? Mei Chang took them to the Yellow flag." Phone goes dead. "Many why was sis so angry?"

"Dammit Rico," Eda cursed. Leave it to that idiot to screw up something so simple. Grapping hold of Gloria Eda put the child on the motorcycle and revved the engine. "Hang on kid!" Popping a wheelie she tore off into night, but this time not for pleasure.

At the Yellow Flag it was business as usual. People where drinking, talking, and bragging about their latest job or score. All of this being taken in by one man, Bao the bartender, he didn't do it on purpose, but when you yell out everything you did you couldn't help but over hear. Besides sometimes this information was real handy when some come in wanting information, and also came in handy when in a survival situation. So when he heard two guys laughing about a man dressed as a butler, he kept his truly pump at hand and his eye on the door.

Just then the doors of the bar flew open and there stood a man dressed as a butler carrying a large guitar case. Everyone paused as the vivid memory of the maid resurfaced to the fore lobe of their minds.

The man was strong jawed with black hair with a little gray cut short with four strands hovering over his face, and eyes of that soldier. Calmly he made his way to the bar and stared down with Bao. Everyone expected the old barkeep to do one of two things, yell for him to order something or go away in his usual non slant manner. No one however expected Bao to smile and shake the man's hand.

"Well I'll be damned Bran Roberts. What brings you to town?" Bao said cheerily pouring the man a drink. Everyone shrugged and went about their business.

"I am here on business for my new employer. Also I'm going by the name Roberto, so if you would please." Roberto motioned discreetly. He doubted anyone knew you he was but he would like to keep things quiet, at least for now.

"Yes of course, I understand. After what happened I'm not surprised that you took the chance to do a little hiding out. Hey do you a guy named Rooker? He's the new owner of Lagoon Company; you know Dutch's smuggling business." Bao asked his friend.

Roberto raised an eyebrow. "Rooker here in the city, that's not too surprising I guess him and Dutch were always close." He shrugged. It wasn't his business was the kid did as along as he wasn't involved with the ones he was after.

"Yeah so is it true he was really part of the wild geese?" Bao whispered. Back in the day Roanapur was the Geese's flocking ground, and they were also the ones who helped set up the Yellow Flag, but after they spilt they hadn't come around. He was surprised hear from some second hand source that Rooker was once part of the Wild Geese.

Roberto nodded. "Yes he was, very skilled too, but Bao if you could answer some of my questions now I would be grateful." Bao scratched his head embarrassed, he was acting a bit jumpy, but who could blame him. For the first time in years someone he actually liked entered his bar.

"Right, right, so what do you need to know my friend?"

"Has someone been seen with a south American girl around seven years of age with black hair? She is the daughter of my current boss and someone has kidnaped her."

Bao shook his head. "Sorry but I haven't heard anything about no girl. After the maid thing people around here have been a little more discrete about who they kidnap." Bao said with a shrugged. Just then the sound of five motorcycles roared into the parking lot, and in walked the Lagoon Company and Mei Chang.

"Hey Bao bring up a round for each of us!" Mei shouted walking right up to the bar and seated right next Roberto, the Lagoon crew next sat down to the left of Mei with Rooker and Kelti the furthest away.

"Hey Rooker doesn't that guy down there look familiar?" Kelti asked her brother. The guitar case reminded her of someone, but she couldn't quite place him, the members changed so much as she was growing up that it was hard to keep track.

Rooker looked down the bar, but with all the interference from the women's breast and the smoky haze of the bar he couldn't see anything clearly.

"No can't say for sure." Rooker shrugged, and then looked at his sister's new appearance, a yellow bikini top and bottom with chaps covering her legs, several ammo pouches and belts and finally a black jacket with fur around the collar. "You know when I said to wear something more suite able for hot weather this wasn't quite what I had in mind."

"What's wrong with it? Talia and Sheila helped me pick it out and Victor thought it looked nice, though he did seem rather flustered the first time I showed him. I wonder if he wasn't feeling well." Kelti wondered in thought, completely ignoring the look of pure annoyance on Rooker's face.

"Whatever," Rooker sighed, Kelti's sense of fashion was so screwed up that he didn't question it anymore, though he did wonder about Talia's and Sheila's role in this was, but he decided to let that go as well. They were here for a good time, and if the girls were getting along the better, he cheered taking a drink of vodka. It was at that time that Eda burst through the door carrying some kid under her arm.

"Hey Rooker what the hell is this about you forcing Rico to clean your ship for you! I need you to take this damn…kid… is that a butler?" The nun asked looking at the man at the bar. Oh boy she's knew where this was going.

Roberto calmly stood up and unlatched his guitar case revealing a verity of weapons! "A nun taking a child from her parents blasphemy and Rooker how dare you think of doing such a thing, it was our code not to harm or take children! As former second in command of the wild geese I will discipline you." He declared pulling a saber sword and .45 1911 pistol from his case.

"SHIT ITS BRAN!" Kelti and Rooker screamed in horror, scrambling across the room over to Eda yelling. "What the fuck did you do?" Rooker looked behind him and saw that the other were still sitting at the bar looking at him like he was crazy.

"What the hell are you doing get away from him," He yelled just as Bran swung down with his saber as the girls jumped out the way. The steel barstools were cut clean through, Talia never wasting a chance to try out her new sword on a worthy opponent charged in.

The first strike was stopped and the two fighters pressed for dominance, Talia pushed with her whole body, but she still could not budge what seemed to be an iron wall in front of her. With a single handedly Bran pushed Talia of balance and stuck at her exposed belly. Luckily for her Sheila grabbed the back of her kimono and yanked her back just enough for the blade to miss spilling Talia's gut all over the floor.

"Now I'll show why guns are better Chinglish, Mei with me!" Sheila ordered pointing the barrels of her 9mm's at the butler and opened fire, but she soon found herself dodging ricochets on account of Bran using his steel plated guitar case as a shield.

Swiping in low with a sweep Mei knocked away the Butler's shield and readied her own guns on him. "See what an assassin of the Zodiac is made of basterd!" She declared opening fire. Bran threw his head back making the bullets miss by the hair of his chin, and with is right leg he stumped on Mei's stomach knocking the air out of her.

"Children such as you should know better than to mess with me!" He snarled kicking her with his foot. The sound of cracking ribs was heard as Mei flew across the room. Thankfully Rooker managed to catch her and pass her over to Sheila.

"Go find a car, I'll hold him off." Rooker declared drawing his gun and knife. He felt Kelti latch on to his arm and look at him with pleading eyes not to go. He shook off her grip though and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be right behind you, now GO!" he barked and the others listened and when to borrow (steal) a car that would hold them all.

Bran smirked as he and Rooker stalked each other in a circle. "You are brave to face me alone. I'll give you that, but if you think using Kara's gun knife style will save you then you are wrong! I will make you pay for aiding Miss Gloria's kidnapers."

Rooker growled annoyed. Once Bran got something in his head it was nearly impossible to convince him otherwise, at least with the little girl here he could maybe convince him that he had no idea what he was talking about. Wait… where's the girl? Fuck Eda took her with her! Why in the fucking hell did she do that!

"Listen Bran seriously have no fucking clue what you are-oh shit!" Rooker yelped blocking Bran's swing with his knife. He quickly moved to shoot Bran in the leg, mainly because he didn't want to be responsible for the kid later if he killed Bran, and that was a big if already.

Bran however was a step ahead of Rooker and using his own momentous strength he broke the dead lock and stabbed the pirate in the foot pinning him to the ground! He then proceed to punch Rooker in the ribs, each time Bran connected a series of cracking sounds was heard. Angry and feeling stupid at himself for even thinking to go easy on the butler Rooker tore the sword from his foot and bashed the hilt into Bran's head, just as Kelti reentered the bar with a handful of Frag grenades!

"Rooker hurry up!" Kelti yelled popping the pins. Rooker's eyes budged as he sprinted for the door.

"Not again," Bao moaned ducking behind the bar.

Outside Sheila and the others watched as Rooker and Kelti hauled ass to the car. Kelti flung herself into the driver's seat and hit the ignition and burned rubber just as the grenades went off.

"Holy shit, Bao isn't going to happy about that!" Sheila commented looking at the burning building. She figured that had to have gotten the mad butler, but if so why were they still going full throttle?

"Look at that!" Eda pointed back at the bar. Emerging from the flames was the butler relatively unharmed and looking very angry. "Shit that guy is just like the Maid."

"You mean Rosalita Cisneros? Shit who do you think taught her." Rooker exclaimed. Eda and all others familiar with the terror of the Maid gaped at him.

"You mean…

"Both Bran and Rosalita where members of the wild geese, and Bran was the one who trained her, meaning we're facing the original blood hound."

Author's note

Well that's the chapter for now; we'll continue the hunt later. Ok so Bran/Roberto I wanted him to be like the Roberta, someone so dangerous that scare the shit out of you. I had hard time coming up with a real name for him though. This part of the story is based on the maid episodes, though little Gloria doesn't get to say much because she seven and barely speaks, let alone English. So with that said it's easy to guess what's going to happen next, but there are some twists and new elements, such as who kidnapped Gloria, and who would have the balls to kidnap the maids daughter? Stuff like that is for later.

Rap Sheet

Name: Kelti Bernadotte

Date of birth: July, 10 1989

Place of birth: London, England

Birth parents: Seras Bernadotte (Mother) Pip Bernadotte (Father)

Occupation: transporter, assassin, pirate

Affiliations: Wild Geese, Lagoon Company

Misc. Kelti is Rooker's sister and the child of Pip and Seras Bernadotte, the leaders of the wild geese mercenaries. At a young age Kelti was trained in many various fighting forms and styles, but she always was considered second to foster Brother Rooker. To prove herself she constantly challenged him numerous duels of skill involving gun, knife and bare hands combat, she lost every time. On her sixteen birthday she challenged him to a street race and won and since then she had driven to learn how do drive anything on land, air, or sea. On another note Kelti is known for being quite for miss reading situations, something that annoys both her brother and crewmates to no end. Also she doesn't understand the friction her relationship with Victor causes between him and her brother.


	11. Chapter 11

WolfGear Presents: New Lagoon

Pairings: Rock x Revy, Benny x Jane, OC's x Oc's

Chapter 11: El Butler round two

I don't own Black Lagoon

Oc's: Rooker Kane, Sheila, Jamie, Mei Chang, Victor, Punk, Hans, Kelti Bernadotte, Talia "Tai" Xing

Author's note: Due to copy rights I'm changing Celty's name to Kelti, I thank my friend for coming with the name for me.

Asta Volshela third in command of the second Vozdushno-Desantnye Vojska or VDV ran down the halls of Hotel Moscow to her superior officer senior lieutenant Victor with important news. Earlier today he ordered her to find information on a Butler named Roberto working for the Lovelace family, what she found was very disturbing. In fact she was so focused on finding Victor that she stopped looking where she was going and plowed right into him!

"Uh, Asta you should stop and salute, not knock me over." Victor scolded his subordinate. He wasn't angry or nothing, but she was third in command under him; she should set a better example for the others. He then noticed the pile of papers scattered around the hallway. This must be the files that he requested earlier, he wasn't sure that they would be needed anymore; captain had already said she had no interest in the matter. He was surprised to hear that, but then again the past few weeks Captain had been speaking with several higher ups about an important job coming up, so maybe she just didn't have the time to spare.

"Sorry sir, but you must read this!" Asta said franticly throwing papers into Victor's face. He supposed he should at least read it.

Roberto's File

Real name: Bran Roberts

Codename: Blood hound

Born February 14 1974

Place of birth: Wales

Race: Half Indian-Hispanic

Affiliations: Wild Geese

Rank: Captain

Skills: Marksman expert, close combat specialist, Black belt in five martial art styles, swords master.

Misc. Wild Geese second in command, reported to have taken on an apprentice Rosalita Cisneros. Current whereabouts unknown since massacre of the fog.

End of Bio

Victor scrolled through the file over and over, and then began looking though the mission reports. Everything was blacked out, except for number of killed and where, the grand total 894.

Asta swallowed the lump in her throat as she muttered up the will to tell Victor about the other report she had gotten "Sir it has also been reported that the yellow flag was blown up again, by a man dressed like a butler, witness reports also states that the lagoon company and the nun from the rip off church where seen leaving the scene at high speeds with the butler on their trail." Suddenly the air was very tense as Asta looked into her commander's eyes.

"…." Victor muttered softly. Asta stranded her ears, but she couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Sir?"

"Get everyone ready to move out NOW! All VDV two troops are to mobilize right now! I want Lagoon's location. Now get moving!" Victor ordered marching down the barracks. At his word the men and women of the VDV poured out of their rooms fully armed for combat. "Raise your AK 74's we are going hunting." Victor urged his soldiers. They cheered. They knew not the reason they were going but they would follow their commander into the deeps of hell as their parent have done for their commander without question.

From her office Balalaika watched the jeeps of her son's VDV unit roll out. No doubt bystanders on the streets where shitting themselves as they drove by. Victor had his war face on and looking at it made her proud of her son, though she would have to discipline him for rolling out without consulting her first and even if they were under Victor command the Second VDV were still her troops.

"All well I guess I will simply have to enjoy the show. Sergeant lets go." She ordered Boris's replacement Sergeant Nikolai.

"Going to see Bran fight, captain," Nikolai asks his commanding officer. Even with their training fighting a monster such as Bran was not easy to do. "Or do you wish to persuade the senior lieutenant to stay back?"

Balalaika smiled, not a kind one by the way. "No, this will be a good test of their skills; if they survive then they will be useful later on."

"You mean the coming operation, captain?"

"Yes, sergeant but first let's see just how good they are." Balalaika smirked lighting a cigar, tonight would truly be entertaining.

Meanwhile with Lagoon Company was busy desperately trying to out run the out runnable.

"Fuck, take this you basterd!" Rooker yelled firing out the side window of the car, on the other side Sheila was doing the same as they both tried to keep the raving lunatic at bay, but Bran just kept coming, even after his car started on fire, he just jumped onto another one jacked the driver out of the car and resumed driving like it was normal, that happened two times already! "Dammit, we got to get out of here, Kelti take us back to the office at least there we'll have a decent defense" Rooker strategized reloading his guns.

"ROOKER!" Kelti screamed in his ear.

"What," He yelled back just as Bran smashed into the side of their car knocking them off the road towards the Lagoon office.

"I was going to say Bran's right beside us." Kelti said meekly as her brother glad holes in the side of her skull. "Sorry ok! I just got a little distracted."

"By what!" Rooker yelled as Bran smashed into the side of the car again, knocking them all for a loop. Mei was still unconscious and currently beginning to be a bother to Sheila as she tried to push the Chinese girl off of her, while Eda tried her best to keep Bran of their tail. Lot of good that was doing, Rooker thought to himself, it was then that he took notice of what they were riding in a SUV and by the looks of it and off roader too. "Kelti DUKE IT!" Rooker ordered pointing to the steel ramp that someone had left out. Kelti seemed become processed as she smashed her foot down on the pedal making the engine roar with rmps as they flew into the air!

"HOLY SHIT ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?" Eda screamed from the back of the car. The suddenly jerk had caused her to loose grip on her gun. She looked on sulking as her longtime partner was lost in the darkness.

Ignoring the nun Rooker relieved the still sleeping Mei of her guns and passed out her remaining ammo. He hadn't been expecting this long of fight tonight, and only took a few clips with him other than his .44 and the ammo from Mei they probably only had 30 rounds between them all. Then he remembered on for them hadn't done anything shooting yet! Looking over at his scandalous clad sister, Rooker peered into the left side of her jacket and saw what he was looking for and grabbed for it!

"Hey Rooker stop, that tickles!" Kelti laughed as he dug through her coat. She was laughing so hard that she began to swerve the car violently between lanes. Everyone in the back wondered what the hell they were doing at a time like this when Rooker pulled a model 1887 lever action shotgun out of the driver's coat. "That's mine!" Kelti cried as Rooker stole some ammo from her numerous pouches. She wanted to hit him like she did when they were younger but only the fact that she was driving at high speeds on a narrow road at night with a one of most dangerous men in the world hot on their tail and itching for blood.

"Learn to share," Rooker lectured firing a buck shot into Bran's engine. The range was short but that didn't matter when your target was only a few meters away.

Kelti seethed as she rammed into the side of Bran's car. "You never ask me first when you barrow my stuff! And where are those knives you took from me?"

"That was five years ago!" Rooker yelled back.

"Do you guys really have to do this now?" Eda screamed shrilly. Leave it to this band of freaks to have a petty argument with the terminator on their tail. Both Rooker and Kelti bowed their heads in shame. Happy that peace had been resorted against their group Eda patted herself on the back, unfortunately she didn't know that making the two stop fighting would cause Kelti to let go of the stirring wheel and give Rooker a hug.

"Kelti let go off me and drive the damn car!" Rooker yelled as he tried to pry his sister off of him, thing only got worse as Talia and Sheila miss understood Kelti's expression of affection and tackled the said girl, leaving no one to drive the car. It was also at this time Mei who up.

"Un what's going on?" She muttered rubbing her eyes to her right she saw Talia, Sheila, and Kelti dog piling Rooker in the passenger's seat and no one in the driver's. At first she didn't think much of it and began to close her eyes because she was still feeling tired and the sharp pain in her stomach almost made her pass out again anyway, but then her brain connected that no one in the driver's seat of a moving car was not good. "What the hell is going on?" She screamed making everyone stop and look at her, and they stopped and looked at what they were doing and screamed scrambling to unknot themselves from the twisted pile of bodies they had woven themselves into, unfortunately the more they struggled the more tangled they become.

As little Gloria watched with childish amusement, she turned her head out the window and saw Roberto driving beside them. She waved with her small little arms as she smiled brightly to the butler. Roberto smiled and waved back to her and gestured for her to put her seat belt on. She cutely nodded and pulled the small buckle from under the seat and clicked into the receiving end. She then stretched her arms as much as she could over the window and gave a thumb up.

Knowing that Gloria was safety buckled in and everyone else was too busy screwing around Bran revved his engine and drifted to the opposite side of the road and with one sharp turn of the wheel smashed into the lagoon's vehicle, and without Kelti's precision driving skills the SUV spun out of control and into a barrel roll!

Inside the spinning screaming metal death trap, all passenger's screamed as they were thrown around the cab, and little Gloria the only one bucked in squealed happy as she watched them all fly in zero G. Finally the car stopped rolling and in the most ironic of places, the docks were Revy and Roberta fought so many years ago, life's funny.

"How in the hell did we survive that?" Rooker asked rubbing his head. Blatantly he inspected the others, Gloria was perfectly fine in the back turns out that seat beat thing is true, Sheila and Talia lied on top on each other, both of them looked pretty banged up, and they had blood running down the side of the their heads. Quickly he checked their pulse and was relieved to find they still had one, Kelti was in a similar situation, unconscious but not bleeding and still breathing. Eda was awake but her left arm was bent in the wrong direction, meaning it was broken, pretty soon after the initial numinous wares off she would screaming to high heaven. Mei was breathing also, but barely, her bruised ribs had turn to cracked or even broken ribs, and each breath she took bite her lip in pain. They were still all live though, but not for long if they didn't get some medical attention. That would be tough because Bran had just pulled up, looking ready to finish them off.

"Fuck," Rooker cursed pulling himself through the open side window out of the wreckage. On the roof of the destroyed car he pulled his .44 from the holster on his back and flipped out the cylinder and checks it for shells, and then flicked it back. Six bullets that was all he had, everything else was lost or most likely broken seeing how Kelti's shotgun laid on the dash with the lever action missing. Rooker swayed as he jumped to the ground and tried to level his gun at the butler but he must have taken a harder hit than he had thought because there was three of him.

Watching Rooker sway like a drunken fool was amusing to Bran, even injured the younger man still tried to fight, an admiral trait, but a hazard when your opponent wasn't as dazed and confused as you were. Leveling his gun at the pirate Bran cocked the hammer and prepared to gun down his former student and comrade. Before he could though a shock of electrically ran up his spine and thanks to years of battle instincts Bran dropped low and placed his steel plated case between him and the incoming AK rounds. Peeking over the top Bran saw at two maybe three dozen men and women dresses in blue berets and military gap with the soviet insignia stitched into the unit forms. The blonde at the front must be the leader; he figured seeing the rank emblem on the man's sleeve.

"And what is a Russian paratrooper unit doing here?" Bran asked checking his weapons. This could prove to be a little difficult not even he could dodge death with that many guns pointed at him.

"I am senior lieutenant Victor of Hotel Moscow. Captain Bran Roberts it's time for you to stand down." Victor told more than asked. It was keeping all of his will power not to look at the wreck were Kelti laid unconscious as more of his men dug the lagoon company out of the wreck vehicle and started to give medical attention.

Bran laughed. "I think you're a little too green to be giving me orders sonny." Bran stepped out from behind his steel case and beckoned for Victor to come at him. "Come on, man to man, or are ye too soft that you can't take me without help from your men? But… That might not be fair, seeing how I'm such a seasoned vet, so I'll let Rooker over the join in if he recovers from that bump on his head."

"I will not need his assistance, but his people were injured, so it's only right that he has the chance to take his vengeance. Of course one of them happens to be the woman I have strong… feeling for." Victor said softly. Ever since Kelti had come into his life he's felt a range of emotions that let him feeling off balance, but when he thought of cutting her out of his life he felt angry for thinking it, just how he was angry that she was hurt and he hadn't been there to protect her. Shaking away those thoughts Victor and Bran began to circle one another, waiting for like wolves for the opportune time to strike!

Maybe it was anger or maybe impatience, but Victor was the first to move, flicking the knives within his boots out he rushed the older man swinging right, left and right again, and lashed out with a round house kick, but Bran swiftly back stepped the assault the blade of the shoe knife missing by a hair.

"Come on, you got to do better, you do it like this!" Faster than most could see Bran elbowed Victor in the jaw with is left arm and punched him the face with his right, knocked his feet out from under him with his left leg and kicked him in the ribs with his right. Before he could do anymore damage Rooker come to the Russian's recuse.

"Take this you mangy basterd!" A sharp right in the face sent Bran staggering back, a solid left in the ribs to make up for Rooker's cracked ones and flipping out the butterfly knives Talia had installed in his boots for Christmas a nice stab in the ankle for the hole in his foot.

"I do not need you assistants!" Victor yelled rising to his feet. He rushed intent on nailing Rooker in from behind, but the pirate side stepped and he ended up running his shoe knife into Bran's knee. Angry Bran retaliated by throwing the blonde at Rooker knocking the two the ground.

Angrily Rooker shoved the Russian off him. "Get out the way!"

"You get out of the way!" Victor yelled back. For weeks now friction has built between the two, ever since that day on Christmas. Neither one knew what it was, but they just have to prove they were better than the other. Both stared the other down till finally they both stared to beat the living crap out of the other, It was like the final moments between Roberta and Revy, no tactic, no skill, no weapons, just plan out punch as hard as you could brawl! Blood quickly coated the other man's fists, their faces twisted in angry snarls. Everybody watching just shrugged, took a seat, placed bets and lit a smoke.

Bran felt a tug on his sleeve as he bandaged his knee, and saw Gloria holding the hand of a red and black haired Russian woman. The little girl gave a cheekily smile as she sat beside him and watched the fight.

"Mr. Roberto, I am Asta Volshela, I believe this little girl belongs with you." Asta said sitting down beside the man who just a moment ago was thrashing her commanding officer. "Do you want a smoke? I think they'll be at it for a long time."

"Thank you Ms. Volshela. I'm guessing the people here aren't responsible for the young miss's abduction?" Asta nodded as he lit his smoke. He felt so foolish now, but he did have fun hunting the kids down. Honestly though he was glad to be out of the fight. He was in his forties, he wasn't a young man anymore, five more minutes and that would have been it for him. Still there was something that he just couldn't shake. "Who did take the young miss then?" He wondered who it could it be, no, even he wouldn't do something this complex, the chances of that where to low, but then again not impossible.

"Hey," He heard the Russian woman, Asta she said her name was, "You know Rooker right, what is it that make him and Victor so hostile to each other, and if you could maybe let me in on some information on him I would be grateful." The tone of her voice was very suggestive, if Bran were younger he would take her up on the offer, but with the young miss here he would have to take a rain check.

"Well you see, its-

"None of your business," Balalaika cut in, Asta paled and stood right at attention as did every other member of the VDV, even Victor who saluted as he and Rooker punched each other at the same time and effectively knocked each other out cold. "Hmm, well that's over, now Bran if you want a trip back to Venezuela I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

Bran cracked a smile, "Well, if it isn't Vladilena and Nikolai too, how you doing sergeant?"

"Fine Captain," Nikolai saluted. Bran waved him off and took a drag.

"Put your hand down. You are no longer under my command. It's nice to see you again though, and you too Vladilena, what's it been? Twenty five years I believe? Nice to see you still have that radiant glow about you, and of course that killer face of yours. I wonder what Yankee would say." Bran cringed when Balalaika stomped her heal into his hand. "Ouch, that hurt, but yeah still pissed about that I see. Anyways Nikolai have you gotten Hans out yet?"

"No," Balalaika answered looking at her son and the one who proved to be his match, "But we just found our second candidate for the operation." Bran looked between her on the two men passed out on the ground, and put two and two together.

"Finally taking an interest huh? Only took you twenty five years," Bran spat as the Russian woman walked away. He couldn't help but laugh, this could not be anything but a bad joke.

Author's note

Well that was a strange end if I say so myself. Rooker and Kelti little fight there was kind of taking from when me and my sister fight, only I wish we could get along even remotely close as Kelti and Rooker, but no. Anyway Bran is a bit more mellow then Roberta, and knows when to step down. Funny how Bran knows Balalaika? And we finally get to meet the final OC Hans. Well not the final one maybe but the one that matters. So did can you figure out what Bran was talking about at the end? I'm sure you can it's kind of obvious now. Anyways time for rap sheet! Today is Asta, because I technically already did Bran earlier.

Name: Asta Volshela

Date of birth: Jan, 1 1996

Place of birth: Thailand Roanapur

Birth parents: (Father) Private Yuri Volshela (Mother) Astharoshe Volshela

Occupation: Sub commander (lieutenant) for the Second VDV

Affiliations: Hotel Moscow

Misc. Asta is strong willed and determined above all to help Victor. She will go to as far as she needs to ensure his demands are met. She excels at midrange weaponry and silent killing techniques. She also is a very fluent in several languages. She highly disapproves of Victor's relationship with Kelti, but is always interrupted when she tries to voice it.


	12. Chapter 12

WolfGear Presents: New Lagoon

Pairings: Rock x Revy, Benny x Jane, OC's x Oc's

Chapter 12: The great Escape part 1: Goodbyes

I don't own Black Lagoon

Oc's: Rooker Kane, Sheila, Jamie, Mei Chang, Victor, Punk, Hans, Kelti Bernadotte, Talia "Tai" Xing

Rooker stood tense. He was currently standing in the office of one of the most dangerous mob bosses in Roanapur, Balalaika. Early this morning at least a dozen of her VDV men stormed the office and asked that he come with them. Obviously asked meant come with us or else, so here he was tired, confused, and longing for his morning coffee. Funny you would think he would be more worried, but for some reason he felt sure that the Russian woman didn't bring him here to discuss that shiner he left on her son a few weeks ago, course he got had one to match after that little brawl too.

"Ah Mr. Kane, we finally met face to face." Rooker watched the Russian mob boss enter the room followed by Nikolai, Victor and a black and red haired girl that usually fellows Victor around like a puppy, Asta her name was Kelti had told him once. He guessed that she was feeling pretty upset that Victor was dating his sister officially now, but as he said before there was no way Balalaika would waste her men's time for something as trivial as that.

"Yes, Ms. Balalaika a pleasure to meet you too, if you wanted to hire me for a job a simple phone call would have creviced." Rooker said irritated. He wasn't one to be pushed around, not even by one such as her, but business was business. "So what do you want me to smuggle?"

Balalaika cracked a grin. "You catch on quick. We have a very special job in mind for you. In fact you could say it's more of an op. What I need you to do is smuggle people, my people out of Vorkuta prison in Russia. One in particular a Hans Schneider, I believe you know him?"

Rooker couldn't help but be surprised; Hans the same Hans that Kelti and him grew up with was in that hell hole? "How'd he get in there?" Hans was his best friend, he was two years older, but when you're the only kids in a misfit band of mercenaries you didn't have much choice but to be. Rooker chuckled remembering the time Kelti had permanently dyed the German's hair orange, the chemical compound was so potent that it sunk into the roots of his hair and now even it still held an orange tint.

"We asked him to go undercover for us, several years ago. His mission was to find as many disavowed soviet soldiers and officers with in the prison and organize them so they could join our ranks. The plan was to have them escape themselves, but unfortunately someone had ratted them out and now the ringleaders are awaiting execution. Your mission is infiltrating the prison along with Victor and recuse as many as you can. We will pay five million and then another ten thousand for every ten soldiers you manage to bring back alive."

Five million, how do you say no to that? You don't that's what. "Alright, I'm in what's the plan?" The pleased smile Balalaika gave told him that she knew he would agree and the number of files in Asta's hands said she ready to begin, the only problem how to tell Sheila and the others?

"You're going to do what!" Sheila screamed when Rooker had finished explaining their latest job to them. This was suicide. Everyone says you don't want to go to jail in Mexico well they say the same thing about Russia! What's worse is its Vorkuta! Only one person has ever escaped from that shit hole since October 6, 1963. Everybody else that tried was slaughtered.

"Is Hans really there," Celty interrupted, "At Vorkuta I mean?"

"Yes," Rooker laid a confronting hand on his sister's shoulder. Hans was their friend, they grew up together, and though the man spoke few words he was loyal and willing to go through hell for them, and it was only fit that they do the same for him. "Don't worry I'll get him out, and Victor will be coming with me." He added through clutched teeth. Really the prospect of being sent undercover with the blonde did not sit well with Rooker, especially with what their cover was, and the shining sparkle in Kelti's eye when he mentioned the Russian would be going with.

Suddenly Kelti grabbed Rooker by the caller and pulled him down to her eye level hissing like a cat. "Listen you make sure he comes back or don't come back at all!" She shouted fiercely "And don't you even think about trying to off him or something." She added releasing him and stalked away. Kelti had heard about the fight between the two during the battle with Bran and she was not pleased, she just didn't know why the two couldn't get along. Before they pretended to be nice around her and now they were practically holding guns under the table when she invites Victor over for dinner.

Rooker nervously scratched the back of his head. Kelti could be scarier than any man he's ever face when she wanted too, in fact Talia and Sheila could be as well. Hans was starting to look like relief because he was out numbered three to one.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to my little brother." Rooker said out loud making everyone stop and stare. "What? That's our cover. Me and Victor are to be terrorist something or other brothers, so in that case Kelti would you mind giving me a haircut?"

"Why do you want a haircut now?" Sheila asked, personally she's grown to like Rooker's incredibly long hair, seeing him without it would be like looking at stranger.

Rooker chuckled, "Relax I'm not getting a crew cut. I do need to look similar to Victor though for this to work, so thin it out and all that if you wouldn't mind." Kelti nodded as she went to her room and returned with a pair of scissors and an electric trimmer.

"Ok, hold your breath it's been awhile since I've done this," Kelti emitted snipping away at the first strand. It took over an hour, but Rooker's hair was cut short in the front and in the sides, so you could finally see his ears, and his mane like hair thinned and left to hang loose, It was like a military cut, but the back was left long out of respect of Pip Kelti's father.

Rooker examined his new look and nodded. "You've done good Kelti," he praised affectingly ruffling Kelti's own stock of hair. He knew that despite their little spats here and there that she worried for him. Sheila too despite her anger was worried, which was sweet considering her demure, and their relationship. Even Talia who had insisted on the little three way they had going on was a bit concerned, though whether about him or who was going to sign her paycheck was a different story, maybe he should try and get her and Hans together when he gets back. It's not that he didn't like her, she is a very good lover, no doubt about that, but it wasn't fair to her that he only went out on dates with Sheila and occasionally let her join in on the fun late at night.

A tug on his sleeve dragged Rooker out his inner thoughts, Sheila was walking away towards the dock door giving a come here gesture with her finger behind her back. Giving Kelti a pat on the head and followed.

He found her sitting cross legged on the deck of the Lagoon staring out into the shining sea. Silently he took a seat next to her and together they stared out into shining sea.

"I don't want you to go." Sheila finally said breaking the silence. She had already lost Dutch, Jamie was so distant now, and oh yeah her folks where severing hard time with a bail so high that it they would be released before she could gather up the cash.

Rooker pulled her head against his chest and let her wrap her arms around him. This was other side of Sheila that only he got to see, when she dropped the gunslinger mask and for a few minutes became a normal girl.

He planted a kiss on the top of her head and felt her grip tighten. "I know and if it were anyone other than Hans I wouldn't be going through the trouble, other than you and the others of course." This didn't seem to be helping, so Rooker decided his plans for their payday. "You know after this job I was thinking we should go on a little vacation, maybe to the 27th Precinct."

Sheila's eyes widen. "You don't mean…"

Rooker nodded as a bright smile slipped across his lover's lips. One way or other, legal or illegal, Revy and Rock Okajima were getting an early release from prison. He figured since he was going into the jaws of the most notorious Russian prison; why not go to the American one? Ok, the 27th precinct wasn't as notorious (as far the public knew) Guantanamo bay which was home all terrorists caught by the CIA, but the 27th was home to everybody else, meaning people like Revy and possibly several members of the wild geese too.

"Now come on, it's time to go." He said getting up. He took one last look at the sea and then at Sheila and kissed her deeply. When he broke away through Sheila tugged on his sleeve and pulled him back.

"You know, we still haven't done it on the boat yet." She cooed leading him below deck, where Rooker gladly followed, after all it's not like he had to go right his minute.

The next morning Rooker quietly snuck out of the Lagoon's cabin and proceeded to the man office for his morning coffee and weapons check, and also make sure Victor and Kelti hadn't been doing what he and Sheila where doing. Kill him he would not, but he could still neuter the basterd with a rusty knife, if he laid a hand on his sister.

Quietly Rooker peeked into Kelti's room and saw her asleep alone in her bed. Relieved he continued on with his preparations never knowing Victor was hanging in the window ledge outside.

"Explain to me again why we can't just tell him?" Victor grunted lifting himself back into the room, it was a good think Rooker hadn't taken a closer look or he would have seen his coat lying haphazardly in the corner. Kelti kissed him and began to gather up his and her clothes from last night, another good thing that her room was always a mess.

"Because Kata and mom put it in his head that he had to protect my virginity until someone proposed to me." Kelti sighed, it's not that it wasn't sweet of Rooker to look out for her, especially when some asshole bothered her, but she did grow tired of all her dates going to the hospital and being traumatized for live with Rooker's insane tormenting. Who hangs a guy over the ledge of a building naked and covered with cat nip? It was kind of funny watching the cut little kitty's try to claw away at the guy's skin at first when they did finally get to him, ooh that guy won't be able to stop shrieking like a girl every time he passes a cat now.

"Kelti are you ok?" Her eyes were blank, so Victor assumed she was in another one of her trances, this was the first one in a long while, so she was getting better. The brunette shook her head letting her cinnamon colored hair sway in the air.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking about stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Victor asked, her cheeks were red, so it was either something funny or she was remembering some of the more dynamitic positions they had tried last night.

Kelti felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to tell him she was thinking of Rooker. That would kind of awkward and some men didn't take that kind of stuff real well and with him Rooker about to go on a mission together she didn't want to add to the tension.

"Oh well… look at the time! You better get going before Rooker gets to Hotel Moscow and no one can find you." She was hiding something he could tell, but she did have a point, it would be awkward if he was late for the mission and Rooker was a smart man, he would figure out where he had gone. Not that he cared, but Kelti wanted to be the one to break the news to the Lagoon Captain and as her boyfriend or lover whatever you wanted to call it he would respect her decision. Hopefully she would tell Rooker soon jumping out of windows was starting to take a toll on his knees.

Victor peeked around the corner, he had left his motorcycle about a block away, and he would have to be very careful when starting it because Rooker had helped Kelti modify the engine so he would recognize the sound. The Russian reasoned that since they weren't able to bring their own primary weapons with the expectance of their hidden one, Rooker would travel light and take his motorcycle over the Roadrunner. Sprinting across the street and down an alley Victor hopped on the seat of his bike and waited. He didn't have to wait long the roar of Rooker's engine starting was deafening, so much so that there was little chance of the pirate hearing his own engine roar to life.

Slamming down on the shifter Victor spun around and sped off down the street parallel to the one Rooker was driving on. There were many roads to Hotel Moscow and only one entrance as far as Rooker knew, Victor on the other hand new of other way around the walls that surrounded the Russian compound, it would be close but he should get there in enough time not to arouse suspicion.

"Come on, come on move!" Victor urged his machine not that it would do any good seeing how he had the throttle maxed out. Driving a motorcycle of this kind up hill was never easy, but this was the shortest route he could take to the back entrance, it had cost some speed, but he quickly barreled through the bush covering the hole in the wall, course there were traps there, but he had Asta disable them and keep watch for intruders. Not like anyone else knew about this entrance, but even the most guarded secret has rumors.

"I see your back Victor," A voice said from the shadows, it was Asta baggy eyes shown clearly in the rising sun, Victor felt guilty for asking his longtime friend and comrade to help him with such a thing as this, but he trusted no one else above her to help in this personal matter, so the least he could do was give her a reward for putting up with his selfishness.

"I am Asta," He said walking briskly passed the red/black head and as expected she followed him like always. "Tell me Asta when was the last time you had some R and R?"

Asta was puzzled but answered, "three years, sir. May ask why you wish to know this. My vacation days aren't important to the mission."

"No, no there not, what is important is that you have been helping with my personal endeavors and handling your work and mine. I believe it is time you had some time to yourself." He said stopping at the corner to the room where they held their briefing. He knew Asta was going to protest saying she didn't need time to herself or something like that, but Victor knew how to get around that. "This is an order by the way. The three women at Lagoon Company are going to their hide away Island well Rooker's away under his orders, I think it would a good experience for you to mingle with them."

"But there is no grantee that they will allow me come." Asta countered, but the smirk on Victor's face, quickly changed that.

"I already talked it over with Kelti. Now go pack your bags and I'll have Seth and someone else take care of you duties, while you're gone." Asta wanted to protest, but an order was an order, and the only one who could overturn Victor's orders was Balalaika and right now she was in one of her going to start a war moods, so she didn't want to bother her with something so trivial as this and besides that the captain most of the time agreed with Victor's decisions, so it was no win situation for her.

He watched her go. This would be good for her, she needs more friends than just him and Seth, and she needed how to say it… female friends. Not that there weren't more females in Hotel Moscow, but he knew even if he didn't show it that having Asta so close to him made the others jealous, not enough that it would affect their combat ability or teamwork, but when off the battle field the other women could be as vicious as vipers more than once he's had to discipline most of them for ganging up on Asta. Nothing wrong with a fight, but Victor preferred that when it was between comrades it at least be fair.

"Gonna stand there all day or are we going to do this thing?" Rooker joked passing by flanked by two of his mother's men escorting him. Victor growled in his throat, he was going to be locked in a confided space with that man, and worst of all their cover was that they were brothers. He wondered why his mother had picked it.

"Glad you two finally decided to join us." Balalaika said addressing the two as they entered the room. "Now allow me to brief you on your mission."

Author's note

Ok not much action in this chapter as you can see I decided to skip over the possible lemon or lemons in this chapter, I just didn't know if I should or not, but I did. Next chapter though will be much more exciting as far as action wise and plus we get to meet Hans with some possible insight on how Pip and Seras died and what happed at the massacre of the fog. Also a secret will be revealed about Rooker.

On another note what did you think about Sheila's softer side? Too much? I mean Revy had her moments, few as they were, but she showed some concern for Rock sometimes.

Ok today's rap sheet is one long overdue Sheila!

Name: Sheila Okajima

Date of birth: February 14, 1995 (I don't know if I said another date earlier)

Place of birth: Thailand Roanapur

Birth parents: (Father) Rock Okajima (Mother) Revy "two hands" Okajima

Occupation: Pirate/smuggler, Co-owner of Lagoon Company

Affiliations: Lagoon Company

Misc. Sheila the daughter of the infamous Revy two hands is a pretty much a scaled down version of her mother. At age eighteen she's already developed a bad smoking and drinking habit, and a reputation about being a crack shot. She has an interesting sister like relationship with Mei Chang because of their gun Fu style combat, and also rivalry with Talia, Shenhua's daughter. Interesting enough Sheila did graduate from high school unlike her mother, and there are times when her father shows in her. On final note she is very ticklish another trait from her mother and she is in love with Lagoon's new owner Rooker Kane.


	13. Chapter 13

WolfGear Presents: New Lagoon

Pairings: Rock x Revy, Benny x Jane, OC's x Oc's

Chapter 13: The great Escape part 2: Vorkuta

I don't own Black Lagoon, Hellsing, or any other references mentioned (it's not like I make money of this) I don't really

Oc's: Rooker Kane, Sheila, Jamie, Mei Chang, Victor, Punk, Hans, Kelti Bernadotte, Talia "Tai" Xing

It was cold, no make that fucking cold, but to the two men riding in the back of the prison truck it was fine, having lived in the searing heat of Roanapur the cold was a relief. Plus to one of them it was like he had finally come home.

"Ah the cool embrace of mother Russia it is a welcoming feeling that fills my heart." Victor sighed happily. Currently he and Rooker were on their way to Vorkuta. Right now they were still with his mother's men, but once they entered the prison they would be on their own, minus their comrades on the inside. All they were granted were their knife boots and a lighter and a few other some items.

Rooker grunted it was nice that he wasn't sweating his balls off, but now he was sure that they were going to fall off now from the cold, still he did feel certain affection for this icily waste land.

"Personally I would rather be in a more temperate climate, you know get a little change every once in a while instead of always hot to always cold. Course anything beats the desert." Of all the terrain he's fought across deserts was his least favorite out of all of them. Punk may like those sand traps but he would take this place over that.

Victor grinned as he fished out a cigarette. Normally he would have cigars but you could hide a lot more packs of cigarettes on you then cigars. "So you don't like the desert? I myself never felt to open hearted to it either. Do you want a smoke?" He offered the pirate who took it gratefully. They had been riding in this truck together for over four days now, and had no other choice but to actually talk civilly for a change as they had no weapons and their hands were cuffed to a heavy chain bolted to the bed of the truck. That had to make this look as real as possible, which is why they were dressed in blue and white striped shirts and rags for coats, couldn't show up looking like they just got out of the spa now could they.

A quick strike of the flint of Rooker's lighter and both men had their respected drag burning like a candle. "Thank you Victor. I will emit though there is one more place that I have no feeling for." Rooker proofed out a cloud of smoke that seemed to linger as he clutched his hand in anger. The memories of that day still fresh in his mind.

He noticed the change in the pirate's demur and didn't not know if they had become close enough friends that he should approach the subject, and the fact that he still hadn't told him about him and Kelti, he figured if it looked like there was a good chance they wouldn't make it out a live he would spill the beans as the American's say, course then Rooker would probably be the one to kill him then.

"What wrong Victor you seem a bit pale." His complain was acting a bit strange it was like he was hiding something. Rooker narrowed his eyes, but before he could interrogate the Russian any further the trucked stop the doors few open as a single commanding voice bellowed outside.

"Get out of there you scum! Bring them down to the holding cell come on, come on don't dwindle you lazy basterds!" The prison captain ordered to his men. They quickly shoved Rooker and Victor out of the truck and dragged them across the courtyard to the elevator to the underground prison.

You see Vorkuta was not your normal prison, there were cells on tops side, but those were for interrogations and they had plenty of those daily, so where to keep the rest of the rabble? Why in the underground mine beneath the prison of course. There was only one elevator out and then you still had to break out of the fortress surrounding you, which housed over five hundred armed guards, who were not afraid to shoot first and ask questions later.

The guard captain watched at the two new inmates were taken down to the lower levels of the prison. He didn't like the feel of those two; they didn't fight the guards, curse, or put up any kind of resistance. They either expected their fate or they were up to something. The tip off about a riot still lingers in the back of his mind. They had caught most of the conspirators, but the master mind was still at large. More over those two reminded him of that other man who showed up and acted the same way when he first got here, after that the prisoners suddenly changed less riot broke out and the prison had felt a sense of calm for several years and then his man on the inside told him about a plot to escape. He had sent the man back to find the leader but the informant was found impaled through the ass with a piece of rebar in the courtyard the next day. They had been on lock down ever since, but his superiors insisted that these two new prisoners be sent here any objects and he would be DE promoted to the furthest eastern outpost a fate which was worse than death.

"Keep an eye those two captain, things will be heating up around here soon." A figure in the shadows warned. This was guy was sent here by some new organization that recently joined with the reactivated KGB, he was given absolute authority, even above his own as warden.

"Yes sir, I'll keep an eye on them."

Down below Victor and Rooker were getting the grand tour of Vorkuta's underground prison. As soon as the elevator touched the ground, they were quickly shoved off left to fend for themselves. The guards didn't even bother to uncuff their hands.

A gang of inmates quickly surrounded them. One huge fellow on the muscle side of huge step forward from the crowd a spetsnaz emblem tattooed on his right arm. "Well lookie here boys, we got our self some fresh meat!"

The crowd of criminals gave a hearty shout. Rooker and Victor stood unimpressed at the display. "You got another smoke?" Rooker asked his companion while he fumbled for his lighter. He hoped he hadn't dropped it when the guards where pushing them over here. Seriously fuckers pushed him for no reason! Not that they need one he guessed when you have power over others you tend to get a bit dick headed as Bran used to say. He would remember the guards' faces though; when the time came to escape he would show them how stupid they were to try and man handles him.

Victor silently handed over the smoke. He had no doubt that the other man was already planning some sadistic revenge scheme for their capturers. Kelti had told him once that Rooker had a revenge list a mile long and more and more just kept being added to it. At the top of the list were the members of the Wild geese who betrayed their leaders resulting Mr. and Mrs. Bernadotte death. This wasn't the time to think about that though the big smelly gaint in front of him was a more imminent problem.

"You want to take them or do you want me to do it?" Rooker asked calmly puffing stream of smoke out his nostrils. This was annoying, he could take this chump with both of his hands tied, which they were so that's what he would have to do anyway.

Victor sighed, he supposed it didn't matter which one of them fought as long as they shut this guy up! He kept talking and talking about what he was going to do to them like broken record like he gave a damn! "I'll do it. This man is disgrace to Mother Russia with his insufferable babbling." He said cracking his neck.

"Tough little shit huh well I'll (Crack!)" Before the gaint could utter another word Victor round housed kicked him in the jaw knocking the man to the ground and looped the extra length of his hand cuffs around the giant's thick neck, places his foot on the small of the man's back and began to pull with all his might. The other prisoners watched in awe as he strangled their companion, his arms where stretching the fabric of his ragged coat so much that it began to rip!

"Alright that's enough of that." Voice calmly said from behind the crowd. The crowd parted like the red sea as a wild orange haired man approached. "Ah Victor, it has been long time since we last meet, you were how you say a little shit at the time, but I see that you've become a man." Hans watched the Russian release his prey and dropped him like a sack of potatoes on the hard earth. To his surprise he caught sight of another familiar face.

"Hans," Rooker greeted happy shaking the German's hand.

"Rooker," Hans replied cheerfully, but inside he was nervous. What was he doing here? He didn't mind seeing his old friend again, but if Rooker knew WHO was here, things could turn nasty real fast as if there weren't enough problems. "Good to see ya, my friend," Hans smiled and looked down at the uncurious gaint. "Sorry about Sig's rude welcome, he's always such a brute that it's annoying, but let's forgets about him for now. I assume that since you two are here that it's time to act?"

Rooker nodded and grinned with that cocky grin that Hans remembered well. This usually was the sign that Rooker had some brilliant, insane and more than likely halfcocked plan that usually involved lots of explosions.

Wrapping his arm around the German's neck in a brotherly show of affection Rooker explained what they were going to do. "Hans be ready because this plan is a work of art in motion." He smiled walking deeper into the underground mine with Victor bringing up the rear.

Meanwhile back in Roanapur on a little sunny Island in the middle of nowhere Sheila, Talia, Kelti, Mei and Asta were busy getting a nice even tan in the bright afternoon sun. As Victor requested the lagoon girls allowed Asta to join them on their little vacation, while Rooker was away, Mei happen to stop by while they were gathering the last of their supplies and one thing led to another and she was allowed come along.

"Man this is great! I can't believe you guys had this place all to yourselves!" Mei exclaimed happily nursing her third margarita. The island maybe small but it had sand and sun, and sense there were no men around she could finally tan her entire body without worrying about someone peeping on her and then having to dispose of the body. That happened three times, her father wasn't happy with the offenders especially when he had gone through the effort to post a note on the door to the roof, about not going up there when she was tanning.

Asta stiffly sat on a long chair next to the daughter of the Chinese Mob boss; it wasn't that she was afraid of the girl, more over her boldness to sit out in the sun nude. At Hotel Moscow the most skin you saw that wasn't in the locker room was sleeveless shirts. She then inspected the others as while, they had decided to wear bikinis that might as well not be there, and then looked at her own. A small black two piece that barely covered her assets, it was one of Kelti's old ones as Asta didn't own one of her own.

"So are you enjoying yourself Asta?" Kelti asked plopping down beside her with a bottle of Vodka. Her skin was not as pale as it used to be when she had first arrived and now she finally had the time the tan evenly, although she still wore her yellow bikini rather than go commando like Mei.

Nodding stiffly Asta took poured herself a glass of Vodka and took a sip. Victor had been right she was out of sorts when it came to others outside the unit. When she was doing business she was fine, but in a personal setting she felt so out of place she thought she could die of embarrassment and since they were out on an island God knows how far out from the city, it would be very rude of her to ask to go back so soon.

On the other side of island Sheila sulked on the sandy shores. She was worried about Rooker, but that wasn't all that was bothering her. Her stomach has been so upset lately that she couldn't drink or smoke without puking, so she stopped and then she got the shake with drawl and on the boat ride here she felt so sea sick it was like it was her first time on a boat, so she had Kelti drive while she sent most of the trip in the Lou.

Talia watched her friend/rival wallow in misery. She had offered her a bit of her white Russian Sake mix, but the gun girl seemed to turn green and pushed it away. That in itself was strange enough for her to notice something was wrong with her friend and it wasn't just the fact that Rooker may be in mortal danger.

"Hey are you ok? You haven't been yourself lately." She said sitting down next to the girl. Sheila looked at with pure contempt.

"Be quiet it nothing more than some jungle bug." Sheila retorted.

"And when was the last time you were in the jungle?" Talia countered. "You know you and Rooker have been going at it for a while now, have you made sure…"

She blushed at what the assassin was implying. There was no way, she couldn't be could she? "I'm fine go hang out with Mei or experiment with Asta I'll come and join you in a minute." Sheila said pointing with her shoulder to the party the others were conducting.

Talia sighed, if Sheila wanted to be stubborn then fine, let her, but she was going to go get shit faced.

Sheila let go of the breath she was holding and looked out onto the shining sea, could Talia be right? And if she was how would she tell Rooker? She'll just tell him when he gets back she decided firmly, no ifs what's or buts he was coming back, right now though she was going to go have a good time and even though she couldn't drink she could still record everybody else and show them latter. Oh this is going to be fun!

Rooker pointed to the dirt sketch of the prison. "We strike here. Anyone that can get their hands on a gun from the armory when we pass by it will be helpful; from there we split of in every direction run their forces thin, but before we wreak havoc, we'll barricade the guards barracks and anything else we can to slow them down, while slitting a few throats along the way. The man object is to get as many as we can before the call for the Russian army is made. Balalaika has multiple evac sights on standby, but we only have two days… including this day so technically we only have one day, any questions?"

The plan was a bit shaky and not very clear, but it was simple get weapons, slow down the guards and get the hell out as fast as you can, but there was one threat that Rooker didn't know about and Hans could not in good conscious let his friend do this without knowing that it wasn't just the guards they would be facing.

"Rooker I have a confession. There is a certain special unit currently here at the prison and they could prove to be very difficult to deal with."

Rooker narrowed his eyes. "What kind of Special unit." The way Hans was avoiding his eyes meant that this couldn't be good.

Hans hesitated then steeled himself, "The Taydr Assassins," Rooker's eyes widen; well Victor was puzzled what the fuss was over these Taydr.

"Excuse me, but what are these Taydr?" He questioned his comrades. Neither of them spoke for some time and then finally Rooker broke the silence.

"You've heard about the massacre of the fog right?" He said darkly.

Victor nodded affirmative. "It was the operation in England where the Wild geese were almost completely wiped out."

Rooker gave a cheerless smile. "Yeah you're right there, what you don't know is that it was the Taydr we were fighting against and they all but defeated us with Crossbows, knives and some bombs." He said grimly. "But I guess for you to understand I should start at the beginning."

Author's note

While there's that chapter, though it didn't turn out as action packed as I was expecting… Oh well next chapter then. So next time we get to hear about how Rooker's and Kelti's parents died. Taydr pronunciation = teahae-de-ra. I typed death into an Al bhed translator and got this sound cooler than the other name I had. Anyway final Main oc Hans is finally on the scene, any options of him? Speaking of Hans he is today's rap sheet!

Rap Sheet

Name: Hans Schneider

Date of birth: February 29, 1987

Place of birth: Germany, Hometown unknown

Birth parents: (Father) Unknown (Mother) Unknown

Occupation: Pirate/smuggler, Mercenary, Intel gather

Affiliations: Lagoon Company, Hotel Moscow, Various arms groups and anti-terrorist organizations

Misc. Hans past is a complete mystery. He was found in the ruins of a bombed building after a terrorist attack in Berlin at age six. There are no records of him before this as the archives where destroyed that same day. He wandered from Foster home to foster home till at age ten he ran away from his caretakers in search of answers. To mouths later he ran into Rooker and Kelti in France and they became fast friends. After that Pip and Seras accepted Hans into the group and placed him under Bran's watch. Since then he has trained into a well-balanced fighter on par with Rooker and Victor. He is known for doing lots of free-lance work on the side.


	14. Chapter 14

WolfGear Presents: New Lagoon

Pairings: Rock x Revy, Benny x Jane, OC's x Oc's

Chapter 14: The great Escape part 3: Massacre of the Fog

I don't own Black Lagoon, Hellsing, or any other references mentioned (it's not like I make money of this) I don't really

Oc's: Rooker Kane, Sheila, Jamie, Mei Chang, Victor, Punk, Hans, Kelti Bernadotte, Talia "Tai" Xing

Last time on New Lagoon

_Rooker gave a cheerless smile. "Yeah you're right there, what you don't know is that it was the Taydr we were fighting against and they all but defeated us with Crossbows, knives and some bombs." He said grimly. "But I guess for you to understand I should start at the beginning."_

Character Ages at the time Pip and Bran 37, Seras 35, Hans 24, Kelti 22, Rooker 22, Victor 15

Four years ago 2010 London, England, reports of massive terrorist attack on the isles grand capital were intercepted by the Secret Knights of the realm intelligence bureau one of the twelve off the book organizations created by Queen Elizabeth II as a way to rule her country behind the scenes.

The intercepted information stated that one fourth of the city will be turned to rubble if the crown does not release the four Taydr leaders in their custody. This statement was never released to the public nor was the fact that the four had tried to assassinate the royal family.

A Royal decree was sent out the members of the Royal guard, the SAS, and knights of York, but even with the combine force there were still many parts of the city left with inefficient number of troops, so with no other option left the Royal family paid out of their own pocket to contract the Wild Geese Mercenaries.

"So this is the plan Bran and his unit will weep this area, well me and the rest of you will weep the area parallel to his position. Rooker and Kelti will be on standby as reinforcements, blue smoke marks mortar targets, do not mark anything unless you are one hundred percent sure there are there are enemy units inside we are being billed for any unnecessary damages." Pip ordered his men. The French merc rubbed the remains of his cigarette into the dirt with his toe. "Well come one then you lazy basterds! The sooner we get this done the sooner were paid. Seras have some of your sniper units in each group and station them in the perimeter where they can prove support if needed."

Rushing away her spiky gold locks from her field of vision Seras gave a halfhearted salute to her husband. "Yes whatever you say sir. Bring the 30mm along too incase of enemy armor." She ordered one of her grunts. Pip sighed at his wife's choice of weapon, she knew there wouldn't be any armored units, but she just loves to shoot that big thing any chance she gets especially those explosive rounds; speaking of explosives.

"Has any one seen Roland?" He asked out loud. The man was their structural analyst and demolisher, but he has been act rather freckle as of late, course to Pip that meant he was being an ass and skipping work.

"He took a sick leave, sir," someone called out from the group. Pip notice that it was one of the new recruits that Roland had recommended, he neither cared for or trusted any of the men Roland had brought into the group, it's not like they've done anything to arouse suspicion, they worked hard, did as they were told, but whenever Roland went missing they always had an excuse ready for him, it had become almost routine, which degraded his trust in the explosive expert and that in turn made him not trust those around him.

Shaking of his thoughts of Roland's strange behavior Pip picked up his gun and leads his men into the hornets' nest. "Alright boy's let's move out!"

Pips Equipment + unit

Primary weapon: Ak-47 under barrel grenade launder and red dot

Secondary weapon .44 magnum revolver

Lethal Frag grenade x 5

Tactical Flash bang x2 smoke grenades x 3

Extra: knife, and mortar marks

Entering the target area was eerily, the civilians of the entire city had been evacuated in secret with the Royal emergency order text, yes text, it stated that all civilian were to go about their normal day but instead of school or work they when to the bunkers build beneath the city after world war II, everybody was check searched and then stripped of all mechanical devices so no turncoats could remote activate any bombs. In pretext the civilians were told this was just a drill.

Pip led his man zig zag down the deserted streets, Brans unit was just on the other side so either one could help the other in case of an ambush.

"Have the drone picked up any movements yet Seras?" In addition to the evacuation RCAD (Remote controlled air drones) were flying over the city in search of enemy movement, they even had the compactly to check buildings without entering. How they did that he didn't know but it sure was cool.

"No movements on radar yet love, either they know how to keep still or this is one big joke." Seras replied checking the windows and rooftops with her AS50 sniper rifle, nothing has shown up on her thermal scope yet, but that didn't mean something wasn't out there. "Be careful of the square ahead there's not much cover for all of you.

"Roger that we'll be careful." He could see the square in front of him and didn't like the feel of it. "Spread out and stay alert I don't like the looks of this."

Slowly they crept across the open square; there were five roads that intercepted and a lot of buildings to attack from. Dammit he didn't like this one bit. The smarter thing to do was to creep close to the buildings, but if they were rigged to blow then they would take just as many casualties, it was a lose/lose situation.

They were almost through the square ten more meters and Pip would be able to the touch the door of the building in front of him, he let out a breath he'd beholding, now he just had to wait for his men to regroup.

Suddenly someone screamed! Pip turned and looked at his old friend Nickolas scrambling about with an arrow threw this arm! He looked at him and he did the same and then the arrow exploded!

"Semtex explosive arrows take cover!" he ordered a dozen more arrows flew out of nowhere hitting six more of his men as they ran for cover. They tried to pull the arrows out, but the barbed tip and sticky Semtex make it impossible and Pip watched in horror was six more of his comrades were blown to pieces! "Get inside, check the building!" He yelled barging through the bakery window in front of him, two men jumped in after him, the first was hit in the back while the second made it safely.

"Jimmy!" The other man yelled watching his friend throw himself outside again a small boom later and the front of the store was covered in blood.

"Get hold of yourself man!" Pip yelled slapping the mercenary across the face. "Get up and fight or you'll end up the same way!" The man nodded sorrowfully and stood up with firm resolve. The floor creaked above them and both men didn't hesitate to fire through the ceiling floor. They waited for what seemed like eternity and waiting for the blood of their target to spill through the floor, but it didn't.

"Prepare yourself," Pip warned and right as he said that a cloaked figure burst from the weakened ceiling flicking forth a hidden wrist blade and stabbed the other merc in the neck killing him instantly. Quickly Pip fired a few rounds into the attackers head killing him.

"Fuck!" He cursed quickly checking the upstairs for more hostiles. "I need a damage report! How may did we lose what are positions, did anyone see where they were shooting from and also check your damn building! These fuckers are sneaky."

Instead of response though all Pip got was static. "Hello, squad leaders check in, report dammit! Bran, Bran you there?"

"Yes… I… here," the bloodhound replied scratchy. Basterds must be jamming their signals. "Seras can you hear me? We need some support, Seras!" Pip screamed into his mic, instinct took over and he leaped behind the office desk, three explosive arrows thud against the hard wood and exploded. The blast radiance wasn't that big, but it wouldn't be long till the desk would be reduced to splinters. "Dammit how did this happen?" He cursed, pinned down, separated from his unit; he hoped the others were doing better than he was.

Meanwhile two blocks away Seras and her unit where having just as many problems as Pip's.

The robed basterds had taken them by complete surprise all at once they began storming out on to the roof tops of the nearby buildings and had started to encircle the square. At first Seras had thought they weren't doing anything because she didn't heard any gun shots from them, but then she heard the screams of her comrades and zoomed in with normal scope and saw the basterds where armed with crossbows. She had laughed at first but when she looked into the squares and saw bodies exploding, she turned dead serious.

"Cap the basterds!" She ordered promptly switching back to her thermal scope all the wild geese members were hiding in the stores below, meaning she could let loose the Taydr's cloaks made it hard to see them on the dully gray roof tops, but on a cool day like this one even with the fog setting in she could see them like a candle in the darkness. "Order all our men to stay put less they want to get shot."

In rapid succession Seras downed five Taydr soldiers in the head, reloaded and then repeated. They however didn't work for every long the enemy was now running in random directions ducking in and out behind whatever laid on the rooftops, it was then she noticed they were getting closer and if matters could get any worse a heavy fog settled over making impossible to see ten feet in front of you, even with thermal it was impossible to snipe in this weather.

"Everyone switch to close range combat! Kata get over here and earn your pay." Seras ordered her second and longtime friend. The Native American gave a wolfish smile as she twirled one of her brass knuckled trench knives lazily in the air.

"Perhaps know you will believe in my pre battle ritual dance, it brings much good fortune." Kata playfully said drawing her desert eagle.

In less than a moment the sniper team found themselves surrounded by what seemed to be horde of Taydr assassins and like a pack of wolves they struck the geese hard. Men were dying left and right as the Taydr's hidden blades and close quarters combat skills all by overwhelmed most of the sniping team.

Kata swung with delight as she twirled and danced her way through a group of five Taydrs. Breaking skulls and slashing throats with her trusty knuckled knife. Coming out her crouched position she caught sight of three Taydrs leaping through the air from some unknown leaping point, quickly she let loose with her pistol and all three fell limply to the ground.

"How you doing Seras," She inquired of the sniper. Unlike what one would thing her blond comrade was no push over when it comes to hand to hand.

"Oh I'm doing just dandy!" Seras retorted twisting the arm of a helpless Taydr and breaking with a quick turn of the hand. She then grabbed hold of the mechanism that controlled the hidden blades in and out function and stabbed the man with his own blade. Seven more bodies laid around her in the same manner.

"Who's still alive?" She called out to the unit. A few shouts of acknowledgement were returned but much less then she was hoping for. In just a few minutes her unit of twenty five was down to seven. Regrouping she inquired about how many the other survivors had managed to kill the results were mortifying, three of the five had not even seen the enemy and the other two had only killed one each meaning they were only attacked by a maximum of twenty men and they killed them all in only a few short minutes she had lost eighteen men armed with guns to men with knives.

Down below in the square in an abandon clothing store Bran and Hans along with several other of their unit took cover and watched for the enemy. The have already cleared the building losing two men in the process from hidden Taydr. The basterds were sneakier then rats Bran has come to realize and they fight like a pack of wolves moving as one taking the weakest of the group, it made his blood boil at the thought of his friend being killed.

"Hans be ready for anything." Bran warned his young friend. Hans was his unofficial apprentice after Rosalita had left and become the Bloodhound of Venezuela so many years ago he was warily about making another monster such as that, though she had come to the realization of the farce she had been killing for the blood she had spilt during that time was on his hands too. So he made sure to keep Hans at a level of skill that Rooker could handle if need and vice versa. Thinking of Rooker then made him think of another dead comrade Yankee or Walter R. Kane Rooker's father. Rooker acts the same way Walter did at his age rash, ruthless, and so cunning that it seemed that random acts meant nothing when in reality they laid the foundation for a much grander design. He missed the man greatly he was like his own brother.

Bran couldn't help but let out a chuckle remembering how Walter had acquired his nickname Yankee. He was in fact some sort of German Russian mix or something he didn't know the late Kane's heritage was a mystery even to him, but his wild nature and brash behavior is how the former Captain Pip's Father decided on Walter's nickname.

"It's because you run around screamin' like a damn Yankee, so that's what I'll call ye." Bran remembered the old geezer's exact words. Walter had taken no offence and simply replied that he didn't care what he was called as long as the old man signed his pay check. Bran remembered the geezer laughed like a lunatic when he heard that. "HAHAHAHA A true merc you are, I might just consider you a son someday."

He sighed at the memory the geezer kicked the bucket two years later from lung cancer, it wasn't the glory ending he had wanted but he fought the best he could and on his death bed he rolled his last smoke and took on last sip of alcohol and said it not such a bad way to die boys having you shitheads around my bedside blubbering like babies it makes me proud to call you my sons of war.

"In coming!" Someone yelled snapping Bran from his thoughts he looked up just in time to see a clay bomb explode temporary disorienting anybody close enough to be caught by its effects. Quickly he tapped Hans on the shoulder and ordered him to get everybody into more defense position.

"Hold the line here I'm going to find us a way out." Hans nodded in acknowledgment and did as he was told while Bran raced to the upstairs. The explosion was just a distraction they would fake a frontal assault while more snuck in from the roof or even the wall from the building next door. After all if you make your opponent death it's much easier to sneak up without making noise.

Expanding his senses to their maximum Bran waited for the moment when the enemy would make their move. Once the gun fire started they would make their move. A single explosive arrow exploded down below and the thumbing of many feet against the stone cobble could be hear as the Taydr made their approach under the cover of fog and smoke, but he wasn't interested in the whelps no his prey was the ones waiting on the roof and the ones one the other side of the wall thinking they were quiet but in reality he could hear their hushed whispers like a drum.

One of his men shouted below and the loud bang of gunfire filled the air at the same time what was most likely a heavy duty cutting saw revved up and began to tearing into the brick wall, while the ones on the roof thinking they were unnoticed began their descent to the second story where he was waiting.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one," The windows shattered sending shards of glass flying into the air in that moment Bran struck. Grabbing the first Taydr by the neck and snapped it with ease, the second had his knife draw and charged, Bran stepped to the side grabbed the man by the should and spun him so he flew into his comrade stabbing him, Bran finished by stomping one the back of the downed man's neck. The last Taydr was more cautious keep his distance, but that didn't stop Bran like an animal he rushed the Taydr avoiding his swift jabs and grabbed the man by the neck and cracked the man's skull with his knife. This happened in five seconds.

Picking up his discard rifle he placed himself parallel to stop in the wall the Taydr were cutting once the final cut was made and the saw powered down Bran opened fire at the exact moment wall fell and then let loose the Bloodhound.

The screams of the Taydr troops where heard from down below and instantly Hans was up the stairs what he saw amazed him. Twenty that's right twenty Taydr assassins lay dead on the floor in the next building their bodies broken and mangled and on the other end of the room he saw Bran covered in blood finishing the last one off by ripping out his throat with his bare hands!

"Hans," Bran said quietly. "Gather the men were leaving and while you're at it throw some target flare outside." He watched the younger man salute and went about his orders, while Bran waited for his return looking over the corpses of his victims. That's when he decided that when they got out of here he was going to retire. He was tired of this life and despite how he may look he was getting old it was time to let someone else do the worlds dirty work.

Rooker sat impatiently on his chair. The radios were out and no signal fares had been sent yet and every bone in his body was screaming at him to go and find out what was wrong, if it was just himself he would have done just that twenty minutes ago, but he was in command he had to think things out, the wrong move could cost more men their lives than necessary.

Someone ran up beside him, it was Kelti she was breathing hard and trying to tell him something at the same time, so all he was getting was gibberish. "Take a breath Kelti so I can understand you." He gruffly told her. His foster sister did as he said and straightened her back.

"Purple smoke as appeared in area 25, should we commence with mortar fire?" She asked him. It was dangerous to fire mortar when they had no way to contact each other but what was the point of giving them those flares if they didn't want them to fire?

"Get the mortar team lined up and ready to fire hurry up!" He ordered. In less than a minute five mortar were lined up and ready to fire. "Open fire!" Rooker watched the shells fly and hit their target. There was no way to know if they had hit their mark or killed some of their own or if more fire was needed so he ordered that two more volleys be shot and then stop.

He went to the radio tent and found the radio man (one of Roland's recommendations) sleeping of things! Kicking the man's chair over and grabbed the confused fool by caller of his uniform and Rooker threw him outside for the rest of the unit to see.

"Sleeping at a time like this, I should kill you right now!" Rooker yelled making on lookers flinch in fear, they've seen what happens when Rooker gets this mad and the cocky little shit just kept smiling.

"Hey don't be so uptight, the signal being jammed there no point to listen in anymore." The man said smugly.

Rooker was seeing red. "You little shit! I… how do you know that the signal being jammed?" There were a multiple of ways to scatter a radio signal, scrambling, blackout, interfere, and jamming. They all did the same thing just the way they did it deferred, it was impossible to tell which kind it was unless. "You know the device doing the jamming…"

Violently Rooker grabbed the man by the arm and twisted it backwards. "You traitor spill your guts now and you might get out this in one piece." The man laughed even as Rooker put more pressure on his arm. "What's so funny?"

"You," The man laughed wincing in pain. "We set this whole thing up so we could show the world the Taydr are best and at the same time eliminate the competition by killing the wild geese and besting the brits at the same time, so might as while kill me because you're not getting any more out of me."

This time Rooker laughed. "You really are stupid. Kelti find the rest of Roland's new recruits and kill 'em on sight. None of them were allowed to join with the other units so they should all still be here. And as for you I'm not going to kill you no I'm going to make you beg to kill me, starting with your teeth!"

Thirty minutes later the bodies of all of Roland's men were piled together, Taydr tattoos found on each of them the last one live the radio man named Fin had all his teeth broken and crushed, his finger and toe nails pulled off and his joints impaled with rebar, but that wasn't all his hair had been ripped out his skull blood dripped down his face and past his empty eye socks, his body covered in lacerations and bruises, his tongue laid on the ground between his crushed balls.

"Do you feel like dying yet?" Rooker asked the disfigured man. The man tried to speak but with no tongue or teeth he could not plead for his suffering to end. "I see you are a tougher man then I thought Fin I will leave you here in admiration of your willingness to go on living!" Rooker said sarcastically praised.

He walked away from the man ignoring his rambled cries for death and not giving it. Rooker looked to Kelti and saw her pitying the fool he stopped beside her and handed her his pistol.

"If want to be merciful to him then fine, I have very little to give right now." He said strapping on his helmet and stood before the unit. "Listen up! We will be entering the city to rescue our comrades. Riot shield in front and back this will be our wall to safe guard our friends and us. Ready let's move out!"

Rooker's equipment + unit

Primary weapon: Striker 12 gauge shotgun

Secondary weapon: ACR 901 with shotgun and red dot

Last resort: .44 magnums

Lethal Frags x 5

Tactical: smoke and concussion grenades

Unit

HA- Heavy armor

Primary: M60, ACR 901, Flamethrower

Secondary riot shield, P99

Last resort- RPG

HMA-heavy Mobile armor or Juggernaut

Napalm

C4

Entering the city was easy they encountered no resistance for the first four blocks, now only one block way from the square where the other's had been ambushed Rooker pulled his Riot shield units in to surround the ones without in a protective circle and had the rest layer their shield over the top of each other over the men's' heads for even more cover, this was called the parallax formation.

Warily Rooker looked through the clear bullet proof shields and watched the windows and rooftops. Before the signal was jammed he heard bits and pieces of how the enemy fought, they liked high places and attacked in swarms, and utilizes explosives but it wasn't made clear how.

Movement on the building left them caught his attention, quietly he signaled for the left flank to open the shields so the men could fire at a moment's notice, he ordered the right to remain close but to keep their safety off, these guys like to ambush so the real attack would probably come from the right, but if he was wrong then he had it covered.

In the window ceil on the third story of the building he saw the moment a single figure readied its weapon on them, using the short range coms that were unaffected by the jammer Rooker told his men to wait for his signal.

The tension was building as the walking shield wall was now halfway past the building parallel to the front door. More and more movement could be seen in the windows and on the roofs. Rooker saw one of them about to take his shot, but he decided he waited long enough.

"Weapon loose," the left flank opened fire, the roar of the m60's armor piercing rounds was deafing as the bullet tore through the bricked walls like Swiss cheese. On the right side at least twenty Taydr crossbow man lined up on the ledge of the building and let loose volley of explosive arrows. How because the tips of the arrows were still normal arrow tips they bounded off the shields and fell to the ground. They still exploded non effective.

Now it was the right flanks turn to do some damage as the shield carriers opened to allow the shoots room to fire, and no matter how fast the Taydr were at reloading an automatic assault rifle vs. a crossbow in straight up fight assault rifle wins.

The Shields were quickly reset to their defense position and everyone waited for Rooker's next command. There still could be more hostiles inside but to check would take time and the possibility of someone getting killed rose to very high, so what was Rooker to do?

"Throw some Napalm bomb in with some C4 and denoted it when we get far enough away. We don't have time to waste with little things like property damage." In seconds the requested bombs were duck tapped together and handed over to the group's best throwers. The NC4 bombs broke the first floor windows and quickly but not breaking formation the unit got far enough away that they could denote the bombs. A loud explosion echoed followed by a wave a flame that engulfed the buildings so quickly that it was like someone coated it in gas beforehand. "Come on keep moving!"

Inside a bakery Pip the captain and leader of the wild geese clutched his bleeding side in pain. Three waves of Taydr had attacked him with in the last forty minutes, and each group was bigger and more skilled then the last, but he managed to kill them all and use their bodies to make a wall covering up the windows and doorways, immoral maybe, but effective yes.

"Damn way are do these basterds keep coming after me?" Pip wondered coughing up blood. Black spots began to flood his vision and the sinking feeling of never seeing his wife or children's faces again snapped him wake just as pair of building exploded a block away. He smiled proudly Rooker was on his way and begin just as destructive as always. "Good job son."

"Yes good job indeed," A voice sneered. Pip reached for his gun but a hard kick knocked it from his hands, not that mattered anyways he ran out of ammo quite a while ago. "The great Captain Pip bleeding helplessly on the ground, oh how the mighty have fallen." The voice continued to mock. Pip just smiled know how much his would be tormenter hated it.

"So Roland you finally gathered up the balls to come and face me huh, too bad you had to send three waves of ten to do it. A real underhanded trick with no tact what's so ever," Pip spat. He knew that he would mostly meet his end in battle; he just wished it could have a little more heroic like saving his wife's life or something of that nature. Not bleeding out on a bakery floor!

Roland smirked. "It doesn't matter how you do it as long as you get the job done right? I thought that was the mercenary's way?"

"Maybe if you were some low life merc, but we of the wild geese we're different. We aren't just some yahoos in it for the money, my family has been doing this for three generations, it's a way of life and we except the fact that we may die in battle, but we always try to make it worthwhile." Pip told the traitor. For years he and Roland had fought side by side and now with his betray finally out in the open he felt like he should have gone with his first instinct and killed the man the first time they met. "So why join up with us if you were already part of the Taydr's secret little clan?"

"Simple I need to get rid of the competition. You see Pip you kind of unit doesn't assist Dictators or people of similar nature, which makes you a target for the guys trying to help those kinds of people. Tell me did you think you could bring world peace?" Roland mocked, but he was silenced by Pip's response.

"World peace is a pipe dream. There will always be war in this world so long as there are stupid Politian's and people who think they can rule the world. I just thought that if we were going to kill for a living we might as well try to make the world a better place while we were at it." He could hear the sound of gunfire and more the firing of RPG rockets Rooker had arrived. "Well if you going to kill me you better do it before Rooker finds us. Otherwise you may be the one bleeding on the floor."

Roland growled. "Fine and don't worry your wife will soon join you!" He swung down with his knife when suddenly he felt a stinging pain in his gut. Roland staggered back as one of his men's throwing knives was imbedded deep in his gut. He looked into Pip's eyes and shivered at the amount of hatred that filled them.

"Nobody threatens my wife…" the light of Pips eyes faded away, the captain of the wild geese was dead.

Seras had finished slaying another Taydr when she felt a cold shiver run up her spine. A feeling of pure dread over took her and for a moment she had forgotten her surroundings.

"Seras look out!" Kata warned the blonde chucking one of her knives at the advancing Taydr unfortunately it missed and the assassin was able to bury his blade into the blonde's side making her gasp in pain as she struggled to throw the man off her. The two fell to the ground and began rolling dangerously to the edge where Seras had managed to kick the Taydr off of her and send him sprawling on to the streets below.

With all other enemies killed Kata ran to her friends side and inspected the wound and gulped the blade had gone right through her liver and was bleeding internally there was nothing she could do as she gently laid her commanders head on her lap and stayed by her side.

At that moment the fog began to lift and in the square she could see Rooker and his men tending to the wounded. In the distance she saw maybe fifty of the Taydr fleeing across the rooftops and more on the ground, some were even crawling down into the sewers. All together she would say there were about two hundreds of them. Kata assumed there were even more in the other parts of the city but the geese had left their mark if the five burning buildings were any indication of Rooker's Explosive yet effective strategy.

Kata looked down into Seras's lifeless eyes and sighed they had suffered a great loss today. Her pain multiplied as she saw Pip's body being carried out of the nearby bakery by a frantic Rooker, who was shaking his father's corpse screaming of him to wake up. Gingerly she closed Seras's sky blue eyes and carried her down to the rest of the unit better to get it over with then let it drag out.

The next day after the bodies were recovered and counted the units lost tally was as follows the Royal guard 111/150, the SAS 224/300, the knights of York 90/150 and finally the wild geese 40/100 remaining units. Current number of enemy units killed 187/?

The knights of twelve looked over the numbers with dwindling pride a good chunk of their forces had been killed, the mercenary units they didn't care about see they had destroyed much more property then any of the other forces did even if they did end up killing the majority of the enemy units found. How to explain to the people of their lost loved ones or the ones who had their homes and businesses destroyed?

"I propose we rest the blame on the mercenaries. There is no real reason for us to defend the honor of bunch money chasers." Sir Kamelot proposed the majority of the twelve agreed except for two the head of national security herself Sir Lady Integra Fairbrook by her side and her husband Sir Alucard of internal affairs and head of the knights of York. Standing beside them was Paice Ulf Nal Kallen or Punk by his friends.

"Would advise against that my fellow knights. The geese have lost their leaders and many of their men, placing the blame on them after this could cause the remaining members to do something desperate and the fact that you would willing sully my sister's Seras Fairbrook name is also very insulting." Integra objected slamming her fist on the table making the fools jump back in fear.

"Must also abject on my wife's behalf and before you start spotting nonsense about honor remember it was you who suggested I grant your son membership into the knights of York despite his physical lacking and then you beg me to leave him out of this operation to save his live, imagine the people surprise when they find out how noble their noblemen really are?" Alucard sneered in disgust. He had been present along with his wife on the battlefield while the rest of the knight coward in the back.

"That is enough. Sir Fairbrook is right for their sacrifice we must not turn our back on those you have helped us." The Queen declared silencing anymore talk of handing the wild geese over on the platter to die.

"If I may your majesty I have an idea how to rectify the situation." All eyes turned to Punk as he shuffled his feet and waited for the Queen's permission to speak. The Queen simply nodded for him to continue. "Thank you. Now no doubt that the public and the media on their own will try to question the Wild Geese involvement so to protect them from that I suggest that they be disavowed and then reformed into a new group under the knights of twelve's payroll . After all if the wild geese don't exist how can you claim they were there?"

"You can convince the current commander to do this?" The Queen questioned. Punk nodded confidently.

"Yes, either Bran Roberts or Rooker Kane is in command, no doubt they will want to save their men from being persecuted. I will leave at once to give them our offer."

The Queen nodded. "So be it as of know the wild geese are disbanded, any of them members that wish to join in our organization my do so any that refuse will be left alone."

Rooker sat out in the rain. He had just managed to calm Kelti down which involved him using the Vulcan neck pinch. That may not have been the best answer but he was at a lost about what to do for his grieving sister, giving comfort was not one of his specialties. Rooker remembered one time one of the rookies broke down crying during his first mission and he slapped him hard on the cheek telling him to get his shit together or he'd kill him right where he stood.

"You'll catch a cold if you sit out here in the rain." Someone said behind him. Rooker looked and saw Bran carrying an umbra his other arm was wrapped in bandages and hanging in a sling. The bloodhound had broken it trying to stop Hans form running after the retreating Taydr for murdering Pip and Seras, but in the mist of the chaos a bomb of some sorts when off on a rooftop above and the falling debris hit the veteran's out stretched arm braking it nearly in two.

"I've never been sick a day in my life, I'll be fine." Rooker retorted fiddling with Pip's revolver. Bran sighed as he took a seat on the ammo box next to the defacto leader of the wild geese or what was left of them.

"I hear that Tanner and John had run off during the battle. They were in Pip's unit I believe fucking cowards turn tail and run and let him to die." Bran spat in disgust, and then he looked down at his broken arm and sighed for what felt like the hundredth time today. "I've decided to retire. I've had enough, and Kata has too, but this time tomorrow we'll both be gone. Meaning you are now the official leader of the Wild Geese what you with it." He said standing up and walking away.

Rooker sat there for another hour before leaving to find some place warm. He dried off and sat next to sleeping form. He smiled glad that he at least managed to keep her safe in the end. Feeling tired himself Rooker was about to dose off himself when the splashing of mud outside the tent door caught his attention, while the betrayal of Roland still fresh in his mind he was prepared to kill anyone that didn't feel right that walked through that door.

"I hear this is where I can find the leader of the Wild Geese that wouldn't happen to be you now would it mate?" A voice with a heavy Australian with a touch of British accent asked. Suspiciously Rooker nodded, the newcomer smiled brightly as he took a seat next to him without asking permission. "Names Paice Ulf Nal Kallen or Major Punk of the Knights of York and I have an offer for you. You see to save the wild geese from public succulently we need you men to join a new unit that will in a sense be tracking the wild geese when in reality they will be working under the authority of the knights of twelve doing what they do best. Now I know that you may feel-"

"Take 'em I don't care," Rooker said walking over to the table on the other side of the tent and began composing a letter.

"I see that was rather easy now you and your men will-

"I'm not staying," Rooker interrupted again folding his letter and placing it in Kelti's pocket. He didn't want to be in charge, some may think of it as running away but to him it was freedom. His letter to Kelti explains why and that she should do the same. Grabbing his equipment Rooker headed of the door but stopped short to address the Major. "If you ever come looking for me I'll kill you and then rest next."

Punk shivered at the threat knowing the young merc was completely serious. "Man that kid scares the shit out of me!"

After this the remaining Wild Geese members were reformed into the Fighting 69th and put under the command of Major Punk. Kelti leaved with her aunt Integra for almost a year before running away and falling into the criminal world as the rider. Hans was found on deaths door by Balalaika a mouth after the massacre in Turkey where she had been training the Second VDV in live combat. Bran moved to Venezuela and lives under the name Roberto living the life of simple servant. Kata returned to her tribe in the states and married giving birth to three children one boy two girls. As for Rooker he wondered the earth taking one any job he could till on day in Laos he received a letter from Dutch.

_Dutch's Letter to Rooker _

_ Dear Rooker_

_ It's been years since I've last seen you. Last time I did you were just a little shit sucking on your mother's tits! Boy I found some real irony when I moved to Roanapur. Anyways remember when you told me you wanted my boat? Well guess what it yours. That's right I kicked the bucket sucks to be me, but it suck even more for you if you don't get there in time before someone steals it! Also there's a girl named Sheila Okajima there too she's the daughter of some very close friends of mine so look out for her will you? _

_ P.S I'll be sure to say hi to your Folks for ya and your pops, and just a little hint your mom is in Roanapur and she is one fierce woman if I say so myself. She smoke this brand by the way just help narrow the search. _

A single cigar fell from the package. Rooker stuck a match and lit memorizing the smell and taste of it. Two weeks later Rooker was in Roanapur saving a drunken Sheila from a gang of Columbians and you know what happen after that.

Author's note

This is a really long about twice as long as a normal one from me. So what did you think? Some of the part I had to rush through and I skipped over some stuff I wanted in there but it wasn't that important. Originally I was going to have Pip and Seras's deaths more dramatic like Pip taking the hit for Rooker or something and Kelti being there and seeing her mother die, but I just couldn't do it or something along those lines. I would explain in more detail about why the wild geese had to reform but I'm feeling lazy and I'm sure you guys can figure it out in the long run through it doesn't matter, so don't worry about it.

I would also like to announce that I do have a part time job now! yeah cash flow and Taxes… Taxes suck their so confusing. Anyways the good news of you guys is my hours won't affect my writing habits.

Next chapter will return to the main storyline now to wrap things up with today's Rap sheet… Kata!

Name: Kata Wild Fang

Date of birth: May 16 1976

Place of birth: Montana Indian reservation

Birth parents: (Father) Wolf Wild Fang (Mother) Fox Wild Fang (You can see I'm running out of names)

Occupation: Mercenary,

Affiliations: Wild Geese

Misc. Kata was born to a small tribe deep in Montana; it was there that she acquired her knives and tracking skills. Later on she moved away from the res and joins the military where she was selected for a Black Op mission. The details of the mission were never spoken of but afterwards Kata went AWOL. A few months later she joined the wild geese and was eventually cleared and given honorable discharge thanks to the Wild Geese influence in the CIA and the knight of 12. After the massacre of the Fog Kata returned home and settled down her children's names are Pip, Seras, and Sarah.


	15. Chapter 15

WolfGear Presents: New Lagoon

Pairings: Rock x Revy, Benny x Jane, OC's x Oc's

Chapter 15: The great Escape part 4: The escape

I don't own Black Lagoon, Hellsing, or any other references mentioned (it's not like I make money of this) I don't really

Oc's: Rooker Kane, Sheila, Jamie, Mei Chang, Victor, Punk, Hans, Kelti Bernadotte, Talia "Tai" Xing

Down in the moist prisons of Vorkuta Rooker, Victor, and Hans sat in silence. Victor was sorting through Rooker's story of the past wondering how he would have reacted if his mother was killed in battle. He had to emit that it was very disturbing thought, to him his mother was invincible and would die of old age before battle. He was also thinking of his father for the first time in many years a man he simply knew as Boris his mother's right hand man or former right hand before he died taking a hit for his mother during a skirmish.

While Victor pondered his own thoughts, Rooker and Hans were deep in their own thoughts, wondering not of the past but of the future, or more preciously what they were going to do in the next twenty four hours.

The original plan could work, but that would mean only the three of them would have a chance to survive. Now that the Taydr had nothing to prove they no doubt have updated their equipment and for how accurate some of them were with those crossbows, Rooker didn't want to see them with a high powered rifle in their hands, if they have bothered to change up their arsenal. The Taydr were very traditional so they were very pigheaded when it comes to changing their ways.

A better way to do things would be to use the lizard tail maneuver, which was sacrificing the tail to save the body or in this case sacrifice few to save many. Having a hand pick section of prisoners distract the guards using the original plan while everyone else scattered could work, but there was still the matter of the Taydr to deal with.

"Hans how many of them are here? The Taydr how many units are here and what ranking if you happen to notice." Ranking were important. A recruit or nalnied was easy enough to deal with no better than a normal merc really, but then next rank Jadanh or lieutenant was most likely on par with Talia in terms of speed and skill, and finally the final rank was Sycdan which meant master/general these guys few in number are on par with Bran in his prime.

The orange haired merc closed his eyes. He had only caught a glimpse of one and heard rumors from both the prisoners and guards all together it sounded like there were about…

"Five most likely Jadanh rank or higher, but I don't think there would be enough reason to have a Sycdan here unless someone very dangerous is in this prison." Rooker and Victor stared blankly at him. "Besides us I mean, but I don't know of anyone that would pose such a threat here."

Rooker nodded knowing his friend wouldn't lie. He began to think about Balalaika's orders for the mission, rescue Hans for sure and anyone else that makes it out live with them, not very specific unless she was simply trying to weed out the weak or there was something else the scared Russian had planned.

"Hans set everything up I have a plan one that makes that time in berlin look merciful." Rooker grinned evilly making Hans shutter at his friend description of merciful.

"Right sure, whatever you say." Nervously Hans scratched his head has Victor looked between the two wondering what they meant, Hans patted the younger man on the shoulder and said, "Trust me Mein friend you don't want to know."

The next morning on Dutch's secret island Asta awoke with a pounding headache but that wasn't all that ached, her nipples felt like someone had been suckling and biting them and her ass felt like OH GOD WHY AM I NAKED! She suddenly realized her bikini was no were to be seen and lying beside her was an equally naked Mei and Talia both spotting some fancy plastic equipment too.

"Hey glad to see you're finally awake." A voice said behind her, it was Sheila with a video camera and a jar of pickles and ice cream? "You know for a tough chick like yourself you sure are submissive in bed looking at you in some of these clips I don't think you ever got on top or even tried." She laughed scooping spoonfuls of ice cream in her mouth between laughs. Asta didn't know if she should feel embarrassed or offended by the pirate's comments or if she should be worried for her because Sheila just added mayo, ketchup, and mustard to her pickled ice cream.

"Are you ok?" the Russian asked growing more concerned as Sheila literally shoved her… mixed dish into her mouth like it five star food. A pair of groans caught the Russians attention as Talia and Mei finally stirred from their sleep.

Rubbing her pounding head Talia looked up at the situation and shrugged, it wasn't the first time something like this happened. "Ah where's Kelti?" She wondered not seeing the biker girl anywhere in sight. This was a small island; there weren't many places she could be.

At that moment Kelti emerged from the sea a spear gun in her hand and length of rope tied around her waist, it looked like she was pulling something out of the water. Coming from behind her was a number of fish species screwed on several harpoons there were even some Zebra sharks mixed in the bunch.

"I got breakfast!" She exclaimed excitedly, while Asta else sweat dropped at the sight as Talia and Mei took their pick of the catch.

"You have got to be kidding me. This is normal… and some of those fish are endangered you can eat them!" The three looked at the Russian blankly.

"So," They all replied together and continued their search for the best tasting fish as Sheila prepared the grill and fryer. Asta sighed again these had to be the strangest group of people she'd ever met, but still they were a whole lot better than the other women at Hotel Moscow.

It was evening at Vorkuta, soon night would fall over the prison and this was the moment that Rooker was waiting for. Scaling the sides of the elevator shaft armed with sharpened rocks and bits of scrap metal the inmates of Vorkuta where making their escape. Their leaders at the head climbing the shaft with acrobatic ease and skill while the majority of the prisoners weakened from years of abuse and malnutrition lagged behind, the stronger of the bunch did their best to keep up, but were still far behind.

Finally reaching the bottom of the Elevator Rooker nods to Victor and makes so the Russian could grab on to his left boot, from there Victor retrieves a small amount of C4 obviously not enough to make a big bang, but that wasn't what they wanted anyways.

Placing the C4 in a thing on one side of the elevator floor, it was Victor's turn to give Rooker his boot where the pirate retrieved the dentation device. They all gathered just below the blast point this particular batch of C4 was designed to explode upwards, so everyone was crossing their fingers.

"Alright let's get this party started." Rooker said pressing the trigger. The thin floor of the Elevator blew up wards just as planned and quickly the three grabbed hold of the ruined edge and peeled away so they could get above ground. "Hans keep watch out for guards, we'll see about getting some real weapons."

The germen nodded and ducked into the shadows while more and more of the inmates come above ground.

It was easy finding the weapons closet. Sure there was a metal door blocking their way along with a drowsy guard, but one mashed skull fixed the little problem and soon enough the key to the weapons was in their hands.

"This feels way too easy, or maybe democracy really did ruin these guys." Rooker off handily complemented on the Russians lacks security. He had heard stories from Pip and Bran about how fierce and devoted the Russians where to their jobs. Clearly the last generation has fallen far, course the same could be said for many other countries as well.

"For Russia's most secure prison this is just… pathetic." Said Victor disgusted by the state of his mother's homeland. No wonder she had no love for the higher ranking members in Hotel Moscow that still had influence in the motherland. They were like a plague that infested the once great nation.

Rooker patted his companion on the back. "Don't assume so much with the Taydr involved it wouldn't be too crazy to think they planned this all out." He had no doubt they would be keeping an eye out for the man who helped cripple their organization for the better part of two years. After the incident in London, the UN had gone on a sort of Taydr hunt. The number of Taydr members dropped by an estimated 45% making the number of dead at the massacre look like a drop in the ocean. Seeing them here though meant they had rebuild their strength and were starting towards their main goal, what that was no one knew, but he didn't personally care anymore as long as he killed Roland in the end they could start world war three.

"Come on lets meet up was Hans and let the horde loose." Rooker said grabbing an extra A.K and plenty of ammo. A number of other inmates arrived and began picking through the armory; it wouldn't be too long before they were discovered. "We better hurry no doubt those boys are getting antsy."

When the two made it back to Hans things were getting hectic as more and more inmates grew bolder with stupidity especially when their friends got back with the guns.

"Thanks for the weapons boys but amateur hour is over, I'm running this show!" A big tattoo man Hans knew as Cig declared, several others voiced their agreement.

Rooker shrugged. "Fine whatever go I'm not going to stop you. But I'll warn you though you'll be dead before you even know what happens." Cig was shaken by his words, but tried to keep it concealed from his men.

"We will and I'll be the one laughing over you corpse later. Come on boys." Cig urged running out the front door to the prison yard directly across from the underground entrance was the auto garage. Rooker had seen the lay out of the prison before entering, even if these guys had been here for years they rarely saw top side, so they didn't know that the real auto garage was towards the southern end of the prison. In short they were walking into a trap just like he planned they would.

Cig and about fifteen others quietly sprinted across the open area eyes searching for movement along the guard post, but show none, a smart man would question why, but Cig just thought it was lucks blessing and eagerly ran to the garage door and with a grunt opened it coming face to face with two robed figures with a skull over a crusaders cross emblem on the sleeves of their robes the sign for a Jadanh Taydr.

Cig shrunk back at the two, but then saw they only had crossbows and smirked leveling his gun a at the robes freaks. A rapid swooshing of wind swirled pass him and then a number of beeps beeped behind him. Slowly he looked behind him and saw all of his men impaled with not one, but several arrows. He quickly turned to face the basterds but they had already raised their GOAC -Gas Operated (See Van Helsing for more info) Automatic Crossbow and fired six arrows into Cig's chest and watched him and his men explode.

"Well Rooker how are we going to fight against that?" Victor asked, and then noticed that the two former geese mercs had already made a break for it. Quickly he races to catch up leaving the majority of the inmate behind while a few struggled to keep up.

Breathing hard Victor manages to catch up to the two in record time, "What's the matter with you two?" He shouted struggling to keep up with the two. Man they ran fast!

Rooker glared at the Russian and grabbed him by the helm of his jacket and forced him to run faster. "Come on and move it boy! We're getting the fuck out of here!"

"What about the mission?"

"Fuck that! Did you see what those Taydr basterds had? Automatic explosive arrow crossbows! They were tough enough with regular ones!" Rooker exclaimed as the cries of the inmates echoed in the hallway, alongside the echoes of the Semtex tips detonating.

Always one to finish his mission to the end Victor tried to drag the pirate down, but a swift blow the ribs left him staggered as Rooker continued to drag him.

"Do that again and I'll kill you myself." Rooker warned the Russian as he rounded the corner to the hallway that lead to the real auto garage. He didn't know what these guys were capable of; clearly the Taydr had done some upgrading in the past three years and he had a feeling that automatic crossbows were just the tip of the ice berg.

A robed figure dropped from the ceiling above them, tackling Rooker to the ground, it was another Jadanh Taydr.

"Go I'll take care of this basterd!" Rooker grunted throwing the robed man off and jumping to his feet just in time to see the Jadanh disable his stolen AK. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hans raise his own gun, but he motioned him to stand down. A single shot would bring more trouble than it was worth.

Hans lowered his gun understanding what his friend meant. He felt foolish for not thinking of what might have happened if even more company showed up. Pulling Victor aside he and the Russian continued on their way to the auto garage.

"Are you sure he'll be ok? Kelti will be mad if I let him die." Victor said, but didn't slow down to go back and aid the pirate.

"It's only a Jadanh. For someone like Rooker it's no problem." Hans replied with confidence.

Victor looked suspiciously at the German. "How do you know that?"

He smirked, "Because I saw Rooker take down ten Jadanh single handed."

Back with Rooker and the Taydr they had alright started duking it out. Dodging another of the Jadanh's hidden knife thrusts, Rooker lunged at the robed man and smashed his hard against the stone wall, making effective use of his pick pocket skills to steal one of the Taydr's many throwing fives.

"Now you're in for it." He boasted spinning the knife into a reverse grip and side stepping another attack and plunged the knife into the robed man's back or at least that what should have happened, but for some reason the knife stopped short in the man's robe causing no damage. "What the fuck!" Quickly Rooker jumped away narrowly avoiding having his stomach slashed open.

The Jadanh laughed. "We have made quite a few improvements including our new armored robes; it can stop most bullets and render knives ineffective."

"Oh yeah? What about your face?" Faster than the eyes could see Rooker produced a second throwing knife form his sleeve and threw it right between the Jadanh's eyes killing him. He then proceeds to stab the man's heart to make sure the man was truly dead. He looked at the man's equipment and smiled. "I'll be taking these seeing how you're not going to need them anymore."

Taking out the guards guarding the garage was easy. At first Victor had wanted to be the one to kill the guards but Hans said that it was his turn to have fun. With acrobatic skill the orange haired mercy leap from a stack of crates to a window and moved along the rafters like a ghost, skillfully he tossed his stone knife into the nearest guards neck and quickly hopped down on the parked truck and jumped the other guard who was about to round the corner and quietly broke his neck, for the third guard Han's drew his victims knife and hung on to the top of the tarp that covered the back so his feet weren't on the ground and waited. Soon enough the final guard come to check on his friends and saw their cooling bodies on the floor, he took a deep intake of breath preparing to yell, but it died in his throat literally as Hans rammed the knife through man's neck and gave it a little turn so the man was nearly beheaded.

"Come on Boy we don't got all day." Hans urged grapping the fallen guards weapons and ammo and selecting a truck outfitted with skis and tracks for the deep snow. Finding the one he wanted Hans picked up a wrench and began to losing the oil pan bolt just enough that when the Russians started them they would move, but after a mile or so they would the bolt would fall out and oil pour out seizing the engines. He did however leave three trucks untouched.

"Why aren't you sabotaging those trucks?" Victor questioned the German. Ever since they started this escape plan he had been feeling a bit out of the loop. The two former geese mercs seemed to have a connection that allowed them to speak without speaking.

Hans smirked as someone knocked at the door in code, two knocks, a pause and then another knock. "Because my young friend we will need the room to bring along these guys." He declared unlatching the door allowing at least thirty or so inmate disguised as guards enter the garage. To be honest Victor was surprised.

"When did you do this?" The Russian asked watching the freed inmates pile into the trucks.

"Years ago, your mission was just part of grander scheme Victor. You see every time one of the prisoners was set to be executed, we would knock out the guards when they came to collect the prisoner and then switch them around and execute the guard and sign him off, we've been doing this for the past two years now." Hans explained, the plan was long term, not only would Balalaika be receiving more men, but classified information on several military operations they managed to seek pass the warden when some big wig showed up, most of it revolved around the Taydr.

The sound of several guns begin cocked drew Hans out of his musing and looking in the direction of the men's sights. Emerging from doorway was a Taydr and to his horror barring the mark of a Sycdan.

"That's not good…"

Author's note

And we'll end it there. You know when you spend too long on the same chapter and you struggle to get Ideas flowing well that was this chapter, but I found that stopping a chapter like this and finishing it in the next one has better results. I would also like to say sorry for those waiting for Revy and Rock's appearance, because now it's going to be delayed… again. Also I have a solution for Eda being head nun now at the rip off church, that will come later, but yeah some foreshadowing for you there. Ok this chapter's rap sheet is Punk!

Name: Paice Ulf Nal Kallen or Punk for short

Date of birth: December 16 1976

Place of birth: London, England, but raised in Australia

Birth parents: (Father) Sir Nal Kallen (by adoption) (Mother) Lady Penny Kallen

Occupation: Leader of the fighting 69th

Affiliations: Knight of 12, and Knights of York

Misc. Punk is the adopted son of Sir Kallen of the knight of twelve. Sir Kallen adopted him after it was found that his wife penny was barren, but he refused to divorce her by order of his parents and one day found Punk fighting with a group of boys in the streets who had tried to frame him for some fruit they had stolen. After Punk had defeated the boys, Sir Kallen took the boy under his wing and gave him an education and even made him is heir. He has served the crown ever since and is now the leader of the special ops group the fighting 69th. His nickname is derived from the first letters of his lengthy name, and the fact that he does at like a major punk sometimes. On a side note he is scared shitless of Rooker after he had tried to ask Kelti out and found himself on the wrong end of some cats.


	16. Chapter 16

WolfGear Presents: New Lagoon

Pairings: Rock x Revy, Benny x Jane, OC's x Oc's

Chapter 16: The great Escape part 4: A true man knows when it's time to RUN LIKE A LITTLE BITCH!

I don't own Black Lagoon, Hellsing, or any other references mentioned (it's not like I make money of this) I don't really

Oc's: Rooker Kane, Sheila, Jamie, Mei Chang, Victor, Punk, Hans, Kelti Bernadotte, Talia "Tai" Xing

A chilled silence filled the air as the Sycdan calmly stood before thirty gun barrels; never showing even the slightest twitch of fear for he knew these men could not shoot him without signing over their own death warrants. He had to emit their plan was good, in fact it gave him an idea.

Lazily the robed man waved his hand, relishing the fear in the men's eyes as they flinched expecting an attack. "Go I will give you a head start." The men were confused, but Hans knew better, the Sycdan wasn't letting them go; no he was going to make them into sport. Long ago Bran had described the men of the Sycdan rank as people who loved the hard way, it was to be expected he had explained that men with such skill as them want to have a challenge instead of an easy kill.

"Do as he says men and get in the dammed trucks!" A voice rang overhead. Rooker leaped down from the rafters clad in his stolen Jadanh robe with the sleeves torn off, he had run into the remaining Jadanh and things have gotten a little hectic. Blood dripped down from his forehead where a lucky son of a bitch had grazed him just above his eye. The wound its self was nothing, but the streaming red liquid stung his eyes making it hard to see out of his left eye, but other than that Rooker had walked out with a few cuts on his arms, hence the lacking of sleeves.

Staring down the Sycdan Rooker waited till of the men had piled into one of the three trucks and then slowly walked backwards to the one Hans and Victor was in. The engines roared to live and in an instant they were flying out the garage door breaking it of its hinge.

"Why aren't they trying to stop us?" Victor wondered. The prison guards were at their post, but they weren't paying attention to them. Not that was a bad thing, but still it was strange.

Hans nodded, it was strange, but he knew what it meant. "That Sycdan back there arranged this; he's turned us into his personal game. I bet he's trying to see if he can catch me and Rooker here. No doubt after all the trouble caused them in the past there's a huge reward for us."

"Then why didn't you stay and finish him? Why go along with his game?"

At this point Rooker interjected. "Because Victor there are times when it's better to run like a little bitch then be macho, if we would have stayed, we wouldn't have escaped. You remember what it was like fighting Bran right?" Victor nods. "Well take that and times it by a thousand! The last time I took one of those guys on was two years ago and I barely made it out alive. I lost two good friends that day, and they were elite Special Forces, it was amazing that Jason and I got out of there in one piece. Well I guess Jason did lose his half of his foot, but that's not important right now."

The three trucks cleared the front gate which was swung wide open, all around them they could see prisoners making a break for it only to be gunned down by the prison guards riding snow mobiles with mounted machine guns.

That however did not deter Rooker and Hans as they floored it running over some of the inmates in the process. Victor sat in the back ignoring the screams and crunching sound of the men's bodies as they were crushed by the truck's tracks. A true Russian knows the meaning of sacrifice. That is what his grandfather had told his mother and that is what she told him, and he would not disgrace their sacrifice by turning away. Harding his resolve Victor becomes the commander he is and stared emotionlessly at the carnage around him.

Three hours later the trucks came to a stop. They had to spit up for practical reasons. One was that the transports that would fly them out of here could not carry them all, and second it would prevent them all from being caught if the situation ever arose, and finally it would limit the casualties for when the Sycdan caught up to them. They may seem super human, but even they would have no choice but to guess which way was the right way to their prey, which was Rooker, Hans, and Victor, so it was a two out of three chance of not being them.

The tracks spilt in three directions south, southwest and south east, if he didn't hurry the snow would cover them completely within an hour or two. What was he to do? He could perhaps measure the impression of the tracks and see if he could determine which one was the heaviest, by how deep they are, this could lead him to the truck with the most men aboard. But this method would take too long and plus he sucked at math beyond 2+2=4 bodies, so he was forced to really on the ancient Taydr tracking method… bullshitting it.

Grabbing hold of his rip runner, a small hand axe with a hook at the base of the hilt and a spike on the back of the blade, the Sycdan tossed the multi-purpose weapon into air and watched it land on the southwestern path. Retrieving his discarded weapon the sycdan mounted his snow mobile and speed off at speeds of 200 mph into the growing storm.

They had finally made it. Rooker released a sigh of relief when the he boarded the airplane with the others. He looked at his friend Hans who looked glad to finally be out of that hell hole, which was only natural. Victor was a different story he seemed a little depressed, probably because of the high number of men they lost to get out. This was only a theory, but perhaps Balalaika sent him in here to teach him the lesson of losing comrades, without sacrificing any of her own men. That seemed like something a woman of her nature would do. He wondered though, why she had choose him to take this mission, surely there was someone within the VDV unit that was just as qualified to go, it almost seemed to him that she was testing him in some way.

Shaking away those confusing thoughts Rooker relaxed in his seat the best he could and drifted off to sleep; dreaming of ocean and his beautiful girlfriend. Ah yeah skinny dipping sex was the best.

At the island Sheila and the girls finished packing the last of their gear and cleaned up the garbage that had acuminated over the days they had spent partying. While Talia, Mei, Kelti, and Asta partied, Sheila had to sit out due to her condition, but she did record every drunken scene and made copies. Being sober had its advantages, like how you remembered everything the others forgot and it turns out you can tell drunk people to do just about anything you want, she would have never expected that Asta and Mei would allow themselves to be tied up like that it gave her Goosebumps whenever she thought about how those two managed to do some of the stuff they did.

Anyways as much fun as its been to hang out here, she had to go meet Rooker at Balalaika's private air strip, funny it shouldn't be too surprising but Sheila never knew that Balalaika had an airstrip, course her parents once told her that the Russian boss's influence reach more than just Roanapur. Her mother once said that if she wanted to Balalaika could quite the crime business and still live a life of luxury if she wanted, but her mom said that the former VDV would probably die before she ever did that.

"Hey Sheila hurry up or we'll leave without ya!" Talia yelled from the deck. Sheila couldn't help but laugh at her friends joking. Knowing the assassin was only kidding about leaving plus Kelti may know how to drive the boat but she didn't know the bearings for the way to Roanapur, so unless they wanted to get lost they would stay where they were.

"Don't get your panties in a twist I'm coming!" Sheila yelled back taking in one last breath of the clean air before boarding.

"Alright let's go get our captain and party!" Kelti cheered as the engines roared to life. Sheila told her the bearings and went to lie down again. Looks like her brother was in for some interesting news, she wondered if she should start talking to Victor about if he wanted any kids. Personally she adored Kids. When she lived with her aunt she watched over her cousins while Integra was away at meetings with the knights. She chucked remembering the time her aunt breast feed right in the middle of a meeting and the Queen allowed it, leaving the all the male knight flushed red as they sat stiffly making sure not to peek for not just the sake of being gentlemen, but because the Queen and Uncle Alucard would have their heads if they did look.

Up on deck Asta and Mei were enjoying the afternoon sunshine. The Chinese mob princess was taking a napping in the heat of the sun's rays, while Asta looked over the open sea. She loved the way the water reflected the runs blinding rays and vastness that was the sea; it made her feel so small. A sigh escaped her lips, soon she would return to land and would have to be the Russian mobster again, and back with the snide remarks of the other women in hotel Moscow.

"Not up to going back yet are you?" Talia said sneaking up on the Russian. This was probably the first time in Asta's life that she was able to have some real fun, it was the same for all of them, sure they pretty much partied twenty four seven when they weren't working, but in Roanapur there was always that shadow of danger hanging around, but out here on that little island you didn't have to worry about rival gangs, newbies trying make their mark, or threats from their many enemies. That island was probably the only place where they could be somewhat normal people ignorant of the darker side of the world, but sooner or later they would have to return and face reality.

"It's nice that you guys have a place to escape from that shithole even for a little while." Asta said enviously. This could be the last time she ever gets to experience this peace again. Always fighting for your life the chance to just sit down and relax was more valuable than any amount of money, it was priceless. Then at thought accrued to her, maybe this didn't have to be the last time. "Hey Talia are we friends?"

Talia blinked. What kind of stupid question was that? With all the things they did how could they not be friends? Or at least bed buddies the assassin smirked thinking of their sexual adventures Sheila had so kindly recorded for them.

"Stupid of course we are friends. All of us here, I'm pretty sure Rooker wouldn't mind if you come over once in a while for a drink or just to hang out. I mean he puts up with Victor right? So as long as he never sees that video of you and Kelti… course I think he would prefer you to Victor." Talia laughed imagining Rooker's response to Kelti and Asta dating, he would probably gap like a fish or take his frustration out on Victor anyway.

Asta laughed alongside the assassin she had to emit that would be something to see. Also she wondered who would win in a fight between the two men. Normally she would have placed her money on Victor hands down, but after seeing Rooker take on that monster Bran and then continue to fight Victor even his weakened state, even if the fight was a draw in the end, it spoke volumes of Rooker's skill. Then there was Balalaika's connection to the man, she still too this day shivered when she remembers Balalaika's laugh from outside the door that day.

Back below deck Sheila wasn't having very much fun, she felt like she was going to throw up her breakfast each time the boat buckled against the waves. Sitting up on the side her bed she felt a little better or at the very least she wouldn't get puke on the cabin bed.

"Ah now I know how mom felt when she was having me, she got sea sick too." Sheila said patting her still flat stomach knowing that it wasn't going to be that way for long, plus Rooker probably wouldn't let her go on jobs anymore.

It was then it hit her, what would Rooker think about having a kid? Did he even want a kid? Hell did she want kids? Starting a family hadn't really been at the top of the list when they were getting busy and then going out on jobs the next day, but it wasn't right to abort the kid before he/she had a chance. Sheila remembered her mother had once thought the same thing, but she was obviously here today, so yeah she was going to have the kid. She sighed, now she just had to tell Rooker, oh and her parents. Yeah pretty glad her mom was thousands of miles away behind steel bars, because she was pretty sure Revy wouldn't too happy at first.

It felt good to be back. The heat of the afternoon sun was felt great compared to the frozen hell he had just come from, now the only way this moment could get any better is if Sheila were here to greet him like in the movies.

Unfortunately it turned out that they were still at sea one of Balalaika's men had informed him the Lagoon MK II had yet to reenter the harbor at the office. Also Balalaika wanted to debrief them anyways, but he better get a kiss and bottle of brandy when he gets back to the office, and no one better ask for a raise. Last time someone did he was kissing Sheila and agreed without even realizing it, now Talia and Kelti get an extra $500 a job!

Hans looked around suspiciously as the soldiers lead them to Balalaika's office. Only two of the three air transports made. Pulling aside one of the men he questioned him on the thirds whereabouts.

"The storm delayed the third transport, its nothing you need to worry about." The soldier sneered rudely pulling himself from Hans. Hans had to resist the urge to smack the kid. Some of these Russians still held a strong hate over his German heritage because of what happened in World War II. Not that he cared as of today what happened to Hotel Moscow after this wasn't his problem.

Inside Balalaika's office Victor, Hans, and Rooker stood at attention, while Victor did the other two were a little more relaxed. Even when the lady herself entered they didn't bother to step off from their spots against the wall.

"Come closer boys, I don't bite." Balalaika joked sitting down in her chair. The unusually polite smirk was actually more unnerving then her pointed stare, which both men found equally disturbing, but disturbing smiles or not they moved closer to the mob boss. "That's better. Now I would like to congratulate you all on a job well done and especially you Hans for keeping your cover for so long. I hope you will consider a full time job here at Hotel Moscow."

"Thank you for the offer ma'am but I have already accepted a job at a certain smuggling company here in Roanapur. I trust you know the one?" Hans said without a bit of remorse for leaving the ex spaz's behind. He had fulfilled his obligation for Balalaika saving his live so many years ago, time to move on.

"Pity, it's hard to find men of your caliber these days, but I suppose twenty highly trained ex spaz will be enough." She replied pushing a stack of bills across her desk. "A little present one grand for each man you managed to bring back a live."

"Thank you kindly," Hans saluted and then to Rooker. "I'll gather my things and see you later my friend."

"Yeah see ya in a few." Rooker said as his friend exited the room.

With Hans gone Balalaika turned her attention to her remaining two men in the room. "Victor be a dear and go write a full report and submit it to me later."

"Yes ma'am," Victor saluted, though he was a little thrown off by the "dear" but he went about his task like a good soldier does. Now it was done to only Rooker.

"Would you care for a smoke Mr. Kane?" Balalaika asked offering one of her own cigars.

"Have one of my own thank you." Rooker replied shifting though his pockets for a pack of smokes, but Balalaika's sharp retort stopped him.

"Please I insist, I will not offer again." She said pushing the cigar closer. The steal in her voice was enough make the pirate's spine tingle with fear as he reached for the cigar. Somehow he was reminded of the times his foster mother Seras yelled at him when he was growing up.

Striking a match Rooker lit the cigar and inhaled the taste made his eyes snap open as he stared at the smirking woman before him.

"You can't be…"

Author's note

Going to end it here for tonight this chapter took a while longer then I thought it would, but it's done now. So what happened to the third air transport? How is Sheila going to tell Rooker about the kid? How are the other going to react to Hans? How will Victor deal with Rooker when he finds out about him and Kelti? And how will Revy feel being called grandma? Find out soon. no rap sheet this chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

WolfGear Presents: New Lagoon

Pairings: Rock x Revy, Benny x Jane, OC's x Oc's

Chapter 17: Homecoming

I don't own Black Lagoon, Hellsing, or any other references mentioned (it's not like I make money of this) I don't really

Oc's: Rooker Kane, Sheila, Jamie, Mei Chang, Victor, Punk, Hans, Kelti Bernadotte, Talia "Tai" Xing

A storm of questions thundered in his head, the brand, and the taste of the smoke, the letter, and the woman sitting before him with a knowing smirk. This was his answer to his lifelong question, who is his mother? While that one can be scratched off the list, but now how to deal with it, because in all honesty Rooker though Dutch was pulling his chain when he said his mother was in Roanapur, but before he blurts out something stupid he had to confirm that it was indeed her, it would just be awkward if he was wrong.

Taking the cigar from his lips stared down the mob boss. "Answer me this Balalaika do you know a man named Walter Rook Kane? He was also known as Yankee."

"Yes I did know a man by that name once. One of the few men that I actually respected, so much so I had him buried right here on these grounds. In fact if you look out the window you can see it from here." She pointed. Rooker took a quick peek, and wonder how in the hell he missed that! "I also knew of you before you even come to Roanapur, in fact I knew about you before you even became a mercenary Rooker Dragunov Kane."

Silence filled the room. She knew what not even Kelti his own sister didn't know his middle name Dragunov, ironically Balalaika was the slang term for Dragunov you would think he would have made that connection earlier, so Rooker did the only thing he think of to do in this situation, he laughed.

Balalaika raised an eyebrow, it wasn't quite the reaction she was expecting, but she did do the same thing when she first found out that he was coming to Roanapur. She never imagined that she would see her first born son again; course at the time she was ashamed for baring a child whose father was not Russian. After Rooker was born she left Walter to return to her unit and continue the fight, a few months later she found Walter dead in a Talban hideout. All the Talban members were dead as while and a letter written in blood addressed to her.

_Walter's letter _

_Dear Vladilena Sofiya Pavlovena (Balalaika's real name) _

_I have not much time left and don't know if you'll ever receive this letter, but I'll write it anyways. I have named our son Rooker Dragunov Kane. He is currently on his way to a pair of dear friends of mine in Britain; if you ever feel like taking an interest in him find a smuggler named Dutch, he was once part of the wild geese, ask them for his whereabouts. _

_Good bye, _

_Walter R. Kane _

_End of Walter's letter_

She never did go visit him, she mused as Rooker's laughing subsided. Walter had saved her from death out in that a cursed land and she had repaid him with the only thing she had her body. Course she was planning to kill him when he was distracted in the heat of their passion, but when she pressed the barrel to his head he just laughed and asked what took her so long. The steel of his blue eyes made her shiver, even with her body scared he still saw her as a beautiful woman and just for that she decided to let him live, course a few months later she was coursing cursing him to high heaven inside an Arab tent as she gave birth to Rooker. So now twenty five years later she was facing the man that child had become and she was proud of what she saw.

"I have an offer for you Rooker, one that will not be offered again if you chose to refuse." Balalaika said seriously making sure she had Rooker's undivided attention. "Should you choose to accept this offer you will become a full member of Hotel Moscow, second in command behind me. Now tell me what your answer is."

Rooker scratched his head at the offer; it was temping, but second in command and what of Sheila and the others? They were his comrades, his friends, and his family. The woman before him was his mother, but birth only and he would respect her for that, but he wasn't going to trade everything he had now for her.

"Sorry but I'm having too much fun were I am now. Besides Victor is doing a fine job and I don't want to take his position when he was the one that earned it." He turned down the offer just as she knew he would, but she wasn't upset. "Now I'll be taking my leave Miss Balalaika and I expect my payment to be wired to the usual account?"

"Of course, till next time Mr. Kane." Rooker to this as his queue to leave and strolled out the door only to bump into Victor who was carrying a stack of papers, mostly the mission report, the said papers were now scattered on the floor.

Victor franticly began snatching the papers from the hard wood and turned to see Rooker handing him the rest. "Don't work too hard. In fact a few days' vacation might be best after you hear what your mother has to say." Rooker winked patting the Russian on the back.

He blinked as he watched the smuggler make his way out of the complex and looked into his mother's office.

"Victor leave the report for now, there is something I wish to tell you." Balalaika called.

Rooker shook his head as he exited the front door of the complex. Victor was in for a real surprise, finding out that they were half-brothers… wait holy shit Victor was his little brother! How to tell Kelti? Man this was going to be awkward.

"Hey Rooker what's wrong your kind of spacing out." Hans said waving his hand in front of the smuggler's face to wake him from his trace; apparently Kelti has been rubbing off on him.

Once again Rooker shook his head if there was any way for this day to get any stranger then he would like to see it, he thought saddling his motorcycle. He then looked around and realized that Hans didn't have a ride back to the office. He could walk there was no one in the entire city who could take Hans, but that still left the fact that the German didn't know where Lagoon company was. The simplest thing to do would be to either walk and get his bike later or take a one of Hotel's Moscow's vehicles, but then Rooker remembered that Russian girl Asta had gone on the girl's trip.

At that lagoon office the girls had just gotten back and were busy putting their gear away, when the phone rang. Talia was the one to answer.

"Lagoon Company," She chimed sweetly. She was about to tell the people to call back later because she wasn't sure if they were accepting jobs with Rooker still gone and Sheila current condition. Course being the second mate meant it was her call anyways.

"Talia is that you?" Rooker asked through the speaker, stopping whatever retort the assassin was planning.

A cheerily smile spread across her lips. "Hey Rooker your back, how was the trip?"

"Wonderful," He answered sarcastically. "But listen Talia I got a friend here with me and he needs a ride back to the office, so have Asta take the roadrunner back instead."

"Oh yeah I let Mei take the roadrunner." Talia interrupted. Well she didn't actually let Mei take the roadrunner, the Chinese mob princess took it without asking after she received a call from her father right as they returned, saying something about stupid arranged marriage meetings or something of that nature.

"Fine let her take one of the motorcycles." Rooker said hanging up leaving Talia to ponder which motorcycle the Russian could take, it was then she also wondered if Asta could even drive a motorcycle. "Don't matter I'm sure she's a fast learner, hey Asta could you meet me down in the garage?"

Hearing her name the Russian woman sprang to attention and then sighed realizing it wasn't her superiors calling for her. "Sure Talia what do you need?" She asked following the assassin down to where the crew kept the motorcycles Kelti had gotten for them.

The garage built into the boat house, there was a place for the roadrunner, which was currently missing and then four spots for the motorcycle with a door on the adjacent wall so they didn't have to move everything around.

Picking through the bikes Talia wondered which one she should let Asta take. All of the bikes were choppers and each one had its own design for their rider. Kelti's was black with the old wild geese symbol painted on the side, Talia knew better than to touch it for Kelti would chop of her hand if she did, so moving on to Sheila's which was red with a jolly roger one the side, again another bike she knew better to touch, which left only one bike left… hers.

At first she wasn't too keen on riding on what she considered a death trap, but after Kelti worked it over and painted her own personal design orange paint with a white tiger carrying a sword in its mouth, she decided to give it a try, and boy did she love that first ride. The wind in her hair the roar of the engine, she loved the bike so much that she even had Kelti teach her how to take care of it herself. Now though she had to let someone other than herself ride it.

"Take this bike home. There is a guy there with Rooker who will drive it back later, but I swear if I see one scratch I'll rip that video from Sheila's hands and spread it faster than you can say vodka!" Asta nearly jumped through the ceiling for a moment Talia was scarier than Balalaika! "So have a nice ride home!" Talia sweetly said walking out of the garage, leaving Asta to wonder how she was supposed to ride this thing.

"Ok this isn't any different than the bikes at the complex; I'll just have an assassin after my ass if I scratch it, no problem! If I think of it as an order I can do anything!" Asta mentally cheered saddling the chopper.

Back at Hotel Moscow Rooker and Hans have been waiting while for over thirty minutes. Now it was possible that Asta had taken the long way to avoid the difficult climb up Roanapur's steep streets, but even so that still should have taken twenty minutes.

"Stay calm Rooker, there is no reason to get so worked up." Hans assured his friend. Asta he remembered was a serious girl and trustworthy, but from what he remembered of the little time they spent together she was a terrible motorcyclist.

Rooker snuffed out his cigarette with his toe hearing the familiar sound of Talia's motorcycle rumbling in his ears. He breathed a sigh of relief, finally he could go home to Sheila and forget about the stress of the mission, discovering his mother, and finding out Victor was his brother who was currently dating his sister. Granted Kelti wasn't his blood related sister, but the concept was still a bit hard to swallow right now.

However as soon as Asta drove through the gates, all hopes of reducing his stress went right out the window as soon as he saw the condition of Talia's motorcycle.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" Rooker literally screamed. The left side of Talia's bike was scratched to hell making it impossible to see the tiger design on the side.

Asta killed the engine and meekly bowed her head to the Lagoon boss. "Sorry I lost control taking a turn and… this happened." She pointed indicating the scratched up fuel tank. "Can you fix it? I'll personally pay for any expenses."

Rooker sighed. He really just wanted to go home and it could take hours to sand off the remaining paint, sand blast it and then repaint it over. Not only that, but all the tools to do that in the garage. There was no way to do any of that without Talia knowing.

"It's alright I'll take the blame and do the repairs." Hans volunteered inspecting the motorcycle. Once he was an excellent detailer for things like this. Having learned everything from Kelti herself, he figured he could replicate the design on the right side so that no one would notice.

A grateful smile spread over Asta's lips. "Thank you I don't know how to repay you."

"Just hand over two grand and I'll call us good." Hans smiled loving the way Asta gapped like a fish. "That or you can…"

"Here you go!" Asta exclaimed shoving the money in Hans's hand and stomping away red faces.

"What was that about?" Rooker asked firing up his engine. He had very limited exposure to the Russian red head, but it seemed to him that Hans and her had a little history.

Starting up his own ride, Hans gave a knowing smirk to his friend. "Oh nothing just a little something that happened when a I first got here. Not really that important." He said driving away. Rooker shakes his head; it seemed Hans had finally developed a sense of humor over the years.

The ride back to the office was exciting enough, what with both men topping out their bikes while racing downhill, which made it all the more easier to convince Talia that it was Hans's fault for the scratches on her bike, even though he had never once come close to crashing, but the two grand from Asta and promising to fix it was enough to calm the assassin down, seeing how her threat did not apply to Hans.

The Lagoon crew's reaction to their new member were diverse to say the least Kelti the one you would think would the happiest was angry at Hans of not calling and saying he was alive, which resulted in her throwing him out the window overlooking the water. After they fished him out and dried him off the driver said she forgave him and retired to her room. Talia's reaction was different despite believe Hans to be the wrecker of her ride, the assassin was very happy to having the German man around. Lastly Sheila's reaction was kind of weird to say the least; she didn't seem happy or mad, just kind of moody. Course after Talia explained that she hasn't been feeling well Rooker left her alone to rest and began checking messages and sorting though the company balances and other paper work. The stuff Sheila was supposed to do while he was away.

Later that night the third air transport finally arrived at Hotel Moscow, junior lieutenant Seth was the one to investigate the late arrival.

Seth wasn't happy about having to go out in the middle of the night, but orders were orders. The ramp door to the transport lowered, alone figure strode down the iron ramp and stood at attention.

The man before him had dark hair and green eyes like a cat; his face was a bit more tannish than normal, other than that there was nothing about the man that should set of any alarms, but the creeping unease forming in his gut was telling him there was more to this one then he let on.

"I apologized for the delay sir. We were ambushed by a patrol and our truck rolled, killing my entire unit except me, if it weren't for their bodies covering mine I would have never escaped." The Unknown Soldier reported.

Patting the soldier on the shoulder, Seth offered his condolence. "I see, then it is a miracle you are here comrade…?"

"Junior lieutenant Roland Stein the third," Roland saluted.

"Ah we are of the same rank, come my new comrade let us go and get you settled in." Seth said leading the man to the complex, never missing the devilish smirk appear across his lips.

Back at Lagoon Rooker was busy looking over the company budget; if he was going to get Sheila's parents out of jail then he would need money for the ride over and back, some to pay for the bail, which is if the jury agreed to even, do that so he would need some bribing money too. And if that still didn't work there was the break out option, which requires even more money. Funny he had just broken out of the toughest Russian prison and now he was going to its American counterpart.

A knock at the door shook Rooker from his musing. Standing there looking as beautiful as ever was Sheila, in all the chaos following his return home he hadn't gotten a chance to speak with her yet.

"Hey," he said lamely. He felt stupid but he really didn't know what else to say. "How are you feeling? Talia said you were sick." Sheila walked over and sat on his lap and planted a quick kiss on his lip.

"I have something to tell you." She fidgeted nervously in her spot. She had been avoiding him all day trying to find the best words to tell Rooker about the life in her stomach, but had failed to come up with anything better than just bluntly telling him.

"Sure tell me what on your mind." He whispered gently spinning the chair around making Sheila giggle as he held her close. He thought this would be a good way to help her relax so she could tell him what she wanted to without stumbling over the words like she normally does when she's nervous.

"Rooker… I'm… "

Author's note

I'll stop it here. So the first part of the chapter wasn't my favorite, what with Rooker lack of reaction to Balalaika being his mother, but he still hadn't really processed it through his brain, so you could say he's kind of in shock right now. Course I bet some are wondering what Victor's reaction will be. Also for those of you have been patiently waiting for Rock and Revy to make an appearance while your wait is almost over, it could be the next chapter or the next but they will make an appearance. Who can say road trip! And what about this Roland? Is he the same one from Rooker's past or someone else?

Lagoon Company leader board

Rooker-Captain/leader

Sheila-first mate/second in command

Talia-second mate/third in command

Kelti-third mate/fourth in command

Hans-fourth mate/fifth in command

Also as a side not Balalaika's real name there were two different wiki's with different names so I used both of them.

Today's rap sheet the Integra Fairbrook!

Name:

Date of birth: March 16 1966

Place of birth: London, England,

Birth parents: (Father) Sir Allan Lionheart Fairbrook (Mother) Lady Sarah Lena Fairbrook

Occupation: Knight of 12

Affiliations: Knight of 12, and Knights of York

Misc. Integra Fairbrook is the older Sister of Seras Fairbrook Bernadotte, meaning she is Kelti's biological aunt. Both Integra and Seras were born of nobility, but their paths spilt apart when Seras discarded her title as a knight and married Pip to become a mercenary. Certain to carry on the family name Integra continued to work as a knight till the counsel tried to force her off because she didn't have an heir. That is when she found Alucard. Who at the time was working on a joint op with the Wild Geese. Unbeknown to her Seras helped Alucard win Integra's heart and two years later they had a set of twins Quinn and Clint.

As a fighter Integra is an excellent swordswoman and pistol user many using the two in conjunction with each other.


	18. Chapter 18

WolfGear Presents: New Lagoon

Pairings: Rock x Revy, Benny x Jane, OC's x Oc's

Chapter 18: Interruptions

I don't own Black Lagoon, Hellsing, or any other references mentioned (it's not like I make money of this) I don't really

Oc's: Rooker Kane, Sheila, Jamie, Mei Chang, Victor, Punk, Hans, Kelti Bernadotte, Talia "Tai" Xing

Sheila snuggled comfortably on Rooker's lap. She needed to tell him about the child in her womb, but before she could utter those two life changing words, a gunshot blasted from the direction of the garage.

"Hold on to that thought for one minute love." Rooker said grabbing the model 1887 shotgun from under his desk and making sure to gently set Sheila on the desk before rushing out the door to investigate. Last time he pushed her off his lap and she didn't take it too well, and that resulted in now sex for two weeks.

Sighing Sheila grabbed the 12 gauge pump from the gun cabinet behind Rooker's desk, but then traded it for the M9 machine pistol. "This better not be something stupid like last time." She moaned following after Rooker.

The inside of the garage was filled with black smoke. Rooker opened the garage doors to let the smoke out and when it finally cleared out, it revealed Talia and Hans covered in grease and grime.

Hans's scratched his head embarrassed. He and Talia were doing a little turn up on the bike he had bought for himself and it well they were testing the engine, it back fired and the small blast of flame from the exhaust was close to a pile of grease rags, hence the smoke.

Rooker sighed in relieve. He had thought it was a rival company or some of the hoods he had the displeasure of meeting when he had first entered the city. He had enemies; in fact everyone here did, so an attack on the office wasn't that unimaginable.

"Now Sheila what did you want to tell me?" He asked turning to face his girlfriend, but saw she had disappeared. "Strange were did she go? Hey Talia do you know what's been bothering Sheila lately?"

The assassin gave a knowing smile and winked. "Sorry Rooker, but it's something that she has to tell you.

Rooker scratched his head. "Fine, but I want this place cleaned up." He ordered the two walking for the door, but stopped short and turned to look at the two. "No doing it on the boat ok?" He smirked pointing to Talia's unbuttoned coveralls, revealing her black lacy bra.

Sheila sighed as she stared at the clock in her room, it was 4:00 am and she wasn't that tired after sleeping away most of yesterday. She heard Rooker's heavy footsteps as he climbed that stairs to the office and enters his room. Slowly she climbs out of her bed and tips toes past Kelti's room, making sure not to disturb the driver from her slumber. Last time she did that Kelti practically tore her ear off for disturbing her when she was trying to seek into Rooker's room for a little midnight fun. Sheila remembered her words clearly. "If you're doing to go screw then be quite about it because I DON"T WANT TO HEAR IT!" To say the least it kind of killed the mood.

After successfully getting by Kelti's door, Sheila felt a wave of excitement rush over her as she sprinted forward and right into the coffee table.

"Seee, aahh," She sieved holding her big toe, while looking over her shoulder making sure Kelti didn't wake up. Stumbling pass the table Sheila was about halfway across the room when slipped on a something wet, knocking her head against the kitchen counter. "Son of…" She swore rolling on the floor, mentally yelling at the person who spilt the beer on the floor.

Hosting herself up with the help of the nearby chair Sheila decided that she was in a bit too much pain to go on, plus who know what else could be lying in wait for her, could be landmine with the way things were going.

Careful to avoid the coffee table this time Sheila tiptoe past Kelti's door again only to stop short when she heard giggling?

Curious Sheila peeked through the small crack in the door and looked in to see Kelti and Victor sitting on the said girl's bed. Pressing her ear gains the wood frame she listened in.

Kelti muffled her laughter with her hand. Victor had just finished telling about how he dropped kicked a loud mouth with his hand cuffed behind his back, it was funny imagining that because it would be very awkward to do, but she knew Victor could pull it off.

"Ok, so tell me what's bothering you?" Kelti said turning serious.

"Why would you assume something's bothering me?" Victor scratched his head not looking at the girl in the skimpy night gown. A clear indicator that something was bothering him, she knew from experience and the fact that is was four in the morning. In about two hours Rooker would be awake and making coffee.

Victor sighed as his girlfriends stern stare broke him down. "Ok, say I had an older brother that I never knew existed till today."

"You have a brother?" Kelti interrupted. "Was he one of the prisoners that you rescued? What he's like? Does he look like you? Can I meet him?" She chattered going a mile a minute. She was so excited, she could hardly contain herself.

Once Victor managed to calm Kelti down to where he could finish he continued. "Yes I have a brother half-brother to be precious, and no he wasn't one of the prisoners. As a matter of fact you know him better than I do." He hinted as Kelti tried to process the information.

Kelti rattled her brain thinking of who Victor was talking about, it didn't make since, if his brother wasn't one of the inmates than the only person it could be was Rooker.

"Holy crap, you and Rooker are brother! Then that means Balalaika is his mother and and that means she's going to be…" She muttered quietly.

"She's going to be what?" Victor asked leaning in closer. Softly Kelti whispered the big news into his ear, making his eyes budge wide open.

Sheila scampered away from the door as quickly and quietly as she could. She couldn't believe what she had overheard. Balalaika the crazy Russian bitch bent on starting world war III was Rooker's mother, making her the grandmother of her child and quite possibly her future mother in law if she and Rooker tie the knot.

"Oh God what am I going to do?" She wondered falling on her bed. Suddenly she felt really tired, and even though in a few hours she would have to confront Rooker about her pregnancy and deal with her mother and father as well as Balalaika if she took interest, she could put it off for a bit longer.

Rooker rolled out of bed sluggishly, he was tired from staying up all last night to catch up on paperwork half of the night and wondering what was bothering Sheila for the other half, oh then there was the impending conversation he got to have with Kelti and Victor. Though Kelti was not his blood sister, they been together practically since birth, raised together in the merry band of killers, so he was a little over protective of his mercenary sibling.

He guessed it was time to let her go and do her own thing. What right did he have to stop her after he left her on Aunt's Integra's door step and then disappearing for three years? Besides there are worse men she could have ended up with at least in this case it would be easy to track Victor down if he hurt her in anyway.

Walking into the kitchen he found a spilt beer can on the floor. Annoyed he throws the can in the garbage and wet a rage to clean it up. Did these people know not to waste his beer? Course he shouldn't have left it out last night, but he was distracted.

Checking the fridge, Rooker found that they were literary out of food. No milk, no eggs, juice or any of the things they used for breakfast. Looking under the sink he found a bag of potatoes and picked out a few of the bigger ones and began to slice them into thin pieces, when he was done he placed them in an oiled frying and let them there to cook.

Clicking on the radio, Kenny logins I'm alright song filled the kitchen as he waited for the potatoes to fry. Taking out some glasses and plates Rooker looked for something to drink and found a bottle of ale and some brandy. Nothing like getting wasted at seven in the morning he sighed.

One of the bedroom doors swung open and in walked in Talia with bad case of bed head and Hans, who was looking very pleased with himself. The two took a seat and waited patiently for their breakfast.

"You got two drink choices, Ale or brandy." Rooker said lighting a smoke. He was surprised however when Talia stood up and snatched it from his mouth and throw it out the window into the sea. Now Rooker was a pretty reasonable man, but there are some things you just don't do. However before he could utter a word Talia interrupted him.

"Sheila's been feeling sick lately and cigarette smoke doesn't help her." She said keeping Sheila's secret. She figured after what happened last night the guntress didn't get around to tell Rooker about her little development. "Also it might help to not drink has much, and we need more ice cream." She finished retaking her seat while Rooker and Hans stared bewildered.

"I think I should go talk to Sheila, Hans take over." Rooker ordered stepping out of the room. He was going to get to the bottom of this one way or another he thought entering the hallway that leads to Sheila's room.

"Whatever it is, I will get to the bottom of it today." Rooker said determinedly opening the door. Sheila lay asleep on her bed. Legs kicked out from under the sheets and clad only in panties because of the heat. As Rooker got closer, he noticed that she was affectingly rubbing her stomach.

Which a devious smile Rooker laid down beside the sleeping girl and began suckling the base of her neck. Sheila was very sensitive there, plus he loved leaving his love marks on her. Almost instantly she began to moan as he bit, licked, and sucked her skin harder and harder till finally Sheila awoke as she hit her orgasm.

Her eyes fluttered open, her vision was blurry, but Sheila could make out the Rooker's handsome face. Feeling the wetness down south and the moist feeling on her neck, she knew he had been messing with her in her sleep again. Not that she minded, but that didn't stop her from punching him in the shoulder.

"Jerk, now I have to change my panties because of you." She playfully pouted, kissing him lightly on the lips, and deepening it. When he pulled back she noticed he had turned serious. "What the matter Rooker?"

"While you see love, there is a rumor going around at the office in involving you and I was wondering if you could clear things up for me." Sheila avoided his stare and turned to her back to Rooker. Her stomach was in knots as she frigid with her stuffed shark doll, a gift from Rooker that he won at a festival for her.

"Well you see… uh… I don't know how to say it. How do you feel about children?" Sheila asked avoiding the real topic, but maybe if she dropped enough hints Rooker could figure out the rest on his own.

The question intrigued Rooker. He hadn't given to much thought about children; he knew that he wanted them.

"I don't know. I guess that it's something I always wanted, if I did have them I would want to be there for them like Pip and Seras where for me. Why do you ask?" Sheila gulped; this was it she was going to tell him. Turning on her side so they were face to face again, Sheila opened her mouth to speak, but ended up saying, "Do you smell something burning?"

"Crap!" Rooker yelped jumping off the bed and running back to the kitchen. Once there he saw Talia running around with flaming frying pan while Hans was rolling on the ground trying to put out the flames on his shirt. Calmly Rooker grabbed the pan out of Talia's hands and threw it out the window into the sea and then grabbed Hans and did the same.

Hans surfaced and gave a thumps up. "Thanks Rooker, things kind of got away from me for a moment." He laughed diving under to retrieve the pan. Really what happened was he and Talia were making out and bumped a bottle of Alcohol on the pan and thus starting the fire.

"What's going on?" A sleepy Kelti asked with Victor in tow. They were so tired from last night that they forgot where they were, so when they smelt smoke they thought the building was on fire and hurried out of the room without thinking.

"KELTI," Rooker growled viciously at his foster sister and half-brother, who were clad in pretty much nothing.

Kelti instantly became aware of her surroundings and sighed. "Oh crap…" Looks like the cats out of the bag, she just hoped they could have broken the news to Rooker in a different manner. Moving with incredible speed Kelti wagged herself between Rooker and Victor, hoping to talk some sense into her brother.

"Rooker wait, I know this looks bad, but please just hear me out. Me and Victor we are in love and I want you to except that, so please but the knife down and take a deep breath." Kelti pleaded with her brother, but he didn't even fatter as he drew closer. Guess there was only one thing left to do. "Well this was a burst; please don't get hurt too badly Victor and make sure to protect your man hood from castration!" She yelled quickly jumping behind the couch with Hans and Talia.

Victor narrowly dodged Rooker's knife the black blade just barely a hair away from cutting his face. Jumping back a few feet Victor drew his own scythe knife and swung at his half-brother. He was surprised however when Rooker batted the blade away cutting it in half! Victor narrowed his eyes as he glared at the black blade; Rooker's knife was made of the same material as Talia's black sword. This gave the blade ability to cut through most materials with little ware and tare.

No matter Victor told himself, he would just have to make Rooker drop his knife and they would be on equal terms. Grapping his second scythe knife, Victor tossed the knife at Rooker who as expected knocked it away with his own, giving him the perfect chance to tackle the pirate to the ground, making Rooker loosen his grip sending the knife flying into the wall.

Pinning Rooker to the ground with his legs Victor swung down with his fist only to have it caught, he swung with his other and the same thing happened. Victor struggled to break free, but Rooker had other plans. With great effort the pirate flung the Russian into the side of the coffee table, knocking the blonde square on the head.

Kelti saw were this fight was going. Victor was good, but Rooker was just a bit better, if she didn't do something her boyfriend was going to need a trip to the ER if he didn't already. Looking out of corner of her eye, she saw an angel of hope in the doorway.

Taking a deep breath Kelti shouted at the top of her lungs, "ROOKER SHEILA IS PREGNANT!" Rooker froze just in time to prevent Victor from hitting the corner of the table and stared at his girlfriend in shock.

"Is this true?" He asked in disbelief. Suddenly everything started to make sense as he looked over all the clues and signs. He then notice that Sheila was gone and the door to the docks being slammed shut. Immediately Rooker throws his Victor off him and ran out after her.

Kelti sighed as she looked at the mess and then at her boyfriend. "Well it could have been worse. I could have said I was pregnant then you would be trouble. Thankfully now that he's beaten he crap out of you, this means he's given you his permission to date me." She smiled playfully at the downed Russian. Who groaned in agony, and wondered what Rooker would do for marriage blessings.

Sheila sat on the docks with tears streaking down her face. When she had seen Rooker's stare, she didn't know what to do, so she just ran. Granted not far, but she had to get away at least for a moment. The sound of heavy footsteps got her attention as Rooker took a seat next to her.

"So how along," He asked breaking the silence. He wasn't sure how to react, but he felt that he had mess up somehow.

"A few weeks, maybe at least two months," Sheila answered keeping her eyes fixated on the water below. Damn Kelti for spilling the beans, but at least Rooker now knew that he was going to be a father. Now the question was did he want to be one?

He sensed her unease and knew what she must be thinking, so he gently grabbed her chin and turned her head to plant a kiss on her lips. When he pulled back reached into his pocket and said. "I been meaning to do this for a while now, but never got around to it till now." Opening his palm Rooker revealed a silver band with a jolly roger with blue gem stone for eyes. "Sheila Okajima will you marry me?"

Sheila gasped! She didn't know what to say. Her tongue was dry and she felt her stomach knots, now it was either nerves or morning sickness. The answer to which was the latter as she threw up and emptied to stomach onto both her and Rooker's jeans.

Both sat there in silence till they both started laughing. Sheila held her hand over her mouth trying to suppress her giggles and stop more vile from coming up. When they finally calmed down, Sheila looked into Rooker's eyes and smiled then said…

"Yes,"

Author's note

Ok end of the chapter, kind of a strange one yeah? Sorry it took so long to get this one out, but I have some interesting things happen this week. Anyways, for those of you who have wanted to see Revy and Rock guess what? Your wait is over! That's right next chapter 100% guaranteed Revy and Rock action, or something along those lines. No rap sheet this chapter, if some of wouldn't mind telling me. Do you like the Rap sheet? I'm just curious.


	19. Chapter 19

WolfGear Presents: New Lagoon

Pairings: Rock x Revy, Benny x Jane, OC's x Oc's

Chapter 19: Departure

I don't own Black Lagoon, Hellsing, or any other references mentioned (it's not like I make money of this) I don't really

Oc's: Rooker Kane, Sheila, Jamie, Mei Chang, Victor, Punk, Hans, Kelti Bernadotte, Talia "Tai" Xing

In the state of New York there lies a prison, one that few now about, it holds some of the world's most dangerous and disturbing minds. Criminals, who feel nothing about killing their fellow man, deranged Psychopaths that take pleasure in their slaughter, monsters that feel nothing about killing women and children. This is percent 21 and this is where Revy and Rock Okajima have spent the last five years of their lives.

Revy sighed as another boring day went by. At least she could talk to Rock through the wall if she wanted too. The prison was set up into two sections, male and female, both parallel to each other and it just so happened that the ceil on the other side of her wall was Rocks. With a lot of time and effort from both of them they managed to carve a small hole through the cement wall so they could talk more clearly.

Removing the portrait of Sheila off the wall Revy looked thought the hole and tapped three times and picture blocking her view was removed and the deep brown eyes of her husband appeared.

"Hey Rocky how you holding up over there, you didn't drop the soap yet have you?" Revy joked, knowing full well that her husband could take care of himself. He's come a long way from the weakling she'd met to a well-muscled son of bitch! Armed with the martial arts lesson from Balalaika's soldiers and the time to beef up in prison, Rock was now literally built like a rock! Course his aim was still piss poor as ever. "So have you heard any news about that fucking parole or whatever?"

Rock sighed; this was going to be hard. "Yeah I have. In three days we'll be allowed to go to the court house and plead for bail, but we don't have the money and the lawyer we'll be given will mostly likely not be of any help. Also the fact you shot that cop doesn't help matters."

"I didn't know he was standing there! The bullet when through a wooden crate and clipped him! It's not my fault he was standing there!" Revy seethed. She had been trying to lower her kills and even spared a few guys here and there, if the fucker would just stop trying to get revenge she wouldn't have to kill them the first time! As for the cop, she actually did feel a little bad about that one, he had a little girl just like her. She even asked if she could visit him to apologize, but the judge shot her down her down.

"Be straight with me Rock what are our chances." Rock knew they didn't have a snowballs chance in hell. They didn't have the money or the connections to get out of this mess and because of all the charges against them, this little court date could put them in a worse position then they are now.

However before Rock could speak one of the prison guards approached Revy's cell and the couple had to quickly cover the holes and play innocent.

"Revy Okajima," The guard called rapping on the bars with his night stick, "Phone call." He said handing her a cell phone. Revy eyed the guard and the phone suspiciously; this wasn't the normal way to take a call here. You had to go to the phone booths down stairs, which were wired to record every word you said. She looked at the guard again and saw that he was gone; curiously she pressed answer and held the phone to her ear.

"Hi mom," She heard her daughters beautiful voice say; Revy felt joy enter her heart for the first time in years.

"Hey honey how are you doing?" She asked, concerned for her daughters welfare. She had heard about Dutch's death and wondered what would become of her little girl. She swore if Randy got hold of her she would murder the sick freak and hang him by the balls!

Sheila licked her lips, this was going to be harder then she thought. "I'm doing fine. We have the office up and running again, and have been keeping pretty busy. I finally have enough money to help pay your bail too! Isn't that great?" Revy was shocked to hear that Sheila had managed to gather that much money in such a small amount of time. "We'll on our way to New York soon for the trial."

"Hold on a minute who this we, you keep talking about?" Revy demanded. Her mind finally catching the hints her daughter was dropping.

"The crew, this German guy named Hans, Talia you remember her right, this girl named Kelti and the new boss Rooker, whoisalsomyfiancé." She finished quickly making Revy blink.

"What was that last part? I didn't quiet hear you, did you say he was your fiancé?" Revy calmly asked, though she didn't like thought of Sheila hooking up which some guy that she never met. "So scene were on the topic tell me more about him. I would like to know more about the man that caught my little girl's eye."

Sheila scratched her head enviously and looked to Rooker who nodded his head. "Well he's good looking, great shooter by the way, and can drink with the best of them. Also he's Balalaika's oldest son." She cringed waiting for her mother's reaction, honesty she had no idea how she would react to best to be ready for anything.

Revy nearly dropped the phone .That crazy Russian bitch had two hell spawns running around! And her daughter was going to marry one of them! Sweet! Now she could tease Balalaika about so many more things now!

"That's great honey! Can't wait for the wedding, just don't go pushing out any kiddies yet. I barely handled motherhood, being a grandmother would be a nightmare at my age." Silence… "SHEILA!"

"Got to go bye," Sheila yelled slamming the phone the receiver. The cell she sent her mother was a drop phone so it would only work once. For which she was thankful. Better let her mom get used to the idea, and speaking of mothers. "Alright I told my mom, now you have to tell Balalaika." She said smugly. Rooker smiled and pulled her close.

"Already taken care of," He smirked looking at his phone. Having a brother was turning out to be very useful. Rooker's cell started playing ACDC dirty deeds and he answered after waiting just bit before the song ended. "Hello?"

"Alright I told her, so we have no more issues about me and Kelti?" Victor asked his half-brother. In exchange for Victor breaking the news about Balalaika's move into grandmother hood and that her in laws were Revy and Rock, Rooker promised he would leave him and Kelti alone. Now it was either the concussion from fight earlier but he had thought he was getting a good deal, till he told his mother. The mere thought of their conversation was shivering, even for him.

Flash back

_Victor had just finished explaining the in pending birth of Rooker's child and his engagement to Sheila as well as his intentions to free Revy and Rock from their imprisonment;_ _he also took the chance to announce his_ _intentions involving Kelti. When he was finished he waited for his mother's response. Time dragged on for what seemed like for hours, till finally Balalaika had her answer. _

_ "You shell have Kelti impregnated before your brother's child is born. They will have to be close to the same age if I am to see who has the better genes." Victor's eyes nearly budged out of their sockets as Balalaika continued to mutter her plans for the next third installment of her VDV unit. "Yes I must start preparations. Asta would be a good caudate as well. She and Victor would also have strong children and they would be full Russian. Victor dear, how do you feel about having two wives?" She asked him seriously, and it was this at point Victor excused himself from the room. _

_End of flash back _

That had to be one of the strangest moments Victor had ever had with his mother. In fact seemed ever since Rooker had come to town a lot of strange things were happening. Mei Chang was acting more bubbly then uptight, Talia and Sheila were actually getting along, and Asta was acting different too. He had to emit that he was no exception either. He was more open than he had ever been and was even starting to think beyond the orders that were given to him. Whether or not this was a good thing or not he didn't care, which was also strange considering everything he was trained to believe.

"Victor, Victor, you still there?" Rooker shouted through the phone. Was zoning out contagious? Everyone has been doing that a lot recently.

"Yeah I'm here, just trying to get my thoughts straight." Victor chuckled. He had called many of his comrades his brother, but it felt nice to talk to his real brother for once, even if he did try to kill him. "When you get back how about we have a drink at the flag? First round is on me."

Rooker smirked. "Sure I'll show you how a real man drinks." He challenged. This could prove to be fun.

"Just make sure to make it back alive first." Victor replied hanging up the phone.

Sheila huffed as Rooker threw his phone on the table. She should have known he would trick somebody into telling Balalaika for him. He was good at that. One time he managed to trick Talia into eating really spicy chili, the assassin hates spicy stuff, but somehow he managed to make her eat it and she spent the next hour in the bathroom.

"You cheated." She said elbowing Rooker in the stomach.

Rooker laughed hearty and grabbed Sheila by the waist and pulled her on to his lap. Gently he started leaving a trail of kisses around her neck and then assaulted her lips. Pulling away he gruffly whispered in her ear. "If you want to get physical we can get physical." He growled playfully biting her ear lobe, sending shivers down her spine.

Kelti walks into the room and gets a very close up view of her brother and future sister in law, about to get it on. They didn't even seem to notice that she was in the room. So she kept quiet and waited to too see how far they would get before finally noticing her.

First Rooker's shirt was thrown on the floor, then Sheila's, followed by her bra, then her jeans, by the time Rooker was about to lose his jeans, Kelti decided she'd seen enough and let out a ear bleeding scream!

"HEY I'M RIGHT HERE!" Both Rooker and Sheila fell off the couch in to mess of limbs. Sheila blushed beat red as she tried to climb off of Rooker chest. As she gathered up her clothes she took notice of Kelti's… interesting choice of clothing today.

Normally the diver was clad in a bikini top and jeans or shorts, but today she was wearing a woman's business black suit with a yellow dress shirt underneath and a skirt that stopped at the knees. Her normally wild ginger hair was pulled into a loose ponytail.

"What up with you? Is Balalaika forcing to dress like her now or something?" Sheila asked tugging her shirt over her head. It probably wasn't a good idea for her to be fooling around with Rooker when she was pregnant. In fact she should probably do some research.

Kelti smirked this was going to be good. "If must know this is the suit I were when I'm lawyering." The look on Sheila's face was priceless! Kelti the biker chick, the one that zones out, is going to be defending her parents in court!

"You have got to be fucking with me." That's this was some joke. Oh god please let this be a joke, she prayed.

Rooker patted his future wife on the shoulder. "Don't worry love. Kelti is a licensed lawyer and she graduated from law school in England. Trust me when I say your parents are in good hands." He reassured her.

"Then why are you sending all those guns and explosives ahead of us?" Sheila questioned.

He scratched his head. "Insurance?"

Sheila giggled. "It fine, I wouldn't want anybody other than my future sister in law to represent my parents in court." She smiled giving Rooker a quick peak on the lips. "I'm tired I'll see you in the morning." She said walking into Rooker room.

Rooker sighed, it was getting pretty late, funny how times flies. "We should all be getting to bed. We got a plane to catch tomorrow." He ordered before following suit. The bags were packed, the guns and equipment ready, now it was just a matter of luck.

The next morning the lagoon company was up bright and early. Asta was kind enough to drop the lagoon crew off at the airport, so they wouldn't have to worry about their car getting stolen. They usually wouldn't have to worry about this but people get a little more ballzy when they know you're on the other side of the world, which is why Asta will also be house sitting, while they were away.

Stopping the car in front the terminal Rooker and the others quickly exited the car. Traffic had delayed them by a quiet a bit, so they only had a few minutes to get on the plane. Luckily they didn't bother to check you for guns here.

Watching the merry band of pirates take to the skies, Asta pulled out of the parking lot and made her way back to the lagoon office. It was funny that Roanapur had a real airport now, well maybe not a real airport, but an airport none the less. Really all that happened is the planes take you to a real airport, but it sure beat driving through the bandit filled jungles, insurgents and others like the people of Roanapur, only more savage.

Parking her hummer in front of the office Asta flapped down on the couch and turned on the TV. Originally Victor was going to do this, but his duties at Hotel Moscow were keeping him to busy. She tried to argue that if she just stopped by once every day, things would be fine.

However Victor argued that if they had to go to Rooker plan B, they could be delayed for days, or even weeks, and if someone kept watch on the office they could find the pattern in her visits and easy break in. Plus Rooker had a huge amount of pending orders, and the buyer would be just as happy to take it out of the warehouse for free rather than paying. So she also had to guard that as well.

Finding a weapons channel Asta decided things couldn't be too bad. She was allowed to sleep in Sheila's old room, since her and Rooker decided they might as while just start sleeping in the same room for now on. Why they didn't do this sooner she didn't know, but a beer and a bowl of popcorn at her side, she decided to enjoy her time off.

Up in the air the lagoon crew sat bored as they few over the Atlantic. No matter which way the would have flew the trip was going to be along one, so Rooker figure they might as well jump over to England or France and fly over the Atlantic and straight to new York. It seemed like a better plan then going across the pacific, plus the less time they spent in America the better. He may have some friends in the CIA, but he and most (all) of the crew were international criminals.

He with his countless illegal activates, Sheila for her own smuggling crime and just for being the daughter of "two hands", Kelti for the killing of several Irish mobs. This wasn't really a bad thing, but the cops don't like vigilantes. Talia of course was an assassin, god only knows how many Politian's she's killed, and then there was of course Hans for his escape from Vorkuta and other offences.

Rooker decided to try and catch up on some sleep. He didn't know how many time zones they went through, but flying was exhausting. Letting his eyes lids fall Rooker waited for the New York City sky line.

Author's note

Ok I'm going to end it here for now. Revy and Rock finally make their appearance! While it was more Revy then Rock, but he was still there. So things will be getting exciting very soon, how will the court room battle go? Does Kelti have the lawyering skills to get them out or will Rooker's plan B have to be used? Just what is his plan B anyway? And what will Revy and Rock think of the new lagoon crew? Find out soon! Today's Rap sheet is Revy!

Name: Rebecca 'Revy' Okajima

Date of birth: Unknown

Place of birth: Chinatown, New York

Birth parents: (Father) unknown (Mother) unknown

Occupation: hired muscle, retired

Affiliations: Lagoon Company, Chinese Traid, Hotel Moscow, the rip off church.

Misc. A skilled gunslinger and fierce fighter Revy was the primary muscle during the days of Dutch. One of the more interesting fact about her is that kidnaped her husband when they first met. When she found out she was pregnant, she almost aborted by shooting herself in the stomach. Luckily Rock barged in and saw what she was doing and stopped her. When he asked why, he was shocked to hear she was pregnant. Revy told him she was incapable of being a good mother and thought it easier if the child was never born to face the same hardships as her. Rock slapped her and yelled at her for being selfish, which she returned by breaking his noise, but thanks to this she agreed to keep the child. Months later Sheila was born. There were lots of hard times, but Revy never regrets her decision.


	20. Chapter 20

WolfGear Presents: New Lagoon

Pairings: Rock x Revy, Benny x Jane, OC's x Oc's

Chapter 20: Let's screw the justice system!

I don't own Black Lagoon, Hellsing, or any other references mentioned (it's not like I make money of this) I don't really

Oc's: Rooker Kane, Sheila, Jamie, Mei Chang, Victor, Punk, Hans, Kelti Bernadotte, Talia "Tai" Xing

Sheila lay wide awake in her hotel bed. The Lagoon crew had safety made to New York, the city where her parents, Revy and Rock Okajima were going to court for bail. Their chances were already slim, and there were certain people that wanted to ensure the two never see the light of day again. Kelti her sister in law, wheel woman, and repair specialist, would be representing her parent in court. The biker reassured her that she would do her best, and to remember that she was actually going to help her parents, she would be better than the lawyer that would be provided by the court.

Even with Kelti in her corner and Rooker's plan B. The future Mrs. Kane worried that she would never see her parents again, and that her child would never meet his or her grandparents. Sheila did not want to imagine what would happen if she left them with Balalaika for any period of time. The Russian Mob boss would probably tattoo spaznaz emblems on the kid and give him a radishes or something for a snack.

Suddenly her stomach felt weird. Quickly Sheila wiggled herself out of Rooker's arm and sprinted to the bathroom and emptied her stomach in the toilet.

Rooker despite being tired from the long plane ride over awoke instantly when he felt Sheila leave his embrace. He looked at the clock and saw that it was five a.m.! They still had several hours before the trial started. The light coming from the bathroom and the sound of heavy breathing told Rooker that was where Sheila went.

Throwing the cover off, he got to his feet and walked across the room to see what was up. When he got there he saw Sheila kneeling over the toilet. Several chunks of inflight meal they had clung to the rim of the bowl.

"Holy shit what a mess." Rooker joked lightly grabbing a towel of the rack. First he swept the way the chunks on Sheila's face and then around the bowl and then flushed the toilet. The maids weren't going to be happy about this he mused putting the dirty towel in a plastic bag.

Again he heard Sheila empty her stomach and quickly held her hair out of the way for her will she took care of business.

Morning sickness, Rooker sighed, he remembered the time Pip told him how things were when Seras was pregnant with Kelti. It was a very gurgling times during Seras's pregnancy, for almost four weeks she would wake up and be sick and Pip did his best to help her. Pip also told him to watch out for mood swings. Sometime Seras would cry to no reason others she would be overly happy, and then really, really angry. One time she even emptied a gun at Hans, for just asking if she would like a bagel.

Rooker Shuttered wondering what the rest of Sheila's pregnancy would be like, he would have to make sure that she didn't get her hands on a gun. With would difficult considering there was a gun in almost every square inch of the office. But first things first get more towels.

"I'll be back in a minute love, were out of clean towels." Sheila nodded afraid to speak for she might feel the urge to puke again. Quickly Rooker sprinted to Kelti's room down the hall. He had managed to reserve enough rooms for the entire crew, but not all next to each other, Hans and Talia were on the other side of the U shaped building.

Kelti slept soundly dreaming of returning to Victor's arms as soon as possible. She missed having her Russian boyfriend lying beside her at night. A part of her wondered if this trip was just an indirect way of keeping her and Victor apart. Honestly she wouldn't doubt it. Rooker was always a Kill three birds with one stone kind of guy.

A thumping noise woke the biker girl up. Clad in her panties and black Tee she answered the door and was surprised to see Rooker outside her door… smelling like vomit? Eww she screamed mentally.

"Kelti I need to borrow some of your towels. Sheila got morning sickness and she missed the first time." Quickly Kelti rushed into her bathroom and grabbed the white linin towels and passed them in her brother's out stretched arms.

"Here, call if you need anything else." She said tiredly closing the door, only for Rooker to stop it with his foot.

"Actually there is one more thing you can do for me." Rooker said shifting the stack of towels so they wouldn't fall over. "If we lose the trail tomorrow, scratch that today, I want you to take Sheila to the embassy and stay there till we get there."

Kelti raised her eye brows "The embassy?" Then it donned on her. No, there was no way he could possibly be thinking that! The look in his eyes told the truth though.

"Rooker you can't be serious! Do you know what she'll do if we do this?" Kelti barked fiercely. How dare he do this, when he knows what's going to happen. "How do you know she'll even be there?"

Rooker smiled wickedly. "Because I had Jamie hack her computer and she'll be here till tomorrow evening."

She growled. "Fine, but you have to take part in whatever punishment she comes up with." Kelti warmed slamming the door in his face. Rooker just smiled and when back to the room. Honesty he didn't know what she was so upset about, it wasn't like they would have to do anything hard.

That afternoon Revy and Rock Okajima were removed from their cells under heavy security. Each had a minimum of ten armed guards surrounding them. The guards roughly shoved them into the armored truck to transport them to the court house.

The steel doors slammed shut, leaving the married couple in complete darkness, save for the small slot that allowed the man riding shotgun to check on them.

One hour later the two were shoved out of the truck and blinded by the intense rays of the sun and the million camera flashes of egger reporters looking for a story. The sight of it was enough to make Rock want to puke. They weren't here to get tried; they were here to be made a spectacle of.

"Hey Rock, sure are a lot of cameras, makes you wonder what they'd been writing about us?" Revy laughed darkly, causing some of the guards to flinch. These little punks though they were man enough to hold her down, if her hands weren't chained to her feet she'd really give them something to cry about!

"Don't cause any trouble Revy. I bet someone has been generously providing the press with nothing but the greatest comments, so we need to prove them wrong." Said Rock as they entered the court room, the place was packed full and there was no way to tell if Sheila and her friend were among the crowd.

When they arrived at their seats they found a tanned brown haired woman, wearing a woman's suit and yellow dress shirt sitting in what is usually the lawyer's chair.

"Who the hell are you?" Revy spat eyeing the woman with distrust, they couldn't afford a lawyer and the one given to them would most likely do more harm than good. There was no one here that wants her and Rock out of jail.

The woman stood up and offered her hand. "Kelti Bernadotte, I will be representing you and your husband today." Kelti leaned in close and whispered. "You daughter is sitting right behind us, don't worry we'll get you out of here."

Revy's eyes budged as she looked at the woman sitting behind them, a fake pair of glasses and scarf distorted her image, but that was her daughter no doubt about it!

"Sheila…" She gasped falling into her chair. Rock was equally surprised as he controlled his emotions, he didn't want to put his daughter in any danger, but he would give anything just to hug her again. She had grown so much over the years.

"You'll get your chance at a family reunion soon, but for now we need to keep a low base. No can know she's here." Kelti whispered to the parents. It was her job to keep Sheila safe, if things went south. A simple task, yet it meant more than anyone could ever imagine. Rooker was putting his complete faith in her to protect his future wife and child that says a lot.

As the judge took his seat and the traditional proceedings were taken care off. All rose in respect of the judge and were reseated as the prosecutor listed of Revy's and Rock's crimes. However since the list was so long and crossed over so many borders, they decided to just use the crimes committed in the United States.

The crimes involved man-slaughter, theft, grand theft auto, damage to private property, indecent exposure, public nudity, and wounding of a civil officer. The prosecutor ordered for Revy to take the stand recount these events in order.

All eyes were on Revy as she took the seat next to the judge and placed her hand on the bible. "Do you swear to tell the truth, and nothing, but the truth, so help you god?" The prosecutor asked. Revy resisted the urge to roll her eyes, but said yes, no point in lying about it now, everyone knew what happened.

"Alright, so Rock and I get this gig from one of the Chinese mobs. They want to transport in a bunch of cargo from Hong Kong and get it to San Francisco. We thought it was nothing special, drugs, guns, or women to sale as whores, we didn't know. Rock being the curious basterd he was, snuck down into the cargo hold and took a look. What he found was FUCKING plutonium! Damn basterd stole it from the nuclear power plant in Hong Kong. Well we didn't want no part in this shit so we decided once we made it to shore we would ditch the basterds and get on our way back home. Course by the time we made land fall and anchored down the buyer show up and all hell breaks loose. Something about price change and deal breaking, you know that kind of shit. I grab Rock and we start to fight our way out of there. I probably killed twenty of the basterds before we hopped the fence to the next lot over. That's where I lost my top, because it got caught on the barbwire and I didn't have time to grab a bra before we left, so that's why I was topless when we jacked that guys truck. I would like to remind you that he was still breathing when we drove off. We were about to get out of there when more thugs showed up and rammed us in the harbor's office complex. I took out the thugs and we ran on foot across the street into this backyard. We need a change of clothes and we stripped down right when that little boy walked out the backdoor. We left right after leaving the clothes behind so Rock and I were running butt naked down the street to this warehouse. We ran inside right into a drug bust, believe it or not. Everyone stopped and stared at my chest so I did the sensible thing and started shooting at the little pervs. That is when one of my bullets missed and got that cop in the arm." Revy took a breath when she finished, it was really bad situation all around. She was starting to wish they would have just jumped off the side of the boat when they docked and left.

Everyone was silent as Revy walked back to her seat. Somewhere thinking that her tale was so insane that it had to be real, others were wondering how something like this even happens and the rest were imaging Revy naked.

The judged slammed his hammer down when everyone started to speak all at once. "Order, order, order!" He yelled red faced. When everyone finally calmed down he continued on like nothing happened. "Will the defense present its case?"

Kelti rose out of her seat taking a few documents from her brief case with her. "Honorable Judge and jury members, we cannot deny that what happened was a clear volition of the law. However had Mr. and Mrs. Okajima not caused the disturbance they had and inform the police of what the cargo was aboard the ship, we could have faced an act of terrorism that would have done more damage than any ever attempted. Now I don't know about you, but I think that deserves some mercy."

"A very heart felt argument Miss Bernadotte, but let's not forget that these two especially Rebecca Okajima have committed many crimes most of them murder of our fellow man!" The prosecutor argued. He was being paid a lot of money to make sure these two didn't leave percent 21. "I believe that we should lock up these to forever and be done with it."

Kelti's face was stone cold as she walked over the sleazy scumbag. "Don't interrupt me again, or you'll regret it." She whispered so softy no one else could hear it and then turn to face the Judged again. "Though he does have a point, it is confirmed that all of those killed by Rebecca Okajima, were in fact highly dangerous criminals that the world would be better off without."

The audience murmured among themselves. She did have a point. What concern was it to them if some back country criminals killed each other? Looking at it from that way maybe it would be better to let the two go, some of the jury thought.

"The defense rests your honor." Kelti said re taking her seat. The judge ordered that a ten minute break and ordered the jury to leave the room.

"So how are we doing?" Revy asked sarcastically. Really it was no use. Right now she bet the jury was being bullied into locking them away forever. She knew why too, that basterd sitting on the far bottom right corner! Oh he may thing she didn't recognize him, but she knew those wondering eyes anywhere. He was Brandon Gleeman the same basterd cop that busted her lip and beat her black and blue, while taking her behind a dumpster.

Rock felt the anger flow off his wife in waves. It was enough to make a lesser man shiver, and by the way that juror was shaking he had something to do with it. Rock reached over to try and calm his wife down, and felt something wet touch his hands. Pulling back he saw that it was blood! Revy was clutching her hands so tight that it cutting her palms.

"Revy what's wrong?" He asked upset at what his wife was doing to herself. Revy just quickly glanced over at the door the jury left through with hate filled eyes. She muttered something that he couldn't hear and asked her talk louder. "What was that?"

"He's here." She gritted out angrily. It dawned on him. Back when he and Revy had gotten serious about dating, this was boozing out all night, but with sex at the end. Revy had finally spilled the beans about her childhood and Rock wasn't too happy to hear about what had happened to his beloved. Now he wasn't a violent man, but for the first time in his life he wanted to kill somebody.

Over hearing what they were talking about Kelti leaned in. "What going on?" Revy through her a mean glare but she ignored it. Back in his youth Rooker had a much scarier glare, course he was still scary.

"The cop that raped Revy when she was younger is in the jury." Rock answered for her. Even a woman as tough as Revy had a hard time talking about things like that, coursed that was to be expected. It took her a couple years before she finally told him about what happened.

Kelti returned to her original position. A number of emotions burned through her, but right now she had to stay calm and thing about what they were going to do. No doubt that asshole was spinning some tale that put Revy in an even worst light.

Opening her brief case Kelti quickly sent a text explaining what was happening. Looks like plan B was the only choice they had left, she would still try to do things legally, but this was nothing close to a legal trail. She also left a little note about Mr. Gleeman.

Author's note

Well that was that chapter. Rooker struggles to help Sheila with her pregnancy. Yeah things are going to get worse for him. Next Kelti shows off her legal skills only to have to the ruled knocked away. What is plan B? Where are Hans and Sheila and who was Kelti talking about with Rooker? Find out some time soon! Oh yeah today's rap sheet is Rock!

Name: Rokuro "Rock" Okajima

Date of birth: Unknown

Place of birth: Tokyo, Japan

Birth parents: (Father) unknown (Mother) unknown

Occupation: Negotiator

Affiliations: Lagoon Company, Chinese Traid, Hotel Moscow, the rip off church.

Misc. A former Japan salary man, Rock started as the odd ball in the city of criminals, after years of exposer to the city and its inhabitants Rock as earned a very high credit as the most dangerous man in Roanapur. This was because he faced down the likes of Balalaika and Mr. Chang and somehow got them to join in his wedding to his wife Revy. He also got the nickname the beast tamer after doing this. No one knows to this day how he convinced Revy to wear a dress, or to get Balalaika to act the role of Revy's mother and Chang of her father. In recent years he has become very well versed in hand to hand combat thanks to training with Balalaika's soldiers. Another mysterious as to how he managed that.


	21. Chapter 21

WolfGear Presents: New Lagoon

Pairings: Rock x Revy, Benny x Jane, OC's x Oc's

Chapter 21: The Red flag flies over New York

I don't own Black Lagoon, Hellsing, or any other references mentioned (it's not like I make money of this) I don't really

Oc's: Rooker Kane, Sheila, Jamie, Mei Chang, Victor, Punk, Hans, Kelti Bernadotte, Talia "Tai" Xing

The air was chill in New York City, spring was here, but the winds made what would have been nice day's miserable as residents were forced to keep their coats clutched tight. There was another problem though, the wind made sniping in the city even harder. There was no constant current flow, the wind were erotic and always changing direction. That was fine though, it made the challenge even sweeter.

Atop an office building parallel to the court house is where Rooker lied in wait. Urban cameos, long range AS50 semi auto sniper rifle and scanner at his side as he observed his hunting ground. There were a lot of innocent people and not so innocent that filled the street below. Course once things get underway it will be easy to tell who's who.

Sighting in on Talia's and Hans's position to make sure the two were ready to move at the drop at a hat. Rooker was not naïve. He knew from checking his contacts, that there was no way Revy and Rock would go free. There were just too many people that wanted them to stay here. Like the Columbian mob, the cartels, the Irish mob, and many other illegal and legal groups.

After what he was going to do though, nobody was going to have time to be looking for two smugglers from a back water country.

"Jamie are you all set?" Rooker asked the tech genius. For this mission all the stops were pulled out. Every favor, debt, and paybacks were called in, nothing was left to chance. This city, no this country was about to see what the will of a single man could do.

"Roger that Rooker, we are a go." Jamie replied. He couldn't believe what they were about to do, something like this could actually start world war III! However if it was for Sheila he was willing to play his part in it.

Rooker grinned. Good everything was going according to plan. Now he just had to sit and wait for the trail to be done.

Court had resumed after the break and things were looking really bad for Rock and Revy. The prosecution, the judge, the jury, every single one of them was working towards their demise. Kelti did her best. She voided false accusations, pleaded with the jury to let the Okajima's go home to their daughter and let them see the birth of their grandchild, till finally she was out of options, but to make them see that this was a mistake.

Kelti took a deep breath. This wasn't part of the plan, but at least they would know they brought this on themselves.

"I wish to make a statement, before the jury convenes." The judged allowed her to continue. "Members of the jury, all those present in this court room today. Listen to what I have to say, if you do not release these two, hell will literally break loose. The world change and you may not be ready for what's to come. So I beg you don't do this. Don't let yourselves be pushed into sending away to people who love their daughter and are willing to change everything to ensure she gets a normal life, please."

"Miss Bernadotte," the judge angrily interrupted. "Enough of this nonsense, will the jury please present their ruling?"

"Yes you honor." The juror Brandon, the ex-cop, answered while smirking. "We the people find Revy and Rock Okajima guilty on all charges and are hereby sentence to life in prison. That will be all."

The moment the words were said, guards appeared from nowhere and dragged a raging Revy from the court room, along with Rock who had bashed a guard's jaw loosed when they tried to grab Revy. Kelti rushed to Sheila's side to stop her from doing anything stupid. In the mist of the chaos she pulled her sister to safety and got in the got in the car they had waiting for them. Now it was up to Rooker and the rest.

From his position Rooker could see Rock and Revy being dragged to the armor truck for transport. The wind calmed and in that moment he fired.

The first guard dropped, then the second and then the third, all with in second of each other and while the crowd roared away in panic. Hans and Talia each threw a set of smoke bombs that covered the area in thick smog and quickly snuck into the smug unnoticed.

Revy fumbled for the keys on the dead guard's belt. She was having a hard time finding it in all the smoke and not mention her hands where cuffed behind her back! Between the choice of going to prison for the rest of her life or escaping now, she chooses now.

Two shadows approached through the smoke. Rock rolled to his feet and slipped his cuffed wrists over his legs and prepared to do the best he could to hold off on their unknown guest. Two people clad in white and gray cameo head to toe come into his vision. You could tell by the mound on the smaller ones chest that she was a woman and the other was male. They approached casually making to move or threats for them to drop to the ground. Instead they said, "Need a hand?"

Rock and Revy blinked as the woman removed her mask to reveal her Identity. To both their surprise it was Talia! The assassin flicked blade from her wrist and in a single swipe cut the chains linking their cuffs allowing them free movement.

Key in hand Revy removed hers and then Rocks cuffs, if they were going to escape it would better not to have such flashy jewelry on them.

"Come one let's go!" Revy shouted only to be pulled back by the man Talia showed up with.

"No," Hans said keeping a tight grip on Revy's shoulder. "We wait for Rooker's signal."

"The smokes clearing out, we'll be caught!" Said Rock as the smoke began to get thinner and thinner. Hans smiled as he looked to where Rooker was located; time to put on a show.

Rooker watched as the smoke began to clear. Several more officers were preparing to shoot as soon as the smoke cleared. He couldn't have that.

"Jamie, begin operation Red Flag."

"Yes, sir!" The tech affirmed punching in a dozen keys and codes that didn't seem to make sense. When he finished he eased back into his chair and pressed the enter button.

Officers, people form the court house and unwitting bystanders waited for the smoke to clear. Many had their cameras out and live feeding the footage to the internet. You could begin to see shadows though the smoke and the officers cocked the hammers of their guns, the crowded tense, and then several building down the street exploded!

Citizens panicked as debris fell from the sky. The explosions were low yield so the building didn't collapse, but something else fell down the sides of the buildings. A large red cloth unrolled its self. As the wind caught hold of the cloth people saw the symbol proudly painted on it; a gold hammer and scythe, the Russian flag.

Several figure popped up on the tops of the rooftops. They held in their hands AK-47 assault rifles and were dressed as Russian VDV trooper. On the big screens that hung in the streets a face appeared viva live feed. Blonde hair, burn scars, and a cold sneer that sung with hatred. It was Balalaika.

"People of the United States of America, hear me! I have come to finish what started so many years ago! The fall of your corrupt and weak Republic! The streets shall be bathed in the blood of you fat sows, you dared to threaten mother Russia! My comrades! Release your wrath!" All at once the soldiers on the rooftops opened fire.

Jason Cassidy Cross, CIA special Ops agent, call sign Ice, current position: the pentagon. Jason sat at his desk watching the live feed from New York. The street cameras and multiple internet uploads of the violence quickly caught the entire Section 7's attention.

Tech support scrambled, calls for any special forces in the area were sent out, but even a team could be assembled, it would take thirty minutes for them to mobilize. Things got really intense when the Russian flag fell over the buildings and the most wanted woman in the world appeared on television.

Jason did the first thing that comes to his mind, call Eda. "Hello?" The mother of the rip off church asked when she picked up the phone. Originally they were going to pull Eda out of Roanapur after Yolanda's death, but it was so much easier to keep track off the mob bosses, when your agent was one of the leading powers, so they left her there.

"Eda, tell me right now, did you know about Balalaika's attack in New York?" There was a moment's pause as Eda shifted in her seat.

"Jason," Said Eda nervously, "Balalaika and all her men, including her son Victor are sitting in the church watching what's happening in New York right now. Course she's happy as a clam at what this could mean as far as starting world war III, but it's not her." Really what happened is she got a call from Rooker and told her that his mother and the entire first and second VDV where coming over to watch the "fireworks" he called them. There was no way she was going to tell Jason that though.

Jason slammed the phone back onto the receiver. This didn't make sense! If Balalaika was still in Roanapur then who was that in New York? Grabbing a tech he ordered the computer whiz to zoom in on the prep and run a scan.

The facial structure was a close match to Balalaika's, but it was mannish, and a closer view of the preps chest and muscle structure confirmed that the prep was male. The man looked right into the camera they were watching him through and smiled wickedly. He said something. Something Russian but accent was so heavy and mixed that the words blended together.

A scream echoed door the hall as several gun shots were fired. Jason drew his weapon as did the other members of his team. Tim though turned his gun on his teammates and fired! Jason ducked behind the desk, catching a glimpse of tech's brains being splattered all over the computer.

Tim screamed in Russian, killing more of his stunned teammates. Jason couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it, but his friend, his comrade was a Russian sleeper agent, and by the sounds off it many more.

All around America, Russian sleeper agents discarded their false identities and attacked anybody within range. The CIA, FBI, and even homeland security were hit from within. The president's secret service quickly activated death con four protocol and locked the President in a secret bunker.

This was the KGB's final noose. Developed during the cold war, over 200 sleeper agents were planted in strategic locations to infuriate the American government and assassinate the top ranking figures leading the nation. The passphrase to activate the sleepers was hidden in Vorkuta. However since their activation was unplanned none of the sleeper killed any political or strategic targets.

"Jason, come out, come out wherever you are." Tim mocked searching the room for the CIA operative. The door creaked open, and several more sleepers entered the room guns drawn. Tim silently directed them into position.

Jason pressed himself against the desk he was using for cover. He only a one clip and it only held two rounds. He was restocking his equipment when all this shit happened, it was probably the only time he let his guard down. Minus the time he lost half of his foot to that Taydr. That was nothing some prosthetics couldn't fix though.

That wasn't what he should be thinking about Jason scolded himself. From the sound of the footsteps there were three sleepers, and still only one of him, not very good odds. He would need a miracle to get out of his one.

Tim and his fellow sleepers, come up on Jason's position. Each took aim at the desk containing the CIA agent and opened fire! Bullets ripped through the hardwood desk, tearing it to shreds. They went around inspecting their kill, but Jason wasn't there.

"What the hell?" The sleeper to the left of Tim asked looking around the room. He felt something sharp stab into his leg causing him to jump! Jason lying on the floor behind the copier had stabbed a sharp pencil into the Sleeper and swiftly grabbed hold of the Russian spy and used his body for cover will he shot Tim and the other sleeper dead, and then broke the sleeper's neck.

"Like I said a miracle," Jason breathed a sigh of relief. This little stunt had been a tricky one, but he had Rooker to thank for the idea. Wait a second… shit! Jason dashed to the computer the streamed the live feed of New York. If you take out the scars, and change the hair color.

"That son of a bitch!" He swore looking at the image of Rooker destroying downtown New York. He didn't know what the Mercs reasons where, they better pretty damn good. Not like that matter, it was still his job to stop him. Jason picked up the phone and dialed a certain number. Normal trooper weren't going to be enough, he needed specialists.

"You have reached the Fighting 69th American branch, Sergeant Tony Redgrave speaking, how can we be of service?"

"Tony, its Jason, round up as many of your unit as possible and meet me at the Quantico airbase. Were on the hunt." Jason told the former Wild Geese merc, if anyone could take on Rooker it would be these guys.

"For who?" Asked Tony, it was rare that Jason of the CIA called in for help. Especially since he had the whole American military on his speed dial.

"Rooker," Jason said solemnly. Tony cursed over the line, and Jason agreed, this was going to be a fucking shit fest.

Rooker watched with satisfaction as his plan went off without a hitch. The animatronic soldiers Jamie's friends had setup worked well to distract the swat forces, while he went on his way. The passphrase he found for the sleeper agents in Vorkuta turned out to really useful. He knew some people were going to die, but since the agents weren't set up in any strategic locations they should be quickly dealt with by the American forces. Really he did them a favor; if the KGB and the Taydr were the ones to set off the sleepers, there would have been a lot more death this day.

The city was in a panic. Rock and Revy were changed into civilian clothes and on their way to the embassy, where the rest of the lagoon crew was waiting for him. Walking to the roof access door Rooker paused when he heard the sound of a helicopter coming. He ducked into the door and leap down the stairs three at a time, just as the bullets ripped the place apart.

"Fuck! Jaime what happened to the jammer? Jamie? Do you read me? Shit!" Along with other things Jamie had set up a jamming system that would hide Rooker from radars. There was no way someone could trace the signal, unless they were a class five hacker. Rooker just happens to know one.

"Motoko," Rooker gasped as the hacker laughed over the radio.

"Konichwa, Rooker-san, has been a long time. Say three, four years?" Motoko Kusanagi; a female class five hacker, nationality Japanese and former Wild Geese member, currently in charge of the Fighting 69th's cyber warfare division.

Rooker cursed his luck. Someone has called out the big guns. "Yeah, starting to wish it had been longer what's up?" He asked politely while he ran down the stairs for his life. He didn't even want to think about whom else decided to come to his little party.

Motoko smiled as she tracked Rooker with her computer. She decided to mess with him a little. "Oh nothing much, Jason just called us over to help with a little bounty hunt."

He jumped to the bottom of the stairs and paused to catch his breath. "Really, Jason did that? Not saw that coming. So who all decided to come to my little party?"

"Oh you know the usual. Tony and Dante Redgrave, Rubi Malone, Jack and Jesse McCoy, you know all your friends." He knew she was smiling. He just knew it. Of all the former wild geese members to come it had to the five that actually come close to him in skill.

"I know what you're think Rooker, and don't worry I'll make sure they know where you are." Motoko laughed disconnecting form the channel.

"Wait Motoko, if this about spilling beer on your computer I'm sorry! I'll buy you a new one. Come back here! Fucking A!" Rooker cursed he almost wished Bran had shown up instead, he thought continuing his descent.

Author's note.

Ok sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I just starting working and the hours are something to get used to but don't worry I'm doing my best to keep up. Anyways Rock and Revy get away, will hear more about that later, and Jason's back! Dundun! Friday the 13th! Just kidding, I missed that one by a long shot. But yeah Jason our CIA friend is back and now on the hunt for Rooker along with some buddies. Just so you know Dante, Tony and Rubi are not my characters. I do not own them; they are kind of like guest stars I guess. Jack and Jesse are my characters and have the same Role as the other three; they won't be in here for long. Oh yeah Motoko is the same Motoko from Ghost in a shell, just no cyborg stuff.

Anyways todays rap sheet is Jason!

Name: Jason Cassidy Cross (Alias Jason Smith)

Date of birth: 4/13/1980

Place of birth: Langley

Birth parents: Justin Cross (Father) and Cassidy Cross (Mother)

Occupation: CIA agent

Affiliations: CIA

Misc. Jason is an American CIA agent that specializes in black operations. He first met Rooker on a job in 2010 in Barcelona. There Rooker saved Jason's life after being ambushed by a Sycdan Taydr, both barely escaped with their lives. This is when Jason lost half of his right foot. Jason Smith is Jason's cover name for CIA missions. In terms of skill Jason is equal that of Asta or Victor, making just as skilled as Rooker.


	22. Chapter 22

WolfGear Presents: New Lagoon

Pairings: Rock x Revy, Benny x Jane, OC's x Oc's

Chapter 22: Should a woulda could a killed you

I don't own Black Lagoon, Hellsing, or any other references mentioned (it's not like I make money of this) I don't really

Oc's: Rooker Kane, Sheila, Jamie, Mei Chang, Victor, Punk, Hans, Kelti Bernadotte, Talia "Tai" Xing

Kelti nervously shifted in her in chair. She had safely gotten Sheila to the embassy as planned. Rooker's hell raising destruction of New York has been going on for over an hour now. So when Integra finally arrived to meet her and heard exactly what was going on and who was responsible, she wasn't in the best of moods.

"You little twit! Did you even stop and think about what was going to happen? Did you even try to convince that idiot brother of yours to go with a more settle plan? My God, this is just like in Germany five years ago!" Integra bellowed angrily, causing Kelti to sink into her chair as the various servants scrambled away. It was not a good idea to get in her ladyships way right now.

After she had finished chewing Kelti out, Integra took a deep breath and thought of a way to fix this mess. No doubt in her mind Rooker was on his way here. From the launch reports that she received from Punk, five members of the fighting 69th had linked up with CIA Agent Jason Cross and jetted over to New York and commandeered an attack helicopter. This meant Rooker would be having company, or has company, she would guess by now Jason and his team would be at the sight and ready to lop some heads.

She needed to shift the blame. The information about the Russian Sleeper agents was extremely useful, because it was very likely that there were many inactive agents spread throughout the world. They had to act quickly. She had already sent the file to the Knights of York, who were already dealing the sleepers. Despite the upheaval of Rooker's actions, he has done the world a great amount of good by exposing the Soviets final ace.

That's it! There was a way to shift the blame from Rooker, without going to war with Russia, at least not yet. The Taydr, the same bastards who caused the massacre of the fog would make a great scape goat. For the past three years she has been trying to convince the American leaders of this threat, but since they had never been attacked they had no interesting shaking the bee hive. Well with this they would finally be enlightened to how big of a threat the Taydr were.

Integra smiled something which set Kelti on edge. "I have come to a reasonable solution to this problem, which will be a great benefit to the United Nations. However you will still have to be punished. Next week the Queen is holding a ball, you're going."

"Me?" Kelti gasped. She hated balls! The fancy dresses, the snobby nobles, the old nobles, and not to mention all those formal manners! Sheila laughed at her friend's dismay, only to stop when Integra smirked her way.

"Don't laugh Mrs. Kane, you, Rooker and all your friends are going too." Integra grinned as the smile dropped from Sheila's face. "Now off you go for fittings. I'll deal with the rest at they come."

Rooker gasped for air as he ducked around the corner avoiding, yet another one of Tony's grenades, while Dante opened fire with his dual pistols. If things couldn't get any worse, which they did, Jack and Jesse dropped down from the unfinished ceiling guns blazing and knives gleaming in the light.

The Redgrave brothers and the McCoy twins, two of the Fighting 69th's deadest duos, and let's not forget the gun and sword assassin Rubi, who some believed to the female counter part of Bran. That was just the icing on the cake. Jason was here to waiting for his chance, and Motoko was leaving a trail of bread crumbs for them to follow.

Rooker dodged Jack's knife swipe as Jesse's bullets whizzed by grazing him in the leg; causing blood dripping down the side of his jeans. He cursed as he knocked Jack to the side and back handed Jesse away. Throwing down a flash bang Rooker continued with his escape. Normally he would have killed his opponents, but these two were his friends, and he didn't what to give the rest of the unit reason to come after him. He maybe be good, but even he wasn't that good to take on entire mercenary unit. On another note, if he did kill them, then it would be very awkward when he invited the unit to the wedding.

Meanwhile Hans, Talia, Rock and Revy finally made it to the embassy. They had to make a quick stop a small clothing store to purchase (steal) some clothes to replace Rock and Revy's prison clothes, and also some clothes for themselves. Running around in gray and white cameo didn't fit in while with civilians.

So grabbed in stolen clothes and on the run from the law, they decided to take the back entrance into the embassy, which involved scaling a ten foot tall brick wall with those metal spears on the top to keep out intruders. Surprisingly enough they got over that without much difficulty, however Integra was there on the other side to greet them.

"Why hello Hans," The British noble chimed sweetly. "Come on in take a seat and some tea and crumpets, while you tell me what the blood hell is going on!" Course Integra already knew what was going on, but she loved it when men squirmed under her glare. Something that her husband was immune too, taking all the fun out of it.

"Lady Integra, it's nice to see you looking so well after all these years. How are Quinn and Clint? Hope they're doing well." Hans trembled as Integra adjusted her glasses.

"Their doing fine, but that's not what I asked is it? Now tell me what in the bloody and I a mean bloody hell is going on?" Integra repeated her order, for those who knew her well this was not something you make her do.

"Hey you can't talk to him like that!" Talia interrupted storming right up to Integra's face. The two stared the other down, and then Integra groped Talia's breasts and pulled a measuring tape out of nowhere and measured her waist and height while holding the girl down.

She nodded, "Yes I do believe I have your dress size. Run along with the Heather over there and go get dressed." Integra ordered dismissively. Talia shivered as the maid dragged her away horrified as the memories of her mother doing a similar thing years ago. Integra turned her eyes to Revy. "Your next."

"I doubt that you four eyed bitch!" Revy retorted.

Integra chuckled evilly. "You think so, do you?" The glint her eye reminded Revy of Balalaika.

Back with Rooker things were getting really shitty for the smuggler. After fighting of the McCoy Twins and The Redgrave brothers, he ran into Rubi. Within the first five seconds of their encounter he was shot five times; two in his left arm, one in shoulder, and the last in the side, on top of that he was impaled and dropped down a flight of stairs. The only reason he got a way is by blowing the stair case up, course even that wouldn't by much time. Rubi was very adept at getting places by insane methods.

He was in a bad spot. What worse he allowed himself to be put in this situation, but former friends or not he was not going to die here. No not here, not when he had a child on the way. Rooker pushed himself up and stood on his feet and hardens his resolve; time to let the monster out.

"Jamie, can you hear me?"

"Yeah but they can too." Jamie replied.

"That's fine. Listen I need you send a Papa Romeo Echo Delta Alfa Tango Oscar Romeo to my location now!" Jamie paused as he heard Rooker's request, no order to literary drop a missile on his head. This was crazy. Not as crazy as this whole recuse plan, but crazy enough.

"Roger that eta five minutes." Normally this would take a lot more time. Missiles don't just appear out of nowhere, but with all the aircraft scrambling around Jamie was sure he could find one predator drone flying about armed and loaded.

"Good," Rooker said cutting the connection. No doubt Motoko had already told Jason. The Nato alphabet was pretty common these days and wasn't very hard to translate if you knew the language. So why bother with the code? Well first of Jason is going to have Motoko try and counter act Jamie's efforts to control a drone, which would take her attention of him and put it on Jamie, giving him more time to get the fuck out of here. It also adds the factor of is he really going to use the predator? Whether or not Rooker was it still added a new threat to reckon with and finally it would get Jason down on the ground faster than anything else.

Enough of all that though, he had to get away from the five killers on his ass first, once he got Jason on his line of thinking all would be fine. Now knowing the CIA agent as well as he did. Rooker predicted that he would be touching down in the streets right now and running through the front door.

Jason was always move in when the moments right kind of guy, but if you pushed him, make him make rash decisions, he would walk right into hell and not even know it. That was one of the reasons he half a foot short.

"Stop right there Rooker!" Rooker cursed as he stumbled to a stop. Not only had Rubi caught up to him, but Tony, Dante, Jack, and Jesse too. All of them held a pistol in their hands. Meaning they were ready to do what he should have done in the beginning kill.

Slowly he placed his hands on his head, but did not kneel. "So you caught me. Now I would like to speak to Jason if you don't mind."

"I'm right here you son of bitch." Jason stormed into the room and marched right up to Rooker. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Do you even realize what you've done? Good men died today because of you! Now I'll give you one chance, one chance to give me one good reason not to put a bullet in your skull right now."

Rooker grinned. "I'll give you more. You said a lot of good men died, how many where actually good or better yet how many were actually bad? Those sleeper agents weren't planted there yesterday and you know that. Since the end of the cold war they been there waiting for that little set of words to set them off. Now if the KGB or the Taydr would have done this how many more would have died? Who would have died? Ask yourself that Jason."

He hated to emit it but Rooker had a point. The number of agents killed was minimal compared to what it could have been, but still…

"You could have warned me."

"And say what? Hey Jason you know that guy that sat next to you for the last ten years? Well you should kill him because he's a Russian sleeper agent and doesn't even know it."

Jason scratched his head. He did have a point there, but still… "You could have at least done something instead of taking things into your own hands."

"I have done something. Whether you benefit from it is up to you." Rooker said pulling a USB drive from his pocket.

"What's that?"

"Everything you want to know about the KGB and the Taydr. All you have to do is forget about two escaped convicts and forget that it was me you caught, also you and everyone else here has to come to my wedding. I didn't really have time to send formal invitations." Rooker grinned, while everyone face palmed. "I guess that a yes?"

Jason sighed. "Yes, we'll do it your way, but that information better be reliable."

"Don't worry so much." Rooker said nonchalantly, "Get me to the British embassy and we'll start the how not to fall into the enemies trap presentation with Aunt Integra." Rooker patted Jason on the back and began walking for the door, Tony, Dante, Jesse, Jack, and Rubi following closely behind. Old habits die hard they say. Jason sighed again as he followed the mercs outside, it has been a hellish day.

Things got even more Hellish when they arrived at the embassy. If you thought Kelti had it bad, Rooker got it worse when he stumbled out of the car bloody and busied. You know what the first thing Integra did when she saw him? Punched him in the stomach for bleeding on her carpet, she wanted to hit Rooker in the face, but she needed him looking his best… at least where no one would notice.

"Bloody twit, cooking up this crazy plan," Integra huffed, "But you finally got these yanks to understand just how big of a threat the Taydr is, so I'll forgive you."

Rooker grinned. "So you already thought up how you're going to sell my show. I gotta say your still as sharp minded as ever auntie." Integra jabbed his side making him wince in pain. "It was a compliment!"

Integra huffed. "Didn't sound like one to me, besides I'm still mad about you dragging me into this slop mess even if it does work to my benefit. Agent Jason here's how you're going to sell this. You will report that after a thorough investigation, that the Taydr are behind the attack here in New York and they used discharged Russian soldiers as a cover to promote tension between the nations."

"They'll never buy that." Jason said certainly. The bigwigs, well most of them were idiots. That's why nothing ever got done. In recent years there have been more missions to save a senator's son, or some other political favor instead of real national security issues.

"Yes they will, especially if all of the European nations support the claim. Unlike you American's we actually work together." Integra threw a large file to the CIA agent. "Just about every country in Europe as had a run in with the Taydr, all of them deadly. Now that you finally have a taste of what it's like you will act."

This was good Jason thought looking over the contents. Now he finally had the Intel he needed to get the eagle's eye on those Taydr basterds.

"Thank you I'll begin reorganizing our man power, and getting things set up." Jason walked out of the room.

Integra clapped her hands and got everyone's attention. "Now that the matter at hand is taken care of, you all can either go home or come with us back to England. Rooker try to heal up quickly, you and your crew will be attending the Queen's ball in a week's time. That's not including travel time. I will also be announcing your engagement that evening."

Normally nothing could make Rooker angry at his Aunt, but he wanted nothing to do with the noble class. Nothing but stuck up pricks in his mind and horn dogs after his sister. The thought of those spineless basterds being near his sister brought his blood to a boil. Now his Sheila was going to be hounded by what he called the slim sleepers. Noble men that tried to seduce a newly engaged woman in an attempt smear the family's reputation.

"You over step yourself Integra." He growled. She knew he was mad with her. He only called her by her name like that when he was pissed. Really she just wanted to be able to see her nephew's wedding done right and have the queen's blessing. She just wanted to be there for her sister's son's wedding, because pride had stopped her from going to Seras's wedding.

"I know, but please at least for the queen's sake. She is very fond of you. You may not remember but you spent a fair amount of time in the royal palace in your youth." None knew this but when Rooker and Kelti were about nine sent to stay with the Queen's palace, it was a request from the Queen herself that the two come over to watch over her grandchildren as they were forbidden to play with others their age out of fear for kidnaping, or assassination. Well the former happened and Rooker killed the kidnappers. Don't ask how.

"Really?" Rooker said skeptically. He's done a lot of things, but he would remember saving one other crowned princess. The thought was laugh able; him a knight in shining armor?

"Fine," Integra snapped. "Believe what you want, but don't be surprised when she presents you and Sheila to the ruling class." She stalked out the door and paused. "And I'll going to announce your wedding. No kin of mine is getting married on a torpedo boat!"

"You can try, but it won't to shit!" Rooker yelled back.

Author's note

Family such fun right? Now that all of Sheila's family is together again they get to have a nice mingling with Rooker's at the queen's ball. God save them because Revy is going to kill them! You know it; I know it, just wait and see. Today's Rap sheet is a special two for one and a new lay out, now the Redgrave and McCoy siblings!

Name: Jack Kid McCoy and Jesse Abi McCoy

Current age: 26

Gender: Jack (male), Jesse (female)

Ethnic group: Caucasian

Eye color: Black

Hair color: Black

Place of birth: Blackwater Texas

Birth parents: (Father) John McCoy (Mother) Abi McCoy

Occupation: Mercenary

Affiliations: Wild Geese, Fighting 69th

Misc. Jack and Jesse are fraternal twins, meaning different gender. (I think) Growing up the McCoy twins were shown the secrets of the gun by their Dad John and the knife by their mom Abi, both parents where members of the last Wild Geese generation. Never wanting to be anything more they continued on the path of blood, even after their parent's deaths in the line of duty. Of the two Jack is the more impulsive one, well Jesse is the steady and calculating one, balancing them out. On a side note Jack and Kelti and Jesse and Rooker all once dated in their teen years.

Next the Redgrave Brothers! (Base is Dante from DMC)

Name: Tony Vigil Redgrave and Dante Rebel Redgrave

Current age: 28

Gender: Tony (male), Dante (male)

Ethnic group: Caucasian

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: white

Place of birth: Romania

Birth parents: (Father) Beo Redgrave (Mother) Trisha Redgrave

Occupation: Mercenary

Affiliations: Wild Geese, Fighting 69th

Misc. Like all the other members of the wild geese it was a family thing, and the Redgrave brothers were no exception. Orphaned at a young age Tony and Dante were raised in the loving hands of Rubi, this meant hardcore training and your first aid was the whiskey on the counter. To this day no one knows why Rubi took the boys in, and no one dare ask. The brothers are opposites Tony the techier of the two and Dante the street smart. Together they can even give Rooker a run for his money.


	23. Chapter 23

WolfGear Presents: New Lagoon

Pairings: Rock x Revy, Benny x Jane, OC's x Oc's

Chapter 23: The biggest ball of all

I don't own Black Lagoon, Hellsing, or any other references mentioned (it's not like I make money of this) I don't really

Oc's: Rooker Kane, Sheila, Jamie, Mei Chang, Victor, Punk, Hans, Kelti Bernadotte, Talia "Tai" Xing

Revy stared at the image of her in the mirror. Dressed finest silk, gold jewelry like which she never seen, and worse the tiny silver tiara that sat on her head. This couldn't be real. There was no way! She Revy two hands looked… looked…

"Like a little princess?" Sheila said sourly dressed in a red hourglass ball gown. A contrast to her mother's blue one. Yes the mother and daughter from Roanapur were having a hard time dealing with these turn of events. Course they weren't the only ones.

Talia had also been made a victim of Integra's staff. Her long flowing black and silver hair had been pulling to a tight French braid, and the bright orange Chinese style dress pressed skin tight against her body like a second skin. She didn't mind these kinds of things usually, but after joining lagoon and meeting Hans, she wasn't so keen on lustful men staring at her. Plus there was no money for doing this so she was even more pissed off.

There was a knock at the door and a moment later Kelti bragged in with a look in her eyes that could kill. She was wearing a flowing hourglass gown like the rest of the women, except hers were gold colored with sparkles, and a fancy gold choker around her neck and gold hoop earring with diamonds.

"Kill… me… now!" She yelled looking ready to tear the dress right off, but the chill that ran down her spine from Integra's gaze stopped her from following through with the action.

"That is a very expense dress young lady, and it belonged to you grandmother so I better not see so much as a single thread loose. Do you understand me?" Integra yelled making Kelti duck behind Talia. She would rather fight the entire city of Roanapur barehanded then face down her aunt. From the way things were going, Revy, Sheila, and Talia would too.

"I understand." She replied meekly. Integra nodded and fixed her gaze on the rest of them.

"Good, that goes for you three as while." Integra said sternly. "Now let's go check on the men and get this show on the road."

Rooker threw the smoldering remains of this Uncle's ties and bowties in the garbage. He would attend this damned ball, but he would not wear a tie or bow. Thankfully neither would Alucard, so the leader of the knights of York kindly burned his own ties. Don't tell his wife.

"So Alucard, why does Integra keep buying you ties? I mean you won't wear them, so what's the point?" Rooker asked, his aunt was persistent but she wasn't stupid, they set the curtains on fire, while disposing of those retched things.

"I don't know, I think it's her little joke. Something to do with a bet with the one of the noble ladies or something, I don't know." Alucard emitted. He really didn't know why his wife kept buying the damned things. In fact the last pack she threw at him he just chucked it out the window.

"Burning your ties again Hun?" Speak of the devil, the woman herself entered the room with Hans, and Rock looking whipped as they both had bowties around their necks. Well Rock didn't mind it, but he was still jaw smack at seeing Revy and Sheila in a dress. He hadn't seen Revy in a dress since their wedding, and well that one looked about the same as her usual outfit.

Alucard gave a toothy grin. "I told you I will never wear those retched things, even if the Queen demanded it. With good reason, remember that one chap who was killed by someone placing a steel wire in his tie that strangled him to death. Surely you don't want me dead my dear."

"Maybe," Integra smirked planting her lips on Alucard's. They really did have a strange relationship. "Enough though time to get going, everybody have your escort?" Integra chirped after breaking free of Alucard's grasp.

"Yup, we're all parted up except for Kelti." Rooker said wrapping his arms around Sheila. Softly he whispered into her ear. "You look very beautiful." She replied by blushing red and then punching his injured ribs.

"Already taken care of Kelti will be escorted by Quinn and Quint. I decided this would be the best way to prevent conflict." Integra points at Rooker. "Between your overprotective nature of her and Kelti's own stubbornness, and I don't even want to imagine what that soviet brother of yours will do, if he ever found out, so this will be much simpler. Now get to the bloody car all of you!"

Everyone salutes and shouts, "Yes ma'am!"

The Queen's ball, held every year at the time of her royal highness's birthday. In the day the royal family paraded through the streets for the benefit of the commoners, the real party which held by the knights and several other secret organizations the people really didn't need to know about.

The ballroom was a buzz as the nobles chatting and mingling with the various military guests. One of these guests Major Paice Kallen, leader of the fighting 69th stood in his usual spot next to the Queen as her official bodyguard. The Queen seemed to have a big surprise planned tonight; the longtime ruler of England had a certain twinkle in her eye.

"Your majesty you seem to be in a very cheerful mood tonight. Might I ask why? In recent years you seem to have become bored by this event." Not many could speak so frankly with the Queen. The knights tried enforce all the formalities that come with being royalty, but Queen herself was quiet the rebellious lass in her youth, though tempered by age, she still loved to spice things up.

"I do feel rather excited I suppose. Lady Integra informed me that she'll be bringing a very special group of guests tonight." The Queen said coyly. At that time the servant that announces the guest's arrival appeared.

"Announcing the arrival of Sir Alucard Fairbrook and Lady Integra; followed by Lady Kelti Bernadotte, escorted by Quinn and Quint Fairbrook." Paice felt his jaw drop when Kelti entered the room her gold dress trailing behind her perfectly as she held the two boys by the hand, both of which keep a sharp eye out for any with ill intensions towards their cousin. Paice shuttered, he was grateful that the boys weren't exposed to Rooker's influence anymore. "Next is Sir Rooker Kane escorting Lady Sheila Okajima."

"FUCK!" Everyone paused and looked at Paice, who whistled innocently, while the Queen laughed in her hand. Things where already getting exciting.

The announcer coughed and continued, "Next is Sir Rock Okajima and Lady Rebecca Okajima, followed by Sir Hans Schneider escorting Talia Xing."

Paice felt his jaw his hit the floor. Not only was Rooker here, but Hans and a handful of the most dangerous people from Roanapur. Eda kept a file of every extremely dangerous resident and all of them made that list. What's more he couldn't believe the legendary Revy two hands was right here and the worst the Queen didn't care because before he could sound the alarm she pull on his ear and said that he did anything to spoil the fun she would have him on a one way trip to Antarctica.

Meanwhile someone else was cursing the Lagoon crew arrive, but for an entirely different reason.

Integra approached the Queen just as she released Paice from her grip. "Your majesty, so good to see you again, I believe you remember my niece Kelti and my nephew Rooker." Both bowed to the Queen as did the others as instructed.

The Queen smiled. "Yes I remember the youngsters that saved my granddaughter's life and so much more. I have never been about to repay you that kindness, so I think I'll bestow upon you two, two rewards. The first one is a reunite with some old friends." The Queen gave a sharp ear bleeding whistle making the whole ballroom pause as two sets of pawed feet patted against the tile floor. Two very large Anatolian Shepherds stopped by the Queens chair and waited for further orders.

"I believe you remember these two. You named them when they were just pups after all." Kelti and Rooker took a knee and started petting the dog's excitedly.

"Gore (Male), Genocide (Female)!" The two exclaimed happily. The two dogs are the very same dogs that Rooker used to literally rip the kidnappers apart so many years ago. Though they were well into their years, but they were still very dangerous, oh they also had pups. Three more dogs trotted into the ballroom, each as big as their parents. Once again the nobles shrunk back.

"I will allow you two to pick from one of these dogs. The third I'll keep. I still need to herd the sheep around after all." The Queen laughed thinking of the nobles. There is a good reason everyone kept their distance, and why Lord Germy has a hook for a hand now. "For the second reward I would like to offer you the chance to test out our new line of small arms, The Bronco series combat weapons. They are quiet the improvement from our current model of guns and far superior to those old AKs and ACR's you use."

Rooker rubbed his chin in thought. True their current weapons depot was looking a little shot. After all the jobs in just this past year they were getting into pretty rough shape. Even with all the maintenance he does it just not safe to use a gun with cracks in it. Black market guns were even worse and they had plenty of those too, so yeah he was taking the guns.

"You have yourself a deal you highness. To make it fair we'll trade some of our current guns and ammo in exchange for the broncos." The Queen nodded in agreement and they shook on it. The Queen calls over a servant and had him go fill the order for her.

"Now that the business is taken care of, please enjoy the party. Feel free to part take in the band as while, I would love to hear you and Kelti sing once again." The Queen requested, which meant ordered. Course Integra would drag the two up by the ear if they refused anyways.

"It would be our pleasure you majesty. Is there anything you would like to request?" The Queen tapered her lip in thought then nodded.

"I believe Hillbilly stomp is a good number." The three shared a laugh. The Queen did have a sense of humor.

While Rooker and Kelti went to rock the house, Revy, and Rock sat down with the Queen. Hans and Talia had already disappeared to the dance floor. Integra took Quinn and Clint to the bathroom, while Alucard was forced to chat with several other members of the knights, leaving Sheila to wonder outside on the balcony for some air.

Revy watched her daughter wonder off. Integra had informed her of the nobles that like to seduce woman at these kinds of things, and while she normally wouldn't worry about Sheila having to fight off would be charmers. She knew from experience that sometimes that pregnancy sickness just seemed to kick in at just the right time. So she did what any mother would do. Secretly trail her daughter with a big killer dog at her heels.

"Do you mind if I borrow that dog of yours Queenie?" Revy asked pointing at Rooker's new dog. He was going to be her new son in law, which meant what, was his is hers.

"Carnage," The Queen looked in the direction Sheila had gone and understood. She knew what some of these spoiled noble brats did at these parties and it digested her, especially when they even went so far to hit on her own granddaughter. So out of motherly respect she commanded Carnage to listen to Revy's commands. "Sure go ahead."

Sheila breathed in the fresh crisp air of the night. The air here was much cleaner here than in the city. She had to emit that the English countryside was a nice change from the hot jungles of Roanapur.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? A heavenly beautifully out here all alone? Such a thing is a crime." An approaching noble cried in dismay. Following behind were to other nobles, all of them baring the mark of the Knights of York. "Forgive me my lady I have not introduced myself yet, I am Sir Brandon Kamelot of the knights of York, and these two are my associates Gerard Kemp and Jeff Binger."

Sheila raised an eye borrow at the three. "Great, why should I care?" She scoffed. Men like these three reminded her of Juan or whatever his name was. The point was she wished Rooker was here with her because her stupid stomach starting acting up again!

Brandon moved in closer and wrapped his arm around Sheila, for the life of him he couldn't see the look of disgust on her face when he touched her and the fact that she was literally about to puke on him.

"I'll tell you why you should care. Being with me can have …" Rubs her shoulder suggestively, "certain perks."

Pushing the basterd away from her Sheila stomps back towards the party when the other two males bar her path.

She sighs. "Listen I'm engaged, so just go away, little pricks like you are a waste of my time." Brandon grabbed Sheila by the arm in anger and aims a fist at her stomach. Bad move.

"Get fuck away from my daughter!" Revy enters the fray and grabs Brandon by the hair and smashes his face into the stone railing and then knocks him in the head again! "That's for trying to hurt my unborn grandchild!" Noticing that Jeff and Gerald were about to intervene, Revy whistled and the sharp fangs of Carnage stopped them dead in their tracks. There was a reason Anatolian Shepherds were sheep dogs, they were very good at taking out wolves, so how good are they at taking out humans?

Well Jeff grew a nut and tried to kick the attack dog, and now Gerald was keeping pressure on his friend's neck.

"You can't do this!" Brandon yelled madly. By this time more people have taken notice of the ruckus and went to see what was going on. One of those people happen to be Alucard, the leader of the Knights of York, so what does he do?

"Attacking two Danes, honestly you're pathetic Kamelot. I regret ever allowing you to join the Knights of York. The only reason I did was so your ass of a father would leave me alone." Alucard seethed. He was going to skin them a live for this embarrassment! Course things just had to get worse with the arrival of Sir Kamelot sr.

"Now just hold one minute there you can't go shouting such nonsense without proof!" The knight protested. Knowing where this was going the Queen intervened with a peaceful solution.

"Enough from the both of you, the point is that your son grabbed one of my personal guests at my party. That is a huge insult but I will allow Sir Brandon a chance to keep his honor, by taking part in a duel with the young woman's choice of champion, now Sheila who will be your champion?"

Sheila was offended that someone would have to fight for her, but what could she do? She really wasn't that great at hand to hand, but who to choose? Rooker was the obvious choice, but standing the back there was her father Rock, and she felt he needed to let of a little steam.

"I choose Rock Okajima as my champion." She declared wrapping her arm around Rooker. She knew he wanted to kill those three, but they also messed with her mother and Dad doesn't get a whole lot of chances to defend her.

She looked into Rooker's eyes and whispered. "You ok with that?"

Rooker smirked. "Yeah, I actually think they might be worse off with your father then me."

Sheila tilted her head. "What makes your say that?"

He leaned down and kissed her. "If someone messed with my wife and kids I wouldn't show them any mercy. You see that look in your father's eye? That's the look that kills."

Rock felt a swell of pride as he removed his tuxedo vest and shirt. His daughter had chosen him to fight of her, and even though she could have picked anyone like Revy, Rooker or anyone else that was a much better fighter then him, he was glad she did.

He could see the fool that tried to hurt his wife and daughter laugh at him. With his shirt one he didn't look that bulky. However once you took off the layer you could see the results of training with the VDV. He heard Revy whistle seductively.

Rock cracked his knuckles as all eyes (especially the females) looked at his rock hard body.

"I'm usually a peaceful man, but today I'll take a page out of my wife's book and KICK YOU ASS!"

In the next ten seconds three things would happen. One Brandon would rush forward blindly, two Rock would pull back his fist, and three thirty 32 teeth would hit the floor.

Author's note

Finally! Sorry about the slow update guys. Work has been exhausting! Just this past week I did a 12 hour shift! But you don't need to hear about that. So we're here at the Queen's party and things are getting crazy, but there still more chaos to come. Like what are Talia and Hans up too, who is our mysterious over looker? Next chapter more action and more blood one the expensive floor!

This week's rap sheet… is Gore and Genocide!

Name: Gore and Genocide

Current age: human years 120 dog years 16

Gender: Gore (male) Genocide (Female)

Hair color: white, gray

Place of birth: London countryside

Occupation: The Queen's Personal attack dogs

Affiliations: Royal guard

Misc. Gore and Genocide are two attack dogs given to the Queen by Seras and Pip years ago as a birthday gift. The two dogs were named by Rooker and Kelti who were ten at the time. Most people find it kind of disturbing. On the night that the Queen's granddaughter was about to be kidnapped Rooker burst into the room with the two dogs at his side and unleashed them on the kidnappers. They now sever as breeders for the Queen's personal attack dog unit. Over the years they have had over 25 pups. Two of them now belong to Rooker and Kelti.


	24. Chapter 24

WolfGear Presents: New Lagoon

Pairings: Rock x Revy, Benny x Jane, OC's x Oc's

Chapter 24: Dance of the assassins

I don't own Black Lagoon, Hellsing, or any other references mentioned (it's not like I make money of this) I don't really

Oc's: Rooker Kane, Sheila, Jamie, Mei Chang, Victor, Punk, Hans, Kelti Bernadotte, Talia "Tai" Xing

There are some light lemons in this chapter and a little Yuri, just warning you.

Integra felt a headache coming on as she watched the janitors mop up Sir Kamelot's son's teeth and blood off the floor. In hindsight she should have saw this coming and this was only with in the first hour. Course now that the Lagoon crew had gotten their revenge they went back to partying.

Rooker was up on stage again with a drink and Sheila in his hands, stomping his feet as he sung Kid Rock's Hillbilly stomp. In front of the stage was Revy and Rock, both of them each carried their own bottle of alcohol and were all but having sex on the dance floor. Not far way she saw Kelti swinger her sons in the air laughing gleefully. Obviously she's had a few shots before getting her dancing shoes on.

She didn't even want to know what Hans and Talia were doing. Her husband, being the lover of chaos he was, simply played long with the crew and danced with several of the fighting 69th females. Every once in a while he would dance by and ask her if she was jealous enough to dance yet.

Worse yet was the Queen's enjoyment of it all. Integra didn't know what was in that glass she nursed, but it tastes like pure gasoline. She found this out by sampling a small amount of the beverage.

"Huh, I wanted was to announce Rooker's engagement officially, and see if Kelti would change her mind about that comy boyfriend of her." Integra sighed. In reality she knew neither of those things was possible, but what was so wrong with wanting something nice for her sister's children?

In that moment the Queen laid her hand on Integra's shoulder. "My dear, we can try to tell our child what to do, but in the end it is their life to live. Now tell me, when Seras got married on that old torpedo boat did she look unhappy?"

"No," Integra emitted regrettably. She didn't attend her own sister's wedding and that has haunted her all these years. She couldn't accept her own sister's happiness.

The Queen nodded knowing the lady knights inner turmoil. "Back in my day marriage was about responsibility, and how it could gain wealth between to squabbling nobles. What I'm saying Integra is that it should be something that is done with the people you love and not pig nosed strangers."

Integra laughed, realizing the Queen was right. Rooker would have killed half the guest if they were nobles, and Kelti would probably follow her mother's lead if she tried to force some stray man on her. She starting laughing till tears started fall looks like she was going to be on that boat.

The Queen smiled as she poured Integra a glass of her drink. "Come on, this party is getting started and you haven't danced with any of those three fine gentlemen over there." She pointed over to where Alucard was using his son's to get more women to dance with them.

Integra took the bottle by the neck and chugged half of it down and marched over to her husband. The Queen sighed and wished she could be that young again as she petted Gore.

Meanwhile a more secluded part of the palace, Hans and Talia were busy doing something a bit more dirtily then dirty dancing.

Talia released another moan as Hans fondled her breasts. The one thing she likes about the dress Integra gave her was that it was easy to get in all the important places without completely removing the fabric. In fact the skin tight silk felt good against her tits as Hans gave them another hard pinch. Oh how she loved that. Course that wasn't the only part of her body the German was playing with. His long thick finger slides easy against the walls of her moisten pussy and every time he would hit that little nub just right she couldn't help but moan louder.

She was ready for the main course, unfortunately before she could get a taste of Hans's hard member she felt the presence of someone watching. This wasn't a normal servant coming across the master's guess, no this was a presence of thing she done before, the presence of an assassin.

"You feel that?" She asked dejected as Hans pulled away, meaning he felt it too. "Fuck, just fucking perfect! I finally get to have sex on an expensive table and this happens. So what should we do?"

Hans suppressed a growl. He didn't like being interrupted as much as Talia did. He did feel he owed a debt to the Queen for pardoning him of a few very incriminating charges. Such as destroying a good portion of big ben, yeah she took it real while.

"If it is an assassin, they'll most likely here for the Queen. I'll go guard her majesty and if you be so kind as too gets the drop on them, we could finish this and get back to more important matters."

Talia planted a quick kiss on Hans's lips and walked out the door with a sly smile on her lips. "I won't be too long sugar." She smirked pulling her wrist blades from under her dress, "Time to get the rust of these babies."

Tracking this unknown assassin was harder then she'd thought it would be. For over thirty minutes now Talia hadn't found a trace of anyone, which would be a good thing, but if this was an assassin that just meant they knew what they were doing.

"Excuse could you help me?" A female voice asked from behind her. Talia turned on a heel, but keep her blades hidden behind her back.

"Sure what do you need?" Talia asked looking the woman over. She was tall, had shoulder length black hair, and gray eyes. Making her northern or eastern European as that is the common eye color. Her skin was lightly tanned, which mean she was out doors a lot as this wasn't a tan you get in a booth. Her short gray dress left for nothing to be hidden beneath as far as weapon wise, but there was still and unnatural feel about the woman.

"Well I you see I seem to have gotten myself lost and I can't seem to find my companion. Could you direct me to the ballroom?" The woman asked sweetly.

"Sure I guess, Huh…"

"Elza Knightgate Taydr assassin Sycdan rank and you are Talia Xing." Elza said amused at the look of shock on Talia's face a she swung her wrist blades at the Sycdan. She heard about these guys from Rooker and not only that she's heard of Elza the skull collector.

Elza smiled cheerfully as she caught Talia by the wrist and side her wrist blade off and tossed them to the side. Talia retaliated by drawing a knife from her inner thigh and tried to stab the Sycdan in the throat! Only for Elza to knock once knock the blade from her hand and pull four needles from her huge cleavage and stick them in Talia's arm and legs, right were the nerves that moved them were.

"Well that was fun." Elza said grabbing Talia by the chin. "You know, it's been a while since I've had some fun, and you looked so sexy with your boyfriend back there. I think I'll have a go with you. And if you really good, I'll make you my new sex toy!" Elza declared dragging the disabled lagoon member into an empty room.

"Now let's get rid of those clothes." She said cutting the top part of the dress so Talia's breasts spilled out. "Oh these are quite large." Elza said cupping Talia's breasts and kneading them with her hand.

She tried to hold back a moan, but when the lesbo assassin bit her harden nibbles she couldn't hold in any longer.

"You like pain? Are we a masochist?" Elza giggled rubbing her knee in her captive's sex and stirred it around. Roughly she smashed her lips against Talia's while running her breasts against hers. She didn't care what kind of sex addict the Lagoon assassin was, she would have her fun.

Taking her hand she pressed her fingers together and all at once forced them into Talia's pussy and started to roughly fist her. Talia let out a scream that Elza muffled with her mouth and turned Talia over on her side so she could get a better look at her ass.

"I don't think this is enough fun, so how about I spice things up?" Pulling out a small jar of cream she rubbed the contents on her hands and this time fisted both Talia's front and back! "Like it? This a special cream that will first be cold and then get so hot it'll feel like you're on fire!"

Elza laughed as Talia's bugged out as the cream started to take effect. She backed away any watched with sick delight at the lagoon assassin thrashed around trying to ease the burning sensation in her loins, but to no avail.

"This is fun, but I got to be going." Elza said gagging Talia, who was still suffering the effects of the cream. "Don't worry the effects only last… oh say an hour, maybe more." The Sycdan said uncertain. She didn't know. "Since you were so fun I've even decided to let you live! That is if you don't break down before the effects were off."

Elza walked out the door satisfied. She loved toying with little assassin's like Talia. They think they are so good. She just had to put them in their place. Now time to kill the Queen!

"Hey bitch!" Elza turned just in time to see the scythe knife come spinning past her. There with her dress torn to shit was Kelti and a bloody Jadanh Taydr tight her in her grip. The little fucker jumped her on the way to the bathroom! She wasn't injured, but Integra was going to kill her for ruining this dress.

"Was that supposed to hit me?" Elza laughed, that was until the blade come spinning back and slammed into her shoulder making her grimace in pain. Why couldn't she have worn her Taydr robe? It was a lot better than this useless dress!

"That's for Talia! No one gets to do dirty things like that except me… and Asta, Hans I guess too, but that's it!" Kelti shouted red faced. What the hell was she saying? Why would you talk about your sex life to the enemy? Course things got weirder.

"You were watching? Wow and people call me perverted." Elza said amused at the flustered Kelti, who retaliated by throwing her second knife, only this time Elza was ready and caught it. "Now little girl."

"I'm twenty six!" Kelti yelled. She hated being called little!

"I'm thirty five, so to me you are a little girl." Elza laughed ruefully. Thirty five and still drop dead sexy!

"Hag," Kelti uttered softly making a tick mark appear on the Sycdan.

"What did you say?" Elza screamed her voice high pitch with rage. "That's it I'm going to fuck you up!"

"Not if I do first bitch!" Hans said from behind hitting the Sycdan square in the ribs with a crack! Normally he wouldn't attack a woman, but this one was responsible for the death of many of his friends and the torture of his girlfriend, so he didn't pull any punches and did feel any remorse as the bitch bounced of the wall and coughed up blood.

Elza cursed herself as Hans went to check in on Talia. She had been careless. She knew the moment she saw the Former Wild Geese runts she should have left. Hans and Kelti were dangerous enough, but Rooker, he was the one to fear. In fact the remaining Taydr Sycdans believe their former leader Roland Ray Sr. died in fear of the merc.

Time of desperate measures, she thought letting the bomb detonator fall from her ass cheeks. She really didn't like doing that, but that perverted basterd that designed her outfit was well a perverted basterd.

Kelti dropped the Jadanh to the ground and tackled Hans and Talia just as they were about to exit the room, and shut the door right as the Jadanh's body exploded! Peeking out the side of the door, Kelti sighed as Elza escaped during the chaos.

"Come on let's get you clean up." Kelti said leading Talia, who was being carried by Hans to one of the guest chambers. There they rinsed out the cream and let her settle down to sleep. Well forced to sleep. Kelti did was Rooker always did to her when she was hysterical, Vulcan neck pinch. It wasn't so much that Talia was mad about the whole lesbo sex thing; she's done that before and just as weird. No it was the fact she was taken down so easy like an amateur that almost had her at tears.

Hans and Talia sat in silence. They called Rooker and told him what had happened, and he was pissed that they didn't tell him sooner when Kelti got jumped, or when Hans thought there was an assassin. A sense of foreboding filled the two as their captain, ordered all of the Fighting 69th into action and had the entire kneel of royal attack dogs on the loose.

Looking out the window they could see the various beams of light from the search parties looking for the assassin.

The door swung open and hit the wall hard. Rooker along with the rest of the crew including the Queen entered. He didn't yell, didn't ask them any questions, he just looked at them and then at Talia who was still unconscious.

"Pack up, were going home." He said much to the shock of everyone. Normally Rooker wouldn't stop for anything if it had anything to do with the Taydr. Many would ask what changed him, but Kelti knew, Integra knew, hell even the Queen knew!

It was Sheila and the child that changed him; it wasn't just him anymore he had to worry about. You could say he finally move on.

"What are you standing around for move!" Even Revy and Rock snapped at attention and hurried out the room. Integra wanted to ask what was going through his mind but Alucard handed her Quinn and Clint and told her to go. Now only he and Rooker were left in the room.

"What are you going to do Rooker? I've seen that look in your eyes before." Alucard wondered what was going through his nephew mind, he knew something.

"They weren't here for the Queen. They wouldn't have left so easy if they were and why live Talia live? Not that I'm complaining, but it's strange. The Taydr have never hesitated to kill before why now?" This was strange. A chill ran though his spine. All of his instinct was telling him to go home and bunker up. "Don't know what's come, but it's big. I don't know why either, but I feel like their coming for me."

"Why would they becoming for you?" Alucard knew Rooker caused them some setbacks but still one man can only do so much.

Rooker closed his eyes. "Why wouldn't they?"

The next day the Lagoon crew was on a plane back to Roanapur. The trip was peaceful. Revy and Rock chatted with Rooker and Sheila and teased the two and questioned them how things have been while they were away.

Sheila blushed as she told her mother about how she got captured and Rooker and Talia had to come save her, and how she and Talia fought over Rooker, till he finally kicked them out of the office for the day. Skipping over the threesome, Rooker explained that Balalaika was really his mother and Victor his half-brother and that Kelti was dating him.

Revy had a laugh at that one. She even asked what names they were planning name the kid, and the replied that they weren't sure yet.

Hours later after they landed and drove back to the office everyone was exhausted. A several large crates were stacked on the docks, but Rooker ignored them for sleep. It was 4:00 am and they had just gotten off the plane and drove for two hours.

Asta, who was sleep on couch still and surrounded by empty vodka bottles didn't even wake up when they all come stumbling in. Rooker and Sheila went to their room, while Hans and Talia went to their, Rock and Revy took Sheila's old room, and Kelti went alone to hers, only it wasn't empty.

Victor lay sleeping her bed. She smiled tiredly as she ran her finger thought his blond hair which was getting longer, now that he was growing it out like Rooker. Lying down she curled up next to him and alone with everyone else thought the same thing.

It was good to be home.

Author's note

Whoah I just wrote this in one night! Yeah for me and better for you guys! If anyone was offended by the lemon I will understand. But on a lighter night everyone is back home and safe… for now that is. The Taydr are back and their coming for blood. On a lighter note anyone got names for Rooker and Sheila's kid? I have a few, but I'm curious what you guys think. Also going to be a bit of a time skip, not anything like years or anything, just a few weeks or months, anyways todays rap sheet is Elza!

Name: Elza Knightgate

Current age: 35

Gender: female

Eye color: gray

Hair color: black

Place of birth: Norway

Birth parents: (Father) unknown (Mother) known

Occupation: Taydr Assassin

Rank: Sycdan

Affiliations: Taydr

Misc. Elza is one of the younger Sycdan rank assassin, having been just promoted in 2012. She was one of the few who saw Roland Ray Sr. decent into madness as he feared the day of Rooker's coming. What really killed him was the poison from the blade pip stabbed him with though. During that time Roland would become violent and abuse her as she was his personal body guard at the time. After his death she became fixed on his strange sexual desire and loves to use them on her victims, when she has time. Out of the six remain Sycdan's she is considered the most unstable, a fact which she denies.


	25. Chapter 25

WolfGear Presents: New Lagoon

Pairings: Rock x Revy, Benny x Jane, OC's x Oc's

Chapter 25: It was like any other day

I don't own Black Lagoon, Hellsing, or any other references mentioned (it's not like I make money of this) I don't really

Oc's: Rooker Kane, Sheila, Jamie, Mei Chang, Victor, Punk, Hans, Kelti Bernadotte, Talia "Tai" Xing

Time few by for the Lagoon crew after they returned to Roanapur and things have been very quiet, well as quiet as the daily drive by. Course the hoodlums finally got the message not to come near the lagoon office after Rooker and Revy were done with them. Sheila was far into her pregnancy now and was confined to the couch or her bed and she didn't appreciate being woken up during her mid afternoon nap.

On a lighter note Rooker and Sheila finally got married just before Sheila really started to show and the ceremony was held on Dutch's island and Eda was the acting priest or whatever you want to call her. She had a license to marry a person that was pretty much it.

All their friends and family were there too. Integra and Alucard though they didn't bring the kids, for good reason. Bran was there, as was Roberta for some reason. The whole city was up in arms or shitting themselves when she got off the boat.

Course all of the new crew was there, and even Balalaika along with Asta, which was a surprise for everyone.

Mei Chang acted as Sheila's maid of honor, and Hans was Rooker's best man. In the end it was very well done. Course it ended like all Roanapur parties, everyone smashed, except Sheila because she was pregnant obviously and Rooker who had to fairy everyone back to the mainland.

Currently Sheila was lying lazily on the couch watching whatever on TV. Rooker would have to order more channels or something. Now that she had more time to watch TV, she found that it was boring as fuck!

Right now she was the only one in the office. Everyone else was out one on a job having fun. Normally Rooker wouldn't let her be left alone, but this was a big job and they needed the help. The only reason they managed to get Rooker the door was because Victor had put Asta on call in case Sheila needed anything.

Patting her bulging stomach Sheila wondered if she was going to have a boy or girl. Honestly she didn't know which one she wanted. A girl she could handle as long as she wasn't girly. Course there was also the problem of naming the kid. Already the soon to be grandparents have been dropping names in the suggestion box, even Balalaika had come over and slipped in a few. Though Sheila didn't say it out loud she really didn't want to name her son Stalin or Moscow and especially kremlin.

Rooker wasn't much better when it came to picking out names. His suggestions might have been worse than his mother's! Remington, Winchester, Colt, and then if that wasn't bad enough he though naming their kid after a chess piece was better. Bishop, Knight, Rook, ok they weren't as bad, but still chess pieces? Might as while name him after Balalaika… that's it! Dragunov! It's perfect! Balalaika is slang for Dragunov so why not?

Sheila smiled; pleased with herself for coming up with the perfect name for her son, but wait… what if she has a daughter? Crap now she has to start all over!

Ok girl names, definitely not Eda and no offense to her mother, but having two Revys would get confusing. Then how about something similar sounding like Levy! Yes that's perfect! Levy Rebecca Kane if it's a girl and Dragunov Walter Kane if it's a boy.

Pleased with herself Sheila settled down for a nap as the afternoon drifted away.

Meanwhile out at sea. The rest of the crew was having a bit of a strange day. Why? Well it was because two of their scariest and craziest members were having a field day on the fleet of pirate ships, while the rest hid in the armored cabin of the Lagoon staying out the crosshairs.

"My daughter could give birth any day and I'm messing around with you jackasses! DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW THAT MAKES ME FEEL?" Revy scream savagely smashing a pirates head into the deck while unloading her gun in to his buddies. Pulling the grenade launcher from her back she leap the nearest boat, fired backwards and below up the boat she was just on dropped a hand full of grenades and jumped off on to another boat.

The normally composed Rooker wasn't handling things better than his mother in law. Armed with a bronco sniper rifle he mercilessly snipped and picked off any pirates stupid enough to get in his cross hairs. So far the count was twenty five, wait make that thirty.

"So how did this happen?" Talia asked watching the two at work. The job did Intel taking on a few ships, but ten modified military attack boats? That's a bit much?

"Kelti punched that one guy in the nose." Hans replied dryly looking at another wave of boats, "Poor fools." He swears he could see devil horns on Revy and Rooker's heads as they demolished everything in their path.

Back in Roanapur Mei Chang, daughter of Dao Chang was on a mission with her fellow Zodiac assassins Horse and Rat. There has been a surge of reports regarding mysterious men in white robes and over several dozen missing person reports of gang Lieutenants disappearing and being found dead. There have been several cases just this past week.

The arrived at the latest incident, the back of Sawyers butcher shop. The chainsaw woman had caught a glimpse of the ones that took down one of their own, the Zodiac assassin Snake. His death wasn't quick. He put up a fight, managed to injure two of his attackers. Then another Robe man with a different emblem from the others showed up and in less than five seconds Snake's head was on the ground.

That's why they were traveling in threes, while the eleventh member stayed as a guard for Dao Chang. Course Mei thought Rabbit would make a better meat shield then anything.

"Rat scout out the area, Horse talk to Sawyer, I'll see if anyone else in the area saw anything." Three Zodiac members separated. Mei travel around the block. This area was on the edge of the Chinese and Columbian mobs territory. Normally she wouldn't crossover, but this was not a normal situation.

"Excuse me sure have you seen anyone in a white robe recently?" Mei asked the Columbian, course he just swore at her to fuck off, so she replied in kind and grasped the short Latino by the throat and pressed the barrel of her gun to his forehead. "I'll ask again, did you see anyone in a white robe recently?"

The man nodded his head. "Si senora, several men in white have appeared in our territory have been spotted. This morning they found the entire Columbian mob murdered including the boss, also our high bounties and skilled members have been killed as well."

Mei dropped the man on the ground and watched him scurry away in fear. If what he said was true then that means the Chinese triad was next on the list, it made perfect sense they were after the Zodiac members!

"Rat, Horse report!" She yelled over the radio, only to receive static. "Shit," She muttered under breath. No point in going after them now. Mei ran towards the car, but stopped short, there would have been plenty of time to plant a bomb, and she couldn't risk it.

Catching movement on the roofs she drew her dragon engraved 9mm pistols and got ready for a fight.

The first three jumped from the roof and landed behind a parked car, blocking Mei's spray of bullets. They dashed from cover in three directions and two more dropped down behind her. Time to show them what Gun Fu was all about! Crouching down Mei dodged the thrust from one her attacks and caught him on her back and flung him to the ground, while shooting him in the head. Another jumped from the roof of a nearby car, blades drawn, she fired three times hitting him in the chest, he fell to the ground, but other than some back pain he was still alive.

"What the fuck?" She cursed firing at the others. They fell from the impact of the bullets, but got back up. They were wearing armor she realized. Time for a change of tactics, charging forward Mei dropped low and tripped her attacker and shot him in the face, three to go.

Ducking it no the ally she quickly reload and ran through the narrow passage. To her surprise three arrows flew past her and stuck the wall in the split of the path. The glowing red light and beeping caught her attention right away and she ducks right into a dumpster right as the arrows exploded!

Mei sneers, "I'll fucking murder you basterds!" Climbing out the dumpster Mei charges in the directions the arrows were fired and sees one of the three attackers with a crossbow ready, only he didn't expect Mei to jump up the side of the wall and leap to the other successfully climbing to his height.

She chuckled, "Told ja I'd kill ya." She says bubbly before pulling the trigger splattering the man's brain over the rooftop. Mei starts laughing like a mad woman unnerving her attackers. One raises his crossbow and fires. Mei catches the arrow with her hand and gives a toothy grin before throwing it at the other robed man sticking it to his clothes.

The Nalnied (foot soldier) Taydr watched in horror as one little girl killed two Jadanhs, he and his comrades tried to best her with numbers, but in a single second she managed to massacre them like nothing! Now the said girl had bond him and dragged him to a butcher shop where this creepy woman with a chainsaw leered down at him.

"Sawyer, this is a special order from me. I want you to use your… skills to get out as much information as you can, without killing him." Mei said in the same bubbly voice as before. "Make it painful though." She grinned amused as Sawyer fired up her chainsaw and screams filled the room.

Elsewhere Sheila snoozed silently with Rooker and Kelti's dogs Carnage and Nuke keeping guard over her sleeping form. Suddenly a great pain erupted in her gut and she screamed in pain, causing the dogs to snarl looking for intruders, but there were none to be found. Confused they turned to their mistress and licked her cheeks trying to calm her down, but to no avail.

The pain in her stomach grew! Sheila desperately tried to reach for the phone, but it lay just out of her reach and then an idea comes to her. "Fetch!" She ordered the dogs pointing to the phone. Obediently they obeyed and Carnage picked the phone up with his teeth and placed it in Sheila's out stretched hand.

"Good boy," She glimpsed trying to ignore the pain, so she could dial, it felt like forever but she finally got through.

"Hello?" Asta asked from her office. The day has been quiet so far; she wondered what Sheila could need at 12 am in the morning.

"It's coming!" Sheila groaned as another wave of pain rocked her body.

"What's coming?" Asta wondered confused.

"The BABY YOU STUPID BITCH!" Sheila screamed dropping the phone. Asta dropped her own phone and dashed out the door right into Victor!

"Whoa, Asta where's the fire?" He joked. Course after Asta rashly explained what was happening, he dashed for the hummer shoving VDV members left and right and even Balalaika! Who didn't take it too well.

"Why in the hell are you two running around like a pair of fucking headless chickens?" She demanded. Honestly she just finishes inspecting the vehicles and these to come plowing into her! What's this world coming to?

"Sheila's gone into labor!" Asta/Victor screamed. A silenced filled the air and suddenly the two found themselves dragged into Balalaika's personal armored jeep with her at the wheel.

"Hang on this is going to get bumpy." Smashing her foot on the peddle Balalaika broke out of the compound not even waiting for the gates to open as she tore right through them and knocked every car in her way of the road!

A civilian on the street had this to say, "OH MY GOD! Balalaika's driving! Everyone run for your lives!" He was run over five seconds later.

When the Russian crew arrived at Lagoon they found Sheila moaning pain and cussing up a storm just like Revy did when she went into labor. Balalaika was the first to step towards the girl, Carnage and Nuke bared her path, but one glare from the Russian mob boss and the two killer hounds backed down.

"Asta, Victor load Sheila into the car. I'll call Rooker." She ordered. Imitate the two complied and carried Sheila down the stairs while Balalaika dialed Rooker's number. "Hello, Rooker, its Balalaika. Sheila went into labor and Victor, Asta and I are taking to the Hospital. Yes, yes I know. Well hurry the fuck up then! Aright, see you in an hour. Bye."

On the Lagoon Rooker slammed the throttle wide open and kicked on the turbo, making anyone not strapped down fall back on their ass as the boat practically flew out of the water! They had finally out run their pursuers and were on their way back when Rooker got the call from Balalaika. Needless to say he was really pushing the Lagoon MK II hard.

"AHHHHHHHHH FUCK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Revy screamed hanging on for dear life as Rock clung to her feet. Hans and Talia were in a similar situation, while Kelti was the only one smart enough to put her seat belt on.

"Sheila went into labor and Balalaika is taking her to the hospital!" Rooker yelled over the roar the engine.

"Then what the fuck are we waiting for go faster!" Revy screamed back, while everyone else paled at the thought of going faster.

Back in Roanapur Balalaika and company have just checked into the hospital. Using her influence Balalaika acquired the serves of Roanapur's best doctor. Meaning she walked in and held a gun to the doc's head while he was in surgery and dragged him out of the operating room.

"I having finished sewing up his chest he could die!" The doctor tried to plead for his patience's live, being one of the few the actually cared. Course Balalaika had her priorities.

"If my grandchild are not properly cared for consider everyone here dead." She said throwing the doc in the room with several nurses and guarded the entrance. No one dare leave. One tried, his head was in the hallway.

The Doc nervously attended to Sheila. Surgery seemed so easy now. "Ok breath, Mrs. Kane, breath."

One hour later.

"I'll FUCKING KILL YOU ROOKER!" Sheila screamed. Right now was not the time to hold her hand as she just crashed the nurse's holding her's.

"Aren't you going to go in there?" Hans asked, while he and rest of the men of the Lagoon crew hid behind the corner.

Rooker shook his head. "Not till I get my steel glove from the office." He replied, walking towards the front of the hospital.

"That's probably a good idea," Hans muttered watching poor nurse being carried out of the room. Her hand was like a pancake.

When Rooker finally returned with his glove he tended to his wife's need to crush anything in her hand while trying to push their child out from inside her. For hours Rooker held Sheila's hand, trying to calm her down, while she threaten to chop of his balls with a rusty spook.

Finally when the cries of Rooker's and Sheila's new born daughter could be heard, Levy Rebecca Kane and she wasn't alone.

"Doctor, she has twins!"

"Oh god," Sheila moaned and began to push again, while Revy tended to Levy.

"Oh she's so cute!" Revy gushed pressing her face against the glass. The lagoon crew stepped away from the gun slinging grandma and her strange delusions of how she was going to spent time with her grandchild. "We're going to have so much fun when you get older. I'll get you a pair of cutlasses like me and we'll have all sorts of fun busting up assholes together!" Course this wasn't nearly as bad as Balalaika.

"Victor, your brother has moved ahead of you. I want you to get that girl of yours knocked up a.s.a.p., while I begin match making the second VDV. The third VDV unit is insight." She laughed crazed. Kelti huddled closer to Victor.

"I don't think I want our kids visiting grandma very often." Kelti said shivering. Victor nodded.

"Yeah, I don't really blame you."

Just then a nurse brought in a blue wrapped blanket and laid him next to the pink one that Levy was wrapped in. The tag read Dragunov Walter Kane.

Everyone watched the twins sleep and smiled, while Rooker kept a sleeping Sheila company. That night the entire Russian mob was stationed at the Roanapur hospital, both as a security measure and to see the captain's grandchildren. Everyone not associated with the two sleeping children pretty much crapped their pants at the sight of every VDV member in one place. Some even died of heart attacks.

The next morning Rooker and Sheila took their kids home to the Lagoon office and life returned to normal for the Lagoon crew, but for how long.

Up on the rooftop of the hospital stood a robed figure, he stared down at the happy new parents with hate and disgust. He pulled his hood down revealing his scared face, looking like a wild animal had mulled him.

"Very soon Rooker, I'll have my revenge. You and this entire city will burn."

Author's note

Finally! Sorry about the wait. So Sheila finally gave birth and had twins! Double trouble right there. Mei's pretty busy too, and what are the Taydr planning? Who is the man on the roof and what did Rooker do to him? Things are going to explode on this powder cag as Roanapur faces down a much worse force then the maid or mobs.

No rap sheet. Let me know if there any characters you like see on the rap sheet.


	26. Chapter 26

WolfGear Presents: New Lagoon

Pairings: Rock x Revy, Benny x Jane, OC's x Oc's

Chapter 26: The calm before the storm

I don't own Black Lagoon, Hellsing, or any other references mentioned (it's not like I make money of this) I don't really

Oc's: Rooker Kane, Sheila, Jamie, Mei Chang, Victor, Punk, Hans, Kelti Bernadotte, Talia "Tai" Xing

It was another sunny day in Roanapur, course that's to be expected with the city's tropical climate. Presently a certain newly made daddy was spending time with his kids. Rooker Kane, boss of the lagoon company, docked his boat out in the deep waters off Dutch's island to go fishing. His daughter Levy and son Dragunov contently sucked on his wife's Sheila's tits while he fished for their dinner.

"This was a good idea." Sheila commented. Sitting topless in the afternoon sun was a great way to keep her tan. "Hey, you going to have any fish caught today?"

"Yeah hold on." Rooker said setting his fishing rod off to the side and dropped a bucket of chum into the water. Within minutes several sharks circled the boat and Rooker held his .44 and spear gun in his hands, "Time for some shark fins."

Meanwhile on Dutch's island Kelti watched her brother and sister in law from the shoreline though a pair of binoculars. She felt a huge sweat drop appear on her head as she watched Rooker drag two dead sharks onto the boat.

"Oh god," She sighed.

Back in Roanapur Revy slammed another glass down on the table set up in front of the alter in the rip off church as the mother of said church does the same.

"Man it's good to be back!" Revy sighed contently pouring another glass.

Eda snorted, "Yeah nice to have you back drinking all of my booze. Why don't you drink the stuff that Rooker has? I know he'd got a lot more at the Lagoon office then I do here."

"Yeah, but taking it from you is so much sweeter!" Revy laughed red faced.

Eda smirked she knew just how to get back at two hands. She pulled the bottle from Revy's grasp making the newly made grandmother whine at losing her alcohol source.

"Now, now, granny we can't have you getting too liquored up wouldn't what you to crash on your way home." The nun said sweetly, chugging down her glass.

"Balalaika's the one with the driving problem not me!" Revy spat swiping the bottle from the nun's hands. Grumping about not being that old, and how she could whip Balalaika's ass any day when it came to driving. Truth is they both drove the same way, if you remember that time in Japan with the semi-truck.

Speaking of Balalaika she was having a one of her rare, yet frequent conversations with a certain Chinese mob boss. This time though they talking socially, this time their lieutenants, the top members of the VDV and the remaining Zodiac assassins stood behind their respected leaders as Chang informed Balalaika on Mei's findings. The Dragon of the Zodiac was not present though.

"Things are getting serious. Snake, Rabbit, Rat, and Horse, some of my best men are dead, all because of these Taydr. They already took out the Columbians and it looks like were next." Chang took a drag of his cigarette. The power balance of the city has shifted. Once there were four mob bosses, but then Carlo of the El Toro got taken out and eventually El Toro was dissolved in to several smaller factions. Some yakuza crossed over and tried to take control, but failed. In the end just the three bosses ruled the city, now it was down to two. Chang knew his would be the last time he and Balalaika would work together. Once the Taydr were gone the Russian boss would make her move, and he would too.

"What a bother." Balalaika scuffed. She didn't have time for a bunch of robe wearing sideshow freaks. Victor coughed in his hand a signal that he needed to talk to her in private. Putting on her most charming smile she dismissed herself and walked away from the others with her son.

"What is it?" She demanded. Victor's character has been off since the arrival of his brother and then dating that Kelti girl. She's put up with it till now, because he never let it interfere with business, now though he better have a valid reason for disrupting the meeting.

"I apologize for the intrusion Capitan, but you remember my report from Vorkuta? The Taydr attacked there and took out a great deal of highly trained Russian troops and I have my suspicions that they may have infiltrated our organization."

Balalaika's interest peeked a little. This situation could be fun after all. "What makes you believe this?"

"That late arrival Roland, it's strange that he made it back without a scratch while the rest of his group was killed. I've spoken to Rooker about this and he suggested I keep an eye on him and I have. So far he has done nothing to warrant accusation, which is good and bad as you know. I firmly believe that he is the Sycdan Taydr that was a Vorkuta and that what is happening now is part of a bigger plan."

It was a sound theory. Course Balalaika looked at the files her sons brought back from their little trip and found them to be of little use after decoding the message. Since Rooker used the sleeper agents before the Taydr and KGB could the plan was now null and void. In fact since the Taydr have been brought to the world's leader's attention, the Russian military have severed all ties with the Taydr. Meaning the attack on the city could be an attack in retaliation for what Rooker has done and a direct attack to gain a new foot hold in the world. After all Roanapur is the city that no one care about. If another criminal faction took over no one would pay any attention to it.

"Their invading the city to take it for themselves," Balalaika concluded. Her sharp mind started thinking up defense strategies and plans to counter the assault. This is what she loved, a foe to test her metal, make her work her mind, unlike these boring simple jobs that required no tack. Too win this war she would need help though, alone she didn't have the numbers, but in the city of criminal it was easy to get cannon fonder.

"Oh Chang, I have the perfect plan." Balalaika said creepy sweetly. Chang felt a cold sweat drip down his back, there was no way he was going to like were this was going.

Back with the lagoon the crew had returned from their fishing trip, and load of shark teeth made jewelry for the girls, started to actually do some work, such as inventory. Their stock was really low right now all together they had five hundred rounds of ammo. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but on a job you never know how much ammo you're going to use, but when you have guns that shoot 1000 rounds a minute it's a problem. All and all they mostly pistol and shotgun ammo, and a few sniper rounds and four torpedoes.

"Hey Rooker what happen to all the ammo!" Sheila yelled rocking a crying Levy as she fiddled with several box of 9mms. "Here baby hang on to these for mama." She placed a box of .50 cal. In her daughter's hands, the baby started chewing on the cardboard.

"You were couched for over five months what do you think happened? I'll make a run to Gall's for some more ammo later today." Rooker yelled back from the top of the stairs. In one hand he held Dragunov and the other was Revy's gun. Somehow the baby managed to climb on top his sleeping grandmother and pull the cutlass from her holster and proceeded to unlock the safety.

Luckily Rooker walked into the room and pulled the gun away from the toddler because Revy left a loaded clip in the gun and one in the chamber, so the gun could have gone off at any time.

"Trouble in paradise," Kelti joked entering the room. She had a clip board with a mountain of papers clipped to it. "That order from the Queen came in finally, so you shouldn't have to go for ammo run yet." It was truth outside the Lagoon office was five huge crates. Each one held a different style of Bronco brand guns and ammo to go with them.

Rooker flipped through the pages reading of each one. "Bronco assault rifle x 6, Bronco 13mm pistols x 10, bronco sniper rifle x 3, bronco light machine gun x 4, bronco 10 gauges Shotgun x 6. Why are they in such weird amounts? Couldn't they have sent an equal number? Plus did they not make a Bronco sub machine gun?" He was happy that he didn't have to go buy about $2000 of ammo, and he never really like submachine guns anyways, but Rooker was just to curious for his own good at times.

"Maybe the Queen just knows you well enough and bothered not to send them and how many skilled snipers do we really have here?" Kelti pointed between Rooker and her, both were offspring of some of the world's greatest snipers and great shots themselves. Hans, Sheila and Revy may make the cut, but no one could deny the skill gap when it comes to the siblings.

Rooker ruffled his sister's hair fondly. "Getting a bit big headed aren't ya?" Kelti smacked his hand away.

"Hey, don't deny that I'm beat you last time!" Kelti boasted. A few weeks ago they had another skill challenge at Kelti's request and this time Kelti won in the sniping challenge. Shooting a floating target on top of the Lagoon MK II on a windy day and by windy it was a tropical storm.

"Yeah whatever, it doesn't matter. Hey Sheila time for the kiddies nap right?" Rooker called down the stairs.

"Yeah I'll be right up!" Sheila yelled back trying to get the box of bullets away from Levy. The little girl had a strong grip! "Fuck let go!"

Later that night after the new shipment of guns organized and the kids put to bed for the night. Rooker and Sheila enjoyed a nice quiet smoke and beer out on the dock. They laughed as they pointed out the shape of stars and how one looked like a shotgun and another like a bottle of Jack, all in all they were simply enjoying themselves after all the chaos that took place in just the past year.

Dutch died, Rooker took over lagoon, Talia joined the crew, they started a relationship, found Hans, got Sheila's parents out of jail, went to a fancy British ball, got married and had two adorable (and unnaturally strong) children.

"Are sure you not descendent from Hercules or something?" Sheila joked sipping her beer. Rooker chuckled at his wife's strange theory that their children had super strength. He never noticed anything strange about the two. Sheila of course would tell him outrageous stories how she had use both hands and practically push with her legs to get whatever item the child got their hands on. Sheila punched him in the ribs. "Don't mock me! Remember that huge gun case you used to carry around? Explain that!"

"I call it being in shape and having a life time to develop a strong core. Plus when you carry that thing around as long as I had, you get used to the weight." Rooker paused to take a drink. "Besides do I look Greek?"

"No, but you got emit that some of stuff you do is kind of crazy." Sheila blushed, feeling like an idiot for thing Rooker was some kind of super human. Rooker rubbed her stomach making circular motions with his palms as he reached higher and higher. She grabbed his hand and glared at him. "You better not be trying to bake another bun, because I am not doing that again for a while."

Rooker smirked "Well we better cool you off then." Before she knew what happened Sheila found herself soak with sea water.

"Asshole!" She retorted playfully splashing water on him. Rooker just smiled and jumped of the dock and pulled Sheila in for a kiss. Sheila pulled away out of breath. "You know you never emitted about all that crazy shit you do."

"Is it any crazier than Bran and Roberta both walking out of an exploding building unharmed?" Rooker raised a brow at his wife's curious look, she looked cute when she thinking hard.

Finally Sheila came to her conclusion. "Yeah, you right. Now are we going to do this or should we get out of the water."

"What do you think?"

"Dirty swim then?" Sheila suggested unbuttoning her jeans below the water.

"Dirty swim," Rooker agreed lifting her on to his waist.

From her window Revy watched her daughter and son in law have sex in the water. She didn't have the normal reaction a mother should have. "Hey rock check out some of these positions! Their insane! Oh yeah we have got to try that!" In the corner Rock lay in the field position muttering over and over that those were not his daughter's moans and his wife wasn't telling him to watch.

"Revy I think it's time we found our own house." Rock shivered as Sheila's moans got loader and Revy wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "You feel like going a couple rounds?"

Later that morning or more accurately at 4:00 am before the sun had even started to rise, a strange calm over took the city of Roanapur. Lights began to flicker off, even the 24 hour night clubs; it wasn't how things normally go in the city of criminals, especially when it happened all at once.

A strange hum filled the air as random civilian looked up to the sky. In the darkness of the coming day planes, over three dozen filled the skies of Roanapur. Everyone stopped and stared as people, a lot of people started parachuting out of the planes! There must have been hundreds of them! Before anyone who took notice of the strange sight could utter a word, they got their throats slit by men from the shadows.

The parachute's fell all over the city and in the surrounding jungle. They worked quick and quite; killing anyone who took notice of them and continued about their business. On the edge of the city five individuals stood looking over the sight, each one dressed in a robe different from their comrades.

"So the time as finally came." One of them said. He was tall male; his voice suggested he was at older age then most in this business. He wore a white robe with blue trimming and carried a two rapiers cross the back of his waist. The S and skull emblem branded on his shoulder.

"You're not going to die of a heart attack are you Bradley King?" The gray robed Taydr mocked pulling her hood down, it was Elza.

The now named Bradley grunted at the woman's insult. "I have lived though much worse than you can imagine."

"Yes being part of the second generation Wild geese, we know father." The white and red robed Sycdan recited bored. He was Justin King.

"Quiet all of you Master Castlevania is about to speak." The green and white robbed Sycdan harshly hushed her companions. Her name was Ra Sanlam.

Castlevania ignored the rambling of his subordinates, if anyone asked why the Sycdans were never gathered in the same place at once, it was because they couldn't get along without trying to annoy, maim or kill one another.

He turned to the stronger warriors the Taydr had to offer. They act immature now, but when the mission starts they would shape up, or die. Since their still alive they shape up real nice.

"You know why we're here. This city will be the starting point for our empire. All we need to do is exterminate the rats the dwell here. Our sixth brother as already made efforts to weaken one of the main factions that rule this city and we have already cleared out another. All that remains is the Sun Yu tirade and Lagoon."

"Lagoon, what's so important about them?" Justin scuffed but quickly shirks back at his leader's glare.

"Lagoon is the key. Not only do they have some of the cities and world most dangerous people in their little crew, they have the only weapon the can rival our secret weapon." Castlevania seethed. "Not to mention the leader of Lagoon was the one to do this to me." He declared pointing the scars that marked his face.

The Taydr leader turned his back to the four Sycdans and looked at the coming day and softly whispered. "I'm coming for you, Brother."

Author's note

Hey another chapter done, sorry for the wait. Anyways things are starting stir up in Roanapur. Balalaikas on the move, Chang might actually do some fighting and Lagoon is indirectly preparing for the worse and Rock may need therapy. Now Today's rap sheet Levy! Let get a sneak peek at Rooker's daughter shall we? I'll do my best not spoil anything.

Name: Levy Rebecca Kane

Current age: under a year

Gender: female

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: dark brown, eventually dyed blue

Place of birth: Roanapur

Birth parents: (Father) Rooker Dragunov Kane (Mother) Sheila Okajima

Occupation: high school/mercenary

Rank: none

Affiliations: Lagoon

Misc. Levy is the eldest of Rooker's and Sheila's children a fact she likes to rub in her brother's face. In her teen year Levy become a bit of wild child, fixated with guns and explosions. Sheila thinks this is because of spending too much time with Revy. She one day dreams of running Lagoon company.


	27. Chapter 27

WolfGear Presents: New Lagoon

Pairings: Rock x Revy, Benny x Jane, OC's x Oc's

Chapter 27: The things father's do for their children

I don't own Black Lagoon, Hellsing, or any other references mentioned (it's not like I make money of this) I don't really

Oc's: Rooker Kane, Sheila, Jamie, Mei Chang, Victor, Punk, Hans, Kelti Bernadotte, Talia "Tai" Xing

The first thing Rooker noticed when he woke up that morning was that there was no power, anywhere. Every electric device had been knocked out. Now black outs were uncommon. Let's face this city ran on the cheap, but Black outs didn't scramble unplugged communication and tactical equipment.

What was the next thing he did? Well first Rooker moved the 3 inch steel reinforced door or the regular door and then windows. Next he confirmed his fears as the EMP detector that Jamie had sent him had been tripped.

Calmly he unlocked the gun cabinet and loaded every gun they had and place them in the best spots in case of an attack. Finally he calmly informed all the residents of the Lagoon office or what was happening.

A pot each he hand he banged the two together and yelled. "WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

Immediately everybody came rushing to the living room, guns, knives, whatever they had hidden under their pillow for protection. Of course an angry Sheila carrying two crying babies come stomping in too. Maybe the pots were such a good idea after all.

"What the fuck are you doing? Don't I lose enough sleep because of these two?" She switched between yelling at him and cooing the crying babies. "Don't worry honey, daddy's just being stupid."

Since Sheila was preoccupied Revy step in for her. "What the fucking big deal Rooker? Did you get high or something, because I'm this close to capping your ass."

Thankfully Kelti and Hans were aware of his warning signals and emerged from their rooms dressed in combat gear, and explained. "Everyone give Rooker some space. He wouldn't have done that if there wasn't a reason." Kelti smiled dangerously. "So what's the reason?"

Rooker sighed knowing this wasn't going to be easy. "We've been EMPED. All electronic are down and I've sealed the building and judging by the spike on the EMP Detector the whole city in the same shape. Luckily Victor and I have each have an EMP guarded radio, so we can contact with each other. Now everyone get into a defendable position while I figure out what's going on." He ordered. Everyone complied, surprisingly and took a guard spot by the windows and doors.

Pressing the on button Rooker went work. "Victor, Victor are you there?" He called. He waited a minute before trying again, this time he got something, only he didn't like it.

"Rooker that you? Man I'm glad to hear you. You won't fucking believe it we're under attack and by the Taydr! They've taken most of the city and set up barricades but that's not the real problem here. I got a report that a destroyer ship been spotted a few mile of the coastline! WE don't have anything that can stop that, Rooker can you take it out with your torpedo boat?"

Rooker cracks open one of the steel guards over the windows and see the destroyer in the distance, through his binoculars. He looks at his wife and kids and back at the ship. That thing was his boats natural enemy, he knew it, and yet the thought of those 5 inch cannon and possible tomahawk missiles coming at his family.

"Victor, I can sink the boat."

Kelti paced on the deck of the Lagoon. Her brother was about to do something stupid, no this was more than stupid it was fucking insane! How could he do this? To her, to Sheila, to everyone!

"Rooker dammit, don't fucking do this!" She screamed banging on the locked door. He was going to go sink the destroyer that was making its way to Roanapur's shore, alone. Not only was this fucking insane, it was suicide! That ship out there was the Lagoon's natural enemy; it was designed specifically to destroy torpedo boats. "Think about Sheila, Levy, and Dragunov!"

The door slammed open. Kelti was face to face with her brother now. In his hands was something she never thought she would see again, her mom's AS50 sniper rifle. From the looks of it, it's been taken care of very nicely for all these years.

Rooker placed the gun in her hands making Kelti stare at him strangely as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Go, go and fight beside Victor. Watch his back and stay safe."

Kelti stuttered as she grabbed her brother by the arm. "Please don't do this, not now. I…"

He ruffled her hair, suddenly Kelti felt like a kid again as Rooker gave his best smile, like he did when they were growing up before he leave on a dangerous mission. "Don't worry Kelti, you're ready, you're more than ready actually. I've treated you like a child for too long, it's time to go and protect the one you love."

"But you're still my family." She pleaded one last time, even though it was pointless to convince the Lagoon captain.

Patting one last time on the head, Rooker pulled Kelti into a hug and kissed her forehead. "I know. Don't worry I'll come back." He promised as he released his grip and let Kelti off the boat. He looked to the top of the stairs and saw Sheila and his children. He smiled, knowing she knew what he was doing, and though she didn't like it, she just smiled and said, "Come back."

"I will." He promised once again and took the pilots seat. He idled the Lagoon out of the dock and gripped the throttle. This would take every ounce of skill he had, he had four torpedoes, four shots to sink a ship that was designed to counter his only weapon against. That didn't mean it all ways won.

"Jamie you hack their signal?" The Lagoon was EMP guarded and thus Rooker called in another favor to his favorite computer whiz.

Jamie felt like laughing at how easy it was to bypass the Taydr's security, but restrained himself, it was time to focus. "You got it Rooker. Their using a low base signal, they may have their hands on high tech ship but they still have the technical skills of two year old."

"I'm not surprised. You get the message through?" Rooker asked as he begins his run. He had to rush them fast and hard. Give them not time to use their anti torpedoes.

"Yeah I sent out the call, but will they come?" Jamie wondered with uncertainly.

Rooker smiled, "They'll come they wouldn't miss this for the world. Now let's get fucker flying!" Slamming the throttle full, the front of the Lagoon pulled up out of the water and the engine roared with power as it reached max speed in less than 8 seconds!

From the Destroyer, or Infinity as it was named, the Taydr captain looked through his spy glass and spotted Rooker coming. The captain ordered for the ship to so it could use both 5 inch cannons on the speeding torpedo boat, doing this also made the ship a bigger target.

"FIRE!" the Captain ordered as the gun blasted away at the incoming boat, but the smaller craft nimbly dodged the shells, it was moving too fast! "Torpedoes away!"

Two hatched opened over the deck and two Torpedoes flew into the ocean towards the incoming boat. "Tomahawks!" The captain ordered again as the crew scurried to arm the missiles. They had the boat trapped from the sea and air, there was no escape. The captain thought with certainty.

Rooker however had a counter measure in place for this, and it was thanks to the Queen for sending him some surprising new equipment. "This better work," He prayed pressing the button he had just installed ten minutes ago.

On the deck of the Lagoon four crates lay on the deck, but they weren't ordinary crates, but counter missiles. Small rockets the locked on to a larger rocker such as the Tomahawk and blew it up before it hits it target. The first crate exploded open as eight mini rockets took the sky and split into groups of four and took out the Tomahawks.

"Now for the torpedoes," Rooker launched his forward Torpedoes to counter the two that the destroyer launched. They hit there mark as water exploded upwards. He dodged a bullet, but he was down to now. Things just got tricky.

Still going to full bore Rooker got within the cannons blind zone. He was too close for the big guns to fire at a good angle, and now the small arm machine guns opened up on him, but his armor was too thick for the bullets.

"This is it!" Rooker spun the boat into a 180 and so the back torpedoes could be fired. The only problem was they didn't. He cursed as he smashed the console. They were duds! He launched the rest of his mini rockets hoping they could disable the ship, but they weren't meant to do that much damage. The deck was on fire and one of the rockets hit the missile bay, and causes it to explode, but the boat was still floating, it was time for the last resort.

Bringing the boat back up to top speed Rooker swiped around when he was far enough was and aimed the front of the boat at the middle of the ship where the missiles exploded and rammed the throttle full again. This time though he wouldn't turn.

"What the fuck is he doing?" Sheila panicked as her husband was going towards the heavy armed ship without any weapons.

Hans frowned solemnly. "He's going to ram the ship to create a hole big enough to sink it, or he hopes the jot from the impact will cause the duds to explode, along with the 100 pounds of C4 packed into the cargo hold."

Sheila looked at him for was seemed like forever till she grabbed the German by the caller. "WHAT!" She screamed.

Rooker stared blankly as he drew closer and closer to the ship. He looked that picture of the crew waged in-between one of the controls. He focused on Sheila, and then he smashed into the side of the infinitely. Smashing his head into the controls and jostling him out of this seat!

The world was spinning. He could feel something wet soak his coat as he finally come too. The boat didn't explode, something he was thankful for, this meant he could get of the boat and detonate the C4 as he safely swam away from the explosion. Rooker saw about to do just that, when he found he couldn't move.

"What the fuck?" He moaned looking over to his left. His arm was crushed beneath a fallen shelf, which was full of heavy equipment. Footsteps echoed on the metal roof the lagoon. The Taydr were trying to bust open the hatch and he was suck here!

Something glittered in the sunlight, his knife; it must have come loose when he hit the ship. He stretched his arm trying to grab it, but it stayed just of his reach. With nothing to lose Rooker pulled on his left shoulder, popping it out of place, giving him just enough extra reach to grab the knife.

He looked at it and then at his arm, trapped from the elbow down. A flame torch was eating its way through the metal door's lock. Without hesitation, he swung the knife down.

From the shore Sheila and the rest of the lagoon watched and wait for something to happen. That's when the Lagoon exploded into a fiery ball and half of the destroyer along with it!

"ROOKER!" Sheila cried trying to climb out the window, but Revy held her back and pulled her daughter into a tight hug, never minding the punches Sheila hit her in the back with as they eventually lost their strength and the girl just cried in her mother's arm. Levy and Dragunov also cried as if sensing what has happened to their father.

From her spot on the rooftop Kelti watched the flames engulf the ship. Anger filled her eyes as she spotted a group of Taydr's jumping along the rooftops. Lying prone she zoomed in on the group and five quick shots later they all fell to the streets below.

"I'll kill you all." She promised spotting another group.

In another part of the city Mei Chang ran through the back streets of Roanapur, bloody, tired and hungry. After her last report to her father Dao Chang, she when back to investigate more about the Taydr, when suddenly there were hundreds of them falling from the sky! She's been fighting for ten hours straight!

She paused to lean against a wall to catch her breath. She was almost out of ammo. These guys were tougher to kill then the last ones she meant. Their robes were made out of some kind of bullet proof material and the only part of them not covered in the stuff was the bottoms of their faces, so it's been head shots all day.

Course as the day went on she started to slow down. There were now three throwing knives imbedded in her two in the back and one in the left arm. She couldn't pull them out unless she wanted to bleed to death.

"I have to get home." She panted beginning to start running again. She was outnumbered and out gunned, even if they used crossbow those Semtex tips meant instant death.

"Ah is someone worn out?" A sickly sweet voice said from above. Before Mei could respond two throwing knives where thrown into her feet! She screamed as she fell to the ground. The fuckers when right through her shoes, she could see the tip of the blades for Buddha's sake! Alone figure dropped down from the low rooftop and made their way to Mei's side.

It was a woman; she pulled back her hood and revealed a face that screamed insane. "My, my, my, what a cute little girl we have here." She said sickly drawing to draggers from her sleeves. "Let's have some fun shall we?" She cooed stabbing the daggers into Mei's palms! The Chinese girl screamed but it was muffed by the woman's lips crashing into hers.

"Yes, I love it when that happens." The woman said licking her lips. "I'm being rude aren't I? I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Elza Knightgate, Sycdan Taydr, and I love torturing little girls like you." Elza smiled ripping away Mei's shirt and pants with her knife and slowly started to press the blade into her skin.

"You and me are going to have so much fun?" She moaned biting hard on Mei's exposed nibbles. Elza giggled as tastes blood. "Sorry I'm a bit rough." Before she could continue her fun, Elza felt a menacing presence behind her and quickly leaped behind a nearby dumpster as barrage of bullets flew pass her.

"Normally, I'm a pretty calm guy," A male voice said from the entrance of the alleyway. "But when someone messes with my daughter, I just can't help, but fell a little blood thirsty."

"Dad," Mei sighed in relief at the sight of her father. Chang's coat blew in the wind as the mob boss ran at almost inhuman speed to his daughter's side, surprising Elza as she found a dragon engraved .22 pistols jammed between her eyes.

Chang's eyes were deadly as he stared at the woman he was about to kill. "You play with your food, I don't." He pulled the trigger, unloading the last of his clip into the insane Taydr's skull.

"Dad, I'm sorry." Mei said ashamed and blushed when she realized that she was completely exposed in front of her father. Chang shook his head as he wrapped Mei in his coat and carried her bridal style.

"You've made me proud. I'm just glad I got here in time." Chang reassured his daughter. He felt a warm feeling worm its way into his cold heart as he remembered how long it's been since he's held his child. He kissed her forehead. "Rest now, you've done enough today." He said placing her in the car. He ordered the driver to go to Lagoon. Right now it was the safest place in the city. The inside of the place was designed to with stand a nuke with all the stuff Rooker did to the place.

"Hey daddy," Mei muttered as she fought of the tender calling of sleep. "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything," Chang smiled, these were the moments he loved, and they were rare and special and…

"I'm dating Asta." Mei mumbled falling to sleep. Leaving Chang jaw smacked.

"And awkward," He finished, really, really awkward.

Author's notes

Ok, so some of you are probably freaking out at me right now. I can't say thing to explain myself for many reasons, just wait for the next chapter. Kind of a mixed mood from start to finish, ah, I'm making myself look stupid, ok today's rap sheet, Bradley King!

Name: Bradley king

Current age: 60

Gender: male

Eye color: gray

Hair color: gray

Place of birth: Germany

Birth parents: Brad King (father) Rose King (mother)

Occupation: Taydr assassin

Rank: Sycdan

Affiliations: Taydr, wild geese

Misc. Before joining the Taydr, Bradley King was part of the Second generation wild geese, which were in action during the cold war. At this time he worked under Pip's father. He is a skilled hand to hand combatant and uses two rapier swords as his main weapon. He is also skilled with pistols and shotguns. After the leadership changed to Pip, Bradley quiet and disappeared and just now has resurfaced as a Sycdan. How long he's been with the Taydr is uncertain.


	28. Chapter 28

WolfGear Presents: New Lagoon

Pairings: Rock x Revy, Benny x Jane, OC's x Oc's

Chapter 28: Crack down, The march of the VDV

I don't own Black Lagoon, Hellsing, or any other references mentioned (it's not like I make money of this) I don't really

Oc's: Rooker Kane, Sheila, Jamie, Mei Chang, Victor, Punk, Hans, Kelti Bernadotte, Talia "Tai" Xing

Balalaika saw the flames from his positions in the ruined wall of what used to her office. Rooker had done more than what he asked but she knew her eldest son survived. She would not be told otherwise till they found a body, right now though she had to push back the invaders in her city.

Roland, that basterd had discreetly placed explosives within the compound. The whole place was in ruins and they were short one weapons and ammo, because the armory was caught in the blast. That however didn't count for her men's on hand equipment. Every soldier in her unit was ordered to carry a full stock of combat equipment in their rooms and on their person at all times. They were shorthanded yes, but far from being helpless.

"Unit 4 take the left frank! Seth move to the south and watch the front gate! Victor go around the enemy lines and attack from behind. All other units provide cover fire, and conserve ammo." Balalaika directed her soldiers like an orchestra. They moved when she told them and did what they were told. She felt pride when the Victor and his unit mowed down the line of Taydr's in the building across the street. "Everybody prepare to move out, bring only what you can carry. We'll resupply at Gal's and re group at the yellow flag. Asta take a unit to Lagoon and secure the area, that will be our fall back zone, now move!"

They moved like a machine. Block by block the Russian mob swept through the city streets, taking them back one, by one. The Jadanh commanders were in a fix on how to counter attack. Every attempt was throated easy, by the brilliant mind of Balalaika. One Jadanh watched from high rooftop, he saw his fellow Taydr get his head curved stomped into mush, by a VDV chugging down a bottle of Vodka.

The residents of the city that were hiding or had tried to fight back against the Taydr, stayed in their homes or moved out of the way. They knew this day would come. The balance of power in the city was gone and Balalaika had the reins. Members of the Chinese mob fell in line with the VDV and obeyed her commands as they were told by Dao Chang. Even they had to emit that in a straight up fight they would lose against the well-oiled military might of Hotel Moscow. They wondered what had stopped Balalaika from doing this earlier. Many believed she was just amusing herself all these years and toying with the mobsters making them thinks they had a chance, when really they didn't.

From her position in the front Balalaika rallied her men. "Push forward! We'll take back every inch of this city and more! Slaughter every single last one of our enemies that dare to oppose our might!" The men chanted, a deafing hum echoed though out the city as the men of the VDV merrily killed for their commander.

Victor carefully checked the dark alley, two of his men shadowed behind him, keeping eyes above and behind him. He flipped on his flash light bringing to light the red that marred the walls. Well over eight possibility ten Taydrs lay dead in the ally. In the center coated in the blood of her victims was Kelti, ripping her scythe knife from the sternum of the last Taydr. He glanced up taking note of the overhanging limbs of more Taydr.

Placing his AK of to the side he slowly kneeled down next to his girlfriend and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She jerked away and met his gaze, and then relaxed a little. He could see it in her eyes, she thought Rooker was dead. That was the reason for the brutality here not that it wasn't welcome as they were trying to rid the city of the Taydr, but this went against Kelti's usual quick and clean method. You didn't need to shove a man's junk down his throat.

"It's ok love. We don't know if Rooker is really gone, not till we find solid evidence of it. So are you're going to sit here and sob or are you going to kill more of these basterds like he would want?" Kelti grinned, oh so similar to her brother when he was about to inflict a lot of pain and death.

At Lagoon things went from bad to shit hitting the fan quick. Three Taydr units along with two Sycdans surrounded the Lagoon office. Brad and Justin acted out their leader's order perfectly. Take out the remaining Lagoon members and if possible capture Rooker's wife and kids. They didn't know what their leader intended for the three, but it would be a worse fate then what the rest would receive. Now the one hitch in plan was the steel reinforced walls of the Lagoon office. Small slots allowed the remaining Lagoon members to fire without fear of being hit with Semtex arrows.

Bradley King held his wizard gaze look over the fortified building. Their best option would to blow a hole, with high yield explosives. They would have to fight through a hail of gun fire and not only that each entrance was at the bottom of a stair well. They have to call in more men till the defenders ran out of bullets, but that was last resort option.

"Rig up a barrier of sorts. Something that can take a lot a damage, I don't care how heavy it is, as long as it can be carried by hand. Also keep men posted at the docks to make sure they don't try to escape by water." Bradley ordered his men. As usual his son Justin protested against his tactics, saying that they should get the direct way, Bradley agreed whole heartily as long as Justin led the charge, shutting the young man up. As brash as a men Justin was he knew their bullet resistant robes could only take a few rifle rounds before being useless. Right now the .308 bronco armor piecing round did the job in one.

Inside things were getting bleak for the Lagoon crew. Turn out they didn't get as much Bronco ammo as they originally thought, well armor piercing rounds at least. However when it a more than five shots to bring a Taydr down ammo starts to diminish pretty fast. No mentioning the arrival of the new heavy armored Taydr that intermixed with the regular troops. The Heavy armor Taydr or HAT units were much slower, but were equal to a Juggernaut suit. The amount of ammo to take one down was frightening. Hans made the call try and use the high powered pistols to conserve rifle ammo, but then the sheer number of enemies and the lack of kills quickly had the assault rifles back in their hands. That was until after two hours, they sent their last rifle shell.

Hans sighed as he sealed the steel cover over the window. Several small explosions rocked the building as the Taydr rapidly launched their Semtex arrows with their semi auto air crossbows. He pulled Talia close taking a short rest as he wondered what they should do next. Being in charged sucked is what he concluded, realizing just how tough it was be the main leader.

"Anyone got some bright ideas?" Hans asked the exhausted Lagoon crew. Between not knowing if Rooker was alive or dead, the kids constant crying as Sheila did her best to calm the children, and the lack of anyway out alive, thing were getting kind of blink.

"Well were not surrendering if that's what you're asking." Revy cussed chugging down a bottle of rum. "If that bitch Asta wasn't so hung up trying to get here, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

An hour ago, the Lagoon crew received a radio call from Asta saying she was on her way. The problem was she had to go street by street to make any ground. The Russian counter attack was slowing down as their numbers grew thinner and thinner as the hours dragged on. It wasn't that the VDV troops were suffering heavy casualties, no, but there were only so many of them to go around and the line was drawn. Balalaika took control of 1/4 of the city in just a few hours, now her troops were digging in as night began to fall.

"We need to wait them out and conserve our supplies. Even if they breach the front door, it's a death trap going up that narrow hallway." Rock said taking in the situation.

"Yeah," Hans agreed, "But it's only a matter of time. They out number us, they have the resources and man power."

"Don't give up." All eyes turned to Sheila her eyes burned with a fire that they thought had died with Rooker. "I know its strange coming from me, but I believe will make it out of this alive." She smiled her children gently sleeping in her arms despite the battle raging outside.

Revy looked at her daughter strangely and quirked an eyebrow. "Ok, have you just been spending too much time with Eda or taken any thing strange, because I want some."

Sheila grinned wider, making everyone else laugh despite the situation. Softly she sang to her children.

_Sheila's Lullaby_

_Hush now my children don't you cry_

_You daddy's coming to sing you a lullaby_

_Tale of blood and foe laid dead_

_He's coming to put you to bed_

_No monsters will harm you while he's here_

_That I promise you my dears_

The song was sweet and morbid at the same time and everyone even the attacking Taydr stopped to listen. Sheila had such a sweet voice, very few people knew that. The song was broad cast over the radio that was still on, everyone one in the VDV heard it, the Taydr intercepting transmissions heard it and soon it was over the entire city.

The Taydr guarding the dock of the Lagoon Company shivered at the words. He felt chill in the air, despite the warm night. The dock creaked beneath his feet. He looked down through the cracks and swore someone was looking back. That was impossible, but to be safe he leaned down to take a closer look, closer enough for the knife the pierced his skull to reach.

"Sir," One of the Tech Jadanhs said catching Bradley's attention, "The LMS (Live monitoring system) of our men watching the docks their all offline sir."

"That's impossible!" Justin declared, "We had over twenty men there, we would have heard a struggle or an alarm being raised."

"Send a unit to investigate." Bradley ordered ignoring Justin's rant.

"No I'll go do it myself!" Justin declared calling over his personal unit.

He didn't try to stop him. He knew it was pointless, but Bradley knew this was the last time he would see his reckless fool of a son.

Justin and his two men approached the docks with extreme stealth and caution. Just because he acted improvise off missions, didn't mean when he was doing his job, he was the same. He knew how dangerous this was. He knew it wasn't impossible to kill twenty Jadanhs; their leader did it as his morning exercise. He wanted though, the respect that his father had over the men. He craved it like a drug.

The lights were out in the docking bay. All except one that shined one a alone figure. One of the men that had been killed, it was a tricked, Justin knew it.

"Sir he's still alive!" The men on his left said pointing at the bleeding flesh of meat dangling before them. It was true, live still shined in the man's eyes, but there would be no help for him.

"Leave him. He's as good as dead, no reason for us to die with him." Justin said gripping his knives.

"You have good instincts." A voice called out from the darkness. "Too bad you're too short minded to see a double booby trap." The lights flickered on blinding the three Taydrs. Water splashed as the man closest to the sea was dragged under right in front of his comrades!

"What the hell!" The man to the right of Justin yelled as twenty bodies of his comrade were strung up like gutted deer. He staggered back, losing his composure for just a moment, a moment that cost him dearly as a grenade fell from his comrade's torn stomach. Justin drives for the water just at shrapnel tore the other man apart.

Justin emerged from the water, but a tight grip latched on his neck and pulled him forcibly to the dock. Kneeling there wet with sea water and blood was Rooker Kane, alive and very, very pissed off! He lifted the Sycdan by the neck with one hand, the only one he had left.

The Sycdan took in the Lagoon's captain's mangled form. Rooker's left arm had been severed from just above the elbow, by his own hand to escape the fierily death that took the Lagoon. His left eye was sealed shut, a large cut traveled form his forehead to his chin. Many other wounds cover his body, but even his weakened state he managed to wipe out entire unit of Jadanhs and now one Sycdan.

"You know I think the reason I couldn't kill you Sycdan basterd before is because I was never pushed far enough, now look I'm about to kill you with one hand!" Rooker slammed Justin's head hard against the stone of the dock, again, again, and again till the basterd head was nearly severed from his body.

"Now let's go even the odds." He said pulling the belts of grenades he managed to save from the Lagoon. Climbing the side of building was much harder to do with one arm, and he wasn't in the best shape either, but he was determined to pay back these basterd in full for what they did to him and his family. He stood on roof top overlooking the street where the Taydr were laying siege to his home. He could make out the form of the Sycdan in charge, someone he knew; well Bradley would have to forgive him if he didn't feel like sitting down to chat!

Pulling the pin with his teeth Rooker lobbed the first grenade into the mass of Taydr. Loving their screams of anguish as the shrapnel tore through their robed armor, the heavier armored ones stumbled around as the shrapnel found their weak points. Gleefully he lobbed more grenades. In a few short minutes he reduced the Taydr's numbers. The steel panels opened as his crew opened fire again, taking care of the stragglers.

"You've done well Rooker, better than I have ever though you could." Bradley praised landing one the rooftop. He knew was going to happen here, so he escaped and ordered the remaining men back to the main body. They lost this fight.

Rooker chuckled ruefully. "Funny, seeing how I just killed you son, yet here you are praising me almost like I did you a favor."

"You did, that boy never had the brass to do what was needed. He couldn't take me even when he was granted the title of Sycdan. I'll let you in on a little secret though Rooker for surviving that explosion. The Sycdan's here right now in the city are nothing to what's coming. Other than Castlevania and Ra, the ones like Justin and me are not better than Jadanh. We still have another wave coming and you're stretched thin, this little war was over before it started."

"We there are friends there's enemies." Rooker quoted. "That's a phrase my father used to say. You know what it means right? Well if you don't I'll give you a hint. It means you have your friends and I have mine."

"You don't mean?"

Rooker smiled as the hum of B 52's filled the air. They were an old aircraft, but could be brought cheap now days. "Geese fly in flocks, Bradley, and we have flown for over 3 generations!"

High in the sky, Major Paice or Punk sat fully geared for combat. Sitting next to him were his comrades from the wild geese decked out in combat gear and wearing their old emblem. Their pilot and old fly boy by the name of Earl from the WW2 wild geese gave the thumps up to drop.

"You go boss man!" Earl yelled over the ear piece. Chucking toothy grin with gold studded teeth.

Punk saluted the old solider and took his place at the front. "You heard him ladies! LET ROLL OUT!" He jumped as did the rest of the unit. Oh there were also ten planes flying beside them.

Author's note

Rooker's BACK! Yeah I couldn't kill him, at least not without let him be a bad ass for a little while longer. The war for Roanapur is hitting with full force as both sides pull their aces. The full might of the wild geese and the Taydr are about clash, let's not forget the VDV Balalaika isn't about to be up staged.


	29. Chapter 29

WolfGear Presents: New Lagoon

Pairings: Rock x Revy, Benny x Jane, OC's x Oc's

Chapter 29: A wild Geese is a wild Geese no matter his age

I don't own Black Lagoon, Hellsing, or any other references mentioned (it's not like I make money of this) I don't really

Oc's: Rooker Kane, Sheila, Jamie, Mei Chang, Victor, Punk, Hans, Kelti Bernadotte, Talia "Tai" Xing

Fighting 69th Headquarters London England, before Rooker's "Death", Major Punk listened to the message he received from Rooker's tech man Jamie. The basterd was asking for help against the Taydr that were invading Roanapur and you know what, he would help. Course he couldn't do it officially with meant volunteers only.

He stood before the gathered fighting men and women of the Fighting 69th. There were over two hundred members now, but only a few had personal score to settle with the Taydr.

"Listen up! I have received word from Rooker Kane that the Taydr are attacking out in the open in Roanapur Thailand. As a mercenary force under contract with the British Empire we cannot enter there border without permission. That is way I am asking for any who will willingly fight for free. This isn't about money; it's payback for the massacre of the fog, so you will join me?"

Out of 200, 40 step forward, all originally members of the wild geese. Punk frowned they were great fighters, but forty wouldn't go far.

"I hear you need volunteers." A voice said. Everyone turned shocked to see the leader of the knight of York dressed in his trade mark red coat, and hat. He was Alucard, AKA Bloody coat Alucard. Behind him were a very diverse group of soldiers. Men and woman from the previous Wild geese generations, Vietnam, WW2, Korea and all in between, their ages ranged from 18 to 80, but all of them tough as nails. "Believe it was my brother in law Pip who said it best. Wild Geese are wild geese no matter their age, so major are we ready to move out?"

"Yes sir, we just need some wings."

The doors to the hanger opened. Outside ten B-52 flying fortresses, sat primed and ready to go. Earl Wildheart second in command of the wild geese that fought in World War 2 shouted out the window of his plane.

"I got ye' wings Major. They're a little old and beat up, they'll fly!" He cackled like a mad man as one of the engine spat out black smoke. "Come on! We burning day light!"

Roanapur Current time

Rooker watched the parachutes drift down slowly. This was the most beautiful sight he's ever seen… after his wife and kids of course. What made it all the better was the gapping look of Bradley's face; being former wild geese himself he shouldn't be too surprised.

"How, did you manage to gather them all together?" Bradley stuttered. Each generation of geese had their own emblem and there were emblems dating back to World War II if you could believe it. The cackling laugh of the old basterds could be heard. They didn't have anything left to loose so why not have some fun?

Rooker frowned. "You're a fool Bradley. Wild Geese are wild geese no matter what their age. The thrill of battle and little cash is all you need to round up a few retired members. You have your ethics and all that other bullshit, but you never had that drive to do what I do. "

"You fucking brat! What do you know?" Bradley seethed reaching for his throwing knife. Rooker ducked low and turned to he was facing Bradley gun cocked.

"I know not to bring a just knife to a war zone." He chided putting five in Bradley's face. Rooker got back on his feet and looked at the fallen Geese member. "I also know that I am one badass motherfucker, who will do anything to keep my family safe."

A pair of feet touched down on the rooftop. The man grunted as he kicked his parachute away. "Fucking hate these things."

"Glad to see your healthy Bran." Rooker said to the bloodhound.

Bran smirked lighting a cigarette. "Yeah I'm doing well. Quite the shit storm you started here Rooker, gotta say for once I think I'm in better shape then you are."

"You mean this?" Rooker asked moving the stub of his arm. "Tis but a flesh wound." He laughed lighting his own smoke. "So you get everyone I asked for?"

Bran shrugged. "Well I'm here, Roberta's around here somewhere, Punk here's of course, the Redgrave brothers and the McCoy twins are here, Rubi's here, the old man's here, and Alucard too; Along with a few extra friends of course. Hell if things could get much crazier I'd say the Queen and the royal navy would show up too."

Rooker shook his head; this was just all too good. "Well if she does I'm interest in hearing how she'll explain this one."

"I'm sure she'll say she was on vacation and just happen to stop by. Now are we going to stand here all night or are you going to show me those two little rug rats?"

He scratched his head. "Well I wonder how Sheila will react knowing I'm alive?"

Bran chuckled, "Probably kill you for making her worry."

He sighed, "You probably right there. Maybe I should wait till after the battle. Nah that'll just make it worse, come on let's go." Rooker leaps down the fire escape down to the stairs that led to the Lagoon office. He climb the stairs and slowly opens the door from the outside using the special key to open iron doors. "Don't shoot me, please." He prayed opening the door.

Kelti and Victor were on a roll. The dangerously lovely duo was cutting though the Taydr forces like a bayonet through flesh. They come to a splint the road. Victor took left while Kelti went right, they didn't need to plan things out they already knew what the other was going to do.

She was filled with a silent rage. Leaping over the garbage Kelti rained down lead on the Taydr hiding behind, ducking under a barrage of Semtex arrows; she rolled to her feet and jumped through a window just as the arrows detonated.

Slapping a block of C4 one the wall Kelti ran into the other room. She heard two Taydr's enter through the window and ran out the front door pressing the detonation button. The explosion took out the entire building and the gas tank inside extended the blast to where three more Taydr were lying in wait.

Brushing the dirt from her clothes Kelti was about to meet back up with Victor when a number of Parachutes fluttered down next to her. Quickly she drew her dual .45 colts and locked on to the floating soldiers, but held her fire when she noticed the emblem on the shoots. She was especially excited to see the long red coat that belonged to only one man.

"Quiet the rude welcome for your favorite Uncle no?" Alucard said discarding his shoot as his men landed behind him and when to work securing the area. He grunted as Kelti ran into him nearly knocking him over. He patted her head and kissed her hand as per their usual greeting.

Kelti stared up at the Knight of York commander. "What are you doing here? I didn't think the KOY could operate outside the British Empire."

Alucard tilted his head in thought, "Well you would be right, only these men are not part of Knights of York, and I am on vacation and just happen to pop in for a visit. That is what the official record of my involvement will say anyways."

"So if these guys aren't part of the Knights of York, then who are they," Kelti asked curiously.

"Oh there part of a unofficial band of soldier for hire that you are quite familiar with or haven't you noticed their trade mark sign?" Alucard pointed out.

"I thought it was a joke. Is it true? Are the wild geese back?" She whispered overwhelmed at the thought of her parent's mercenary unit being back together.

Alucard smirked, "Who said they were ever gone? Now I believe in light of recent events your rank as Captain has been restored. So what are your orders?"

"You're following my orders? Seriously?" Alucard nods, as did the rest of the men. "Alright lets clear the area and regroup with the VDV commander, come on people move it!" Kelti barked loving the sight of her soldiers doing her bidding; it was good to be back in charge.

Back in Lagoon things were going great for the newly reunited family. Especially when Sheila almost shot Rooker right as he walked in the door. Luckily for him the bullet hit where his arm used to be, so he didn't take any damage; course that didn't change Sheila's mood.

"What in the hell were you thinking! Look at your fucking self! You're missing a fucking arm and you want to go back out there!" Sheila screamed at her husband. For once Bran was actually afraid and hid behind the couch with the rest of the Lagoon as they waited for the couple to settle down.

"Hundred bucks say they have sex." Revy offered.

Rock shook his head at his wife antics. "That is our daughter you talking about! I don't want to be here when she is getting fucked. In fact I don't think this the best time for such a thing anyway."

"But you're still betting their going to get their freak on right?" Rock sighed and handed over a hundred.

"Sometime I think we failed as parents."

"Speak for you Rock, I think did great!" Revy cheered as Rooker and Sheila stopped yelling and starting making out, and things got hotter as their clothes started falling to the floor. "Hey! Go to you room and do that shit!" Revy commanded as the two did as she commanded and slammed the door shut and locked it. "That's much better, so who wants to go kick some ass? One of us will have to stay and watch Levy and Dragunov though."

"I'll do it," Bran offered, "That little jump did more to me than I thought it would. You youngsters go have some fun, besides kids love me." He picked the two Kane toddlers up and instantly the started crying.

"Have fun with that buddy." Revy called as they walked out the door leaving the Bloodhound alone with the two toddlers and moans from the couple on the other side of the wall. "How bad could you too possible be?"

Five minutes later Bran was regretting his decision to stay behind. Levy had somehow gotten hold of his gun, managed to cock it and fire it with deadly accuracy, so far the little girl managed to shoot the bottle of rum he was drinking, the glass and shoot at his feet while he ran around in circles waiting for her to run out of ammo and even when she did it was like the dammed think was glued to her hands!

Course after that he thought things couldn't get worse, well they did. Behind him Dragunov was playing bounce the ball against the wall with a hand grenade! Levy tucked under his arm he skidded against the floor and caught the grenade and tossed it out the window, which exploded afterwards.

"Can't you people hear this?" He yelled at the door to the Kane's room. Silence was his answer. "You call yourselves parents!" Bran sighed as he once again got no reply from the parents of the year.

Roberta "the maid" Garcia causally smashed another Taydr skull beneath her heel. The reason she came back to this city was because the one's responsible for taking her daughter where the foolish basterds. With her new metal arm and leg she was a bit slower then she used to be, but the auto mail served as a great weapon when used properly. For example the machine pistol building into her arm came in handy.

"Hey don't you think you could leave a few for us?" Punk asked as he and his men followed the trail of the bloodhound's first students. The death glare Roberta gave the troop had them all quivering in their boots. "You know what just call us if you need us."

The maid stopped in mid step and turned left towards the lagoon building. It would be rude not to stop in and see what the situation with the pirate crew was. Course she wouldn't mind another fist fight with Revy again, since this time she had a slight advantage over the lagoon woman.

Now when she walked into the lagoon office she expected it to be a mess, guns, alcohol, and cigarette butts lying everywhere, which there was plenty of. What she didn't expect was her master Bran to be struggling to deal with two toddlers as they literally walked all over him.

"Roberta help me, their monsters!" Bran pleaded.

Roberta sighed as she unbuttoned her top exposing her large breast and held the two toddlers in her arms. The two started to suck hungrily on her tits. The only reason she could still produce milk was because she had just given birth to her son Ricardo a little while ago. He was ready to start on the formula, but she just couldn't help but do this one more time.

"Are you sure you should be doing that? Isn't there some rumor that you shouldn't breast feed a child if they're not yours?" Bran asked trying to think of where he heard that, if something happen to Rooker's kids under his watch the basterd would skin him alive. Funny how ageing and getting your ass kicked put the fear in you.

"Here's a rumor, they never found your body." Roberta threatened and continued to feed the two toddlers.

Balalaika stared over the map of the city. They were gaining ground again with the arrival of wild geese. She wouldn't ever emit it but she was thankful for the backup. As much as she wanted to believe her men were invincible, the slow decline of their numbers over the years was a constant reminder that they were only human, and could die just as easily as anyone else.

Now was not the time for such sentiments though. Night has fallen and that would leave them vulnerable to attack. After all the Taydr were assassins, she would bet her life that was they were in their element now.

She didn't have to worry about her men. They done plenty of night operations, but the problem was it wasn't just her men fighting anymore. The Chinese mob, the wild geese were here too and under her command. Yes her command, she was top dog and anyone who said otherwise can challenge her for the title.

Back to the to her counter defense plan. The best way to guard against possible night raids would be too fall back laying traps and false camps. They would lose ground yes, but they would gain so much more come day light. With the units closer together it would easier to help another unit if needed.

"All units' formation Gremlin Kremlin," Balalaika ordered over the radio. Since the Chinese and geese were mixed with members of the VDV they could relay the message without giving away its secret meaning.

Castlevania watched the thermal image of the enemy movements. They were pulling back and regrouping for the night, a good plan. Another block more and they would have encountered the elite Jadanh units. He had a limited number of men left till reinforcements arrived tomorrow. With the arrival of additional enemy troops holding their line would be key, so his plan was too send in small recon parties to see if they could get a leg up on the enemy's plans, while at the same time setting up traps for Balalaika's next push. He knew it was unwise to let the enemy organize but he needed to thing long term. These next batches of soldiers were their best, the very best, and the only reinforcements they have. Everything the Taydr had would be laid out on the table by tomorrow; he need to be sure there wouldn't be any more surprises such as another troop drop.

"I face Balalaika now Rooker, but soon she'll be nothing but a relic on my wall. After the pests are dealt with I'll finally have my real challenge."

"Castlevania sir, the Elite Sycdan unit ready to be dropped, where to you wish them to land?" A Jadanh reported.

"Tell them to land on top of the enemy HQ and bring me Balalaika's head."

Author's note

Sorry for the long wait guys. Busy with work and other things, but mostly work. Had to work Sunday so that screwed me up a bit. Had get the gears turning again, it's been so long. Now this chapter wasn't the exciting blood bath I promised. And truthfully I could have done better, but it just one those chapters were you just have to grin and roll with it.

I also I don't know how this week is going to go so update might be late again, sorry.


	30. Chapter 30

WolfGear Presents: New Lagoon

Pairings: Rock x Revy, Benny x Jane, OC's x Oc's

Chapter 30: A big pot

I don't own Black Lagoon, Hellsing, or any other references mentioned (it's not like I make money of this) I don't really

Oc's: Rooker Kane, Sheila, Jamie, Mei Chang, Victor, Punk, Hans, Kelti Bernadotte, Talia "Tai" Xing

Rooker jumped from one roof top to other as he made his way to the VDV current HQ. It felt weird to be going onto battle one arm short and with only pistols, a few knives, a Tomahawk, and a machete. What could he do though, he only had one arm. You can't probably use assault rifles, sniper rifles, heck anything bigger than a pistol with one arm.

He looked at his right arm. Roberta had taken measurement of it and of how much was missing from his left arm and called same company that made her new limbs. He was grateful for the help, but he couldn't wait three days for them to get the parts made and assembled plus the time to get here. So here he was out ready to do battle with his wife threats to kill him again if he died or looked like he died and didn't call her if he actually survived.

The best thing to do would be to visit his mother's HQ, she would have the intelligence Rooker would need to organized their forces probably. The current chaos was good, but once the enemy had a chance to regroup they could make their reinforcements worthless.

Spotting a lone Taydr down below the captain of the Lagoon leap down silently and crouched up behind the assassin. With speed and skill he grabbed the man's upper leg and tossed him off his feet and smashed his foot into his victim's neck before he could utter a yell. Rooker dragged the body into the shadows and continued on his way.

"Good too make sure I still got it." He smirked to himself. One arm short and still playing with a full deck, not bad really, he guessed he should thank Kata for training him how to fight with only one arm, who knew it would come in handy. Course the slaughter last night should have been proof enough but there was a certain feeling he loved about getting the drop on someone. He spotted another Taydr rip for the killing. One leap from the edge and a knife in the neck and he had his second kill of the day.

Victor felt unnerved as he walked beside his love's Uncle, Bloody coat Alucard. The man was someone his mother praised as strong. The story went that on an undercover mission Alucard had his cover blown and fell into a trap. No one knows how he did it, but he managed to wipe an entire insurgent cell with over 50 members in a single night. When he emerged from the ruins of their hide out his coat was dyed red with blood and a he was smiling, laughing even as the recuse squad took in the sight of his impaled victims lined on the roof top. What was worse is they were all impaled through the ass.

This made making conversation very hard, because Victor didn't want to find out how Alucard really felt about him dating his niece. At Rooker's wedding they didn't really get a chance to talk much because everyone was shit faced drunk as fuck as Sheila described it in her video of the party.

"She is very beautiful is she not?" Alucard said picking off a few Taydr lying in wait on a nearby room. Victor looked at him curiously. "Kelti I mean. You fancy her and I can tell you wish to propose. A good idea, a man should not make a woman wait, so I'll give you my blessing along with Rooker's. Remember however that if you should fail to keep my niece happy, it won't be just Rooker you'll have to worry about. I'll be sure to have a nice dreadfully pointy impeller ready for you. Do you understand?"

Victor shuttered. "Yes, sir, I understand perfectly."

Alucard smiled pleased. "Good, I expect an invitation." He said moving ahead of the Russian so he could walk beside Kelti. Victor could only blink at what happened, the man was usually direct and reminded him much of his brother, especially the do what I say or else tone.

Victor gave a small grin. "Runs in the family I guess."

In the shadows of the city a new threat waited for the chance to strike. They were the Elite Sycdan assassins. Their skills beyond anyone in their organization, their loyalty to only one man Castlevania. They're order's kill Balalaika without fail.

Blackjack the leader of the squad took count of his team, Spice Rice, Ice, Arabia, and Gadget. Each one specialized in a different field and had their own unique way of assassination. The current affairs didn't concern him or his team. They just killed who they were told and that was it as far as Castlevania's revenge and grant plan to take over this city he could care less. In fact he would like test his metal against one Rooker Kane.

"What a challenge that would be." He smiled ducking into the shadows. Taking time to approach the target was the key, killing any of the enemy patrols was not allowed till he gave the order. The VDV's communication was flawless; any interruption of that system would gave away to the fact that there was enemy soldiers in their territory, so for now no killing.

In another part of the city Hans and Talia were enjoying they're time killing any Taydr they ran across. They were checking the frontline and searching for any familiar faces while on route to report to Balalaika.

"Say Hans don't you think it's kind of strange that the enemy hasn't tried to move forward? Everywhere we've been they just been holding the line. I know that's what you need to do, but they haven't attempted any raids in while now."

Hans was curious too about the enemy's lack of aggression. Noon was fast approaching and the chaos of the Wild Geese reinforcements would have lost its effect by now. Perhaps the enemy commander wasn't as good as he thought or maybe something else was brewing.

"Don't know, it could be any number of things. They could be waiting for reinforcements, or they have a plan in motion that they don't want a lot of noise for, but what exactly is the question." He wondered. What would Rooker do? Probably seek in behind enemy lines and kill the enemy commander while most of the troops were focus on holding the line. Hans chucked thinking of how many times Rooker had done just that…. Oh crap.

"Talia we need to hurry to Balalaika's position!"

Talia blinked watching the orange haired merc run off, before chasing after him. "Hey why do we want meet Balalaika sooner? She scares the shit out of me!" She whined.

Rooker skidded to a stop in front of the VDV guard to the Russian HQ. The man was stone faced and simply stepped to the side and allowed the Lagoon captain entrance. Rooker patted him on the shoulder and said, "Smart man," then continued on.

The building that his mother was using as a HQ was formerly a hotel with a plaza in the middle. Right now most of the upper floors were destroyed from the battle, and now seemed like ruins of castle walls. Various defenses were scattered about, but nothing to permanent. They could have to move at any minute so there was no need to make things too heavy.

He found Balalaika in the center of the Plaza. Four tables had been moved outside and they were full of radio equipment. In the center of them was the woman herself barking orders and moving her troops where she wanted them. It was a beautiful sight really, like watching a well-oiled machine at work.

Balalaika faced her eldest son. She knew he survived his little boating trip. He was her son so he had no choice but too. Honestly though she was proud of him. Taking out the enemy ship like that took something else, something that was hard to find even in her unit.

Even he looked at her with his single eye and moved with strength and pride as his left arm lay at the bottom of the sea. He was still dangerous and ready to fight. Many would be call disabled or handicapped but she knew it just made him stronger.

"Rooker how nice to drop by and see your mother, it would have been nicer if you would have brought my darling grandchildren for a visit though." She joked pretending to be heart broken.

Rooker shook his head. "I'll be sure to bring them next time and you can let them play with your Makarov or show Dragunov just what he's named after."

"I look forward to it then." She laughed.

The mother son moment didn't last though as the scream of a dying soldier pierce the air. The two turned two see several VDV soldier fall all around them. Five had some sort of metal playing card sticking out of their chests, six men to their left screamed as their flesh started to melt off their bodies! More soldiers come charging into the plaza, the ones coming from the north entrance were passed through a strange blue mist and fell to the ground with ice of all things hanging from their bodies. The one coming from the south didn't even get outside just their screams as they were torn apart.

Balalaika felt her heart clench in pain, so many, so many of her men slaughter in just a moment right in front of her eyes. It was almost too hard to take. Almost if she wasn't fucking pissed as hell! Grabbing the AK 47 against the table she was back to back with Rooker as they waited for their enemy.

"Come the fuck out already Blackjack, I know it's you! I recognize your mark anyway." Rooker yelled. Five figures emerged from the shadows, the Taydr Elite Sycdan assassin squad.

"Nice, very nice, Rooker. I remember when we first met. It was in Bangkok two months after the massacre. You weren't as skilled as you are now, but still you are the only one to ever escape my Ace in the hole." Blackjack said amused a hand of steel throwing knife cards spread between his fingers. "This time I'm going for the royal flush. As you can see I have brought some extra players. You met a few of them already. You remember Ice of course. He was the one to freeze your friend Jason's foot off. Then Arabia here is the one that killed that SEAL team you were with. Ripped them in half, I wonder how it to tell their families what happened to their loved ones. Course there are some new players too. Spice here as you can see is very fond of newly engineered acid rice, created by our own mad scientist Gadget. Who has a pretty deep grudge against you because you banged his daughter. So you can see why he's gone to do something similar to you."

Rooker raised a brow. "He's gone after Sheila? I pity the fool."

"Why's that?"

"Cause she's got the bloodhounds at her side. I don't think I have worry about one man getting past Bran Roberts and Roberta Garcia. Also I have a few players of my own." Rooker said smirking. "One is dear old mum here of course, and the other two though late to the game are still able to up the ante." At that moment Hans and Talia appeared on the rooftops overlooking the plaza. "So Blackjack, still think you can get the plot?"

"I don't think, I know." Blackjack yelled throwing his knife cards. Rooker kicked the table up blocking the deadly hand. On the other side Balalaika cut loose with her AK pinning Ice down. Hans and Talia jumped down into the plaza. Hans went after Spice, while Talia when after Arabia.

Sparks flew as sword met steel claws. Talia grunted as she side stepped Arabia's swipe. The humiliation she received from Elza back in London fueled her rage. From what she's heard this guy was supposed to be better, so if she killed him, then she could finally get over what happened in London. She heard from her mother that Mr. Chang already killed the bitch.

"Hey, do you like wearing that towel around your head or are you just fucking ugly as shit?" Talia taunted. The Arab didn't respond in fact he didn't even look mad. He just stood there claws ready and waiting for her next move.

She swung from the right and he parried the strike and knocked her off balance, quickly sweeping in with his other claw. Talia was ready and flicker her wrist blade out to block. Next she pushed the knife hidden in her boots out with her toe and stabbed Arabia's thigh and pushed him off her.

Reaching for her black katana Talia drew with lightning fast speed. Arabia tried to block with his claw, but it was no match for her diamond edge blade, which cut through his steel claws and fingers in a single slice! Not wasting a breath she reversed the direction of her blade and brought it down on the man's shoulder cutting him across the chest. Blood squirted out from the wound covering her face with blood. Snarling in rage Talia didn't see Arabia but Elza. She swung horizontally severing the assassin's head from his body. She watched the body fall.

"Take that bitch."

Meanwhile Hans was busy dealing with his opponent. Running along the length of the hotel's destroyed intercepting hallways while avoiding acid rice was tough. Every now and then he would hear the sizzle of acid as it melted the plaster behind him. He cursed his luck that the first thing he would lose in a fight would be his gun. He had to emit that spices relaxes were amazing to say the least.

To think someone could throw rice that far before he pulled the trigger. The blood that dripped down his hand made his grip slick making his right hand almost useless. Hans duck around a corner only to come to a dead end.

"Shit," he cursed. Spice was right behind him he would be exposed if he turned back. Then he had an idea.

Spice loved the game of cat and mouse with the German. He had heard Hans was on par with Rooker but he had faced Rooker before, and this man didn't compare. He even backed himself into his own corner to die what a pathetic fool. He grabbed a hand full of rice and rounded the corner throwing it so it covered the entire length of the hallway. Only it was empty. The rice sizzled and burned the floor and walls, but the smell of burning fell was missing. Spice wondered how the German escaped when Hans dropped down from the ceiling and drop kicked him in the head!

Not missing a beat Hans continued his assault. Kicking Spice in the ribs sickening cracks echoed with every blow. The Taydr moaned in pain. Hans took pity and place his boot over the man's throat and stomped down hard.

"That's two down." He said grabbing Spices bags of rice pouring the all of the acid rice over the dead body. Hans watched the body dissolve into a fleshly mush and walked away.

WolfGear's Den

Hi sorry for the late up date. I'm cutting this chapter short so you guys have something to read and the fact it 3 40 am. Anyways next time its Rooker and Balalaika's fights along with Sheila and some other stuff. Next chapter will have a rap sheet. I'm tired. Bye


	31. Chapter 31

WolfGear Presents: New Lagoon

Pairings: Rock x Revy, Benny x Jane, OC's x Oc's

Chapter 31: World's most expensive cigarette

I don't own Black Lagoon, Hellsing, or any other references mentioned (it's not like I make money of this) I don't really

Oc's: Rooker Kane, Sheila, Jamie, Mei Chang, Victor, Punk, Hans, Kelti Bernadotte, Talia "Tai" Xing

Revy sighed as she executed another Taydr. She thought this was going to be more fun, but she kept running into the fucking cannon folder, which is why she was on her back to the Lagoon office for some Rum. There was nothing like Rum to cheer her up after such a disappointing killing spree.

Making her way up the metal stair case Revy walked into the living room to come face to face with her mortal enemy and rival Roberta, who was breast feeding her grandkids!

"Get away from them you sick four eyed bitch!" Revy screamed drawing her cutlasses. Roberta would have drawn her own weapon, but her hands were full, so she did the only thing she could do. Turn and face Revy head on, suckling tits and all. "Put your damn shirt on!"

"What? I'm feeding the little ones. You don't want them to starve right?" Roberta asked innocently.

Revy cringed annoyed by the maids comment. "No, but there's something called baby formula for that! Or better yet get that lazy daughter of my so they can suck on her tits, or give them to me. Hell I would let Balalaika feed them before letting you!"

"Ah, but I am already feeding them, so you have failed in that aspect. Anything else you say. Well anything that doesn't make you sound like a retarded whore." Roberta smirked loving the raging expressing on her face and knowing she could do nothing about it.

That's when a sleepy eyed Sheila shuffled into the room and took the twins away from the maid. She was completely zoned out. So when she turned away to go back to her room, she didn't even notice Revy tackle Roberta to the ground and start punching her.

Bran, who has been watching everything from the couch with a beer and smoke, chuckled as he enjoyed the show. He thought he could get some mud or oil for the two ladies, but doing so may direct their wrath towards him. So he just sat back and watched the show as the fabric starting ripping.

"So worth the trip." He said amused. His cell phone rang; it was Garcia wondering how his wife was doing. "Oh she's just having a nice chat with a longtime friend." Bran replied hanging up the phone.

Sheila laid the twins down for a nap. She was still tired from her "reunion" with Rooker. Surprising how much he could still do with just one arm. He also found a very interesting way to use the bed post. Her ass was still sore from that.

Yawning she walked over to the window and opened the shades. She was expecting to see the sun, but instead she got a cloaked man. "Oh fuck," She muttered ducking to the side as the man's fist broke the window.

Rounding across the shattered pieces of glass Sheila leap over the bed and grabbed her own Cutlasses and let loose a hail of bullets, but the man was already gone. Bran burst through the door with Revy and Roberta on his heels.

"What's going on?" He demanded searching the room for intruders. The room went silent when a little toy helicopter flew into the window a block of C4 duck taped to the bottom! Sheila grabbed Levy and Dragunov and leap through the doorway knocking the three blocking the doorway over. Kicking the door closed with her foot Sheila scrambled to her feet and dived behind the couch just at the helicopter exploded!

Spider web cracks spread through the wall, but it held. Sheila guessed it was a good thing that Talia and her drove Rooker insane enough for him to put steel plating in the walls. That hurt the first time she punched the wall, but more importantly it made the whole office a bomb shelter.

"Fuck what's going on!" Revy screamed her ears ringing from the explosion. Roberta and Bran were speaking, but she couldn't hear what they were saying, and it seemed to be the same for them.

Sheila sighed as she handed her children to their grandmother. With these three temporary deaf, at least she hoped it was temporary. She would have to go out and kill the basterd that tried to blow them up. Quickly writing a note she told her mother what she was going to do and to stay and watch the twins.

"Ok, shoot him in the dick for mommy honey." Revy said talking hold of the grandkids. She yelled at the two bloodhounds to get off their asses and help, but that didn't do anything since they couldn't hear her.

Pulling on her boots Sheila checked over her guns and tucked a backup pistol in each of her boots. Someone had just tried to kill her and her babies. She was going to fucking murder them! Walking out the door Sheila grabbed onto the ledge and hoisted on to the roof. Taydr loved roofs, so that was where she would find the basterd.

The roof of the lagoon office has changed since Rooker took over, instead of a tin roof it was brick with high side walls for defending against attack and drain to keep the rain water off, it also made a great patio and grilling spot.

She hid behind the air conditioning system. When she vaulted over the side she caught glimpse of her attacker. He was different than the other Taydr she'd seen. He wore a brown cloak and high caller that hid the bottom of his face, a blue bandana was wrapped around his head. He didn't attack her or do anything. Very slowly she creep out from her hiding place guns drawn.

"Alright motherfucker, what's you beef with me?" Sheila demanded.

The man shrugged. "Oh I don't know. Maybe the fact that your husband fucked my daughter killed my brother and comrades. I was just thinking I would return the favor, names Gadget by the way."

"I wasn't asking for your name you pedophile. Like hell I'll let you get anywhere near my daughter!" Sheila yelled enraged opening fire. Gadget sprinted away dodging the bullets as he leap over the edge of the building using his hook latch onto the edge of the roof.

"I never meant your daughter you bitch! I was talking about you! What would I go after your baby daughter? That's just sick and twisted!" Gadget screamed, wondering how she got that idea. Then again maybe he should have been clearer.

Sheila gritted her teeth at his response. He comes to rape and kill her and he's calling her sick? Fuck that! Running to the corner of the roof she leans over the edge, placing Gadget right in her sights.

"Take this basterd!" Firing another barrage Gadget jumps back onto the roof and draws a small crossbow from beneath his cloak, but instead of an arrow theirs a fucking stick of dynamite in it!

Sparks fly as the flit lights the fuse and launches the dynamite, it was half was to Sheila when she dropped over the side and fired causing the flying explosive to detonate midflight.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" Sheila mocked. She tried to move but her hand was stuck! "What the fuck?" A sticky yellow glop covered her hand gluing her to the ledge of the roof. "Well at least I don't have worry about falling."

"Yes, but you still have to worry about me." Gadget said appearing on wall. Sheila maneuvered her other gun to fire on the basterd, but he threw a yellow ball that hit her hand the same yellow crap covering it. In her surprise she touched the wall and now her other hand was stuck.

"So are you ready to face the punishment for your husband?"

"Yeah, no," Sheila deadpanned kicking her boots off causing Gadget to stubble with is his grip. When he looked back up at Sheila she had her back up .38 special between her feet and her big toe on the trigger.

"Oh fuck me…" Gadget muttered as the bullet pierced his skull. The gun fell from Sheila foot grip and into the water. She would have never expected that learning how to give a foot job would let you do something like that! Now she just had to get down….

"MOM, BRAN, ROBERTA! Someone get me down!" She screamed but they were all still deaf and couldn't hear her. She looked to sky. "Oh God help me."

Carnage and Gore Rooker's dogs leaned their heads over ledge. "Good doggies now go get help!" She ordered. Carnage barked and bound off while Gore started licking the yellow goo trying to free Sheila.

"Thank you!" Sheila yelled laughing to the sky, a cloud in shape of thumbs up passed by.

At the Russian HQ Rooker was having a much harder time with Blackjack then he thought he would, it would be nice if people who already killed their opponents would come and help, and not take a fucking smoke break! How did he know this? He saw Hans and Talia lighting a fucking drag in the plaza. You know what else, he was taking the money for his new arm out of their paycheck and those auto mail replacements were $500,000. That was just for the arm, he was thinking about a new eye too since they had those now.

Ducking around a corner four metal cards struck the wall where Rooker had previously been and then exploded, sending bits of shrapnel everywhere! One piece scraped across Rooker's upper arm left arm. Not that mattered. The stub wasn't doing anything anyways.

Exploding cares were just some of the few tricks Blackjack had up his sleeves. Rooker would emit that the first time he encountered the card dealer; he thought fighting with playing cards, even though they were made to be knives was stupid as fuck. Now he was rethinking his previous easement.

Taking a left Rooker found himself at a dead end. No were to run too, he drew his machete and waited. He didn't have to wait long as Blackjack rounded the corner with a full hand. The steel cards swizzed through the air, time seem to slow for a second as Rooker swung his blade, knocking three of the cards away as the other two passed by harmlessly. Not having time to turn the blade back Rooker smashed the handle into Blackjack's ribs and snuck his foot behind the assassins ankle making him fall to his knees. Bringing the machete back Rooker thrust for Blackjack's heart, but without depth perception his aim was off. He landed a killing blow, but not an instant kill. Blackjack coughed and spluttered blood as he stabbed a metal card into Rooker's remaining arm. The cut wasn't deep, but the stench of poison reached his nasals. Rooker gritted his teeth decapitating Blackjack. He was already dead, but it makes him feel better.

"Fuck," He cursed as white foam sizzled around the wound. "That's not good."

Balalaika dodged another blast of nitrogen that froze a nearby lamb that shattered afterwards. The angle of her attacker's weapon was the only way to tell where the next blast would come from. She had to emit using a tank of the freezing gas with the devices on his wrist was a very clever idea, but a flamethrower would have been just as effective. Still can't help but give them credit for thinking outside the box. Course it would take more than the want to be ice man to take her down.

She blasted a few bursts with her AK pushing Ice into a connecting hallway and then blasted the wall. He didn't cry out and no blood split so he was smart enough to keep moving and not stay in one place.

Smiling Balalaika unhooked a grenade from her combat vest and tossed it down the hallway. She then moved to the wall across to her and jumped stabbing her knife into the plaster to hold her up as she swung around the corner and opened fire again.

The hallway was empty through. All the doors to the hotel rooms were closed anyone of them Ice could be hiding in, or he wasn't in any of them. At the end of the hall was another hallway, one that most likely led around to her currently position.

"So front the front or behind which will it be?" Balalaika wondered putting her back against the wall.

"Well I prefer the front taking if from behind once in a while isn't so bad." A voice said. Balalaika aimed down the shadowed hallway. A glow of a single cigar gave her a quick view of the new comer's profile.

"My, my, if it isn't my predigest sister in law. What brings you here today Integra?" Balalaika greeted the British noble. Integra grinned as the approached the Russian and offered her a cigar, while covering the back hallway.

"I'm on vacation actually. A bloody poor one, I believe I'll have to make a compliant to my nephew about his location suggestion." Integra hummed blowing an out a large puff of smoke. Something cold touched her arm. She looked up and saw a frozen ring appear one the ceiling. "Is that our target?"

"Yep, a rather stupid one," Balalaika deadpanned.

The ceiling fell, thought it was only Ice's nitrogen tank. A rushing of footsteps was heard as Ice leap down from the ceiling at an angle and rebounded off the lower wall right in-between Balalaika's and Integra's guns.

"You know just because were blond doesn't make us stupid you know." They both said as they emptied their clips into the assassin's body. There wasn't much left of him.

"That was dreadfully boring. More than editing those damned porn tapes." Balalaika sighed. If these were their Elites then this battle was over already.

"Uh I know." Integra moaned, "At least Alucard gets to be in real combat again. I might just fall asleep at this rate."

"Old age getting to you grandma?" Balalaika poked.

Integra smirked. "You're the grandma. I just filled in for my sister."

"Fuck you. I'm getting some Vodka." Balalaika said storming off.

Kelti was impressed to say that they were winning. The rallying British mercenaries, Disavowed VDV, and Chinese mobster where forcing the Taydr into full retreat, only they had no were to retreat to, the entire city was surrounded by Punk and his men and snipers in the jungle pick of more men then she could count. A few AH 6's swept the area and from her position she could see the Queen's royal battle fleet parked outside the harbor, hammering away behind the enemy line. They finally had the snake by the head. Even if the Taydr leader made an appearance it wouldn't make a difference.

Then she heard it. The scream as one of her men was cut down; it was like a blur had just wept by him. Another fell cut in half down the middle. Alucard and Victor gathered around her back to back. Men fired, but with so many friendly units around and the enemy waiving in-between them it made it impossible to hit him without hitting your comrades.

Kelti felt something sharp stab into her neck, not very far, but enough to draw blood. Victor held his knife against their attackers own blade. The Russian in command was struggling against the Taydr's almost in human strength; it was almost like Rooker's.

The man lifted his head and removed his hood. Everyone gasped. His eyes, his face, everything except for his short hair and few years older he looked exactly like Rooker!

"Who are you?" Kelti whispered shocked at seeing her brother's face on another person.

The man grinned insanely. "Castlevania Wallace Kane, leader of the Taydr Assassins. Now tell me where is my dear son hiding?"

"You're son?" Kelti shuddered.

"I thought it would be obvious. I'll ask again. Where is my son, where is Rooker Kane?"

WolfGear's Den

Well that's this chapter. Lots of action with my usual bit of twisted comedy mixed in. I wish the Balalaika Ice fight could have been better. I had awesome battle that would blow you mind, but I forgot how it went after I went to sleep. You know originally Blackjack and his crew were made to be good guys, but while I needed some bad guys to die and I was running out of names and Character traits so sacrificial lamb right there. So who saw that last part coming? any way's time for the Rap sheet, Obviously Blackjack and his crew are dead so let's go to Castlevania.

Name: Castlevania Wallace Kane

Current age: 47

Gender: male

Eye color: blue

Hair color: brown

Place of birth: unknown

Birth parents: (Father) Bishop Kane (Mother) Brook Kane

Occupation: Leader of the Taydr Assassin

Rank: Maytan (leader)

Affiliations: Taydr, wild geese

Misc. Castlevania or Walter as he called himself in the wild geese is the leader of the Taydr assassins. He is also Rooker Biological Father. At the time he met Balalaika he had left the Taydr behind no longer believing in their cause. However after he was captured in Iraq by the Sycdan's he was reprogramed to be their leader and that Rooker was the one to cause for his injuries. However his brain injury along with the brainwashing drove him insane and he killed most of the senior members. Still in charge he planned the assault on London and the invasion of Roanapur. He some time uses a younger double to take his place at times, making him appear to be in more than one place at once. Castlevania doesn't have any real goals, in fact he secretly tells Ra before the invasion that all this is just for fun.


	32. Chapter 32

WolfGear Presents: New Lagoon

Pairings: Rock x Revy, Benny x Jane, OC's x Oc's

Chapter 32: The first and final meeting of Father and Son.

I don't own Black Lagoon, Hellsing, or any other references mentioned (it's not like I make money of this) I don't really

Oc's: Rooker Kane, Sheila, Jamie, Mei Chang, Victor, Punk, Hans, Kelti Bernadotte, Talia "Tai" Xing

After completely and utterly wiping the floor with the Elite Sycdan unit, Rooker and company did the traditional Roanapur thing and sat down for a drink. Turns out Balalaika had made it a primary objective to have at least one bottle of Vodka when on the war path. So sitting in a destroyed hotel plaza with dead bodies everywhere didn't bother any of them a bit. On another note Integra was also treating Rooker of the poison he was injected with by Blackjack.

"You're lucky I'm here and this is a slow acting poison. The moment you're heart rate goes over 150 beats per minute you would have a heart attack. Good thing the antidote is easy enough to make up even though I'm lacking my usual spread of cures." Integra said smacking Rooker on the back of the head for being stupid enough to get poisoned in the first place.

Rooker rubbed his head and glared at his aunt. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Now could you please not give me first aid while choking down on Vodka? It's not very reassuring."

"Relax I know exactly…" Integra falls to the ground.

Rooker sighs. "She's such a light weight when it comes to hard liquor."

Balalaika nods. "Can't be helped, sipping on that fancy wine doesn't raise your stamina much when compared to real alcohol."

"Still prefer Rum," Rooker said taking another swig.

"I'm going to ignore that this time." Balalaika snatched the bottle out of the Rooker's hands and started to chug down the rest of the bottle.

He chuckled at his mother's attitude. Despise being banished from her homeland she still holds Russia above all else. To his right Hans and Talia were laughing their asses off as they told each other about their kills. He had to emit it did seem all too easy, in fact from the recent radio reports they pretty much had the Taydr all rounded up. All that was left was the leader, if he wasn't dead already.

The shrilling noise of a microphone turning on filled the air killing the mood, "Rooker Kane, Balalaika, Hans Schneider, Talia Xing and Integra Fairbrook, please come out and see the surprise I have in store for you!" The speaker, clearly male laughed joyfully. A chill ran down Rooker's spine as he left to see what all the fuss was about. What he saw made his blood turn cold. For the first time Rooker felt true fear.

Twenty Taydr all standing in a line held his friends, his comrades and his family at the end of a knife. Some of them were in bad shape. Sheila was breathing hard, holding her ribs, and blood spilled from her forehead, in her lap where Levy and Dragunov unharmed for now. Revy and Rock both had their arms broken. Revy was coughing up blood as she cursed to the sky. Bran barely looked alive, he was covered in blood and from the looks of it most of his ribs were broken, Roberta was in the same state. Mei and Mr. Chang looked alright for the most part as good as you could with knives sticking out of your hands and feet. Alucard was really beat up too in the same state as Bran. Kelti was holding her throat, blood slipping through her fingers. There were tears in her eyes as she looked at his brother Victor. Victor… he didn't even look to be alive, if it weren't for the shallow movement of his chest Rooker would have thought he was dead. His face was all bloody like someone ground his skull against granite. He coughed up some blood. He was covered in blood and there was no telling what kind of internal damage was done.

"Rooker… (cough)… I… he was just… so strong…" Victor wheezed gasping for air. "He took us all out one by one, by himself… (cough) I've never seen anything like it." Victor went silent. He was still breathing, but he was hanging by a thread.

"He's a strong lad, that one." One of the Taydr said stepping away from the group. "He held on the longest, even longer then Bran I was surprised. He kept shouting about how he couldn't let his mother down, couldn't fall because she and his brother never did. In the end though he lacked that one thing that separated us, and that is our strength of will. You know what I'm talking about right Rooker? The will to push you beyond normal human limits, the will to ignore pain and do the impossible, the will of the castle that will never fall to the dragon."

Rooker looked at the man, realization of who he was flooding into his mind. "Only two people know what my full name means. One is beside me and the other is dead, or at least I thought he was, the castle that will never fall to the warrior. Walter Kane."

"It's Castlevania Wallace Kane actually, but Walter will do." Walter said removing his hood. "You need the full name to get the meaning. Anyway Walter Kane was who I once was, since my capture years ago I have become the man you see before you. The man behind the massacre in the fog and this little invasion here today, all of it was to get to this point, so we could finally see who was stronger of the two, the Dragon that's you, or the warrior me. To make things more interesting I have ordered my men to slit you friends and family's throat if you lose, but if you win and kill me. The LMS will kill all of the remaining Taydr even the ones not on the city. So son will you take the gambit?"

He didn't know what to do. Why now? Why for the first time in his fucking life was he having doubts about winning! This man was his long dead father, so what! He took out the strongest Roanapur had to offer, so what! His wife, his children, his brother and sister they were in danger so why was he fucking hesitating!

Suddenly Hans placed his hand on Rooker's shoulder. "Don't worry man I'll go first and see you can't learn anything about how he fights." The German bravely step forward and faced the man some would call invincible. "Hey asshole, you know you can't fight the big boss here till you beat all of his underlings and last time I checked me and Talia are still standing!"

Walter shrugged. "I guess if you want to end up like the rest of your friends go ahead." The Taydr leader shrugged of the top of his jacket and revealed his very big and very powerful muscles. He was at the peak of human fitness without being bulky. Hans felt the sweat drip down his neck as he charged forward.

Hans aimed a kick at Walter's face, but it was slapped aside and pain erupted in his stomach as his opponents fist connected with his stomach! Hans literally flew back form the impact, but managed to land on his feet just in time to take a direct hit to the face. His world spun, but he didn't fall. Hans roared and swung at Walter's head. The elder man simply turned his head avoiding the hit and grabbed Hans' by the arm and smashed it against his need.

It felt like a knife had cut into her skin when Hans screamed his arm broken in to three pieces. Talia gripped her sword and charged into the fray swinging to take off the Head Taydr's head.

Walter ducked under the slash and turned on his heel to deliver a hard steel toe kick to the lagoon assassin. Talia hit the ground hard, spilling her stomach contents onto the ground. She grabbed for her sword again, only for her hand to be crushed under Walter's heel as he dug his boot into her flesh.

"ROOKER WHAT ARE YOU DOING HELP THEM!" Sheila screamed.

That snapped the Lagoon captain out his stunned state. He ground his teeth. Rage bleed into his eyes as he stared down at the man that once was his father. No that wasn't right, either, his father, the one who raised him was Pip Bernadotte.

With a mightily roar Rooker one arm and one eye short tackled Walter to the ground, kicking, snarling, and punching, basically going ape shit on him.

Walter grinned. This is what he wanted. Using his two arm advantage he managed to throw Rooker off him and get to his feet. Only for Rooker to tackle him again! This time his son pinned him with his knees and started punching him in the head with his single fist, each time it connected it felt like someone was hitting him with a sledgehammer.

"So this is what it feels like to get hit by me." Walter muttered catching Rooker's fist and delivered his own punch into Rooker's stomach. Rooker rolled with the impact and leap to his feet. Father and son circled each other looking for an opening.

"You're pretty good for being an old fucker." Rooker said keeping his left sided guarded.

"And you are doing well for a one armed cripple, but how well will you do if I do this!" Before Rooker knew it Walter attacked his right side. He blocked with his arm and realized his mistake too late as another swift punch came in from the left. He hit the dirt again and this time he could feel warm blood twinkle down the left side of his face and into his eye. Not that it mattered he couldn't see out of the left one anyways.

He tried to stand up, but feel to his knees. The blows to the head, along with the poison still working its way out of his system were taking its toll. That and the rather obvious fact that being shorts a couple body parts.

"Handily capable my ass," Rooker spat forcing his body to move.

All the while Balalaika watched the fight between father and son. She was shocked to say the least that Walter was alive. At least in body, the mind and fighting spirit of the man that she loved was gone, in its place was this mockery, nothing more than a madman with no direction, though his skills seemed to completely intact, making him almost impossible to defeat in hand to hand, course a bullet would kill him just the same.

Far off in the distance was Asta locked and loaded waiting for her captain's signal to fire. Along with ten others they had eyes on the Taydr holding the others captive. Thanks to Balalaika's ear radio they knew they just had to wait for a chance to kill the head Taydr and it all would be over.

"Don't fire unless Rooker goes down." Balalaika whispered over the radio. Asta was about to protest, but the words died in her throat as she saw the captains shaking hand though her scope. A bullet could end this right now, but then they would disgrace Rooker, no everyone who fought against the Invincible Gaint that was Walter Kane up close and personal. All they could do was wait and watch.

Rooker hit the ground again this time he heard some bones crack. He got up again anyway, only to get knocked down again. Black spots dotted his vision. His father was saying something that he couldn't make out, but he was walking way. To his horror he was walking towards Sheila!

"I don't think you're taking this seriously son, so I'll have to show you how serious I am, by killing you're lovely wife." Walter said causally extending his wrist blade. Rooker struggled to move.

"YOU FUCKING STAY AWAY FROM HER! DO YOU HEAR ME! I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL MOTHERFUCKING KILL YOU!" He screamed as Walter raised the blade. He thrust downwards fully intended to stab Sheila when Bran rushed forward taking the hit straight through the heart!

The bloodhound chuckled as blood poured from the wound and his mouth. Then he did something even more amazing. He grabbed one to Walter's arm and held on with the last of his strength.

"What are you waiting for? Finish him!" Bran yelled as Walter tried to shake him loose, but he held on even as the last bit of life faded away.

Rooker surged to his feet. He rushed towards his father who had finally managed to shake Bran from his blade. Walter swung his wrist blade and Rooker dived underneath and rolls to the ground picking up Talia's sword as he leaps back to his feet. Both swings at the same time, there was a flash of metal and Rooker falls to the ground a long gash in his side. Everything stands still for a moment and then Walter falls too his body cut half.

The backs of remaining Taydrs' head explode as the explosive implants detonate with their leader's passing.

Rooker felt his body go cold. He heard screaming and the rushing of feet. He could hear bits of Russian floating in the conversation so he knew that they were in safe hands. Suddenly his body was elevated and moving. Most likely on a stretcher, he could hear Sheila yelling at him to be ok, while she tried to take care of the little ones who were crying again. He almost wanted to laugh, but the darkness was starting take over his vision and he let it take him.

WolfGear's Den

Well there you the big fight to the finish. The battle for Roanapur is done and done. All the Taydr are dead and everyone is being rushed to the emergency room. If there's even one left after all the fight. Find out the aftermath of the battle in next and final chapter. That's right the next chapter is the end of this story. There is a little side story I'm planning with Levy and Dragunov if you guys are interested I'll get to work on it. Be sure to post any question you may have because this will be the time to ask them.


	33. Chapter 33

WolfGear Presents: New Lagoon

Pairings: Rock x Revy, Benny x Jane, OC's x Oc's

Chapter 33: The end with lots and lots of lemons and the epilogue

I don't own Black Lagoon, Hellsing, or any other references mentioned (it's not like I make money of this) I don't really

Oc's: Rooker Kane, Sheila, Jamie, Mei Chang, Victor, Punk, Hans, Kelti Bernadotte, Talia "Tai" Xing

WolfGear's den: If you can't tell from the title the first part of this chapter it nothing but lemons, so if you're not interested in that you can skip down part that says end of lemons

Rooker remembered in that final moment as he gripped the hilt of Talia's sword, he knew he would be too late to get the first strike, and his father's wrist blade would pierce his heart, but something changed in his father's eyes as he smirked turning his blade so it was aimed at Rooker's side instead.. The blade cut across his ribs, but Talia's sword had a straight line to cut the old man in half. Rooker knew he fell to the ground, but after that and everything went black.

Now he awoke in a room so white it hurt his eyes. He blinked adjusting to his new surroundings. Bandages covered his stomach and arm and the rhythmic beeping of a heart monitor lay beside him. Grabbing the railing on the side of the hospital bed he pushed himself up and realized his left arm felt oddly heavy.

"What the fuck?" He mumbled lifting the stub that was his arm. Only it wasn't a stub anymore. He blinked wondering if it wasn't a dream, but he pinched his leg with his new metallic hand and it hurt like a bitch! So yeah this was real. "When did I get this? And why the fuck I am I so itchy?" Looking around he saw that his hair, which had been down to his lower back now trailed to his knees.

"Even I draw the line there." Rooker said climbing out of the bed. His knees buckled under his weight, he must have been out for a real long time. Steading himself he began to walk, slowly at first then a bit faster till he was walking like normal. Stopping at the door he noticed his state of undressed only the paper thin hospital gown serving as clothes.

He checked the nearby closet and found a pair of jeans, and undershirt, socks, and his boots, but most important Pip's pistol. Rooker swung the cylinder out. There were three bullets in the chamber.

"It'll do." He said dressing. "Now time to find out what the fuck is going on." Turning the nob he threw the door open startling the nurse outside and covered his ears when she let out a ear piercing scream. Maybe he shouldn't have been carrying the gun in his hand.

Meanwhile at the hospital entrance Sheila, Kelti and Talia enter the building on their way to visit Rooker and the other member's still recovering after the battle five months ago. Victor was in critical condition for the first few weeks, but eventually he was healed enough to be moved to a regular room, with a personal VDV guard. Hans had his arm in a splint but he could move around at least. Rooker he was fixed up and he healed very nicely and some people from the Rockbell Company came and installed his replacement arm. They were still waiting on the eye though. Not that it mattered he's been in a coma since the battle.

"It'll be alright Sheila. Rooker will wake up. He has too if he wants to see his new nephew." Kelti said patting her stomach, which now had a slight blog.

"I know," Sheila sighed, "And I still can't believe you were pregnant and went out to fight like that. Maybe it's better for you and Victor if Rooker sleeps a little longer."

Kelti shrugged. "What I didn't know and it was bound to happen eventually right? I'm just glad I didn't miss carry."

"So got any names yet?" Talia asked joining the conversation.

Kelti tapped her finger on her chin as she thought up a name. "I want something different. I was thinking naming him Rooster." The two other lagoon girls looked at the driver oddly. "What its beater then whatever Russian crap name Balalaika come up with. If it makes you feel better I'll name it Victoria if it's a girl."

"You two are rushing yourselves. Why do you want kids so early?" Talia said crossing her arms. Kelti smirked as she got right in the assassin's face.

"Is that what you think? I happen to know that a certain German would be happy to see this!" In her hand was a pregnancy test and it read positive, Talia's face turned beat red as she backed away.

"How did you find that?" She exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at the driver.

"I didn't this one is mine, but thanks for the update." Kelti giggled helping Talia up Sheila shook her head at her friends antics. She had to emit though that their delivery company was beginning to seem more like a day care.

"Let's just go check on the guys." She sighed as horde of nurses ran by shrieking like madwomen. They were saying something about a man with a gun. She drew her own guns and aimed at the hallway the nurses had some from, but she almost dropped them when she saw just who it was holding the gun. "Rooker…"

Rooker scratched his head as he rounded the corner. Why couldn't any of those dumb nurse's listen to what he was saying? All he wanted was to ask then what happened since he was knocked out. Suddenly he felt someone slam into him knocking him to the ground as a familiar pair of lips met his. Eventually the kiss broke with the need for air, but the sight of his beautiful wife brought Rooker a wave of relieve as they smashed lips again.

He managed to get to his feet Sheila wrapped her legs around his waist grinding her sex against his loins making his lower member grow.

Talia cleared her throat catching the couple's attention. "Uh aren't you forgetting something?"

Rooker looked to Sheila, "Kids?"

Sheila replied, "With grandma."

At the Lagoon office Revy was struggling to free her cutlasses from her grandchildren's grip. "How are you so fucking strong? Rock get some grease!" Revy shouted as her faced turned red from the effort.

Back at the hospital Rooker and Sheila found a more private space to help settle their natural urges. Sheila moaned as Rooker kneed her breasts while stroking his fingers against her sex, she was already wet with excitement when she got a clever idea.

"Hold on, give me a second." She rounded the corner to the nurse's lockers and busted open the first locker she found. Inside was a nurse's outfit. Not the scrub style, but the naughty short skirt with leggings style. Quickly she discarded her clothes including her soaked panties and bra and put on the uniform including the leggings. She walked about the corner walked up to Rooker and in her sexiest voice whispered. "Now are you ready for your check up? We need to make sure that ALL of your body functions properly and make sure there is no restricted movement."

Rooker smirked as he lifted Sheila off the ground her legs wrapped around his waist again. His long member easily sliding between her wet walls, Sheila gasped, it had been so long since they last had sex that she was really tight. The effect worked both ways as the two moaned. Sheila got another idea and with the help from Mei's yoga instructions over the past five months placed her ankles behind her head.

Heat like a raging fire filled her body as her pussy tightened around Rooker's member with the new position. Each thrust going deeper and deeper hitting her womb. She clung to his back digging to his skin and bit down on his shoulder to repress her scream.

"FASTER HARDER!" She moaned her voice muffled. She bit down harder as Rooker's pace increased.

Sheila could feel herself about to cum as Rooker thrust in once more injecting into her as her own juices flowed out. They stood there panting as their sex dripped on to the floor. Sheila was panting hard like she had just ran a marathon, but Rooker wasn't done yet. With his member still hard and imbedded in Sheila's pussy he sat down on one of the benches and potted the top buttons of her nurse's uniform so that her breasts fell out. He started to play with her harden nips pinching them and rubbing them with his fingers as he began to slowly thrust into Sheila again.

Still sensitive from Cuming so soon Sheila felt a whole new wave of pleasure surge through her body. She desperately tried increase the pace, but Rooker stopped her forcing her to endure the agonizing slow pace. She then felt something moist on her breasts. Looking down she saw that Rooker was now squeezing the breast milk right out of her boobs! The milk dripped down spilling over her uniform. Sheila discarded the top leaving her only with her legging and Rooker balls deep in her pussy.

"I don't know what it is, but seeing you in those legging makes me want to ride you till you're legs are numb." Rooker said turning Sheila so she was face to face with him. He took a lick of breast milk off of Sheila chest. Loving the way she tried to squirm to increase the pace of his thrust.

"Then hurry up and fucking do it! I'm tired of waiting!" Sheila growled. Before she knew it she was pressed against the wall and Rooker was fucking riding her like a dog in heat.

Outside the nurse's locker room Talia and Kelti were red faced as Rooker's and Sheila's moans grew louder and louder. Just watching the two of them go at it like wild animals was making the two lagoon girls wet with excitement. They walked away from the room leaving a small note that said "do not disturb". They found a shower. The one you use if you spill a harmful chemical on yourself and pulled the hand pouring gallons of cold water on both of them and went to their respected lovers.

Victor lay in his bed. He heard a bunch of screaming earlier but it must not have been anything too serious as the two guards outside his door weren't massacring someone with their AK's. The door opened and closed standing across the room was his love Kelti dripping with water from head to toe.

He raised an eyebrow. "Fall off the docks?"

Kelti shook her head. "No. Rooker woke up and well he and Sheila are having sex in the nurse's locker room and I uh… got a little aroused, and since neither of us can really get it on in our currently state I though a cold shower was in order."

"Oh, well. There's a dry uniform in the closest. Put it one or you'll get sick." Victor suggested feeling rather awkward and little pissed that Rooker finally gets his ass kicked then goes into a coma and wakes up and gets to bang with wife right of the bat and he's here still recovering with his sexy dripping wet girlfriend and he can't do a damned thing! FUCK!

"You know Victor, if you're feeling a little hard up. I can still help you, if you want." Kelti said blushing. They've had sex before, but in the private of their own room. Now they were in public with two VDV guys right outside the door. She crawls on to the bed, careful to avoid Victor's wounds and moves the thin hospital gown way so his hard member was free to stand at attention. Brushing her hair behind her head Kelti opens her mouth and begins to suck Victor off.

Victor groans as a wave of pleasure run though his body. He didn't want the guard to come bursting through the door, but Kelti's skilled tongue work along his shaft was she took him down to the base and up and down again. He was getting close to his limit when he saw rubbing her own sex with her fingers. Leaning forward and ignoring the pain he positions Kelti so her pussy was in front of his face. He pulls her leather pants so he can get a clear look at her dripping pussy and starts to lick her with his tongue.

Kelti's moans grew louder as Victor's tongued played with her pussy. She could feel Victor member throb in her mouth releasing his load as she own orgasm rocked her body. She swallowed as much as she could fell to the side panting for breath. Victor pulled her to his side and she fell asleep right on top of his healing ribs.

Victor smiled, even if she was hurting him by sleeping on his wounds it was totally worth it.

Outside the two guards stood at attention in more ways than one. One of them looked at passing nurse and held out his fist. They did a quick game of rock paper scissors. The one right gave a silent fist pump as he followed after the nurse. Well the other stayed by the door.

In the western wing of the hospital Talia entered Hans's room without knocking. She was nervous to say the least. Finding out she was pregnant was one thing, telling Hans was another, but if Sheila and Kelti could to it, she could.

Hans was sitting on the bed when he heard the door open. He smiled and waved with his good arm as he waited for the nurse to finish with her work. He moved his arm as the nurse direct and got a nod saying everything was good. Normally a broken arm wasn't that big of a deal but his Humerus, Radius and Ulna were all broken to pieces and it was easier to just replace them with titanium implants. That took surgery and months of rehab, but he could finally have free movement with his arm without a splint.

Talia stepped assigned as the nurse exited the room and sat down next to Hans. He knew she wanted to tell him something, but waited for her to start. "Hans," Talia began, "What do you think of Levy and Dragunov?"

He raised his brow, wondering where she was going with this. "I think their very unique children and they will grow to be fine adults under Rooker and Sheila care. Well perhaps fine for this city. I'll emit I'm interested to see how they'll turn out."

"Ok," Talia nodded, "Now how do you feel about children?"

"Well I honestly can say they are very simple and see the world in black and white without shades of gray."

Talia shook her head. "No want I mean how do you feel about having children?"

Hans blinked. "Oh, well I never thought I would live long enough to meet someone I could settle down with to have kids. About a year ago I was rotting in a Russian prison, I guess I thought it would be nice have someone carry on as my legacy as I am the last living member of my family. Why do you ask anyway?"

By this time Talia was fuming, not because Hans was ok with having kids, but because he was being fucking idiot and not catching the meaning of her questions. So when her frustration reached its peak she screamed.

"I'm asking because I'm pregnant with your fucking child! How about next time I hire a marching band and airplane with a sign that says "I'm fucking pregnant!" Would that have been a big enough hint for you?" She yelled panting. She was about to run away from embarrassment, but Hans strong grip held her back.

Pulling her close Hans rubbed the assassin's back to calm her down. "Sorry, I was being an idiot. Now are you sure?"

"Mostly," Talia said looking away. "It could be a false positive. You know since we haven't had time recently, and I don't have sickness yet."

Hans lifted her head she was looking straight at him. "How would you like to make it a positive positive?" He whispered huskily into her ear.

Talia felt her loin's fire up again, she was still filling horny from watching Rooker and Sheila and it's been five very stressful months. Her hand reached for her clit and pushed hard against the fabric of her bike shorts. She looked up into Hans eyes and knew he was serious about what he said.

"let's do it."

In flash they were at each other's mouths smashing lips and mixing tongues in a fight for dominance. Hans's hands moved lower and pulled the skin tight fabric of Talia's shorts against her wet clit. She moaned as he jammed two fingers into her pussy and began stroking her.

Before either of them knew it they were pressed against the wall. Talia literally tore away her clothes and Hans and tackled him to the bed and straddled him cowgirl style. With a playful smirk she began grinding her hips against his dick as he thrust up making her breasts bounce with each thrust.

They increased the pace. Talia felt Hans's member throb inside her and then suddenly she was flip onto the bed Hans holding her leg up for deeper penetration. Soon her one juices flowed as Hans's ejected into her womb. She wanted to take a moment to catch her breath when Hans lifted her off the bed and held her thighs and continued to thrust.

Talia screamed as Hans continued to hit her G spot over and over again. He was serious when he said he was going to impregnate her. He comes again filling her stomach. He refused to pull out even as he started round three keeping her plugged with his dick as she come in her over and over again.

Finally after two more rounds Hans lays them down on the bed his member still jammed deep in her pussy. She was going to be sore that was for sure.

End of lemons

Following Rooker and the other's release from the hospital two weeks later the lagoon captain found himself in a rather awkward situation. The battle of Roanapur had made world news. The whole world now knew of the city of criminals and world leaders have been debating for months on what to do about it.

The Thailand government declared Roanapur, a free city, so they didn't have to answer to how the city had become what it has become. The USA of course knew of Roanapur and had used it as freelance recruiting ground for black op missions. They didn't release this to the public and instead were making promises to help "Clean up the city and free it of it mob bosses."

One problem most of the mob bosses were dead and the remaining two have decided to from a permanent alliance in the form of a political marriage. Balalaika was now Balalaika Chang, and Mr. Chang was now Rooker's step dad, which come along with Mei as the step sister who was really excited about it. Together they made the cities power structure.

The entire reason for this because Balalaika now controls the entire city, which was being rebuilt to her specs, and now she was determined to take the next city over. Which she would need more men for; well the Red Cross was rebuilding the city. The residents were being put through Russian boot camp.

That wasn't the awkward thing though, no, that come later when Balalaika told him he would be speaking for Roanapur at the UN meeting as Roanapur's official representative. There were many reasons for this. The first one beginning that Rooker held the British title of knight, the second he wasn't actually wanted by most of the country's attending the summit, and three he was a very good group speaker. Well if yelling at soldiers counted.

So here he was dressed in formal military attire complete with a blue beret hat. Sheila fiddled with the tie trying to get it correct, but in the end they through in the garbage and discarded the uniform all together. When it came time to speak and answer questions Rooker was dressed in same clothes he wore when he first arrived in Roanapur.

"You know Balalaika going to be pissed. I think she designed that uniform herself." Sheila warned her husband.

Rooker smiled, "Yeah and she paid for it with Integra's money. So either way one of them is going to be pissed at me." He gave Sheila a quick peck on the lips and walked out to the podium. The eyes of the world's most powerful people eyes were on him and he… was unimpressed.

He tapped the microphone making sure it was ready. There was a stack a papers in front of him that was might to be his speech, but he threw them on the ground and addressed the world's leaders in his own unique way.

"Greeting you motherfuckers, I am Rooker Dragunov Kane; I own the lagoon company based in Roanapur and by order of the city leader Balalaika AKA my mother. I am here to address your worries and concerns regarding our city. First off I would like to say thank you Great Britain for your generous and no strings attached aid. The rest of you can go fuck yourselves. You people have talked about taking control of our city and turning into a place of freedom and democracy. Let me tell you we don't want your help, we don't need your help. We're rebuilding on our own, and our way. Roanapur was built on blood, crime, alcohol, cigarettes, gun, and Sex. That last one was for the hookers. We are free, and we will stay free, and if any of you try to interfere with that we will not hesitate to kill you and dump you're body in the sea for the fishes. Now before we adjure are there any questions? Sit the fuck down!" Rooker yelled as one of the representatives tried to stand. Another jump to his feet, it was the US Representative.

"What give you the right to speak to us like that you ingrate?" The representative roared.

Rooker smirked, "Your constitution say all men are created equal, so you are no better than me and have no authority over anyone. You think you have power, but you never seen what I've done and will never do a tenth of the things I can do, the first being this." Rooker walked of the stage middle finger waving in the air.

Two weeks later Rooker and Sheila were sitting down with Levy and Dragunov watching the news as World leaders were outraged by Roanapur's refusal to be part of the civilized world. The couple couldn't help by laugh at the statement Roanapur was many things, but uncivilized that was almost offensive if it weren't true.

"You know I think Balalaika's happy you got most of the world against us." Sheila giggled turning off the TV.

"Probably, I'm still having a hard time believing Mr. Chang is my step father now."

"You think that was bad? You should have seen Mei. She glopped Balalaika right after they said I do."

"Now that would have been something to see." Rooker chuckled imaging how his mother responded, but stopped because what Balalaika did was just so… what was the word awkward? Well whatever the word is, it didn't describe a three way between his mother, Mei and Asta. The older woman completely dominating the two younger women, what was stranger still Balalaika had Sheila record the whole event, so she could use it to remind Mei about what would happen if she didn't use proper manners and then to top it all off Balalaika gave Mei a hug.

"I think she's going insane." Rooker mumbled.

Wanting to get the get the image of her mother in law in her birthday suit Sheila changed the subject. "I wonder what Talia will name her baby? Will it be a German name or Chinese?"

Rooker shrugged, "Don't know, but it's time to go to bed got a whole bunch of work to do tomorrow."

"Work, but we don't have a boat to make deliveries."

Rooker smirked, "Not yet."

Fourteen Years later. The year 2028 A lot of thing happened over the years. Three of the most important being the birth of Victor and Kelti's son Rooster, yes Rooster, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. The next was Hans and Talia's son Ulrich Schneider. The third was the birth Asta and Mei's children Jade and Jin Chang. Both women had used a donated sperm and surprise it was Bran's.

As years progressed and the city got back on its feet, so did the Lagoon Company. Rooker rebuilt the Lagoon, again and dub it the Lagoon mark III. That wasn't all though, he also added two more boats to have as reserves. Well running the business and going out on missions, he was raising his two kids the best he could with Sheila teaching them what they needed to know. Like how to shoot a gun, reload spent shells, you know stuff they needed to know. More often than not Revy would watch the two and stir the pot of knowledge with her own bits of information.

The third installment of the VDV was well underway, though now they were called the RMAU or Roanapur mercenary assault unit. Victor was now in charge and he married Kelti after Rooster was born. The only thing Rooker said after their union is that at least the kids could get their own room, because Talia and Hans finally moved too when Ulrich was born.

As for the remaining members of the original Lagoon crew, Rock and Revy enjoyed their time drinking rum all day on Dutch's island which served as their retirement home.

On this day Levy and Dragunov were on their way to their first day of junior high and Rooker was making sure they had everything they need. "9mm bronco pistol, check, one hand grenade each, check, cell phone, check, and three extra clips, check. That's all the important stuff have fun you too." He said waving goodbye. "Levy put some damn clothes on!"

"I am wearing clothes dad!" Levy yelled running down the street dragging her brother with her.

"Not the ones you're grandma Revy gave you! Keep that gun ready. I don't want any boy except your cousin Rooster within five feet of you!" Rooker yelled back.

"What about Ulrich!"

"Him too!"

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Sheila said walking out to the street with their third child Pip wrangled under her arm. He was seven years old. "Hans is your best friend and Ulrich is such a nice boy."

Rooker snorted. "Yeah, he has the best chance to get into my daughter's cut of jeans and she trusts him. You wait Sheila one day will get home and they'll be making out on the couch."

"Not after you told them that was where we first did it and in front of Ulrich too, can you imagining how scaring it is for him to know you banged his mother?" Sheila scolded her husband.

"No more then you saying that with a seven you old in your arm. What about that box of video you took of everyone? I'm sure all of the kids were just excited to know the people they were watching having sex were their parents and grandparents." Rooker retorted. "By the way were Revy's old sex tapes in that box? Also why did you keep them? Not that the beach one wasn't good."

Sheila shrugged. "I don't know, Mom just weird like that."

Rooker raised an eyebrow, "Weirder then pushing short cutoff jeans and bikini tops on our daughter?"

"The bikini tops were Kelti. Your sister if you need to be reminded and she died out little girl's hair blue! Not just the hair on her head too, but her pubic hair too! I know because I saw it! How do you even do that?" Sheila exclaimed with her hands.

It was Rooker's turn to shrug. "Don't know. I wonder where she gets that stuff anyways. Twenty five years and Hans hair is still orange."

Sheila sighed. "Were the worst parent ever aren't we?"

"We let our kids drive a torpedo boat for fun, but no I don't think were bad parents." Rooker said pulling Sheila into a hug and kissing her. "Are kids will survive whatever the world has to throw at them and they will teach their kids the same. Now what do you say we drop Pip off at my mother's and we get our fourteen anniversary started?"

"Alright, but are you sure Levy and Dragunov will be fine on their own for a week?" Sheila asked worried about what kind of trouble her two teens could get into.

"I'm sure they won't do anything crazier than we've done."

The End

WolfGear's Den

I had a much better ending, but I fell asleep and forgot it. Ending are hard as shit, no matter what you do. I'm starting think I should have added a few more chapters just to explain everything better, but then I wouldn't have time to start drafting for the possible short sequel with Levy and Dragunov's week alone. If I do make it'll be called New Lagoon: Reloaded or something like that. Anyway thank you everyone for your reviews, a special thanks to knight of holy light for 38 review and constant support.

Thank you

WolfGear


End file.
